


Damaged Goods

by Sued13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake Science, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 137,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sued13/pseuds/Sued13
Summary: The Kaminoans initially produced six "uncommandable" clones, designated Null-class. Saved from termination by Kal Skirata, he adopted them. Under him, they become virtual one-man armies. The Nulls were loyal only to Skirata and their brothers. A'den Skirata, Null-12, this is the story of his war, his fight for a ‘normal’ life through his relationship with a non clone.DISCLAIMER:I only own my OC's every other character is owned by Disney, Lucas, Traviss and everyone else who has ever written anything for Star Wars. This is for entertainment only. My own and anyone who cares to read it.
Relationships: Null 12 | A'den Skirata/Original Character(s)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome.

**Prologue**

Kal had never felt happier in his life, well not for a long time; he had actually got his boys back and all in one piece. He'd struggled to make sense of the Intel that had come out of Geonosis and Coruscant over the last five days but then when Camas had called him, it all fit into place.

No one could do anything with his boys, except him.

He had no sympathy with the Republic even though they had made him a wealthy man; it served them right, they shouldn't have messed with Fett's genes so much, and they definitely shouldn't have threatened to terminate those young lads all those years ago.

Who in their right mind buys a Clone Army anyway; it could only be the shabla Jetii. He hadn't thought about it much when he was on Kamino, he was too busy trying to make his lads invincible and tried not to think what they going into. He was Mandalorian and was used to the practice of sending younglings to test themselves on the hunt but this was different. He had no problem with his boys fighting that was what he trained them for but since they left he'd had several Tihaar fuelled nights to mull things over and it did not make sense. There was no logic to it.

Why order an army ten years before it was needed? The Jedi were supposed to sense things but that far in the future.

No.

Why use as the template a human, that was known to be able to kill Jedi and hated them?

That didn't make sense.

No, nothing about it made any sense whatsoever and if he thought about it any longer he would give himself an headache.

That wouldn't please Ordo, his lads knew when anything was wrong with him, especially Ordo but they were all protective in their own ways.

He headed back to Arca Barracks, he couldn't believe it when Camas had readily agreed to his demands during his boys siege; they had managed to lock down ARCA Barracks, hold off Jedi and squads of Clone Commandos, most of whom had not been trained by him. Now he was back with the Republic and being paid for it as well. But the main reason he was here was so he would be able to keep an eye on his boys and not just the Nulls but his other squads as well.

The ones that were still alive.

He would have done it for free, for his boys.

The di'kut'la Jetii had managed to send some of the most highly trained soldiers in the Galaxy into the middle of a firefight, when they should have used them to prepare the ground for the final onslaught. He'd seen the casualty lists and he had cried. He wasn't afraid to admit that, cried with sadness and rage at the senseless loss of life. His boys lives that he carefully trained to be the best. They weren't going to do that again, not if he has anything to say about it.

.

He had never actually been in Arca Barracks before but it was laid out much the same as any other barracks in the galaxy; he walked around the parade ground with the neatly trimmed small hedges and briefly wondered who thought it was a good idea to have that. He also wondered when it was likely to be used. He followed the instructions Ordo had sent to his datapad, to find the briefing room but first he took a detour. There were a few Commandos about and some of them recognised him, saluting as they passed by but he had the awful feeling that some were already in stasis. He tamped down the anger he felt rising at the thought of that; they had their army and now they were too scared to use some of the best soldiers that had ever been trained.

He'd heard about Jango, too. At Geonosis. Was that why they were scared? They didn't have much choice now, they had a war to fight and only the clones to fight it with.

.

He finally made his way to the briefing room to be reunited with his boys; he'd filled a kit bag with some provisions before he arrived at the barracks; he entered the stark room but to him it was filled with joy as he was swamped by six heavily built clones who seemed intent on crushing the life out of him.

"Ord'ika, Mer'ika, Kom'ika, Prud'ika, Ja'ika and Den'ika" he used the familiar affectionate Mandoa names he had always used and clasped each of the clones in turn, in a fatherly hug before scrutinising each of them carefully. They were all safe and unharmed at the moment. He emptied the contents of his kit bag on the table, "Haili cetare!" He didn't have to say it twice. His haul was a pile of the most sweetly highly calorific food items you could buy in Coruscant and the clones loved them. "Camas is with the Jedi Council, at the moment. We'll have work to do when he returns, make the most of it."

He sat back and watched his boys fondly; now he had to make contact with the rest of his squads.


	2. Separatists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war moves on.

**Separatist Droid facility.**

**Unnamed Factory Planet.**

**Outer Rim.**

**Four months after The First Battle of Geonosis**

"Trooper, Sitrep now!" The Commander accessed the audio channel directly in his HUD.

"Two females crossing the Atrium, east to west, one injured sir. No droids. No Grievous. No Jedi."

"Copy that. Await further orders."

"Yes, fekking, sir" muttered the Clone from his vantage point, after having muted his side of the channel.

_Hate these...recce's…..much prefer converting tinnies to shrapnel._

He watched the females.

Sounds of explosions, muted through his HUD sensors indicated several skirmishes with his brothers on the outskirts of the complex; he flicked his eyes just to check - safe distance. He couldn't intervene - orders. He flicked back to the two women pushing on, to see the older one slump to the floor. His bucket couldn't pick up the sound, too far away but the younger one, grabbed an arm and knelt beside her elder, holding close.

Lying prone on his vantage point, he watched the drama unfolding below him.

_Hurry up! I can't help you yet._

For some reason, he willed them on, seeing them engaged in an urgent, emotional conversation; he knew the kind, he had seen brothers have them, in their dying moments. The older one retrieved something from her pocket, and pushed it in the younger ones hand. He studied their features, they were related, he could see their familial features. His HUD interrupted his thoughts with readouts from his brothers nearby, priming his blaster again - he was ready.

His eyes went back to the women, seeing the older one's hand, drop to the floor; it had been touching the younger ones face. His HUD readout showed no life signs for her.

"Trooper, sitrep" the clone commanders request came on his HUD, interrupting his observations again.

"Older female down. Repeat older female down, no life signs. Sir…...She transferred something to the younger one."

"Copy that. Move down to extract and retrieve the item, collateral damage approved." Ordered his superior.

"Sir?"

"You heard me, these are Seppies."

"Yes, Sir." He muted his audio again. "Fek, collateral damage!" The trooper swore to himself.

"Trooper? Keep your channel open at all times."

"Sir, Yes sir."

"It's Coric, isn't it? I don't care what they do in the 501st but no heroics here and stick to the plan."

"Sir, Yes sir."

He scrabbled down to the atrium to complete the extraction; He knew his orders, inside out and good soldiers always follow orders.

.

Neryssa heard her mother's rattling breaths and felt her gripping her shoulder to try keep up; she stopped and pulled them both into a doorway. Her mother wasn't old; she shouldn't be struggling. She turned towards her and saw the patch of bright red blooming over her mother's pale blue blouse; it spread out from the fingers that she had pressed to her side, saying it was stitch.

"Aw, Fek!"

"Don't swear, Neryssa." the admonishment was whispered, as Neryssa helped her to the floor, trying to keep her quiet; her grunts of pain would soon disclose their location. They needed the time to get clear, to get to their ship; Neryssa didn't know where they were going yet, but anywhere away from here, anywhere with a fully equipped med bay would help. Neryssa pulled the blouse away, to see the wound, applied anti coagulant and a Bacta bandage, from her bag. She pressed her Mother's hand hard against it but there was nothing more she could do now, not until they reached a medbay and she could see the full extent of the damage.

"Keep it pressed tight." She advised, her Mother nodded, as they started off again.

That monstrosity Grievous was after them; he was furious at her Mother's betrayal, but then distracted by the arrival of the Jedi he left to hunt them. He was obsessed by them, by killing them and increasing his collection of lightsabers, which he flaunted, evidence of the numbers he had disposed of; the distraction had given them the chance to escape, although they were now tracked by his droids.

Despite her injury, she still tried to talk but she was rambling not making sense. She felt her Mother's grip on her shoulder tighten so much, it hurt.

"He said he would come." Her Mother mumbled.

"Shhh, save your strength."

"We need to find somewhere to hide, I know he'll come, he said so."

Neryssa turned to face her mother. "Mum, not now. We need to get to our ship."

In spite of her pain her Mother rallied; sounds of blaster fire and explosions reached them from across the Atrium, but they pushed on. She felt the grip lessen on her shoulder and the hand slid down, her Mother slumped on the floor in a heap. There was another hiss of pain, and the red blossom had spread to cover nearly the whole of the front of her blouse. She was also leaving a trail.

"Please, Mum." she implored, grabbing her arm again but she couldn't move her alone and so, she knelt next to her, holding her.

"He said he was coming….your Father…. to fetch us." Neryssa wasn't listening; he'd never bothered with them before, so why now.

"I loved him you know. He was the only one I ever considered having a child with." Neryssa attention re-focused on the battle outside; the smell of burnt plastoid, so cloying it lodged in the back of her throat, causing her to gag, she forced it back down. She'd smelt worse. Her Mother grabbed her hand now and squeezed tight; they had both heard the boot-like thuds and mechanised voices in the distance, she retrieved her blaster from the back of her belt, where she had tucked it, after Kail had given it her, just before Grievous killed him, she couldn't think of that now.

"Leave me." Her Mother was struggling more now. "Here." She fumbled in her jacket and retrieved the data crystal she had been uploading when they were discovered making their escape. "This is all the Intel on all droid research facilities…..run by the CIS. See it gets to the Jedi," she took a short gasp of air. "Billions of lives depend on it."

Her breath was shallow now, short, shallow breaths but she managed to cup her daughters face with her bloody hand.

"Ryssa," Her mother hadnt called her that since she was small. "I always loved you, I never said it enough, you were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Mum? Mum?" The hand slid and her mother's pale blue eyes stared, unfocused, over her shoulder. Neryssa gently held her mother's hand, it was still warm; she knew, without even checking, that she was gone, only minutes earlier she had been alive, in control, and running with her. "Mum, don't…."

Oblivious to the sound of pounding boots and the things, that wore them, to the strong hands that were pulling her back; once she realised what they were trying to do, she resisted, twisted, squirmed and finally faced those things that had dragged her from her Mother, the only constant in her life. Pointing the blaster, she moved it between the faceless individuals.

"Restrain her and bring her with us. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

She fired and clipped the one who spoke, the one with the orange coloured armour plates on its shoulder; it didn't even slow it down.

"Trooper, take that fekking blaster off her before, she manages to actually cause some damage." It ordered, "and bring her with us."

"Yes, sir." Retorted the one holding her and prised the blaster from her hand, finger by finger, as one of the others held her arms back.

It grabbed her arm and pulled; she resisted. "It's futile to resist." It advised her, then losing patience, attempted to hoist her over its shoulder, for the quickest. It didn't have time to argue and struggled to pick her up; not the weight that was nothing, it was the kicking and screaming that it struggled with but eventually she was over its shoulder and it headed to the gunship.

.

Neryssa kicked, pulled and struggled but it still didn't let go; it flipped her easily over its shoulder and carried her, its hold vicelike around her. Keeping up with its comrades, they exited the facility. Neryssa was still screaming for her Mother, until it walked up the ramp and entered the gunship, as it entered she managed to get her hand under one of the armour plates, and scraped and pulled.

If I could get to the workings. Stang! it's soft inside.

She scratched harder, digging in with her nails and it caused the droid to momentarily flinch, she felt a wetness on her hand and looked at it, smelled it.

Red Blood? Stang!

She gave up struggling as numbness spread over her; she was dropped to the floor, all sounds muffled.

They asked her questions, she couldn't answer.

She could see but didn't understand where she was.

All she felt was a all encompassing emptiness, losing her mother left an aching void.

She was put in a small room with a ray shield but she didn't care.

.

"General."

The Clone trooper stood to attention as the Jedi, came into the brig.

"At ease." He said casually, the trooper relaxed, slightly.

The Jedi dressed in traditional robes but with the concession of some upper body armour, was humanoid, slight and average height. His hair a sandy colour and cut short, his beard had hints of ginger in it; as with all Jedi, his grey eyes looked to belong to a much older being. He looked at the young woman lying on the bench, his right hand stroking his beard, then he nodded at the trooper and the ray shield came down.

"Have you eaten?"

She lifted her head and frowned at him, as if he spoke a foreign language and didn't answer, dropping her head back down.

The Jedi turned to the Clone trooper.

"No, she hasn't... or drank, sir." He replied, anticipating the Jedi's question.

"Get me some food and water."

The trooper hesitated, as the Jedi commented "I don't sense any danger from her, I'll be ok."

The trooper nodded and headed out.

The Jedi observed her for a few minutes; he could feel the overwhelming grief that was taking over her every thought. It was familiar to him, that feeling; some said Jedi didn't feel, that they had no emotions but they did, it was just the way they reacted to them, it was the nature of that reaction that could lead to the Dark Side. The Jedi himself had nearly succumbed to that some years ago and now he was ever vigilant against it.

Attachment was his personal inner struggle.

"Let me help." He offered.

She raised her eyes to him and he could see the pain and disbelief in them; he didn't need the force for that.

"I can help….let me." He reassured her; he needed her functioning. He needed the intel.

"Please…" her voice stuttered.

She didn't know what he did or said, she couldn't remember the words but it was there in her mind. She felt it, the grief, for a moment it overpowered her, the loss and then there was something else, she felt another's grief at the loss of a dear friend and mentor years ago, that grief had never left him and something else he had lost. Something intangible; he withdrew that, it was not for her. But now her mind, it told her she needed to acknowledge the grief, to let it go and to move on.

His thoughts were her thoughts, her thoughts were his; they merged and then…..peace, serenity and no pain.

When he left the brig, they didn't put the ray shield back up and the guard brought her some food and water.

"Here." That mechanised voice, it held out some food to her and Neryssa looked closely at its head, her grief put aside. Her scientific curiosity aroused.

It's large, there must be a huge amount processing power inside that. The Republic droids are larger altogether than the CIS ones. It obviously projects a humanised voice. It's mansize too. But the blood and soft feeling inside the plastoid casing.

Cyborg?

Stang!

"Remove your helmet." She demanded.

It understood as its head tilted and an awful realisation hit her, the term 'wet droids' that Grievous had used disparagingly to describe the Republic forces.

"Take your helmet off…...please!" She made her voice calmer, lower.

It put the tray down and moved one hand to just underneath the helmet; she waited, watched, what if she was wrong.

Shhuttt!

The seal on the helmet popped and he removed it, she looked, felt her knees go to jelly and dropped back onto the chair.

A human male, stared back at her; short black hair, clean shaven, a couple of small scars, strong eyebrows, strong nose, strong mouth, a strong face. Some would say handsome, yes, definitely handsome. She heard a small cough.

"You're not a droid?" She asked, stupidly.

"Of course, I'm not a fekking droid." He snorted, "If you pardon my Basic."

'I was expecting droids." She explained, "Droids are all I have seen for the past few years and your armour, you're all the same. Grievous, He called you wet droids."

_We are nearly the same, me and my brothers._

"I'm sorry." She paused her voice was low, "I was rude."

"Hurrrumph!" The trooper shrugged. "No harm done." It itched where she had scratched him and that was going to take some explaining to his brothers, when he hit the 'fresher.

He put her meal down on the table, "When you're finished I'll take you to a cabin you can use. To shower and" he paused not being familiar with females, he was not sure if there was anything else she would need to do, " get a change of clothes."

"Thankyou." She spoke quietly. "You're very kind." She was suddenly ravenous and made up for her abstinence earlier, by eating "like a trooper" he had said to some of his fellow clones later. They were interested, absorbing any information about the civilians that they were protecting and this one was the first one that some of them had seen up close, especially a female that wasn't a Jedi, even if she was a Seppie.

The trooper 'Cee. Tee. Eight. Three. Oh. Three', as he had called himself, when she asked his name, showed her to a cabin and brought her some clothes to change into, some kind of matching top and trousers, which she had to turn up. The undergarments were, the opposite, a little snug. She took the luxury of a water shower and went to put her ripped and blood stained clothes into the recycler, when she remembered she had to look for something important, to give to the Jedi.

The data crystal.

She found it!

Wrapped around it was her mother's solid gold chain, an Irmenu design; it was heavy but she had always worn it, every day without fail. Neryssa put it on now, one of her last links to her mother.

Now she had to find the Jedi who spoke to her earlier; it was the last thing her Mother had asked her to do.

"Get it to the right people. The jedi."

She could hear her now, as if she were standing right next to her; she went in search of the Jedi, surely he would be the right people to give the data crystal to.

Wandering along the corridors of this huge Star destroyer, she felt lost, something was missing. She should be more upset but she couldn't be. Focusing on the corridors, she realised each one looked exactly the same but there should be some way to know where you were going. She saw a number of troopers but they all seemed to be in a rush and ignored her, the One With Colour stopped her, she knew now he wasn't a droid, but didn't know what the colour meant.

"Ma'am, can I help you?"

"Er.. yes the Jedi with the beard. I need to see him."

Thinking that the trooper hadn't heard her, he didn't reply, she started to repeat herself.

He interrupted her, "Yes, Ma'am, if you follow me, General Kenobi is in the ready room, waiting for you."

Following the Clone into the room, he removed his helmet on entering and stood to attention. "Sir. The Asset."

She should have been upset being called The Asset, but she didn't have the strength.

"Thank you, Cody."

The Jedi, General Kenobi, was standing with several troopers in armour and other men in a grey naval uniforms, the blue glow from a holotable, reflected in their faces.

Holding her closed hand out towards him, she said "I think that you need this." her voice was calm and steady; she opened her fist and he covered it with both of his, they were strong and felt cool to the touch. Kenobi never took his eyes off hers, she wanted to look away but couldn't. He held her hand for what felt like an eternity and she could feel a blush flooding her face. He then took the proffered data crystal from her and held it.

"Thank you, my dear, thank you, very much, I know how much this has cost you."

After he had said those words, she looked around the room, really looked, at the men in uniform and realised they were all the same, exactly the same. She looked at all of them, again and again but could see no differences, except the occasional hair cut. It was the same face, on all of them, apart from the scars. They all had scars but different scars.

The Jedi seeing her confusion on looking around at all the men, explained to her.

"My dear, all these men are clones; they make up the majority of the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic. You've missed quite a bit, haven't you."

.

The small craft landed on the outskirts of the facility and a man dressed in matte black on black Mandalorian armour, disembarked from it, turning to say something to someone inside the craft, before finally jumping to the ground; he scanned the surrounding area then moved on towards the facility, which had sporadic fires, in all its buildings, all burning out of control now.

Other than the armour, there was nothing to identify him, as he did not remove his helmet. Stopping periodically to scan with his scope and adjust his backpack, he checked on and retrieved something from each fallen Clone, his head making infinitesible movements over each one, indicating signs of speech, he made his way methodically across the facility, searching each of the buildings.

The living quarters were empty save for a male Pantoran, who had died from several blaster shots; droid ones by the look of it. He closed the corpses' eyes and again seemed to mumble a few words, a litany, just as he had over the dead Clones. The young Pantoran had very similar armour to his but of a less expensive variety; it made no difference to him, if he was Mandalorian he deserved the same treatment, as any other brother. He removed a part of his armour. It would be used to find his clan and let them know he had died, how and where.

The Man in Black continued his search and coming to the Atrium he stopped; walking slowly up to a female figure he scanned it. On looking at the results his chin dropped to his chest and remained there for several minutes. Finally he went over to the body, checked it and removed an object from it; just a comlink, he had seemed to think there would be more. He straightened her out and gently closed her eyes. He scanned for life signs in the buildings again but found none on the whole facility; after adjusting the visor on his helmet, he slapped his thigh and shouted. If there had been any Mandalorians around they would have understood the words; seconds later a six legged golden furred animal, with a jaw large enough to take a muscular bicep in it, appeared and bounded up to the man. It slobbered over his feet and after some more words, it bounded off again, returning several minutes later, empty jawed. The man shook his head and scanned the buildings again; his efforts were fruitless.

He carried the female body, with a gentleness that belied his looks, into the living quarters with the Pantoran; with both bodies there, he set the building on fire with strategically placed detonators. Standing for a few minutes, with his head bowed, to ensure the building continued to burn well, he then moved off to his craft. He called out again and scanned the area once more with his scope but didn't find whatever he was looking for. The golden furred animal returned empty handed and the man stood and appeared to look around the facility; after a pause to check one more time, both headed up the ramp into his craft and left the planet.


	3. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryssa finds a purpose.

General Kenobi carefully explained to her what had happened to the Galaxy over the past few months; the cessation of the CIS from the Republic culminating in the Battle of Geonosis. He seemed quite a gentle man, for a Jedi, not that she had ever met any other Jedi. She was surprised to hear that her Mother had made contact with the Jedi Council, to offer the information she had found and to search for more; she had never been a great fan of the Chancellor, Palpatine.

Smarmy had been her verdict, on more than one occasion, after she had met him.

Neryssa now had enforced time to spare, the Star Destroyer she was on, was eventually going back to Coruscant but not by a direct route and they weren't going to provide transportation for one civilian just to get back home, especially as she had unknowingly been with the Separatists. They were patrolling the Outer Rim and unless she could get private transport back to the core, then she had to rely on the goodwill of the GAR and she was with them until they were recalled back to Coruscant. Private transport was non existent out here, so she used the time to catch up with the news on the Holonet, realising now how restricted the information had been that they received, courtesy of Grievous.

Her Mother's lawyer made contact with her and the news wasn't good; her Mother's assets were subject to confiscation by the Republic, she had been deemed to be a Separatist, even though she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and supplied information to the Jedi Council. It was all gone except an Apartment and a bank account with an unspecified amount of credits in it; her Mother had put them in Neryssa's name years ago and as the Jedi Council had been able to prove she helped them, it was safe but the rest could be tied up in legal arguments for years. At least she had somewhere to live back on Coruscant, whenever she got back there.

After a few days she was bored, there was only so much HoloNet you could look at; she had initially made use of one of the gyms on the ship but was self conscious, as she realised that the clones took an inordinate amount of interest in her. She wouldn't have said she was ugly but she was no great beauty, just average, but she merited their attention, a lot of attention, as there weren't many civilian women on the ship; it was like being in a fishbowl. They weren't threatening or rude, it was just…...disconcerting; so she stopped going.

It was a similar occurrence when she went to the mess hall, she was greeted by a sudden silence, lifting of heads and numerous pairs of the same brown eyes following her; it was disturbing enough to put her off from going very often and she just grabbed what she could and she turned back to the Holonet. She could make caf in her room, as she wasn't really hungry any way. Coruscant was still a long way off, they always seemed to have to stop somewhere to deal with some skirmish or other. She was never really told what was happening and was hustled away from anywhere remotely sensitive, as if they didn't trust her. It could be weeks before she got there.

There was also the realisation that she didn't know what she was going to do back on Coruscant; she would need work of some kind but her medical practice licence had expired, she'd need upskilling and then she needed to find a position.

.

Rising from her seat, she felt light headed and decided that it was time to get something more substantial to eat. It was evening on board the ship, she thought; it was so easy to lose track of time with no routine to focus on. The Mess Hall was quiet, she was correct it was night and instead of the normal mass of men who all looked the same, there were only a few clones seated eating and drinking, mainly alone. There was a counter, with a service droid, previously there had been a clone trooper serving; she grabbed a tray and looked at the serving dishes - spicy noodles, spicy rice, spicy meat, spicy gloop, meal bread, and more brown gloop.

" Any salad or soup?"

"You are not a Clone, Designation please?"

"Neryssa Baey."

"Designation not recognised."

Exasperation caused her to sigh and drop her head, nearly dropping the tray, as well.

"Fekkin' droids." A deep voice muttered from behind her; she started as she hadn't heard anyone walk up to her. "What would you like, ma'am?" The face did not match the kindness behind the action.

"Something light, soup or salad. Thank you." She replied as she turned to face him.

"Er.. the lightest thing on the menu is probably the noodles, although they do come with a safety warning that you might need a kriffin' fire extinguisher."

"Oh." She was lost for words; she had not expected him to have a sense of humour and was not sure why.

"Its Cee. Tee. Eight. Three. Oh. Three." He prompted her.

"Yes, Of course it is, sorry."

"S'okay, lots of us about. Let's start with this." and he piled several plates on the tray together with a large Caf and tumbler of water. " Hope you like it strong." He picked the tray up. "After you Ma'am." And gestured towards an empty table facing the double doors.

The noodles weren't too bad, good job Kail had cooked for her once or twice and he had done the highly spiced Pantoran dishes. They had only been together a couple of months. It hadn't been serious; he wasn't serious about her, she knew that but they had enjoyed each other's company, in more ways than one. He'd died standing in front of her, the Commando Droid….Thinking about him gave her a lump in her throat that made it difficult for her to swallow and she found the tumbler of water passed to her. She smiled and nodded thanks.

"So what's your name?" She asked the helpful clone.

He gave her a surprised look, as if he hadn't expected that question. "It's personal, Ma'am."

"Oh, sorry, it's just that General Kenobi called one of the Clo… troopers, Cody."

"Yeah, He's known him a while and some Jedi like to use our names, other's don't."

"Oh." She wasn't sure what else to say, so they sat in silence.

"So you have to know a trooper really well to be able to use their name?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She nodded, "You can call me Ryssa, my name's Neryssa, but people call me Ryssa."

"Ryssa." The trooper pronounced her name with the odd accent that they all used, which she could not place; it wasn't Coruscanti by any means, and she could only assume it came from, whoever taught them how to speak as children.

_Were they ever children?_

_They must have been._

A glass of cool blue milk, finished off her meal, 8303 had fetched it for her, to take the edge off the heat from the noodles. He seemed to have taken her under his wing; she grateful for that.

They sat for a while, as she asked him questions, some of which he seemed reluctant to answer but she found out that they had in fact been children but most of what they learned, they learned through what he called 'flash training'.

They learned a lot about fighting, and spent a great deal of time training, but nothing else it seemed. But they did use the Holonet in what little down time they had.

"You mustn't believe everything that you read on the Holonet, you know."

8303 looked shocked at that comment.

"You mean it's not like an instruction manual."

She let out a small laugh; she couldn't actually remember the last time she laughed but stopped when she saw his reaction.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." It was difficult to imagine these fully grown men who were well versed in warfare but nothing else, relying on the Holonet to teach them about the Society they were fighting for. "It's just that anyone can put anything on there. It's not really regulated." She was struggling to explain this herself. "You just have to be very careful and not believe everything you read; if it's too good to be true it it usually isn't."

"Careful's my middle name."

"I thought it was 83?"

"Ha – I like that." He continued to snigger.

8303 escorted her back to her cabin, with perfect manners, she wondered if that was something that was "flash trained" in them; they all appeared to have good manners. It was refreshing. But now **she** had to use the Holonet and she had a few things to check.

.

"Kriffing hell!" Three hours on the Holonet and she was still no further forward; all she had for her trouble was a splitting headache and very sore, very dry eyes. She twisted and stretched her neck out and closed her eyes for a while; she hadn't done this much studying since Med School. She was out of practice. The knots in her neck were easing…

The noise of her door opening woke her but it took several long seconds before she realised that General Kenobi and two troopers, with drawn blasters, were in her room and the Jedi did not look happy.

"Miss Baey, please come with us."

"Why? What have I done?"

The Jedi looked at her with narrowed eyes, the link with her was still there and easy to open; he could feel the confusion in her mind. She was not hiding anything and really did not know what she had been doing was wrong. He probed a little deeper,

"Ah…" he didn't mean to but he said it aloud, she had an underlying innate curiosity about all things.

Wanting to know how things worked, especially medical.

Wanting to know about the Clones, how they came to be; she was also a healer. He felt that need strongly. A deep seated need to help and heal.

He could feel no underlying deception, there was pain from loss and being deceived in the past but no deception on her part.

He gestured to the troopers, who immediately holstered their blasters.

"My dear, I sense that you need something to occupy your time; it may be a while before we are able to return to Coruscant. But checking on the Clones origins is something that is **not** advisable in the current climate."

 _Notwithstanding that I have my own questions still about that_ , he thought to himself.

"I understand that you are medically trained?" He continued.

Confused by the question, Ryssa answered slowly, "Yes, to degree level …but my practicing licence has run out." She wasn't sure where this was going.

"Would you like something practical to do while on board?"

"Yes, please." She jumped at the chance, "anything."

_Anything to relive the boredom and stop thinking about …Mother._

The Jedi stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Cody, get me the Chief Medical Officer, we may have some additional help for him."

.

The Jedi and the Clone Captain kept pace with each other as they walked along the corridor; the Jedi was waiting for his Captain to voice his concerns…

"Sir….." the Clone Captain had removed his HUD, as soon as they had entered the ready room. The Jedi's allocated Captain was proving to be an able soldier and strategist and was quickly learning all his General's foibles. The Jedi still did not think of himself as a General but that was what the Chancellor had requested and the Council had submitted to his request much to the Jedi's dismay. It just did not feel right but then many things did not feel right at this time. The man standing next to him, bred for this role, that was not right but the Jedi Council had not been given enough time to debate this and as Yoda and Mace confirmed, the Dark Side clouds everything at the moment. So it was a relief to sense the feelings of the young woman who had suffered much over the last few days. The clear unadulterated curiosity and a need to help, to heal, there was no deception in her.

"Yes, Cody." He was getting used to being addressed like that.

"Do you think it's wise to put her there, given where she came from and what she was trying to find out."

"I sense no deception in her, Cody, in fact the opposite." He paused, stroking his beard again, although he did appreciate Cody's thoughts on this, the Force was also prompting him on this occasion. "And she is trained medically. She would be useful to us; we cannot afford to lose so many of your brothers at each engagement, contrary to popular belief, you are not expendable beings, not to me, and I suspect not to the young lady currently having a tour of the Medical Facilities on board."

"Yes sir." Cody readily accepted his Generals explanation, as his training had shown him that the Jedi were almost infallible. Almost but not the god-like beings they implied to be. The Clones had found that out the hard way. But Cody counted himself lucky, there other Jedi that were less…respectful of their army.

The Chief Medical Officer jumped around the chance of having additional medically trained hands on board. The Jedi felt it was the least he could do; her Mother had supplied much needed intel, which had already been passed on to Clone Intelligence and with which Master Camas, was most impressed. The General chuckled at the thought of something actually impressing the dour Jedi, who had taken on the role of the General in charge of Clone Intelligence; privately he thought he had his work cut out with some of his staff.

.

Ryssa was impressed with the medical facilities on board the ship, especially the Bacta tanks; she had worked with them in Medical School but they were only normally for the most wealthiest of clients. She remembered her Mother having some treatment once and the results were amazing.

From what Chief Medical Officer Trapper had explained to her, part of the Clones genetic make up was to be particularly susceptible to the healing properties of Bacta; she did know that not everyone was able to use it and species were allergic to it but for the Troopers it was ideal.

Ryssa had finished up one tour of duty, which had been fairly standard with some training injuries and follow up examinations from troopers recovering from injuries but it showed her the ropes and was much better than the Holonet. She headed down to the mess hall for some much needed refreshment, although it didn't taste that good, it was probably better than what she could produce anyway.

Wandering along the corridors, thoughts of her Mother popped in; she could cook, in fact her Mother could do most things brilliantly. She pushed the thought dow if she dwelt on it too long some unfortunate trooper would find her in tears and wouldn't know what to do, especially if he watched the Holonet.

"Lost Ma'am?" A familiar voice asked, but then all the voices were familiar.

"The Mess Hall?"

"Just along there.." he pointed to the end of the corridor.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Ma'am."

She joined the queue for the food, her stomach was growling now but the looks she got were no longer oppressive in fact most of the clones ignored her, possibly due to the fact she was wearing a medics uniform, albeit on the large side, especially the length; she was not gifted with height.

"Noodles please." It was a clone in charge of the serving to day, with droids in the back ground.

"Caf?"

She nodded and put a bowl full of dark brown gloopy 'dessert' on her tray as well.

"You know what we fekkin call that?" Now, that was a voice she did recognise. "Osik pie."

"Oh, is that what's it's made of?" She asked innocently, there was a ripple of laughter along the line behind her.

"Hey brother, put her out of her misery." She'd heard them call each other that before and some other language that she had never heard before.

"When you're not used to it, it can have an unfortunate effect on your digestive system."

She went to put it back on the serving counter but a large hand pulled it back and on his tray. "It's okay, I'll have it."

"You're a gentleman brother, taking one for the squad." A near identical voice called out, "now move along, some of us are starving." there was some jostling and she found herself in the middle of five clones at a table, with four sets of identical eyes looking at her expectantly.

8303 was his normal self; he was used to her.

Then the questions came, bombarded like blaster fire from one of their Deecee's; she didn't know which to answer first. They looked the same and sounded the same apart from 8303, who had a good line in cursing, in various languages.

"Hey lads, slow down, one at a time." Turning to Ryssa, "You'll have to excuse them, they're a bunch of shinys."

There was a slew of denials at that point with the 'lads' pointing out various, scuffs and scrapes on their armour.

She answered the questions as best she could until someone asked a question about Mothers but before she answer in some way that was normal, all hell broke loose –

Klaxons sounded, the lighting was a subdued flashing red and the clones jumped to attention and started running everywhere. Ryssa vaguely remembered the medical officer explaining what she needed to do.

"Fek!" Was all she could say.

8303 grabbed her arm and dragged her away; finally she found her voice," Med bay….I can help in med bay." she pulled away from him.

"Okay, can you find your way?"

She nodded and headed off down the corridor, hoping she could in fact find her way there.

They'd dropped out of hyperspace at Dantooine, with the purpose of helping Master Windu, all this CMO Trapper explained to her, as she was assisting him in removing some shrapnel from an unfortunate clone's chest. Her return to Coruscant was going to be delayed yet again. The clone had been administered anticoagulant in the field and 'med evaced' back; she was amazed he was still alive but that was due only to the field medic's expertise.

Her degree meant nothing in the face of that.

The Clones coming back injured was never ending; it was like an assembly line but the fact that they were clones helped. The anatomy, apart from the injuries was exactly the same on each patient.

Exactly. The. Same.

.

**Unnamed Droid Factory**

**Outer Rim**

"These droid factory's are beginning to look all the same, Ner Vod." A rather larger than normal clone trooper commented through his private HUD link with his brother, as they both lay prone and precarious on a rafter in the ceiling space of the huge building.

"Separatists aren't renowned for their sense of humour, especially Grievous." A gravelly reply came back, his brother definitely had different voice to him. So much for genes.

"Neither is our good General."

"Buir thinks he's on his way out."

"I didn't know you could sack a Jedi."

"They can resign; so I suppose you can be sacked."

"Yeah, we should be acting on that Intel to find Grievous, any Commando squad could do this."

"Yeah but not as well as us."

The snort through the HUD indicated his brother was in agreement.

"Kriff! Observation platform, 11:00 o'clock." N-6, Null ARC, Kom'rk had spotted a Separatist who was supposed to be light years away from this particular area.

"RI said he wasn't here. Said the Intel from Kenobi wasn't reliable; it's a lot more reliable than theirs." N-12, ARC A'den flicked on his direct link to his Sergeant.

The clone lined up his DC, "I've got him in my sights." His finger was on the point of squeezing, when his incoming Com notification blinked in the corner of his HUD; he released his finger, a miss now would compromise everything.

"Sergeant?" He heard his brother on their shared link. "N-6 can take him now." Formal designations were used just in case they were overheard. "Copy that – but we can take him out now; he has a clear shot." He heard the disbelief in his brothers voice. "Yes sir."

"Stand down N-6." His Sergeant gave an order, it didn't make sense, but he obeyed it nonetheless . It was what he was bred to do.

He and his brother lay back, both thinking the same thought.

The strategy in this war was not logical.

**Med Bay**

**Negotiator**

Trapper had taken a bad tumble when the destroyer had been fired on, the dampners failed for a few seconds, resulting in a broken arm and concussion for him; he also needed to be formally restrained from operating. There were other Doctors who could perform them just as well, he was reminded by Admiral Block, when advised of the situation. They were old friends and Ryssa could still assist the others. Finally the intake of clone patients reduced to a trickle and only one serious case was left but that one was causing a problem. The Doctor now in charge of triage was surrounded by clones demanding that their brother be treated; from Ryssa's vantage point she couldn't see exactly what happened, so she pushed herself forward, between the mass of clone bodies, to the front, to see the patient.

.

Ryssa was gowned up. She had studied the scans, thankful that the field medics had left the shrapnel embedded in the helmet and sedated the clone; studying it she knew she needed to cut around the helmet first and then remove the piece of droid. Luckily it hadn't gone in far. Once the helmet was removed she would have to reverse the sedation. He needed to be awake during the operation.

Like removing a tumour the old fashioned way.

She could do this. She had excelled at micro surgery in her final year. It was going to be her speciality, until…

Now she needed to concentrate; Trapper had said that she could do this. He had read her file; she had been the best in her cohort, the best for several years. He had confidence in her. But it was so long ago, she protested; a couple of years and you never lose the knack, he had countered. He had convinced her.

She could hear the arguments still going on in the background.

"He's a good man, the best."

"Strategic mastermind."

"Tipped for promotion."

"One of thousands and they're still making them."

"He wouldn't be wasted, clone body parts are always needed."

"He's our brother."

It was the last comment she heard before she switched on her head phones to silence any distractions and pushed her hands through the antibacterial stasis field.


	4. The GAR

**Med bay**

**Negotiator**

Ryssa watched from the door as the Clone Captain received visitors from one of his squads; she had forgotten the feeling you had when you helped someone and it made a difference. That feeling was resurrected today and it felt good.

"The General will be along soon." Advised one.

"Nice scar, impressive."

"Rex will be jealous."

The clone captain laughed hard at that. "They broke the petrie dish with Rex." He replied.

She tried to study the scar the clone was left with; she'd done her best but because of the time it took for him to get the operation, the skin was already trying to heal, so there was only so much she could do with it and Bacta didn't help in this case. He was happy with it; if it had been one the patients on Corrie, she'd have probably been sacked.

Ryssa sensed someone coming along the corridor and moved away from the door, assuming they were coming to see the Captain.

"Ah, my dear. It seems I have something to thank you for again." The General was coming to see the clone, at least he appreciated him, she thought, still unable to forget some of the comments she had heard from her so-called colleagues, a few days ago. "The Force does indeed work in mysterious ways."

"I don't know about that, I was just doing what I was trained for."

"Thank you again my dear. Cody is good man." He paused, "You'll be happy to know that we are currently on course back to Coruscant and now I have also some news for my new Commander."

Ryssa leaned back against the corridor wall and watched as he entered the room, "Weird people, Jedi."

.

**GAR Barracks**

**Five months after Geonosis.**

"Coric!"

"Sir." The Trooper stood to attention, simultaneously putting his dismantled DC on the table. It was the third time he had cleaned it in as many days and it hadn't even been fired in between; he reckoned he could take it in the mess hall and have what passes for dinner off it.

"At ease, Trooper." The Captain was wound tight at the moment and everyone was suffering. "The GAR have finally realised that we are short on the medical side of things and are setting up some more treatment centres here in Corrie but…"

"There's always a 'but' Rex...Sir." His eyes had flicked over to look at his superior but then he decided better of it and they snapped straight forward again.

"They need help in setting them up and getting them running, so…."

"I've been volunteered, Sir?"

"His Captains face relaxed a little, almost into a smile, "Yes, Coric. I thought it might stop you going stir crazy."

"There's only so many times you can clean a DC."

"Kix and the shiny Medic, Tod, from the 212th will be joining you. Not sure how long it's going to be for. So make the best of it."

"Kix isn't much more than a shiny himself, Sir."

"I know but he's got a few mores scratches on his armour, he's a damn good soldier too. Reminds me a bit of you straight off Kamino."

"I was never that shiny."

"Weren't you? I remember the first time you saw a light sabre….."

"Don't go there Cap."

"So don't call him a shiny." The Captain warned, grinning and pushing a data crystalto his chest, "here's your orders." He turned to go and then half turned back."Oh, by the way, you'll be working with a civvi." With that he disappeared through the squad room door before Coric could even think of a retort.

"Civvi? Fek!"

.

Walking along the pristine pavements of Coruscant, Ryssa was still surprised to see large numbers of Clone troopers, who formed the Coruscant Guard, on patrol; they wore armour with a distinctive deep red trim. She was used to seeing Clone troopers but hadn't realised how many were actually currently stationed on Coruscant. These appeared to have replaced many of the normal CSF patrols that had been working when she was last here, which must have been at least five years ago now. You rarely saw those now. It felt like a lifetime ago.

The planet, where she had been with her Mother, had been on communications lockdown and they had heard little of what was happening in the core but since, she had finally managed to catch up with with events and put them in some kind of Senate agreed the formation of the Grand Army of the Republic and then Battle of Geonosis, where the clones were deployed for the first time.

Now she needed work or some kind of income and making the application to the GAR had been a logical option left open to her, Master Kenobi had suggested it, after her work on the Negotiator and Trapper had seconded it. She had been unsure at first but they were persuasive and she was amazed when her application was accepted, even going so far to check with them in person that it was okay, that there had not been a mistake; her medical licence had lapsed but apparently the GAR were so desperate for medical staff that they had taken her on and agreed she could work through her certification renewals in the next few months. Despite her initial reservations, she was now a member of the Medical Department of the GAR and she was going to be treating the clone troopers she had first met not long ago. It was not ideal, she would have preferred Surgery, but given the circumstances…..

.

Ryssa keyed in the security code to the Treatment Room where she was going to be working. Once inside, she surveyed the room, not exactly top of the range, she noted, more like Bargain Basement and small, much smaller than the ones she had been used to, when she was training at the University. Another lifetime ago. She saw then, what she was looking for and walked straight into the small 'fresher, she was desperate; she just shouldn't have had that last cup of Caf, to steady her nerves.

"Fek!" She backed out again quickly. "Sorry, I didn't realise…"

"You could have kriffin' well knocked, there's only one latrine. Who the hell are you?" A deep masculine voice, that she recognised, continued from the fresher to the noise of trickling water.

"Neryssa Baey, and who are you?"

"CT Eight-three-oh-three, Sergeant, Medic." the sound of flushing water came now and she knew exactly who it was.

"You can use it now, if you need to, I'm decent." The owner of the voice came striding out of the fresher, fiddling with his armour at the front and she could see now who he was but he showed no flicker of recognition.

"Erm. Thanks." She said, entering the refresher, looking at the floor she saw some spots of liquid and sniffed.

_You'd think being a trooper he would have better aim._

She wiped it down, used it herself and cleaned up again afterwards, standard hygiene procedure that had been drilled into her since medical school, leaving the 'fresher she saw the Clone examining the equipment.

"Not exactly high spec, is it?" She commented walking towards him.

"Mmm, usual GAR logistics, wrong things, wrong place, wrong time. They couldn't get 'batnor' in a brewery." His voice was low, almost rumbling and he still didn't show that he recognised her.

"Sorry? I don't understand…. Erm..Yeah, well they don't seem to have the money for the important stuff."

"You mean like wages? Oooh,... I can go mad and buy a whole glass of ale on a Friday night with mine." He returned sarcastically and wiped his hand over his shaven head from forehead to neck. He hadn't had his head shaved before, she thought.

He had only recently taken to shaving it, like his batch mate, who said it was easier when wearing his HUD, it was.

Ryssa wasn't quite sure how to take that; was it a joke or not?

"Let's get everything setup then, decide what extra we need and see if we can't requisition some supplies." She hoped she had used the correct terminology.

"And exactly who put you in charge?" Returned 8303..

Ryssa looked at him askance. " The GAR. l have been employed to take charge here?" She explained.

The clone narrowed his eyes. "You appear to be under a misapprehension, Ma'am, I am the ranking officer here and as far as I am concerned, you report to me. As per my orders." and he produced his datapad. Ryssa produced the data chip that held her orders and they compared them.

Same notification, same date, same faceless bureaucrats e-signature.

According to the GAR they were both in charge.

"Usual Osik, Ma'am."

"What?" She couldn't remember what that meant.

"Shit. Ma'am." Ryssa scowled at him, then took a deep breath.

"Mmm. At least we can set up the room as we want it. Ok Sergeant? We'll sort this later."

If he didn't want to recognise her, so be it.

He agreed, he didn't like wasting time and was used to being busy; they went about setting up all the equipment, listing supplies, etc. However, as they could not agree on anything, they spent the next two hours arguing or changing what the other had already done.

"Sergeant, why have you put the bacta swabs on the left hand side of the cabinet?"

It was becoming a battle of wills over the smallest task.

"Because..Ma'am.. they are easier to reach" he replied using a patient tone.

"Not for me. It is too high and I'm right handed."

"Fekking Mongrel" muttered Coric under his breath and then louder. "I'm ambidextrous."

"Then you should get it treated." retorted Neryssa, sharply. "I'm going to get some Caf." She announced to no-one in particular and flounced out of the Med Room.

_I don't care what that bloody, grumpy Clone trooper does._

.

Ryssa was walking to her favourite Caf shop, rubbing her forehead just above the bridge of her nose, attempting to forestall the stinker of a stress headache that she was certain she was going to develop soon. She reached the Caf shop and ordered herself a black Java, extra strong and then, as an afterthought, added an order for the Clone medic. She remembered he liked it strong and black, and sweet, it was the only way it seemed to come in the GAR. She had calmed down now and needed to make amends to the Sergeant; he didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of her hungover, bad temper, he was in the same position as she was, perhaps worse, at least she could resign.

On her return, she recalled the clones from the Negotiator and the factory world where, they had saved her life, whether she wanted it or not, and on the journey back she had tried to learn more about them, but they had been particularly private men with some even speaking a different language to basic, one the Sergeant spoke; one other thing she remembered about them, from the mess hall was that any sweet and highly calorific food, they loved, so she pocketed a number of sweetener packs for him and some cookies.

Calmer now, maybe it was the smell of the Caf and the walk, or both, she knew she was being petty but she was stressed, this was the first time she had been put in charge of a whole Treatment Room. The GAR must have made a mistake, she would check it again. Hopefully bringing the drink could be a peace offering, as they had both got off on the wrong foot, so she added Warra nut and sugar cookies to the order too.

.

Coric sniggered to himself, as the mongrel female left the medical room.

"Ambidextrous - get it treated. I like that one, I'll remember that." He filed the retort for later use against his brothers. Having a good reply always helped with some of the more ansty ones.

He looked at his orders again and sighed, Rex had confirmed there had been some miscommunication and this would only be a secondment, until Torrent company was back up to full strength, so he wasn't going to push this. He preferred fighting, it was what he bred for; being a Medic was secondary. He looked at the Cabinet and rearranged it to her specifications, it made no difference to him and he knew that he wouldn't be here for the Duration, so it made sense for it to be to her liking. He moved his shoulder, it was still sore after Teth, but he wasn't going to think about that; it didn't do to dwell on something you couldn't change. He would let Rex do that.

Kix one of the new medics had said he had scars on his back but he had never seen them. Now, that had prompted some debate from the shinys as to how he got the scars, from what looked like intimate scratches on his back; he jumped on those ideas immediately they were here to fight and there was no time for fraternisation.

Ryssa had changed since that skirmish on that factory world in the outer rim and the time she spent on the Negotiator; the only time he had had any dealings with a woman. He didn't think they were that different. She hadn't said anything and he didn't want to be overly familiar, she may not appreciate it now.

.

Ryssa returned to the Treatment Room, there was no sign of the Clone medic; she re-read her contract and put a call through to 'Assignments', who insisted that she was in charge and she would also get two more personnel but it didn't specify who. She sighed and closed the Com.

The door opened, it was the Clone Sergeant with further supplies and a Med3 droid, which was following him and trying unsuccessfully to order him to do something.

"Fekking Tinnie" he muttered. His day was obviously getting worse.

"What's the matter now?" she sighed, not meaning to but she was actually getting used to his grumpiness again.

"That bloody Clanker, thinks it's in charge; the same numpty sent it the same Contract as ours."

She held the Caf out to him. "Peace offering?" He took the Caf and added four sweeteners before taking a sip, his eyes closed as he savoured it; "Thank You Ma'am." Ryssa suppressed a smile. "What's your name? I know you all have names."

He took another sip and avoided looking at her, "Name?" She said gently but persistently.

The clone looked at the floor, "It's private." He muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot.." She took another drink of her Caf and watched him still looking at the floor. She tried again, "CT - Oh-three-three-eight. I'll never remember all that; it's too much of a mouthful." She was watching him closely, he had shaved his head, not the flat top cut he'd sported previously and a few new small scars and he looked very grumpy. "Could you explain something, please?" He looked up, "and speak basic. Now what are Tinnies and Clankers?

He took a gulp of caf. "Only because you said 'please' nicely." He deadpanned. She sniggered and rolled her eyes; he was beginning to grow on her. "They're Fekkin' droids. The noise they make; clank, clank, clank."

"Ahh." Said Ryssa. "And?" She added needing a fuller explanation.

" 'Cause,... I …..don't….kriffin' ….like 'em; I've spent all my life training to kill 'em, actually killing them or avoiding being killed by them." He took another gulp of Caf. "and I'm not about to be ordered about by one."

Ryssa nodded.

The time she spent with her mother, she had tolerated droids, as a necessary evil.

"Cookies?" She held out the bag to him. His eyes went big, as if to say 'for me?'

"Please."

He took one and went to hand the bag back, his grumpiness had subsided slightly.

"They're all for you. A Peace offering because you said 'please' nicely. Shall we sit down? You can't really appreciate Caf standing up."

Coric grinned at her and she smiled back; he had a nice grin, she liked it.

They sat on a gurney side by side sipping the red hot caf, it was just as he liked it, hot, bitter and very sweet; they stared at the droid, which was beeping, annoyingly, in exasperation Coric threw a datapad at it, scoring a direct hit, knocking it over and silencing it. "It's Coric, my name's Coric." He announced.

"Pleased to meet you, Coric."

As they shook hands, he added, "You got my number wrong."

"I know." She replied, with a grin, Coric shook his head and then the only sound you could hear, for the next few minutes, was the occasional slurp of caf and the soft crunch of cookies being enjoyed.

.

Thirty minutes later and the two medics had their first, albeit reluctant patient on the med table.

"Well, the droids processor is …...damaged." Observed Ryssa, gravely and she dropped some item from the clamps into a recycler.

"In my..erm medical opinion, and for the benefit for all concerned" she looked around in an exaggerated manner, "We should do a frontal lobotomy." She whispered, conspiratorially. "That way he will know he's not in charge."

"I like that idea" sniggered Coric.

She clipped a few parts, rejoined others, soldered and plasticized others. "OK. All done. Let's close up." Neryssa said formally. "We can leave him in post op, where you can tend to his every need, gently."

"Yeah, I'll treat him gentle." Growled Coric, as he demonstrated how gently by hitting his left palm with his right fist.

"That's not very nice." Dead panned Neryssa

"Yeah, but it's worth it. Roger, Roger." Quipped Coric in a perfect imitation of a

battle droid voice and smirking.

"That's good, do it again!" She said, laughing, it struck her as really funny, quite why she didn't know, given her history with droids.

"I have a headache, Roger, Roger." Coric completed his impression.

They caught each other's eyes and both collapsed laughing, hysterically, tears were streaming down Ryssa's face, as she bent over holding her stomach and Coric was shaking uncontrollably and wheezing, he had been laughing so much. When they finally calmed down and looked up, they found an audience of two Clone troopers observing them, from the door, helmets on.

"Oops" Ryssa sniggered and attempted a straight face.

"Shhh. We need to stop talking about 'em now." Coric deadpanned.

To the observer, the troopers were just standing and looking at the scene but as always they were talking to each other on their private comm channels, discussing what they were seeing in front of them. This was an unexpected plus side to the helmets that the Kaminoans had not foreseen.

"Fekking Hell, Tod. That's the first time I've seen Coric laugh." Kix had activated his private channel to Tod.

Tod sniggered back. "I didn't know he could laugh."

"Helmets off, lads." Ordered Coric, disturbing the chat.

Both troopers removed their helmets with immaculately synchronised movements; as soon as Ryssa saw them all together, she couldn't help but look from one to the other and back. She knew they were clones, had seen a number of clones before but it still surprised her. She had thought they would look exactly the same but she was surprised to find that although they had the same facial features, height and roughly the same build; but they had made themselves look totally individual, which was good for her.

Coric shaved his head.

Kix, had a tattoo on the left side of his forehead and had closely trimmed hair, with intricate patterns in it.

Tod, he favoured the military flat top and no facial tattoos but he did have a perfect Van Dyke beard, expertly trimmed to the millimetre.

She introduced herself "Neryssa Baey. You'll be working fo..with me, in this Treatment Room, for a short time." She amended her words at the last minute.

"Yes, Ma'am." The troopers replied in unison, flicking their eyes to Coric as if in confirmation.

She glanced at Coric, just to check if he was OK with that, he nodded.

"My friends call me Ryssa." and turning to Coric. "You as well, Roger, Roger."

He gave her a smirk.

"Ladies" Coric bellowed and showed why he was the Sergeant. "Let's get this place sorted."

"Roger, Roger." Came the reply.

Ryssa was relieved that they all looked so different, that way she would not get them confused, she was still disconcerted when faced with so many similar faces. She had eventually got used to it on board ship but then being back on Coruscant you rarely saw a clone without his helmet; she wondered if this was a deliberate policy.

"The only good droid is a dead droid?" She commented to Kix, "I can't say I totally disagree with it." Ryssa admitted, she was trying to speak to each one individually, and held her hand out again to shake his. "But what about Medical droids?" He was a little hesitant "It had seemed like a good idea at the time, Ma….Ryssa." but then took her hand and shook it firmly. "And your hair, love the patterns. Do you do it yourself?"

"Yep." He ran his hand self consciously along the side of his head.

"That shows a really steady hand. I'm impressed." She looked for the final clone.

"Tod".

"Call me Ryssa. Any tattoos?" The clones seemed to like them and she hoped she would begin to recognise them, apart soon but any other identifying features would help.

"Nah. Scared of needles." He deadpanned. Ryssa stood, mouth slightly open until he grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously, closing his other hand over hers, "Joking!"

"Good."

She was lost for anything else to say.

.

**Outer Rim**

**Rishi Moon listening station**

"Sergeant O'Niner, good to meet you." The Null ARC walked, in that way that only ARC's with Kama's did, intimidating, towards the Sergeant in charge of this small but important listening post, near to the Kamino sector.

"And you sir."

"Stow the sir, I'm a sergeant just like you,"

"Yes s….Sergeant." He stumbled over his words, he thought all ARCs were officers, not that he had ever met one before. He'd seen them in stasis on Kamino and he suddenly felt small. "what do you need?"

"Restocking and a call back to base. Last one before I go dark." For possibly a long time, he thought.

"That we can do Sergeant."

They walked together towards the central operations area of the post, two clones from the same template but their futures could not be more different.

.

"Who the Fek does he think he is?" Hevy had been all ears trying to overhear the conversation of the two Sergeants, as they walked past him to O'Niner's small office..

"He doesn't think, he knows he is a Null ARC, who could take you down with one punch and pull you apart with his other arm." Replied Echo not looking up from his datapad. Fives sniggered. He liked it that Echo knew a lot of things the others didn't.

"Pah." Commented Hevy, "I'd like to see him try."

"Yeah, yeah." The remaining clones chorused, this was just Hevy, being Hevy. Nothing but full on action was right for him.

.

"Ignore the Shinys, Sergeant. It's their first posting and they're itching to get into a fight."

"No problem Sergeant, we were all shinys once." Although truth be told N12 had never felt like a shiny.

"I'll close the door, so you can have your privacy, S..ergeant." O'Niner almost said sir again and A'den had to smile. Yes he could have been a Lieutenant or Captain but if Sergeant was good enough for Kal, then it was good enough for him, even if Buir didn't think so. He remembered when they first called him Buir; it was Ordo who started it, all those years ago on Kamino.

The com link connection lit up.

"Buir!"

"Son."

A'den always felt calmer when he heard that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered where Cody got his scar.


	5. Helped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryssa needs help from Coric

**GAR Barracks**

**That night.**

"So what do you think of her then, Sarge?" Tod was addressing Coric after they had their meal and been given yet more downtime. They were all cleaning their armour and replenishing their medical packs out of habit more than anything; they weren't due for redeployment until after this rotation at the Treatment Room but it helped to be prepared at all times, as they could be called on at a moments notice and the Captain had not initiated any training for them.

"Who?" Replied Coric, playing dumb.

"Ryssa." Tod rolled his eyes, "who else? Have you seen any more females hanging around the Barracks?"

"Seems ok." Commented Coric nonchalantly.

"Seems like you had Caf and cookies with her." Kix reminded him. "Very intimate." He drawled.

"That was an apology from her…...we had a small disagreement at first."

"Ooh! A disagreement with Coric. I can't believe that." Commented Kix, drily.

"Hey, Shut it. Trooper." Admonished Coric and moved as if to attack.

"Until you charmed her with that Jango charisma?"

Coric sniggered, "Something like that."

"You were laughing like two vode, when we walked in." Tod reminded him

"She seems to know what she's doing, that's the main thing. She's a mongrel after all…..and….she doesn't like tinnies." Coric went serious.

"A female mongrel, who doesn't look like the back end of a Bantha, who doesn't like tinnies; made for you eh?" Tod observed.

"Shut it, Shiny. She was just being polite." Coric came back, trying to diffuse any thoughts like that.

"That's a good excuse." Commented Tod, as they finished their cleaning.

Kix kept silent, he wasn't going to push his Sergeant, he had already seen how Coric had been looking at her.

.

Over the next few weeks, she and the medics worked out an efficient system of co existence in the Treatment Room. She was non military and they knew the regs backwards; they had been brought up that way. She still wondered how she had managed to actually get this job, given her lack of experience and the fact that her licence had expired, so technically she was not a Doctor. She had failed at that, given up, dropped out of life, been duped; she couldn't believe the Clones hadn't sussed her out by now but they diligently did their jobs, taking orders from her.

She expected a message everyday to say there had been a mistake.

Her mistake was coming back to Coruscant and all the memories it evoked.

The club was dark and dingy, in fact there was no colour in it at all, except brown but the amber coloured liquid in the glass was so enticing, it helped her forget who she was. She should never have taken that first sip; it pulled her in it's thrall again.

Her failures.

She drank it quickly.

The man walked over to her, she looked up and shook her head, not her type.

Her thoughts went to the Clones; so alike, yet so different. Coric grumpy, bellicose, efficient and funny at times. Kix intense and guarded. Tod more open, eager.

Coric…. she thought she was going to like him but he had become worse, more and more harsh with people, cruel at times and she didn't know how to get through to him. His brothers were fine with her but she failed to get through to him. She wasn't sure why.

Another failure.

.

Another night, another club but it was dark, dingy and brown, it didn't change. She didn't need it to. She could melt into the background, forget who she was, with the aid of the enticing amber coloured liquid. She still didn't like herself and couldn't understand why others would like her - a failure.

Failed Doctor.

The club never changed; she had managed six glasses of the amber liquid now and yet another idiotic male is propositioning her, this one can't even pay for a room for her. Around the back! Can't they get it through their thick skulls that she only wants the amber liquid.

"Fuck Off."

Another glass goes down.

"The management has requested that you leave."

Failed daughter.

.

Working with the Clones was something she enjoyed and it kept her on her toes but sometimes felt superfluous; she knew full well that they could run the Clinic very efficiently without her but eventually they would have to return to their company's and rejoin the war. Something had been said about the 501st being built back up but the thought of them being made to order, like a dress, disturbed her far more than she cared to admit, until she took another drink.

The habit of picking up a bottle, of the amber liquid, on the way home had started when she was thrown out of the club; she'd had to dispose of her clothes, they were ruined. The bottle lasted her the night; it was opened as soon as she walked through the door, and, depending on how she felt, would depend on whether she ate or not. But that wasn't an issue, as it usually came back up anyway.

If she didn't start straight away she would remember what she was.

A failure.

.

The headache pounded at her temples, as she drank the extra strong Caf; she had already taken the detox tabs and analgesic but they were taking their time to actually work today. She must have drunk more than she thought. She was convinced that she had only bought the one bottle; the thought was niggling her that she could not remember. She searched through her refuse bin.

_Fek!_

There were two empty bottles and she couldn't remember where the second of them had come from; but that was why she drank. Despite that and the hangover she still needed to get to the clinic, picking up her bag, she left the apartment still not sure where the second bottle came from and truly not really caring.

The Caf shop had her order ready, she was a regular now and picked up the Caf and cookies for the boys on her way and actually got to the clinic early. Leaving the cookies and hot Caf on the main table, she drained her own cup, the headache nearly gone, and headed to the storeroom.

"Fek!" She muttered to herself, the Bacta bandages were running low and they were stored on the top shelf, pulling the steps over, she climbed up and reached to get the box.

"Oh, for another couple of inches."

"Bet you say that to all the boys." Coric's comment, coarse and uncalled for, immediately irritated her. This had been the third time in as many days that he had had a go at her. "Coric, I'm sick of your attitude. If you don't want to be here just go, because I don't want that attitude in my clinic." She was still reaching for the Bacta bandages, when she heard the store room door close, almost banging, in exasperation she reached further up, on her toes, too high; her centre of gravity changed, the steps moved and she felt herself falling. She hit the floor with a resounding crack. She couldn't help but let out a high pitched yelp of pain and within seconds, two Clone heads poked around the door.

Tod was there first, checking her arm, the one she landed on awkwardly.

"Broken." He surmised, probably correctly. "Come on let's get it scanned and then we'll need some of Bacta bandages." He reached up easily to get a carton down. "You should have asked, we will always help."

"'Course." Confirmed Kix as he helped her stand. "Anywhere else hurt?"

"No. Sorry boys more work for you now."

"Promise you'll ask us to get anything next time." This was Tod, he was amazingly kind.

"Promise, cross my heart…." she replied quickly, as they helped her back into the main room and she saw Coric glaring at her before he came towards her.

"It's OK, it doesn't need all of you." With that Coric turned and left the room; Kix and Tod just looked at each other and Ryssa watched them silently.

"Is that too tight?" asked Kix, as he pulled the Bacta bandage tighter to stop the bone moving; it was enough to make her grimace with the pain. It had broken but luckily it was a clean break.

"Tell me about Coric?" She said, "Why is he so grumpy?"

Kix answered. "I didn't know him until I joined the 501st; he was one of the first clones shipped out and went straight to Geonosis and latterly at Teth with the 501st."

Kix was being more talkative than she had ever heard him before; he seemed subdued when Coric was around. She had vaguely heard about that battle from come of the clones they had treated and she thought it had been on the Holonet; something to do with the Hutts, but she had stopped watching that recently. Geonosis she did know about. Droids from the facility her mother worked at had been shipped there.

"What happened at Teth?" She had to ask; if this was the key to getting through to him then she had to know. They couldn't keep snapping at each other, it wasn't professional. She thought he had accepted that she had been put in charge but obviously not.

"The 501st were decimated. Hundreds of brothers lost their lives." Kix spoke softly and continued to adjust her bandage. "It was an impossible task but because it was General Skywalker, Commander Tano and Captain Rex, the men followed them and did their best. In the end there were only six brothers left standing out of Torrent Company. Coric had lost all but three of his closest brothers."

"Out of how many?"

"144 in the Company."

"Six out of a hundred and forty four?" She couldn't believe the figures; they just didn't seem feasible.

"145, if you include the Captain."

She sat silent, as Kix finished up the bandage.

"I need to talk to Coric."

"Don't tell him, I spoke to you."

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't like us talking about him."

"You have my word."

The clones left the room at her request.

"Coric? Yes Ma'am. Can I see you, now?"

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

Silence.

"Coric?"

"I'll be there in five." She waited patiently not even sure how she was going to handle this.

He arrived exactly five minutes later and stood to attention. "Coric, we need to sort this out, what's happening between us. This issue between us …..it's a problem, it's not good for anyone."

He didn't move.

"What can I do?" She persisted

"Permission to speak freely, Ma'am." He was so formal, where had the jokes and Ryssa gone? When had that gone? She nodded.

"You can start by not putting people at risk."

"What?"

"I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

"Then don't treat me like I am."

"I don't."

"You come in with a hangover every day and it's getting worse. No amount of detox tabs, Caf or water will stop you killing someone because you're still drunk." He paused, watching her. Her face set like stone. "One of those you kill, is going to be a brother because that's who you treat, that's who you're responsible for." He stopped for breath. "And I don't like people who get my brothers killed…..Ma'am."

He stepped back, as the further into his tirade he had got, the nearer to her he had moved and he could still smell it on her. Her face was still like stone, she turned away. Finally she spoke, her voice was ice cold.

"I think you had better leave."

Coric felt deflated, he had hoped to sort this problem out when she asked; hoped she would be receptive to his explanation. But she hadn't even acknowledged that she had a problem. He turned and marched out.

For the rest of the day she denied the truth of the conversation they had had and purchased two bottles on the way home, however, they stayed in the cupboard and she headed for a club.

.

**Torrent Company Barracks**

Coric lay on his bunk reading his datapad; Rex had debriefed his sergeants on the latest batches that were coming from Kamino. A few squad changes. Yet more shinys to get up to speed and a few transfers from other companies for various reasons but it bulked up the numbers and they would soon be up to full strength. That meant more medical checks to do, more training injuries, as the shinys were prone to that and they were going to utilise the clinic more. He wasn't sure how he felt about that and he hadn't told anybody his suspicions yet; his com beeped. He opened it up expecting it to be Rex but it was an audio from the last person he thought it would be.

"Coric? Is that you?" Even over the audio her speech was slurred.

"Coric here." He waited for her to reply not even sure she was listening.

"Coric can you help me?"

"Ma'am?"

There was a sound he didn't recognise, almost a gurgle.

"Coric, you're right I'm dangerous…. but I need your help…...please." There was the sound of smashing glass. "I need your help to stop."

"Where are you, Ma'am?" By now Kix had hung his head over his bunk as he had heard some of the whispered conversation.

 _What's happened?_ He mouthed to Coric, who shook his head and whispered more into his comlink. After a couple of minutes he switched it off and stood up to face Kix, hanging over his bunk, who had not returned to sleep.

"I need you to cover for me, Ner Vod. I need to leave the Barracks. Don't ask why." Advised Coric, as he saw his brothers mouth begin to open. "I don't know how long I will be."

"You need to be back before the shinys get here."

"I know, if I'm not back by then, well…." He stuffed his fatigues in his backpack and jammed his bucket on and crept out of the Barracks. He knew various ways out as he knew some of his more adventurous brothers, namely Hardcase, had already made the foray out into Coruscant, against orders.

Once clear of the Barracks he called her again; no answer but there was a tracking facility on it, so he activated it.

"Fek! What the hell is she doing there." By now he wasn't even sure why he was doing this, just that it seemed the right thing to do. She was an asset for the GAR after all, he told himself, and therefore, valuable.

He stood at the corner, looking around, to the entrance to the club.

_Hmm. Bouncers._

His sixth sense prickled, telling him someone was behind him; he swung around, his blaster primed and ready to fire; "Fek Tod. What are you doing here?"

"Helping you. Kix is covering for me as well."

"Okay. From now on we're Coruscant Guard, the civvies won't know the difference. Right?"

"Right." replied Tod.

_He's okay is Tod, bit eager but okay._

They marched right up to the entrance.

_Rex would be proud, a full frontal assault._

"Guard business. Let us in." Growled Coric, his best impression of a hard assed shock trooper.

_Fek. It worked._

The bouncer let them in. Coric scanned the room, Tod had his six. He finally spotted her in the corner. She was in the middle of three beings, one falleen, two humans. The falleen had his arm around her. For some reason That scene gnawed at Coric's insides more than he expected. He hadn't known what to expect. He could cheerfully pull the falleen's head off and give to his batch mates to play boloball with. But no they just had to get her out. He marched straight over to the group, followed by Tod.

Ryssa looked scared; a rictus of a smile split her face.

Coric said the first thing that came to mind.

"Neryssa Baey." The name boomed out over his speakers, he had nudged the volume up a tad. "You are under arrest for crimes against the Republic." He pointed his blaster."Come quietly."

"So," this was the Falleen, "what exactly has she done?"

"She has broken Regulation 15(1)a, subsection 3…" he hoped the Falleen didn't know the Republic Laws. "Espionage."

He let that sink in.

"The Guard will be investigating all her acquaintances." All three males slid away quickly from her, putting what they hoped was sufficient distance to confirm that they didn't know her.

"Only met her tonight, don't really know her."

"No, you've got it wrong." Ryssa protested.

_What now she decides to say something._

He grabbed hold of her but there was little struggling, just a few yelps, as if her was hurting her but he knew he wasn't.

They man handled her out of the club and down the causeway, as they reached the end she bent over and vomited. Tod provided a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Coric, I didn't know who to call." She didn't sound so drunk now. "And you're right, I am dangerous. I'm shorry."

She took a long drink, together with the detox tab that a Coric supplied her with, he also jabbed her in the neck, not gently, with a stims shot, which perked her up even more.

"I need your help."

Tod had left them sitting on a bench, out of the way of cameras, to talk.

"I shouldn't have come back here, there are too many memories. It was why I left years ago."

Coric didn't understand and all he was interested in at the moment was getting all three out of this place; it was too far down below. Haran knows what she was thinking about coming down here.

She was still drunk, still slurring her speech a little but seemed to be getting more sober with each passing minute.

"We'll help you." He saw Tod's bucket move slightly in agreement; he had overheard everything.

"You're part of the GAR now; we stick together." His arm automatically went around her, since he first saw her felt responsible. He had been the one to bring her aboard the Negotiator. Holding her up they made their way to the upper levels with a Tod taking point. He was proving to be a competent vod. By the time they had reached the upper levels she looked almost normal and could walk alone back to the Treatment room.

He was going to help her; he had seen what she had done to save Cody. She was an impressive micro surgeon and an empathetic Doctor he knew that. She deserved a second chance; she gave Cody one.

He had received one at Teth.

They came up with a plan, a way forward; one that she would be able to stick to with Coric's and Tod's help.

"It won't be easy." He'd never dealt with Alcoholism but he had read up all about it. She needed to face the demons that caused it herself but there were things he could to help her. Monitor her, test her and medication until she could control it herself.

"Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." She paused, "just one question?"

"Yes, Ryssa."

"Did you make that Regulation up?"

"No." He smiled to himself.

"What did I do then?"

"You didn't cut the little hedges surrounding the parade square to exactly 18 inches high."

Ryssa giggled all the way back to the GAR.

.

**Outer Rim**

**Unknown planet**

Well A'den had thought he would last longer than this; Only a few months into the war and he was on his way out. Snuffed out like a meat can shiny stepping of a gunship at his first battle.

That thought always made him angry but it was no help now.

The mission had been cursed from the moment Camas outlined its to him; not that his death would make any difference to the Jetii; his record to date showed that he only saw Clone Intelligence as units to be used.

Expendable – he didn't feel expendable.

A'den knew the mission was bound to fail from the moment he set foot on the planet; there was no local inhabitants that were on the verge of rebellion against the CIS, only droids. Admittedly it was a rather large droid factory but it wasn't at full production he could see that; it was producing a new kind of droid – Magna Droids.

He had met one and come off the worst.

He had his regrets, the female on Dariin, he wouldn't be getting to see her again, to find out what other things she could teach him.

Letting his brothers down; he wasn't sure how Kom'rk would cope now or Ordo but he had Mereel.

Not managing to rip Lama Suu's head off with his bare hands for what he put all his brothers through.

But his biggest regret was that he had failed his Buir.

The shaking wouldn't stop, his Armour had taken a hammering but so had his body but it had still saved his life, so far. He was now unsure how many Stims, he had actually taken and that was a bad sign. He remembered everything, could remember everything; his left arm was numb now. He pulled out his medpac and had trouble opening it.

Empty. Too many stims.

"Fekking Republic Intel," he should have trusted that Arruetii woman's, it was always spot on but no they always insisted it was out of date. He and all his brothers had found it most reliable.

He leaned over the controls of his one man craft and painstakingly input, '0 - 0 - 0', in the navcom, the auto pilot would take him there; whether he was still alive when he got there…. He pressed his comlink, he could barely see now, the buttons were merging into one; he jabbed. Hopefully he hit the one requesting immediate retrieval.

He leant back in his seat, the edges of his sight closing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies. I uploaded the wrong chapter earlier today.


	6. Clone Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realities of war for the Clones also hits Ryssa.

**Coruscant**

**SIX MONTHS After Geonosis**

Ryssa purchased the pastries and the caf; she acquired the habit of going to the same shop, same order, every day, plus a box of cookies for any patients they had. It was the least she could do for them, they were efficient co workers and she had learnt a great deal from them, and in a way they inspired her to do better, especially Coric. On her walk in, the one that helped her prepare for the day, although she still needed the detox tabs, they stopped her drinking. She ran through today's order of business, just as she and Coric had decided it should be done. They were completing follow ups on troopers today, booking medical for shinies and paperwork. A logical well thought out set of processes anyone can follow; they even published it, so everyone would know what they were doing at any time.

"Kix, Coric, Tod!...Breakfast". She yelled, as she walked through the door.

Silence.

Where were they? They're not rota'd off but that doesn't mean anything, they were only temporary assignments as a sort of respite from battle medicine.

She sat down to check the overnight update on Med3.

So nothing has happened and the droid's requisitioned the required supplies and had them delivered. That would be the first job - restocking.

"Where the hell are they? They aren't usually this late." She spoke aloud, to no one in particular and blew on her Caf it was still piping hot.

"Ah." She heard the familiar sounds.

"I've fekking told you what needs doing; kriffing tinnie barve, Are you di'kutla or what? Stang. It'd be quicker to do it myself."

There was the sound of metal hitting the floor.

"Haar'chak!

"Coric? You Ok in there?" She shouted above the increasing din, which stopped suddenly.

"Yes, fine Ryssa. Thankyou." Coric's polite voice rang out in the silence. That was ominous, a polite Coric; the noises started again.

"Where are the others?" Silence again.

The sounds of footsteps clattering down the corridor reached her ears, together with a loud discussion between two clones. Their voices sounded excited and it was disconcerting because you could hear two similar voices; it was like someone having a conversation with themselves. There was very little in soundproofing in this older part of the Barracks.

"Come on, we're late. I told you we shouldn't have watched to the end of the second half."

"Aw…Kix. You know she won't say anything, especially if you turn on the charm. What do you say Vod?"

"No way. We need to just admit it. We were watching the Bolo Ball final and got distracted."

They charged through the door and skidded to a halt.

"You're late," she stated, softly, she never raised her voice, it wasn't her style and anyway, it hurt her throat especially after drinking, but they stood at parade rest in unison.

"Ladies. Atten...shun." Coric had emerged from the storeroom, she looked at him; his voice boomed across the med Bay, louder even than before and he strode up to the other Clones and met them nose to nose.

Two clones came to attention immediately, she nearly did herself but instead walked to her office leaving this part, as always, to Coric.

"Who the fekking hell do you think you are turning up late? Jango'd be turning in his grave, if he had one." Started Coric. "It's not fekkin good enough; this is the Kriffin third time you've been late this fekkin week. This is not a kriffin holiday camp." He was in their faces now, nose to nose; she could never do that.

Silence.

"Aw, Sarge, it was only two minutes. I'm sure Ryssa doesn't mind," This was Kix and he turned to look for her.

Tod was right to say Kix was charming, he was;it belied his ferocious ability as a soldier. He was still bred for war. Her conscience pricked again whenever she thought of that.

She could hear them from her office and shook her head several times before shouting. "Come on you three, Caf's over there, it'll get cold. You're not that late but I heard everything you said before you came in, remember, there's no soundproofing in here."

She paused before leaving her office.

"How did the final go then. Was it worth it?"

They all started to explain the final at once, arms flaying and punching the air, legs kicking out and goals demonstrated. By the end she knew, who had been player of the match and who should have been, the best goal, the penalties, who had been cautioned and sent off; things that she really didn't understand not being a follower of the game but they looked happy and she laughed with them and drank her caf.

"Perhaps we should have a holoreciever up on the wall so patients could watch, what do you think?"

All three clones looked at her, as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"Perhaps not then." She went back to her Caf. She realised how much better she had felt over the last few weeks, not having had a drink.

It was still a struggle.

She listened to their banter , as she competed her reports and marvelled at how well they worked together. They had their own world and she thought sadly, she could never really be part of it but she did feel that they worked well as a team.

Kix and Tod had just started sorting the supplies and putting them in the correct storage areas; she and Coric were checking through patients who were expected to return that day and planning their next stage of treatment.

"You know, you really should let me finish chewing them out, before you give in. You'll get a rep as a soft touch."

"Yeah. I suppose I should. But you're all so nice." She smirked and gave him a gentle nudge with her shoulder.

"Nice! Nice? We're Jango's Finest we can't be fekkin nice." He spluttered, then grinned at her.

"What the kriff?" The alert started flashing on his Data pad, there were no new arrivals expected that day and they normally didn't get involved unless as backup. Then the sirens started.

"Fek" he swore again, reading off his datapad. "The Intrepid and Resolute are coming in hot with multiple trauma casualties and half their med bays are out of action due to the firefight, the core is the nearest GAR medical centre, so everyone's on high alert, including us."

"Space or ground troop casualties?" She demanded to know, to at least get an idea of the potential injuries.

"Both" growled Kix, checking his datapad.

"Damn"

"Get more supplies in. Any other medical personnel available?"

"Not sure."

"Get a call through. We could use them. It's got to be bad if even we've been put on alert."

.

Within minutes the injured came in on gurneys. This was worse than anything she had experienced in the civilian sector, when she was training and soon the gurneys were piling up.

There was no time to panic.

"Kix. Let them know that we're backed up and need a fully qualified Doctor here - soon. There's only so much we can do."

"Everywhere is, Ryssa, we're stuck with it."

"Fierfek!" She muttered.

"What the kriffin' hell happened?" Coric shouted to no one in particular.

"Grievious and Ventress" replied a trooper, who was currently being treated for blaster burns, with a wince.

"We need more supplies" said Kix, sending the med droid off to get some.

"Grievous." She remembered.

"You alright?" Coric asked, reading the change in her body language.

"Yes, yes." She shook her head "Come on."

This is what they had trained for and they were damn well going to do the best they could to save as many men as possible.

They moved from patient to patient with no breaks and after a few hours the patients were beginning to blur into one another. Ryssa was worried about Kix, his focus was so intense, it frightened her.

She was getting supplies, when Coric came in. "Is Kix Ok? He's...so intense."

"Yeah. He's fine; he's one of the younger brothers. They send them out from Kamino younger and younger, shorter training. He's always like this. He'll be fine."

She decided she would have to ask Coric more about that later. He was methodical and nothing seemed to faze him and he brooked no messing from any of his patients; Ryssa was convinced she heard him growl at one poor trooper, who tried to argue with him. Tod was just as methodical but his lack of experience showed on some cases and sometimes needed help or just a nudge in the right direction.

Eleven hours later, and the last patient had been transferred to the Bacta Wards. He had initially been treated on the battlefield and had been stable but deteriorated en route to Corrie. He was in shock when they got to him and no-one had seen it due to the huge numbers of casualties but they stabilized him sufficiently for him to go into the lifesaving bacta. The troopers all knew him well, as he was in the 501st and there was a collective sigh of relief, that he had been made stable enough to transfer.

.

The droid started the clearing up process and whirred on its way, when another clone entered in the Med bay.

"Captain!" The medics chorused, standing to attention and saluting, with perfect precision. Ryssa realised that this was the infamous Captain Rex of the 501st and second in Command to General Skywalker, poster boys of the war. Even she had heard of him. When she first met them, he was almost all they would talk about and she had the feeling they would follow him anywhere. She watched him, with his men and there was a air, a charisma to him that marked him apart from the other clones and even though he was their superior, they were relaxed around him and talking to him now, then Coric introduced her.

"This is Neryssa, sir." The Captain raised an eyebrow at the Coric's use of her first name, which she insisted everyone did.

"Thank you for all you did for Nox. I know you tried." The Captain looked drained, dark purple shadows smudged the skin under his eyes.

"Well," she replied, staring at his blonde hair, she couldn't quite work out whether he dyed it or if it was a natural mutation. "he'll need at least 72 hours in the Bacta tank and then recuperation and rehab, probably in the region of six weeks in total and then he'll be fine."

"Will he be able to fight again?" Rex asked.

"I don't think so, probably not."

The clones all looked at each other and Rex continued. "Ah, I see; Thank You anyway." He had seen how hard she and Kix had worked on Nox, to get his heart beating regularly, to draw him back from the shock that was killing him, after the severe blaster injuries had damaged his internal organs. They'd not been able to do a transplant, the Captain had already been into the Treatment Room once, while they were working on Nox but then he had been called elsewhere. Now Rex had been notified by the Bacta Ward, that the injured man had been refused admission. He pushed down the anger that was building, another good brother gone.

Ryssa looked at him blankly.

"Is there a problem, Captain? He'd still be able to do a desk job, something to release another trooper."

Rex sighed, no brother would want that.

"He's not going to the Bacta Ward he's….."

"No! You're mistaken" she persisted. "I'll check." And she picked up the data pad and scrolled through for his number.

Rex sighed again but with exasperation this time; he waited while she checked. The other clones, watched her intently.

"Ah! There he is …" the satisfaction of finding him was replaced with horror, as she stared in disbelief at the datapad, "that cant be right. There must be a mistake."

"What does it say?" Coric had moved up to stand close to her, waiting for the fallout.

When she didn't answer, he filled it in for the others, "Euthanised!" It took a few seconds for her to process that word. "But he only left here a couple of hours ago, he would've survived. Why would they do that?"

"Economics….It would cost too much to treat him and he still wouldn't be able to fight."

"What!" She felt her knees go slightly weak and went to sit at her desk.

"The Droids calculate the odds and the costs." Kix explained, "if the problem is psychological or we are defective in any way, then its reconditioning, on Kamino, our home planet or termination."

She understood what euthanasia was, which was bad enough but, although she really, did not want to know, she needed to. She hesitantly asked.

"What does…. recondition…. mean?"

The clones exchanged glances, as medics they had faced this before. Kix and Tod moved away, while Coric watched his old friend Rex and his new friend Ryssa.

What he and other medics did on the battlefield was nothing like what they were doing now, even if Ryssa thought their facilities were bad and archaic. It was twenty times worse on the battlefield, all of them had had to make 'the decision'. The one to give a brother that injection, to make them sleep, pain free, forever.

He shook his head and came back to the present to hear Rex explain.

"We don't really know exactly what is done but it's done on Kamino, where we were cloned. We all had brothers disappear while they were in training because they were not up to standard, or deviated from the expected norms in behaviour."

His face was set hard at this point, you wouldn't argue with him when he looked like this, Coric knew that, he had tried in the past.

Rex spat it out. "Quality Control. The Kaminoans called it." He was visibly angry now. "It's thought the original clones' personality and memories are wiped. They're reintroduced to the Clone army at a basic trooper level, irrespective of what their previous roles were. A pilot or even Commander could then become a trooper."

Rex paused to control himself. "Shiny but not shiny."

"Losing all their memories makes them vulnerable; they never last long after that, just cannon fodder. Experience outranks everything in war."

He paused, as if having an internal debate as to whether or not to continue but now the floodgates had opened, he could not stop

"The Kaminoans treated us as units, a commodity to be disposed of as they saw fit if we were no longer economically viable."

She stared at him incredulous at what she heard, "But you're human beings."

Rex bore down on her.

"Not to the Republic, we're the ultimate disposable soldier." He was in her face now, hands on her shoulders, pushing her down. "Born to serve and die for the Republic….. for you."

Kix and Coric had grabbed an arm each and firmly held him back. "Captain" said Kix softly "it's not her fault; she tries to help." They pulled him back, standing like a statue, his eyes glazed, remembering all the men he had lost or he had sent into battle to die.

Captain Rex came back to the present and shook his head to rid himself of those memories; memories that were too hard and too raw to keep with him all the time and to continue to function as he should. He shouldn't have lost it like that not with an aruetti.

He turned to the medics, ignoring Ryssa, as if nothing had happened and said. "See you in the Mess tonight lads?"

"Yes sir", they replied, as one and he strode out of the med Bay without a backward glance; Ryssa was left to think on all the information that had just been given to her in a particularly dramatic way.

The more she thought about what Rex had said, the sicker she felt, naive, stupid, and used….again. She had never asked anything, just assumed it was the same for the clones as anyone else but essentially they were slaves; a slave army who all looked and sounded the same, and some people even called them 'wet droids'. She herself had thought they were droids, after leaving the factory world, she was just as bad. After desperately trying to save the ten who had ultimately died earlier today this was the final straw; the dizziness and nausea rose up and she realised she had taken in nothing but Caf or water all day and now her body was rebelling against how it was being treated.

She rushed to the fresher unable to keep what little that was in her stomach there, bending over the head she vomited, hearing someone follow her, she tried but could not stop retching, bringing up only bile. She was vaguely aware of someone behind her and she felt the soothing cool, wet, fibres of a towel placed along the back of her neck, a firm hand held one shoulder and another was rubbing circles on her back between her shoulder blades.

"It's OK." Coric's rich baritone voice soothed, "It's OK."

He continued to rub, the feeling was so good, so soothing, so human.

When the nausea had subsided, she pulled herself up, went to the washbowl and splashed water on her face. Coric produced a glass of water for her, which she started sipping. He was the perfect medic now, concerned, empathetic and firm when needed. When she looked at this man, who was so concerned for her at this moment, she became angry, very angry at what the Republic had done and what it continued to do in her name. She also realised why these men called each "brother". They had exactly the same DNA but no father or mother; the bounty hunter, who provided the DNA had not seemed to care about the clones and they had no family. So they created one, a very large one of brothers all.

She vowed she would stop feeling sorry for herself; these men didn't feel sorry for themselves, yet they had a much harder life, with little or no choices. She needed to stop being the pampered princess, grow up, give up the amber liquid, so she could help more of them .

.

Captain Rex strode back to the Barracks, lost in thought; he had only been a trooper at Geonosis but it had been bad enough then and now it was worse. They'd lost thousands at Geonosis, mainly due to the inexperience of the Jedi; although he'd been pleasantly surprised by the General he was assigned to after his training with Alpha 17. Although he was young and only recently knighted Skywalker seemed to understand War and preferred not to lose men.

Sometimes it was unavoidable, like Teth, and Rex got the feeling that Skywalker had not yet forgiven himself for that but this last debacle was none of the Jedi's faults; Republic Intelligence was always suspect and this time using it was downright criminal but the Chancellor had insisted, he was the Chief in the chain of command and the mission always came first.

By the time he had reached the Barracks he had calmed down; he knew, he should not have taken it out on her. It was unprofessional and bordering on 'conduct unbecoming'. He suspected he may even get a visit from Coric, who seemed to be especially close to this Neryssa, even though his temporary promotion had been rescinded because of her. He'd better keep an eye on that, he didn't need one of his best men losing their focus that could get you killed.

Rex stopped suddenly half way down the corridor, completed a 180 degree turn and headed back to the Treatment Room. This wasn't going to be easy.

Three clone heads turned towards him, as he entered and Coric moved towards him. "Where is she?" He asked before Coric had chance to say anything.

"The office…...Sir." And he moved in front of the door, Coric could verge on the insubordinate sometimes. "Give me five." Rex added, as he stepped in front of him.

"Sergeant?"

Coric stepped aside and each of the clones continued with their work but kept looking at the office door after it closed, with Rex inside.

.

Rex knocked.

"Come in." Ryssa always answered, it was force of habit, she was never unavailable to the clones but she had a surprise when she looked up.

"Captain Rex?" Her voice was low, husky. "Come to have a second go?" She added, then closed her eyes and took a breath. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I didn't realise how naive I was but I'm learning more each day." She looked at him.

Rex took in her appearance; she was pale skinned, with pale blue eyes, a little red rimmed now, and long pale blonde hair. He cleared his throat. "Ma'am, I have come to say something ….. I apologise for my behaviour earlier….. I should not have lost my temper with you, you have been helping my brothers. You have my thanks." He stood at parade rest just like his brothers did, waiting.

"Apology accepted Captain Rex." Ryssa smiled, as she didn't think he apologised very often or indeed had the need to. "Can I ask a favour of you?"

Rex cleared his throat and she continued.

"If you think I need to know something, please tell me; I need to learn, and quickly by the sounds of it…. to be better." She paused, "If you ever need me to do anything…" she let that word hang in the air for a few seconds, hoping he would catch on. "Just let me know.

He smiled, a different smile to all the other clones, he could be as charming as the others, when he wanted to be. "Er….Yes...Of course...Thank You for being graceful about it."

"We're all on the same side and now I need to help your men outside. You're lucky to have such a good set of Medics. How long do you think I'll have them here?"

"I don't know, Ma'am, the Company will soon be up to full numbers again, so not much longer."

"Ok. Thank You Captain. Oh and by the way, my name's Neryssa, not Ma'am."

He smiled again, that would be a devastating smile, she thought.

"Yes….Neryssa." With that he saluted and left. She heard the Medics stand to attention but nothing else.

"Better join them." She said to her datapad, as she replaced it on the desk.


	7. The Null ARC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryssa saves someone who will become important to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth be with you.

**The Commando**

**Six months ABG**

Coric watched Ryssa as she walked back into the Treatment Room still looking upset; they had not heard any of the conversation and Rex had not said a thing when he came out. A wave of tiredness hit him, he would crash soon, the lack of calories catching up with him. Kix and Tod were quiet and subdued; they had almost completed the restocking and cleanup of the med Bay and had had, a little respite, from the continued referrals, managing to grab some water and stale cookies to keep themselves going. Coric had not had that luxury.

Their heads turned in unison at the commotion just outside the double doors, which were flung open and clattered against the walls, through the doorway a number of Commandos rushed into med Bay with a gurney occupied by another Commando being pushed between them at breakneck speed.

"Who's in charge?" An authoritative voice rang out from the middle of the Commandos.

"That would be me" she replied, glancing at Coric, who nodded his head in assent, and she heard one of the other medics mutter. "Sergeant Skirata!" In an awed voice - but she couldn't tell which one.

"I need you to treat my boy now!" Demanded the middle-aged looking man who was a good head shorter than the clones who accompanied him, Neryssa automatically reverted to medic mode.

"OK" she yelled now. "Vitals boys and let's get him on the Bed."

The crowd of Commandos parted for the medics and the gurney moved forward. Neryssa could see a Commando in green trimmed armour with a Sergeant's designation, lying on the gurney.

Kriff he's big.

"Get the armour off and let's see what we've got." The Commandos pushed forward and removed the armour quickly for them; it was different in a number of ways to the Troopers own and a quick visual examination by Neryssa, revealed no blaster wounds on the actual armour.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" she enquired looking around the assembled Commandos, as the medics moved him onto the bed with some difficulty, even without the armour he was a heavier build than the normal clone troopers.

"One of Grievous Magna droid laser staffs." One of them said.

"Kriff," she exclaimed, she'd never treated one of those, but she knew how they worked, being with her Mother had been informative. "How long ago?"

"Eighteen hours. Give or take." Another voice said.

She frowned as she went through the trauma checklist.

"Pupils - dilated."

"Skin - clammy." This only told her he was in shock. "Treatment so far?" She asked, of no one in particular, there were no notes on the armour from another medic, to indicate what had been given in the field.

"Two pain med shots and stims" the Clone voice again.

"Pulse - thready."

_I'm losing him!_

"How many stims?"

"Full pack…..we assume. We found the empties." the same Clone voice again.

"Assume?" She questioned.

"He was alone, so we don't know for certain."

"Fek" she muttered. She pulled off his body glove sections, revealing his chest. She could now see the faint lines of broken capillaries, where the energy from the staff found its way through his armour and bodysuit; she followed them through to the burn on his left hand, which indicated where it had earthed. If it hadn't, he would have been dead now; he was lucky it hadn't earthed through his brain. She hoped it hadn't, she couldn't tell at the moment.

"De-fib!" She yelled.

Coric was by her side in a second, the machine ready, it had been put to charge since its last use, one of numerous over the past hours. Coric was just about to apply the pads to the Commandos chest, when sparks flew out of it.

"Fek" exclaimed Coric and Ryssa in unison, while several clone Commandos had drawn their blasters. "Kix?" She asked. "I'm on it," he shouted, already on his way out to find another.

"It's going to be the old fashioned way, Coric, shall I do the honours?" she was already climbing onto the table and straddling the patient to get the best position. "Bag him! …..Ready?"

She'd done this years ago, closing her eyes she recalled the process; she checked along the sternum bone and clasped both hands together in a fist, lifting them high above her head she brought them down, with as much force as she could muster and thumped his chest.

Pain shot up her arm! The break not fully healed, the detox had interfered with the Bacta; his body jerked but no change. She repeated it, no change. She straightened her arms, placed her hands flat to his chest and started pumping. Mentally singing that stupid children's song her tutor had taught them, to get the timing right. Coric had already started a manual pump forcing air into his lungs.

"Tod, anti-stim, meds please, when I've finished this set. Half phial….don't want to push him under."

She was vaguely aware of the Commandos and Skirata hovering menacingly in the background but was singing in her head.

"Ryssa " she heard a voice, edged with concern. "He's still flatlined." the Commandos moved forward.

"How long now?" Pump…..pump…...pump

"60 secs."

"Tod, let him have the anti - stims, now."

"Bag off!"

She thumped again, more compressions and then she leant down, held his nose and breathed deeply into his mouth counting. It was all about the numbers she thought. More compressions, counting and breathing.

"We've got a heartbeat." Declared Tod, relieved and he continued to measure, "Regular, breathing steady."

Ryssa started talking to the patient, much to Tod's surprise.

"Come on big boy, wake up for me." and she searched his face for a response.

"Come on" she pleaded and stroked his cheek."

"Wake up!" Harsher and louder now

"Come on. I haven't got all day to wait." She gave a couple of not so gentle slaps on his cheek. No response.

"Wakey, wakey, big boy." Stroking his chin with the several days of beard growth on it.

Finally his eyes flickered open and he stared unfocused into the space behind her.

"How many fingers am I holding up." She asked showing three.

He blinked stared straight past her. "ARC trooper, sergeant. En. One. Two." He recited blandly.

"Den'ika." A low voice said gently from the midst of the Commandos, somewhere behind her. "You can answer her lad, you're in the GAR barracks, this is the doctor, not Grievous."

The patient looked at the speaker and answered "ehn" and glared.

Ryssa looked at the Sergeant, and frowned. "It's Mando for three." He replied smiling.

"Good." And she breathed out, satisfied, the name Grievous had shook her but she managed to get through it.

"Tod," she ordered "let's get these vitals checked again." She moved to get off the patient and gurney but before she could, she felt herself being lifted off him by several strong arms, and as soon as she was down the Commandos and the older man crowded round the bed.

She left them and spoke to Kix, who had finally returned with a working de-fib.

"Are there any beds in the main Medcenter; he'll need regular checks until all the Stims are out of his body."

Checking on the datapad, he replied. "No, not one, they're bursting at the seams in the main facility."

"Fek! Any spare med droids?" She asked hopefully, as Med3 was recharging it had been so busy. Kix shook his head.

"Old fashioned way again." She muttered.

.

The Commandos hovered around their brother for a few minutes before she had to ask them to leave and then demand that they leave, when they ignored her. He was stable now, but not totally out of danger. She turned to the older man, with the piercing blue eyes, who had insisted on remaining. She knew which battles to fight and getting this man to move would be a no hoper, so she addressed him. "He's stable now but he will need to be on hourly obs for the next 12 hours, which a med droid can do. Unfortunately there are no beds free in the main wing, and no med droids, so he'll have to stay in this treatment room."

"One of us will have to stay with him, he's Clone Intelligence, Oh, and it's good there are no medical droids." The smaller, older man said. Although the voice was soft there was an unbending tone to it. "He doesn't like them, never has."

"Okkaayy" she drew out the reply, thinking through the possibilities.

_The medics'll be returning to their barracks and I can't ask them to stay, although I'm sure they'd volunteer. It would just be unfair. No I'll do it because I'm not losing anyone else today and the only way is…...if I do every check and obs myself._

"He can stay overnight here; I'll complete the obs and keep the med droid away." She waited for an argument but there was none.

The lights on the charging med droid lit up, when she programmed it with the Commando's details, scanning his id code in; his details were now in the GAR database.

"He'll be alright, he's just sedated at the moment." She smiled, trying to reassure this man. There appeared to be more concern there than just, an officer in charge of a squad, in fact it seemed almost fatherly. She and Kix transferred the Commando to one of the two proper hospital beds they had, and then she went to file the report confirming they were keeping him in overnight.

 _The Republic would not want any of its property going missing,_ she thought sarcastically.

She didn't notice Kix coming up behind her until he was really close.

"I'll stay with him if you want" he offered. "If you've got someone to see or anything."

"It's ok Kix, I'll be fine; you go see your brothers." She smiled.

He straightened up and she recognised this as his preparation for arguing with her. "It would be more logical for one of us to stay, as we are more able to function with less sleep….Ma'am." He added as an afterthought; he didn't want to be too familiar in front of the Sergeant.

"No."

"But..."

"No buts. You've all done more than enough today; go and see Captain Rex and your brothers. I have nothing that I need to do."

"Huh, huh." He muttered and reluctantly headed out.

.

Kal Skirata was a suspicious man; he hadn't lasted as long as he had without it and he had instilled it in his sons but even now they could be caught out and this was a decent looking female, with history, Separatist history. He'd checked on her, as soon as A'den was stable and now he was sitting in a chair ready to monitor her and keep his son safe. Ryssa, the Clone medics had called her, appeared next to him with a pillow and blanket.

"It can get chilly here at night, Sergeant; it's the older part of the building, you might need these." She was aruetii and a coruscanti from the accent, he thought, very similar to Kenobi.

"Thanks, lass." he was still able to be polite, besides it put people at their ease, lowered their guard.

His wasn't

He watched her closely, every step she took, every movement she made, a habit ingrained from years of living with danger, so that he would never be surprised. The most innocent looking people could be the most dangerous; it was based on years of experience.

She moved to the bed, where A'den lay recuperating, Kal couldn't be sure if he was conscious or not, and programmed it with practised fingers to link to her wrist comm; it would vibrate when he was due for a check or if there was any changes. She checked him again, eyes, temperature, heart rate and then moved some mobile screens around him. Kal was watching her closely, scrutinising every move; he was going to look after his son, as he always had, he tensed, she had gone into the ante room, what was she doing. His senses heightened, he was ready and there was no way he was going to lose his boy to this aruetii; he would protect him like he had done years ago. He'd been remiss lately, hadn't spoken to him for over a week. Kal slipped his three bladed knife into his hand and rose silently to check what she was doing in there, she walked out and nearly bumped into him.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, water spilling over the edge of the bowl she was carrying. "I'm so sorry, you scared me, I thought you were asleep. It's just... I'm just going to give him a wash." she went on to explain.

He saw now, the bowl of warm, soapy water with a slightly antiseptic smell that she was carrying and realised what she meant. He slid his knife back up.

"Oh, I didn't know you still did that sort of thing."

"Not normally and most of the men we get in here are the walking wounded, but it's not safe for him to have a shower alone yet, not until all the Stims and medication wear off." she continued to explain, as she moved towards A'den, "I have to draw a fine line, as the medication to treat the stims can slow down his heart rate too much but once the stims are out of his body, he'll probably be ok. This will just make him feel a little more comfortable."

"Thank you." Said Kal; she perplexed him. An Aruetii concerned whether or not one of his boys was comfortable; he followed her to A'den's bedside.

"I normally put privacy screens round, I know the men don't seem to have any problems just stripping off but it just doesn't seem right, you know, when they're not fully conscious." She explained and added as an afterthought, "do you want to watch me…...to make sure he's ok?"

He nodded, suddenly he could feel tears burning his eyes, as the reality hit him; just how close he had come to losing this son. He normally kept those emotions locked down and well hidden to outsiders. He stood to one side and watched carefully, still not totally trusting her; A'den was lapsing in and out of consciousness due to the injury and effects of the treatment.

Speaking in a low, soft and calming voice, she walked around him, exuding an aura of confident compassion, telling him exactly what she was going to do and what he would feel. She even asked his permission.

That's a first! thought Kal.

.

Ryssa was aware of the older man watching her every move but she wanted to make the Commando feel more comfortable, so she was going to wash him, the old fashioned way. He looked as if he hadn't showered in several days and smelled the same but let none of that affect her manner. She leaned in close to him and spoke low, into his ear.

"Hi A'den, my name's Neryssa. I'm going to make you feel more comfortable, is that ok?"

Moving the screens around him, laying out the items, she put the surgical gloves on and a sheet over him.

"I'm just going to remove the remaining part of your body suit and wash your upper body, A'den. Are you ticklish? I promise I won't tickle...deliberately." She removed the bodysuit parts, rang out the cloth and wiped it carefully over his hands, arms, chest and down his abdomen. Kal saw how occasionally she slowed, then speeded up around the large scars, some quite old, that peppered his son's body; Kal would regret those actions all his life. Finally, she carefully dried him.

"There. Is that better? Good. Now I have to go a bit lower, your Sergeant's watching, so no funny business eh?"

She saw his eyelids flutter.

"Are you Ok A'den?"

She checked his vitals again, he was still unconscious. She moved and washed his groin area and legs; he was exceptionally muscular and she struggled to move his limbs. She realised she would not be able to move him to clean his back and didn't like to leave a job half done.

"Sergeant, could I have your help for a moment?"

The older man moved fast, albeit with a limp that she had never noticed before, and she showed him, what he needed to do, so she could wash the Commando's back. She rubbed him dry with a remarkably fluffy towel.

Seeing Kal watching her intently, "It helps the circulation and warmth," she explained, all finished, she covered him, making sure he was warm, then turned down the light

"There you are, I hope you feel better." Then, as an afterthought. "Sleep well."

She picked up the towels and bowl and stopped next to Kal, "Sergeant, I couldn't help but notice your limp, I could check your injury, while you're here." She offered.

"It's ok lass, it's an old one. I'll get it fixed one day."

"Don't leave it too long, it will have a knock on effect on other parts of your body, your hips, spine etc."

"Thanks lass, I'll bear that in mind."

Kal was bemused by the woman, who was taking better care of A'den, than most Jetii have done for the troops under their command since Geonosis.

"I need to update Ordo, he'll be worried about his brother." he said to himself.

A Caf was pushed into his hand, he hadn't asked for it and she settled him down for a long night in the chair with the pillow and blanket; it appeared she was looking after him, as well and he didn't argue, it didn't happen often but he watched her carefully as she sat at her desk and then he relaxed, just a little, satisfied that for the momentshe was no threat.

.

Kal woke, immediately alert, an ingrained action after years of sleeping on a chair in Kamino, to find the medic had jumped up and was next to A'den in seconds; he was thrashing about and she was struggling to hold him down.

"Please, can you hold him down, he needs an extra sedative."

The Sergeant grasped hold of his son's arms and he held them down; he struggled but the medic finally managed to get the sedative administered. The Commando settled down again, she checked his vitals again and as she was turning to go the Commandos hand shot out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He was mumbling something "Copyc…..Copyc." He slumped back and lost consciousness again, as she calmly removed his hand.

The Sergeant was in her face again "So, what was that?"

"A continuing reaction to the stims, I gave him a low level sedative that will help him sleep."

"What did he say to you." he was calmer now.

"It wasn't clear, Koh - Peesh or something like that." and returned to her station.

She spent the rest of the night at her small dimly lit desk occasionally checking on the Commando; Kal spent the night in the chair and accompanied him, when he was transferred to the main Medcenter, the next morning, for further obs before discharge.

Ryssa was tired but had gone a whole night without any amber liquid.

She felt good about that, empowered.

One day at a time.

.

The twin doors of the med Bay swung open noisily and two ARC Troopers strode in. Ryssa knew now that's what they were and not Commandos. She had had a lesson on all the different types of soldier, from Coric, to save her any further embarrassment in the future, he said.

 _Why can't clones just open a door quietly!_ Thought Neryssa irritably, she had Reports to write and her hands were shaking now, even after taking the detox tabs.

It seemed to be getting worse.

One day at a time, Coric said.

"If you haven't got a call back you can leave right now." She called out, looking back down at her reports. A small cough, prompted her to look up from her writing. She recognised only one of the two, the one in the green armour. It was the Commando, no ARC, she corrected herself, from the other day and he was standing, without any help. She was amazed, his powers of recuperation must be phenomenal.

_What was his name? What did his Sergeant call him, A'den, that's it._

He stood in the doorway almost obscuring the whole of it, and he was wearing additional armour, around his shoulders and what looked like a skirt. (Captain Rex had the same items, she remembered, she must ask him to explain them to her, if he ever visits his medics again.) It was trimmed in green and had Sergeant's insignia on it; she was learning more each day. His HUD was clipped to the back of his belt and he was looking straight at her, with an intensity, on a deceptively young face, that was unnerving. She could feel heat moving up her neck to cover the whole of her face, as she blushed. He smiled.

She felt…. butterflies in her stomach?

She remembered his face, it was a darker colour than the other clones she had seen. She wondered why but could see clearly the little laughter lines on his face; normally you only saw frowns on the clones faces from the battle stress they suffered and she walked across the med Bay to him, holding his gaze.

"Good to see you fully recovered."

"All thanks to you, I'm told." His voice was deep with a pleasant gravelly edge to it.

Her stomach did a little flip on hearing it.

"Just doing my job and I did have help." She indicated the other medics.

It came out a little breathy and she cleared her throat. She looked down and then back up to him; he was still looking at her.

He gave a little snort of a laugh and without any warning put his large hand under her chin and tilted it upwards, holding it in place he kissed her full on the lips. He was watching her all the time with those deep amber liquid eyes, which were hypnotic. She pushed him away.

"Fekking cheek!" She muttered.

He was smiling and she had to take a gulp of air, as she had forgotten to breathe. He was still holding her chin and she couldn't move it, he murmured. "See you soon, Neryssa."

"Not if I see you first!" She heard herself saying, and then he was gone in a blur of green and white plastoid armour. He left her savouring the Caf and a sweet fruit cake taste on her lips, as she sat at her workstation; the workstation she couldn't remember going back to. The kiss brought back bittersweet memories that she clamped down on.

Somebody else coughed; she shook her head and pulled herself back to reality.

"Let's get some Caf and prep for today's patients". She announced somewhat too brightly.

.

The two Commandos strode along the corridor that led to the parade ground, which served the Special Operations Brigade area on the opposite side, as all the GAR areas were interlinked. They looked intent on reaching their destination, but behind their T visored helmets, a private conversation was being held.

"Kandosi!" Said the blue one to his green brother and slapped him on the back.

"Oya! I told you she wouldn't hit me."

"Yeah, your technique is getting better, this one only swore at you and gave you a push."

He heard his brothers deep chuckle over the private channel.

"Feeling better, Den'ika?"

"Yeah. They're a set of good medics in there."

"They?"

"Yeah, all of them."

"Not just the one?" The clone in Blue persisted with his questions, "Kal'buir, told me what she did for you. Remember any of it?"

"Nah. Out cold the whole time." He lied.

The Clone in green remembered everything about her; every touch, every word, her scent, the feeling of her breath on his neck as she spoke to him, and the stray lock of her hair that had fallen and tickled his neck. He remembered she had treated him as a human being and not some piece of meat to be recycled back out in the field. He also remembered how she had looked after Kal'buir, who spent the night watching over him.

He had an eidetic memory, of course, he remembered.

He held his hand out and deftly caught the credit chip flicked over by his brother.


	8. A pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A’den starts his pursuit.

**A few weeks later.**

The Commando appeared at the door of the Treatment Room, no one heard him. The medics looked at him, saw the expression on his face and made themselves scarce, Kix and Tod pulling Coric with them, knowing that privacy was wanted. He leant against the door frame, his armour splattered with dark brown spots.

"Hey" he said softly, in contrast to the hard way he looked and the hard edges he felt in his mind, at times.

"Hey to you, too" Ryssa replied, smiling. "No injuries?"

"No. Not this time."

"Good. So the blood…?" she nodded at his armour.

"Seppies" he replied, wiping at it with his gauntleted hand, it had dried hard.

"Oh. I thought you…"

"..only fought droids?" He finished for her.

"Yes." That realisation left her with an uneasy feeling but she should have known that and shrugged it off.

He rubbed his chin, it rasped with several days beard growth.

"I was wondering if you…". The tiniest of frowns pulled down his strong, dark, eyebrows for a second and he paused, as if searching for the next words. "Would like to come to dinner? On me. A thank you." He ended up saying quickly and waited for her answer.

Ryssa considered it; she hadn't been out, it had been work, home, sleep, work, home, sleep for weeks.

There had been no alcohol.

A proper meal, cooked by someone else, would also be good.

"Its A'den by the way."

"A'den?"

"I hadn't introduced myself and I'd rather you didn't call me N12 all night."

A small smile lifted the edges of her lips.

"When?" she replied.

"Tonight?"

"Oh….Okay...what time?"

"Seven?"

"Sounds good."

"l'll see you then. I'll pick you up from your Apartment." and he strode out of the treatment room.

"But you don't know where I live." Ryssa shouted after him.

"Oh but I do." His voice continued from the corridor.

.

 _It's only a thank you dinner_.

Her caf coloured shimmer silk suit, with palazzo trousers and cream silk vest, was chosen carefully; he didn't say where, so this would take her anywhere. Ryssa felt good getting out of the medical uniform.

 _It's only a thank you dinner_.

She'd straightened her hair, so that it hung like a thick blonde curtain rather than wavy from the thick braid she normally wore for work. It was fastened away from her face by a clip with stones in that matched the colour of her eyes.

 _It's only a thank you dinner_.

She finished with her mother's Irmenu gold chain.

 _It's only a thank you dinner_.

The Commando was punctual; somehow she knew he would be, but she was't ready and had to let him in. He was wearing a Bantha hide jacket, loose open necked shirt and casual trousers, not looking quite as big as when he was in his armour but he was... a handsome man.

Ryssa couldn't remember noticing that before but she must have.

"You look good, those colours suit you."

"Thank you" she smiled; it had been some time since she'd received compliments like that.

"Do you have a scarf?" He asked, she looked at him, questioningly.

"Scarf?"

"For your hair, I've got a speeder bike."

He thought of everything, she found one while he waited patiently, it matched her outfit and he fastened it around her hair for her.

He offered his arm and Ryssa linked hers through his; it felt old fashioned but she liked it.

"You smell good." He complimented her on her perfume.

"Thank you, I had it mixed especially for me." She appreciated that he noticed but cringed inwardly at her reply. It was expensive and she had spent a long time choosing it, as she didn't like the current trend for overpowering sickly perfumes. She couldn't remember the last time she had an honest compliment.

"Do you like Jazz?" He went on, as they made their way to his speeder. "I know a good dinner club with a decent band and singer."

"Oh yes, that sounds...wonderful." She skipped a few steps to keep up with him. "So you're not into Glimmick or the classics or anything like that then."

"No. But I know a man who is. It's too repetitive for me; I like something that can be less…...structured." He shortened his steps and slowed to her speed.

"Ah."

"Not the war, but Kamino; when we were young, the storms were very loud and we had live…. It just brings back bad memories."

He didn't know why he told her that but she squeezed his arm in reply and that felt good.

"Mon Cala opera...meh."

She chuckled, as she saw his grimace.

A'den they sped off, after a couple of minutes, he turned the speeder down towards the lower levels, where the club was located; she had to cling on to him tight and the scarf was welcomed. It was a good ruse, within five minutes, she had to embrace him, tightly; the thought that he had done it deliberately amused her and she tightened her grip. They reached the club, the outside of which looked pretty seedy and rundown, including the neon sign that flickered irregularly.

It looked just like the ones she had frequented recently, to drink, to forget. She stayed on the speeder and looked around apprehensively.

"It's better when you get inside." A'den could see her hesitation, as he held his hand out to her. A few more seconds and she slipped off the bike and joined him; he was right, inside was a pleasant surprise. Although old fashioned, it was clean, plush and well run. The food was exceptional, with generous portions, which was just right for A'den; he even finished hers off. She still hadn't recovered her full appetite, after the detox tabs.

"Sir!" The maitre'd showed a flicker of recognition and showed them to a discrete alcove table but she wouldn't have been bothered where it was, because wherever A'den was, she wanted to be.

The jazz was brilliant not just decent, as the band and the singer were some of the best in the business and often seen on the holovid networks. How he found this place amazed her.

Refusing all alcohol, saying she needed a clear head for the morning, was easy with him.

Then A'den stood up, straightened his shirt,

"Are you dancing?"

"Are you asking?"

He grinned, "I'm asking."

"Then I'm dancing."

He pulled her up and to him, they danced; moving in time to the music but with only eyes for each other. He held her tight and it felt damn good, so natural; until the music changed to a different set, the floor emptied and they rushed back to fall in their seats.

"Too warm?" he asked, she felt flushed and hot after the dancing, he fanned her lightly with one of the hand held fans left on all the tables, air conditioning was not the norm in this establishment.

"So...how did you end up in the GAR Treatment Room?" his question came out of the blue and surprised her. "Not that I'm complaining, I wouldn't be here without you."

"It's a long story."

"I've got the time."

Ryssa didn't yet feel comfortable telling him all about that and they sat in silence until A'den broke the silence.

"What do Whipids say when they kiss?"

She smiled when she realised, he was actually telling a joke.

"Ouch."

She sniggered and could see where his laughter lines came from. He had a deep full bodied laugh that was infectious and looked so much younger and carefree, when he laughed and she liked that.

They talked about anything and everything, and he astounded her with his knowledge, even of her specialist subject, micro surgery, which he admitted he knew about after slicing her medical training and expertise but he didn't push for more intimate details, and yet he did not appear arrogant, self assured, yes. She listened to him talk all night, without getting bored, most men were boring, in her experience, except Kail, but she tried to not think about him. He didn't deliberately monopolise the conversation but she was more reticent and realised she was just letting him talk, he was so interesting.

He used the 'borrowed' speeder to return her to her apartment, in the early hours. She thought she drove fast and but this was a whole new experience as she clung onto him again. The time had flown past, it felt like only minutes since he had picked her up, and now he was walking her back to her door.

They stood outside.

"Are you going to ask me in?"

"No."

"No?"His left eyebrow went up, a notch.

"No."

"OK."

His reply surprised her.

"OK?"

He smiled that disarming smile again and in the next moment they were together; he was holding her tight, a bruising kiss on her lips. She responded immediately but this level of attraction, she had not experienced in a while and finally forced herself to pull away breathing fast.

"Are you sure?" He asked again with that smile on his face.

"Sure."

The smile morphed into a wide grin. "I'll be going then."

"Perhaps we could meet again tomorrow?" She heard herself saying, when she got her breath back. "My treat." It came out a little too breathy and low.

"Ok. Should I pick you up at the same time?"

"Yes, please,"

Your surprise eh?" And with that he finally released her, turned and walked away.

She watched him walk down the corridor; at the corner he turned and waved.

_Kriff. Why the hell did you do that. You idiot. It's madness._

Automatically, she waved back.

_Idiot! It was only a thank you dinner._

.

A'den took the top of the range speeder bike back to where he had borrowed it, a rather exclusive neighbourhood, with a couple of senators lovers living in the apartments. He reviewed the evening, a habit from his training.

The date had gone well, it was his first.

The food - she enjoyed.

The jazz was good.

The dance was better.

She laughed at his jokes.

Mereel's idea about the speeder bike was good, as she had to cling onto him when they rode it, but she was still up for it, even though it didn't do much for her hair on the return journey, or was that him?

Prudii would have said he talked too much but she didn't mind, she was interested in what he was saying and she definitely didn't appear bored.

Success!

She invited him out tomorrow.

.

The next morning Ryssa's immediate thought on waking was that she would be seeing A'den tonight; She liked him, a lot, too much.

The Treatment Room was buzzing, when she got there; the medics were their usual selves, the patients were agreeable and appreciative and Coric did not have to growl at any of his brothers once, which was a bonus.

Tod had made up a sign that said:

'Beware Coric at Large'

He stuck it on the door.

"So, how did the date go?" Coric asked outright. "Hope the barve treated you right."

She smiled but didn't reply.

Kix asked "Have a good night, last night?"

She smiled again but didn't reply.

Somehow they all knew she had gone out with someone on a date and they seemed especially interested in what happened; incorrigible gossips.

There was no way she was going to tell them anything.

Tod tried, "Do anything last good last night?" He asked as he was restocking the supplies cabinet; now that one took her by surprise but she stopped herself before she replied and smiled again, shaking her head as she walked away.

It was none of their business.

.

This time she was ready, when he arrived on the dot of seven, wearing a casual top and trousers. He was also wearing different clothes and looked ….good, really good. She decided he could probably wear anything and look good but she pushed that thought away immediately. She was taking way too much interest in how good he looked.

Ryssa had debated all day about what to actually do tonight, she had promised him a treat. At one point she realised what she had said to him and hoped he hadn't taken it the wrong way. Despite the medics continual probing about her private life, she had managed to evade their questions for the moment.

It was Tod who gave her the idea, he had been chattering away saying how he always wanted to go to Naboo or Alderaan, as they both looked so green, like big gardens. He must have seen them on the Holonet or in his flash training. But it gave her the idea. She decided on a picnic in the Valorum Gardens, the oldest on Coruscant and had been renamed in honour of Supreme Chancellor Valorum. It was bit of a trek and they could only get there by public transport but she always thought them amazing; woods, meadows and landscaped gardens merged together and it was the only really big open space on Coruscant.

A'den was politeness incarnate; he carried the basket of food, opened doors and ensured she didn't get pushed aside, stood protecting her, when it was crowded and they couldn't get a seat, it was public transport after all. His nearness was, as intoxicating as the alcohol she used to rely on; as they sat on the last hover tram, she felt a warm, rough hand search hers out and hold it. She turned to look at him and found him already looking at her, with an intensity that made her blush. He smiled and she returned it; her sudden feelings for him were beginning to frighten her.

The last part of the journey, by an old fashioned tram re-built from plans used thousands of years ago, was all part of the gardens and she had been fascinated by them when she was a girl, when she visited with her Mother. After the tram, they walked along the paths, around the formal area with the hard landscaping, infinity fountains and waterfalls; they smelled their way through the Coruscant Perfume Garden and finally through the Arboretum to the wild meadows on the outskirts to find somewhere to sit and eat.

She hoped he liked it.

The food was laid out and fruit juices poured. She didn't really know what he preferred, although as he had eaten most things the previous night, he seemed to like anything and everything and proved that again by eating everything she gave him.

They chatted about general things and then he started on the jokes.

"Why is a Jedi knight never lonely?"

"I don't know"

"Because the force is always with him."

She groaned.

"How many Corellians does it take to change a glowpanel?

"I don't know"

"None. Because if the room's dark, you can't see them cheat at Sabacc."

She sniggered.

"What do you call the person giving the Rancor its dinner?

She shook her head.

"The appetiser."

She was wheezing now and couldn't get her breath.

"You Okay?" he looked concerned.

"A'den, please." she begged; he had been doing the jokes for half an hour straight now, not repeated himself once and the tears were still running down her face.

"Too much?" He said.

"Yes, my sides are hurting now. Please….just let me get my breath."

Laying down on her back, she folded her hands under her neck and looked up, she relaxed. You could always see the stars from the gardens here, they kept the atmosphere clean especially for that, she always felt she could disappear into them.

She could feel him watching her.

"A cred for them?" He asked.

"Pardon?"

"A cred for your thoughts. You seemed …..far away. I just…..wondered what you were thinking about."

"I was thinking how beautiful the stars are and how amazing this planet is."

 _And who I used to come here with, a long time ago_.

"Hmm." He said. "This" and he waved his hand around "may be beautiful on the surface and the planet itself is an amazing feat of engineering but the galaxy is an evil and unforgiving place. And there are levels on Coruscant that are not so amazing, in fact, they are downright appalling for any culture that calls itself civilised."

Staring at him, he had moved from joker to cynic in a split second. "I prefer my version." She asserted.

"You're naive." It was said harshly and surprised her.

"I suppose I am but if I think too much about your galaxy, it's too depressing." And she'd had too much of that in her life already.

He snorted and she felt him lie down next to her, his breath brushed her neck, after he had gently moved her hair away, then she felt his breath hot on her neck before the kisses along it; she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean towards them, goosebumps rose on her skin. She knew she should stop him before it went too far but he had felt her tiny response and moved nearer, making the kisses stronger. The attraction to him pulled at her again but finally she dragged herself away. She didn't want this new complication, didn't need it. She had been carried away by the circumstances. Moving away from him and turning, she made the decision and put her hand to his mouth, to stop him.

"Don't." She said softly, not able to stop the hint of sadness in her voice.

He looked puzzled.

"I don't understand. You like me don't you?"

"Yes." She replied "but….."

"I'm a clone?" This question was harsher.

"No," her reply was vehement.

"Too fast?...his voice took on that hard edge she had noticed before. "I haven't got as long as most men, you realise that don't you?."

"This is nothing to do with you being a soldier."

"A cloned soldier." He corrected her. "Ordered, cloned, bred and used. All in ten years." He replied, that edginess returning. This was the first time he had mentioned the cloning process.

"I still don't understand…." she began

"How do you think the Jedi managed to get a fully grown army, trained and ready on the battlefield in 10 years?"

There was a sarcastic edge to his voice that she didn't rise to but she realised what he meant, and shook her head, "Shit!" She swore, under her breath. "The cloners artificially matured you, didn't they?"

It was standard practice and she should have known.

At the GAR, information on the cloning process and its background, was sketchy at best; Traderight Laws, apparently. Captain Rex had brought her up to speed on some hidden facts of Clone life but this….accelerated ageing….had not been mentioned by any of them.

Including the men she worked with.

"Yes!" His reply was harsh again and he stared straight ahead.

Leaning on her elbow, she watched him closely. "So you're about how old, chronologically?" She wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"About eleven, going on twenty- two -ish, biologically. Is that a problem?"

She was with an Eleven year old, who actually looked nearer his mid twenties; the concept was difficult to process. It was something she had not anticipated thinking about. She paused, looked at him and went with her gut reaction.

"No." and then continued. "So…..They artificially matured you by genetic manipulation. Am I right?" she drew on her medical studies on general cloning; it was widespread throughout the galaxy.

Big business.

He nodded.

"And when you said you haven't got as long as most men you mean…." she paused not wanting to put it into words, "they didn't reverse it, did they, so the clock's still ticking twice as fast?"

A'den didn't answer instead going very quiet.

"Bastards." She couldn't help herself. It was one thing to Clone an army, which they had done exceptionally well but then to give them a 'use by date', they were human beings not droids; it was an injustice that made her very angry.

"So, are all clones are ageing at twice the speed of normal humans?" She stated it as a question, thinking of the men she worked with.

"All except one."

"One?"

"Yes, he's called Boba Fett and he probably looks about 11, if he's still alive."

"So, if they could do it for one why not all, it doesn't ma.."

"Needs of the customer." Echoes of Rex's outburst was coming back to her, in waves.

"I.." and she moved to touch his hand but he pulled away, as if her touch burnt, then withdrew from her and she knew that whatever moment they had, was gone.

There was an awkward silence, both not knowing where to look or what to say.

"I think…..we'd better leave." She said eventually and started to rise.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

She closed her eyes before replying "No….. I don't think that would be a good idea."

He fell silent again. She had so wanted to say yes but part of her was holding back, as usual, but she didn't know if she could deal with his issues, as he obviously had some! Who wouldn't. There were also issues in her personal life that she needed to clear up and he would simply complicate matters too much. She wasn't sure what he actually wanted from her but she didn't feel confident enough to pursue it with him or tell him about that particular time of her life yet. It was still too painful years later; she had just started to come back from that mess, when her Mother died.

The journey back was silent and he left her at her door with just a peck on the cheek.

.

A'den sat alone in the Barracks, this was a setback; he had let his anger get the better of him and she had withdrawn. It hadn't been her fault what had happened to him and his brothers. She hadn't asked for him to be cloned even if she was Aruetii. His attraction to her was...unexpected and wanted to see her again, and he was sure she liked him, but she was still holding back. He just couldn't work out what was holding her back.

He needed to talk to Jaing or Prudii or at a pinch, Mereel.

.

Late the next evening, the door chimes played, she checked; he was there in the corridor, clad in his armour. She couldn't ignore him, it would be rude to leave him just standing there. There was something different about him, a confidence, a sureness that he had not always shown previously.

"I'm being sent on a mission and l'll be off Coruscant for the foreseeable future. I'd like to see you again, so….can we just talk through whatever the problem is…...when I'm back. I'll message you once I return."

He turned, not waiting for an answer and moved to leave, then, having second thoughts, he turned back. He put his hand under her chin, tilted it upwards and kissed her hard, like it was his last. He was watching her with those deep amber eyes, just like his first kiss with her and it had the same effect.

She didn't stop him.

She didn't want to.

"I'll be seeing you." Was his response, as he strode off down the corridor.

"A'den! ...Stay safe!"

Grinning, he gave her a lazy two fingered salute.

_I must be mad. I really need to sort myself out first._

Ryssa was married, although it was nearly five years since they'd separated; she was still hurting from that, the manipulation, the betrayal; she had avoided facing it again to get the divorce, only tentatively started one relationship since then and that hadn't ended well. She withdrew from people who had shown an interest in her, fear of being hurt again; apart from Kail, who had finally broken down her defences, that mountain of a Pantoran had been surprisingly sensitive and understanding.

Then the Battle, her Mother dying, talking about her Father and Kail dying, the detox, it still all felt too much, too raw.

Her comlink pinged.

"Kriff, who the hell's that now?"

Looking at her comlink, she smiled at the ID and replied with a message.

'Yes. Love to. Meet you at the old place tomorrow at 7:00. Ryssa.'


	9. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryssa reunites with an old friend but finds an enemy in the GAR and she could be in trouble on both fronts

**CHAPTER Eight**

**The Lazy Caf - Tapcaf**

**Coruscant**

Ryssa looked around the Tapcaf, it hadn't changed much in five years; she hadn't been in a good place the last time she was here. Searching for her friend; she wondered what she would look like now. Suu was the only one of her friends she had kept in touch with and she had always been experimenting with different looks.

Ah! She saw her. Ryssa negotiated her way through the tables and chairs, seeing Suu waving frantically to get her attention. She waved back, and finally getting to the table, and the two women embraced warmly.

There was a jumble of greetings and comments.

"Great to see you again."

"You look brilliant?"

"Just so good to see you."

"I love that look on you."

"I've really missed you." They both said in unison, and laughed, so loud that some of the other patrons turned to look at them.

"So what brings you back to good old Corrie?" Asked Ryssa.

"The war what else." Suu replied.

"You sure?"

"Well that and a falling out with the Director of Mental Health medicine at the University."

"But I thought you loved it on Alderaan?"

"Yeah, it's a great planet, the government and society is so liberal and its policies are caring policies. Not just for its own people but for other planets, especially ones that are suffering in this terrible war."

"But?" Said Ryssa, knowing her friend there was always something or rather someone else.

"As I said, I had a falling out with the Director of Mental Health."

"You didn't?"

"I did."

They had quickly returned to the shortened conversations they had used since they were youngsters and first met. Suu's falling out usually meant after she'd fell into bed with them, then ended the relationship. She didn't stick around. She enjoyed the flirting, the hunt and then...

"In a Warra nutshell you ended it with whoever you were seeing, so you legged it."

"Yeah."

"And?" she sensed there was more.

"I'm pregnant."

"Shit. His?" You never knew with Suu, she once had three or four lovers on the go, all at once. Ryssa couldn't keep track of them at times.

"Of course."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Suu?"

"Don't do your 'Mother' voice to me. You're very judgemental at times, you know." Ryssa had always seemed the more serious one of the two, most of the time; she glared back at her friend.

"Are you going to have it?" This was not something Ryssa had ever considered herself.

"Of course."

"Oh."

"Why, what did you think?"

"I….I don't really know. I just thought…."

"There ….judgemental. Told you so."

"Sorry, and yes I am judgemental where children are concerned."

Suu's just smiled. "Just as well I like you. So enough of my news, what about you, got the divorce?"

"No."

"Neryssa!"

The tables had been turned on her.

"You need to get that, so you can move on. She won't be coming back. She used you, you know that, just to get to your Mother."

"I know, I'm not stupid."

Suu put her hand on her her friends arm. "Just scared?"

"I suppose so."

"Scared of getting hurt again?"

"Stop analysing me!"

"I'll stop it when you get that divorce, stop hanging on to her and start living your life again. Have some fun. You're what?...twenty six and your life has been on hold since that bitch left you. You still haven't finished your 'Surgical' and you were so close."

Suu was right almost, she wasn't hanging on to her, she didn't think. She had tried to move on but ….she just couldn't. There was something holding her back.

"Ok, I'll think about it."

"Don't think, do!"

"Okay"

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Alright, can we change both subjects now?" Declared Suu. "What have you actually been doing since I saw you last?"

The best part of the next two hours, was spent catching up and getting back into their BFF relationship.

"Suu, if you need any help...with the baby, anything. I'm here for you."

"Right back at you for the Divorce." Suu paused. "Can I ask a favour then?"

"Of course."

"Can I stay at your place, I'm in a hotel and it's draining me, just for a couple of days, I've got some accommodation viewings tomorrow."

"Sure, you should have said earlier. We can go now and get your things now, if you wish."

"Great."

Within two hours they had left the Tapcaf, Suu paid up at the hotel and collected what belongings she had, which didn't seem much and they were unlocking the door to Ryssa's apartment.

A couple of days, inevitably, extended into a couple of weeks and beyond.

.

A week or so later…..

Suu came out from the kitchen with yet another bowl of popped meal grain. She was munching away.

"Are you really going to eat all that?"

"Yeah. Are you really going to ask me that. My body is obviously craving this."

"But it's your third. You don't…"

"You're not my Doctor." The popped grain was noisy to eat and Ryssa had to smile at the noises Suu was making. "I was so sorry to hear about your Mum…. How are you coping? Do you want to talk about it."

"No. It's not a problem Suu."

Suu stopped eating and looked at her hard; this didn't seem like Ryssa. She had only ever had her Mother, no Father, not that she knew. Their relationship had been fraught at times but she thought, no she knew they had put that behind them, and then to lose her, like she did, Ryssa should still be grieving. There was something wrong and then she had found the Detox Tabs in the bathroom. She was worried.

"Are you sure? You seem very calm about it all. It must have been horrific?"

"Like I said Suu, I'm fine, it happened, I got over it."

Suu still wasn't satisfied. "How long ago was it?"

"Few months, why?"

"You seem…...distant about it, as if it never actually happened to you."

She scanned Ryssa's face for a reaction; there was none. "The offer's still there if you need me." Something had happened.

She continued eating the popped grain.

"I found the Detox Tabs in the fresher cabinet." Suu admitted.

"So what?" The reply was sharp.

"I thought you'd got over that when you left with your Mother?"

"I have, I had a relapse but I'm back on course now and not touched any for months, well weeks. I can't afford to as I'm treating the soldiers."

Suu's interest was piqued, "So, these...clones. What are they like?"

"Men."

Suu rolled her eyes, "Those, I am familiar with; I assume they are fully functional in all areas?"

Ryssa glared, "I don't know." She snapped.

"You should invite them round. Have a party."

"They're not really supposed to leave the Barracks, unless they go to specific areas or place."

"Like prisoners."

"Well...No...I don't know." She'd never really thought of it like that. She must ask Coric what they do in their spare time.

"Hmmm."

"So the man you mentioned, the one you went for dinner with and to the Gardens? Is he a clone? Why don't you ask him round?"

"Yes and he's not around. Besides it wasn't like that." She lied.

"If you say so."

Suu munched studiously.

"So how come he gets to walk around Corrie?"

"He's Special Ops, a Commando."

"They're different?"

"Yes! The cloners made enhancements and they were trained differently." She was affronted that Suu thought they were all the same.

"Does he have a name?"

"Of course. Suu they are men, not machines. They have names. They laugh, get angry. Coric hates droids, and they grieve for their fallen brothers."

"Hmmm." She sounded sceptical.

"So Coric, The Commando..."

"A'den, his name's A'den."

"Hmmm. Two?" Suu chuckled at the thought of her friend juggling two men, who looked the same. Coric had been mentioned several times.

"Do you want a Caf?" Ryssa glared as she changed the subject.

"Yeah. Bring some Blue Milk ice as well."

Ryssa took the plates away to wash; Suu was a brilliant cook, consequently she was being looked after well. The nerf and bean casserole was delicious but Suu needed a dessert so, Ryssa came back with some Blue Milk Ice for them both. She'd have to get some more they were down to the last tub.

"Have you been to see your Mom?"

"No."

"You have told her that she's going to be a Grandmother?"

"No."

"Suu?"

"You're using your Mother voice again!...So this Commando?"

"Not saying anymore till you tell your Mom."

"No, this Commando?"

"Mom."

"Commando?"

"Mom."

"Ok." Sighed Suu.

.

**Various locations around the galaxy…..**

Occasionally the Nulls made plans amongst themselves, to protect Kal, of course; he had other squads to look after and he wasn't getting any younger.

A'den activated his hologram.

"How goes it Vod?" Kom'rk was the first to speak.

He might have known.

"It doesn't."

"So give.."

"She gave me the brush off."

"Ner vod, you might be better off with someone who knows what you want. Who understands your needs." Prudii had entered the conversation.

"I want her."

"Look" interrupted Prudii. "I told you the bets off, you don't have to go on with this."

"I want her."

"Why?"

"A bet's, a bet….."

"I told you it's off, if it's too hard."

"Methinks the problem is it isn't hard enough, eh. Vod." Mereel's hologram flickered to life as he brought the tone of the conversation down.

The scowl on A'dens face could be detected through the wavering holograph.

"Is it 'cos she saved your life, after jumping you at the same time?"

"Vod!"

Prudii heard the edge in his brother's voice and realised Mereel gone too far, again. "Ok. For reasons unknown to the rest of us, and not understood by one of us, you want a relationship with this woman who you first met when you were unconscious."

"Vod!"

"Just saying."

"Saying what?" Ordo's voice broke in. He'd already detected an undercurrent in the conversation he was monitoring.

"Nothing, Ner Vod." chorused Prudii and Komrk.

"Do I have to do everything including be referee?" Ordo knew 'nothing' actually meant an argument.

"Ooh, touchy."

"He wants a girl."

"Don't we all." Kom'rk interjected. "But Ordo needs a girl. So he can get rid of some of that pent up tension." he smirked at his own joke.

Ordo bristled. A'den sniggered, the spotlight had moved on.

"There's a.. "

"D'ika!" A'den butted in, a warning note in his voice.

Four almost identical voices said. "So who's the girl?"

Prudii filled them in; "I extracted A'den and got him to Med Center; it was chaos, clones everywhere then we found an empty Treatment Room, some kind of clinic. It was run by a civvy and some clones and when he was treated there..." Prudii laid it on thick, with added drama."the civvy gave him mouth to mouth."

"So what was different?"Ordo didn't rise to the bait.

"Kal'buir was most impressed that she also gave you...now what did he call it?"

"Stop, you've got perfect recall so you know exactly what he called it."

"... a bed bath."

"What's one of those?" Enquired Jaing and Kom'rk, simultaneously.

"She stripped him, washed him and then rubbed him down, everywhere."

"So after jumping you, kissing you, she stripped you, washed you and gave you a rub down,...everywhere." Mereel couldn't resist this. "So what are you moaning about, you practically had sex, with none of the complications."

"Vode!" Snapped Ordo, his patience wearing thin, sometimes he didn't know how Kal'buir had coped with them all.

"I can't help you with the girl" Ordo knew his limitations, "but I can get you more time on Coruscant. Ok?"

"Thanks, Ord'ika."

Prudii piped up again. "Talking about Kal'buir, I think we should look for someone for him, but it may be difficult given his age, …..his deafness,...his limp…..his sons." He sniggered at his own joke. "We'd frighten anyone off."

"He has soft spot for Twi'lek dancers."

"I thought it had to be har…."

"Mer'ika. Be serious." Butted in Ordo, somehow the thought of Kal and sex just didn't seem right.

"I may know someone, leave it to me." A'den came back into the conversation. "She's a pilot, helped me once or twice. I think she's coming up for Kal'buir's age."

"So, A'den gets more time in Coruscant, until he's completed his mission."

The chorus of "Udessi." went through the link.

Although Ordo loved his brothers unconditionally, they could be trying at times.

.

**Ryssa's Apartment**

"Suu? Are you Ok?" Ryssa voice was filled with concern; she had heard Suu get up in the early hours and not go back to bed. Worried, as Obstetrics wasn't her field, she'd have to read up on it, she rose herself to check on her.

"Hm."

"Suurann Deris Hevers, Are you sure?"

Suu sniggered; "You spent way too much time with my Mother when we were young."

"She was kind to me. But seriously, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just too much popped grain. Indigestion."

"I'll make us some mint tea. ok?"

"Yes please."

Ryssa returned with the tea. Suu was on the settee with quilts wrapped around her. "I don't think I can lay down to sleep now."

"That's fine, I'll sit up with you."

"No, you need your sleep, I'll be Ok."

They sipped their tea in silence

"Ryssa? I want to talk about this man, the Commando and no I will not be distracted this time. I want you to listen."

Ryssa looked about to argue but was too tired and then resigned herself to the lecture.

"You have to give relationships a chance, you know. Have you slept with him?"

"No"...she Ryssa was affronted "I've only seen him a couple of times."

"But he likes you."

"Yes, I think so." Ryssa glared. Suu sighed, her friend could be stubborn at times.

"Right. Is he good company?"

"Yes. Very." Eye roll.

"Do you like him?"

There was a pause in the conversation.

"So, he's repulsive?" prompted Suu.

"Yes...no." Another eye roll.

"Is he handsome?"

"Yes. They all are."

"Are you attracted to him?"

"I….err."

"Are...you..attracted...to.. him? Yes or no."

"Yes."

"So what's your kriffing problem, go out with him, spend time with him see if you're compatible, sleep with him if you want."

"That didn't go well the last time." Neryssa had already told her about Kail.

"That was Grievous. Not you."

Ryssa sighed.

"Well try one of the others first. This Coric." she waved her hand nearly spilling the tea.

"Suu?" Ryssa was appalled.

"What?"

"They're not interchangeable, they're men, individuals, you should know that."

"So, spend more time with him."

"I don't know."

"Look it may not work out but you can't be scared of the consequences all the time." Suu looked thoughtful, "I could hypnotise you."

"What? No. Never." Kenobi's face had popped into Ryssa's mind at that point.

"Promise me you'll spend some time with him then. Ok?"

Ryssa didn't answer.

"Ok?" Suu persisted.

"Ok." Ryssa reluctantly agreed.

Suu was convinced Ryssa was attracted to him, or he at least had made an impression on her; he was the only man Ryssa had actually mentioned by name, other than Coric, since Suu had returned. She just had to make sure Ryssa gave him another chance.

.

In the Treatment Room, Ryssa was already on her third caf after sitting up with Suu the previous night, when her comlink pinged with a message:

**Back on Corrie. Want to talk? A'den.**

She pressed delete; she wasn't yet ready to spend any more time with him, she liked him too much, too quickly. It wasn't right, even though she had promised Suu.

"Hey!" she shouted out. "Can you give me a heads up if that Commando comes around. I don't want to talk to him."

"Of course, Ryssa." Coric readily agreed. Kix and Tod exchanged glances and then glared at him. They knew you didn't get into it with a Commando; they were…...different, eccentric.

Ryssa had work to do - a Business Review; she had received the notification a few days earlier, 'inviting' her to a business review with the new Chief Medical Officer, and to bring in her last weeks "Dailys".

The comlink pinged again with another message:

**I want to talk! A'den.**

He was persistent; she pressed delete.

The review was today and she was already nervous; she had never done one of these before and her damn comlink was pinging like an R2 astromech droid.

Ping.

Look.

Delete.

She didn't have time for this.

Walking through the Barracks, she spotted him in the training arena, working with some new Commandos; his armour made him stand out. She did an immediate about turn, that he would have been proud of and took the long way round; she then had to jog and was out of breath when she sat down to wait for the review.

Ping.

Delete.

Off.

.

Chief Medical Officer, Dvorkin sat back and admired the decor in his office; his wife had done well, with the limited budget he had been given. Hopefully this political appointment would give him some further leverage and he had been pleased with himself until he saw her name on the staff list.

That took away his initial feeling of triumph.

Until Mara pointed out that it may provide him with other opportunities.

His wife was not to everyone's liking but she was clever in her own way and he had to admit he probably wouldn't have made partner in his practice as fast without her. She noticed things about people; she had noticed that 'thing' about the Senior Partner, he pursued it and he was able to confront him with it.

He left few weeks later.

Neryssa Baey - the bane of his life. A "coruscanti princess", who swanned into classes at any time, charmed the tutors, and just seemed to get everything right without doing any work at all.

Then she had the audacity to complain they weren't doing enough for the free clinics in the under city

She had taken his place in the Surgical Class, his place, the one that he had worked so hard, and so long for; she took it away from him. Easily.

Then she dropped out.

He took a deep breath, he was getting angry and his face was flushed. Mara said he needed to be calm in these situations.

He started his breathing exercises.

Mara had said to be patient. An opportunity would present itself. Sure enough a few weeks and he had found something, a mistake. Nothing bad but he could make it worse.

An excellent opportunity.

Ryssa met with Dvorkin in his office, and within seconds realised that she knew him from Medical School, although he had graduated and gone into private practice to the rich and famous, whereas she had continued into surgery for an additional final year.

He hadn't signed the review request with his name, so him being here came as a surprise.

_Was he still the same supercilious bastard, that she remembered and what was he doing here?_

The decoration in his office, was at the very least, ostentatious, if this is what the GAR spent their money on no wonder her Clinic was short of equipment or had outdated machines that ceased working. This compromised the Clones lives, although occasionally Tod came through with some piece they needed; she didn't ask where they came from.

"Ms Baey. How nice to see you again after all this time." He hissed when he spoke an S. She remembered how irritating this was.

She sat there, as he slowly went through her reports item by item. He had retrieved them from day one, although he had only been there a few weeks. She had a really bad feeling about this.

"And then there is this one" he carefully placed the data pad on the desk in front of her and she recognised it, as the report she had completed when A'den had been treated.

"Thisss, should never have happened, you cannot just treat anyone to that extent and keep them overnight, you are not yet fully certified and the field medics do not have the appropriate level of authority, on Coruscant, to complete the treatment without a Doctor present. There is a reason why you are only in the Treatment room with the Clones."

"There was nowhere else he could go." She replied incredulously. "Everywhere was full. We had requested a Doctor several times, as we were being used as an overflow..."

"You had a medical droid."

Her mouth suddenly became dry, "It was malfunctioning and I was advised that he did not like being treated by droids."

"They don't have a choice."

"He needed observations doing…..."

He ignored that comment "Clones, they're very adaptable." he continued and drummed his fingers on the table before stating "and expendable. Although a Commando's unit cost is naturally higher than a Basic trooper model and had he died, due to your incompetent treatment, the department would have been charged."

"Did the Clone medics assist you, with the Commando?"

She closed her mouth and took a deep breath through her nostrils, before replying. "No. And there was no droid. He was unconscious. What was I supposed to do. Let him die?"

"If need be ...yes."

The review went downhill from there, losing your temper and calling your Superior a ' moronic, supercilious, bastard of a droid fucker.' And then only agreeing to apologise when, 'mustafar froze over', wasn't a good career move.

On report now and being brought up before the Ethics Board he had recently initiated, Ryssa left his office seething and shaking, a headache threatening to appear.

She turned her comlink back on: Ping, Ping, Ping. Ping - fekking comlink. Delete. Delete. Delete.

She read the last one.

 **We need to talk, please**. **A'den**.

_No we don't._

Delete.

Ryssa walked back to the Clinic, slowing the nearer she got, avoiding the training arena and then grabbed four Cafs on the way. As soon as she walked in, the medics were there, in front of her, demanding to know the results.

"How did we get on?" The medics were nothing, if not target driven and they knew about the review.

"C" she said, they looked appalled; these men were part of the 501st and used to being the best.

"Feckin' hell" exclaimed Coric.

Tod just looked dejectedly at the floor and Kix came over to commiserate, which she didn't want.

"It's not your fault; it was me, my fault." She sighed and then explained."I didn't perform very well at the interview. Now I have to reply to his queries on a number of reports. I'm going to do that and then go home." She sighed again, she didn't tell them exactly what happened or that she was on report to the Ethics Committee. "Why don't you all finish early, there's no one booked in and I'll be here. I'll see you tomorrow." They glanced at one another and Kix and Tod walked, muttering to each other, from the clinic, they weren't used to having so much down time.

Coric stood waiting patiently; She looked up and his first thought was, she was going to cry. "You can go too." she added.

"No I can't, I can help, it won't take so long with two of us." He heard himself saying.

"I've really messed up Coric, and I've let you all down." Looking even more on the verge of tears. He watched, as she pulled herself together and explained what had happened. What she called Dvorkin, at that point Coric could not control himself any longer and let out a very loud guffaw. "That's fekking priceless!"

She let him have his laugh and even smiled a little herself.

"OK." She paused, "Let's start with the main one he has a problem with, the Commando."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who keeps reading. It motivates.


	10. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A’den moves forward with Ryssa and receives help from a previously unknown quarter.

**En route to Coruscant**

A'den sat back in the modified light freighter, waiting for the crash from the adrenaline rush to hit him; he could practically time it to the second now. Sicko, his pilot, chattered on and he let the words wash over him. Sicko was one of the easier pilots to get on with, unless he needed to complete a manoeuvre, then he was a little heavy handed with the joystick. They were in hyperspace so hopefully that wasn't going to be a problem.

There - it had happened, he suddenly felt exhausted and shivery; he gave into the biology of his body.

"You still alive back there?" The question had roused him out of his semi conscious state. "Heard any good jokes recently? I've missed your badinage. The ordinary Commando's don't have your ARC level wit or repartee."

A'den smiled at the thought of the Commandos being called ordinary; that would ruffle a few feathers, "You heard the one about the Pilot that insulted a Commando...or interrupted an ARC .."

Sicko guffawed in the cockpit but he took the hint and went quiet; A'den leaned back again and in those seconds between consciousness and sleep, he kept seeing the silky blonde hair, reliving the feel of her lips on his. He jolted upright, he needed to know how Ryssa felt about him; this kept happening, his thoughts going to her, what she was doing, where she was, was she safe? Had he not been so focused, he could have easily been distracted. He knew what he wanted, and he knew he had made that decision very quickly but that was how he was. It was how they all were.

A side effect of the Kaminoans tinkering; he knew he would never be 'normal'. He could only try.

What he didn't know, was if she truly reciprocated his feelings or if he had to do more to convince her. This uncertainty with her made him edgy and now she was deleting his messages. He just wanted to know.

Kriffing hell, he was a Null and he should be able to read her. This shouldn't happen, unless perhaps you were Ordo. Rav Bralor, had said they had picked up this part of real life, pretty quick, apart from Ordo.

_Were all the signals he picked up from Ryssa wrong?_

_._

Sicko executed a perfect landing on their return to Coruscant and by then A'den had recovered from his Adrenalin crash and was ready to face his debriefing with General Zey and Maze.

Zey was new, different to Camas, rumour was they'd bumped him upstairs so that Windu could keep a closer eye on him.

It didn't bother A'den either way, no that was wrong, at least Zey hadn't wanted to chill anyone down...yet. But then he had Captain Maze.

Alpha Plank!

Kom'rk had come up with that one years ago on Kamino, after they'd had a standoff against a few of the Alphas over Boba's little 'accident'. It still made him smile - the nickname and the accident.

Camas was still top of his list.

He jumped off the landing ramp and saluted a "Thank you" to his pilot.

He always looked forward to seeing Kal and his brothers, although it happened less frequently, as they were spread across the galaxy but now he had someone else to see.

It had been a perfectly executed mission; he had obtained the Intel for the GAR, arranged the demise of a particularly, dangerous CIS spy and got what Kal wanted. He was happy with his life at the moment apart from one thing.

Ner.

He talked it through with Mer'ika; after he'd completed his debriefing, caught up with Kal and Ordo, found out how Jaing, Prudii and Kom'rk were. Everyone as safe as they could be. Mer'ika confirmed his thoughts about Ner and Aden headed for her Apartment. Marching in double quick time, he would reach it in time to wait for her; he had checked her working hours and she normally didn't leave the Clinic till about five, that left thirty minutes to get home, plenty of time. He reached the door and sliced into the electronic entry system in seconds and he was in.

Kriff!

"Who the hell are you? He was in front of the woman pointing the blaster straight between her eyes, in seconds. A stranger in Ryssa's apartment, he didn't know of her, Ryssa had not mentioned she had anyone staying but then he hadn't spoken to her in weeks.

The woman, who looked Ryssa's age had bright red hair and skin with a hint of gold, not pure human. She had a smile just playing on her lips and was very, very attractive; should he really be thinking that?

He could look.

_What was she to Neryssa?_

"Hi, I'm Suu, I assume you're The Clone, that Ryssa has been telling me about." She extended her hand, he ignored it.

"Oh well." She shrugged. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

She sat up slightly and he could see the small bulge in her lower stomach, in contrast to her slight frame. He deduced a pregnancy.

"When's the baby due?" He asked.

She shook her head and tutted. "My questions first. Are you the Clone?"

He stood silent and as still as a statue.

"If you're not. Why are you here because there's nothing to steal? So I will assume you are in fact The Clone Commando and you want to see Ryssa."

There was no response from him, in fact he barely moved. Suu continued to observe him; Ryssa was right he was attractive in a dark, brooding way, both physically and from her point of view, psychologically. His origins, his upbringing...fascinating.

"So, a manufactured soldier, bred simply for war and you're here. In my friends home, why?"

He felt the anger rising but controlled it slowly, he needed to see Ryssa and if he had to deal with this woman he would.

He smiled. He could be charming.

"I need to see Ryssa."

"Why?"

He breathed out.

"That's our business."

The woman's head tilted from side to side as she observed him; it was vaguely reminiscent of the Kaminoans. He breathed out again.

"Ryssa is my friend and has been for a number of years; I turn up after 5 years and she lets me stay with her. No questions asked. So I'm looking out for her. Now. Why do you want to see her?"

"I want to get to know her better, to see her regularly."

_I want her._

"Why, Clone?"

"Because I'm just like any other man and I deserve to have life like anyone else. I deserve to be able to see a woman who I like, to pursue a relationship, to take it further, like anyone else. Because I'm not just a killing machine, I'm a man!"

He ground the last sentence out and was facing Suu nose to nose. She smiled.

"Good. The truth."

He controlled himself and sat back down.

"Are you a good man, A'den?" She could see that he was surprised by the question, as he moved slightly forward again.

He calmed his temper as he moved and sat back, certain she wasn't a threat to him.

"No." He replied. He knew what he was and what he had been brought up to be and good for the most part, did not describe him. He could be good and do good things but it was selective. He would be good to Ryssa, for as long as he lived, if she would let him.

"At least you're honest not many people can even say that." She commented.

From a certain point of view, he thought.

She got up from the settee and the bump was even more noticeable to him.

"Drink?" She offered.

"Caf. Strong. Black. Sweet."

She laughed, softly. "Well that's one thing you both have in common, a love of caffeine." and padded off to the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with a large, steaming mug.

"I've known Ryssa since we were in First school, so why should she be with you?"

"It's a dangerous galaxy, I'd protect her. Give my life for her."

"You'd do that after this short time of knowing her."

He shrugged "It's how we're made."

She smiled.

"Really?"

"Nah, they just kriffed up the recipe for the first batch, me and my brothers. We were the prototypes." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "They didn't like the result and wanted us dead but we're here still."

Suu was amazed that he could almost joke about his upbringing, which was tantamount to child abuse. She would just love to analyse him, any of them. It would be so fascinating.

"But why her?"

"She saved my life, it didn't matter to her that I was some kind of experiment grown in a jar, she worked to save my life and treated me like I was important to her. I was no longer expendable."

"You were her patient, all her patients are important to her."

He dismissed that.

"Now she's important to me; I'd rather give my life to save her, than some faceless Coruscanti, whose only link with the war is that he can't get his favourite food or drink anymore and has to pay more taxes."

"And?"

"I want to get to know her better."

"You said, a relationship?"

He'd never verbalised it before tonight, but yes, he'd moved on and that's what he wanted.

"Yes."

The woman observed him again, with her head tilting from side to side. "You want to be with her, so what do you know about relationships?"

_If truth be told not a lot._

He hesitated, "Not much, but I can learn."

As she watched him, he turned from a physically intimidating soldier to a young man eager to please. It wasn't an act, she knew. He was fascinating, she would have loved to have studied these soldiers in depth. She may make enquiries.

"I can tell you all about her."

A'den glanced at his chrono.

"She's commed me; she's working late tonight, so we have plenty of time."

"Then tell me, tell me everything." He demanded.

He listened carefully, to how Ryssa had been brought up by her mother, alone; no father around. Her Mother was tall, beautiful, clever, liked men, and there were a few that passed through but never stayed long. Ryssa rebelled, the usual teenage rebellion that didn't normally mean anything until she met Yan Barock, and married her.

A'den couldn't say that he understood about teenage rebellion; the equivalent of his teenage years had been spent studying warfare and under live fire training.

It soon became apparent that Suu did not particular like this Yan; A'den had thought it may be jealousy but no, Suu had understood Yan's motives very quickly but Ryssa had fallen for her despite her friend's advice.

"Ryssa can be stubborn, don't push too hard, too soon." warned Suu.

The marriage broke up, after Yan had an affair and Ryssa found out how she had been manipulated all along, how naive she'd been. It had all been to get near her Mother and her work. She'd pushed all her friends away and that hurt them. She couldn't forgive herself and had a breakdown, so bad that she could not finish her surgical studies and instead went way with her Mother, to some unnamed planet in the Outer Rim.

A highly sought after droid designer, before the start of the War, her Mother was killed in a battle on that planet, by General Grievous.

A'den knew about that, the battle had been a blow to the Republic, with the loss of many of his Vode; an informant had been killed getting information out, information that had helped him and his brothers. So that had been Ryssa's Mother. He had not been able get at that information but it explains partly why they would let her work for the GAR. He needed to do more slicing.

He now knew as much about her as anyone, even herself, and left with a promise from Suu that she would get Ryssa to contact him.

After he left, Suu sat contemplating how she would do that; It was dangerous, what she was doing, playing with their lives. They were both damaged in their own way but if it worked, it would help them both because he needed something other than the war and Ryssa needed to move on.

It would be difficult, knowing Ryssa, but she would do as she promised.

.

Walking home was always a good way to de-stress following work, thought Ryssa, her back aching, shoulders stiff from where she had been hunched over the datapad most of the afternoon and more, with Coric, who was so helpful. She appreciated the time he was spending with her.

Dvorkin was having all her Daily reports for the last month, audited and the queries needed to be answered, for his investigation; they had been painstakingly going through those reports. To say he was nitpicking was an understatement.

The walk loosened her up and let her process the day, so that it wasn't with her at night. Nighttime would have have been a dangerous time but it helped that Suu was staying. She hoped Suu had done the Nerf and Bean Casserole, she really needed some comfort food when she finally got home and then blue milk ice afterwards.

The casserole and Blue Milk Ice hit the spot, and she finally relaxed.

Suu started the conversation about A'den again.

"At least speak to him" Suu almost pleaded, "Just follow your feelings with him. We know you like him."

Ryssa snorted her derision. "My choices aren't...good."

"Thats all past. From what you've said about him, I think he would just appreciate lots of things that we take for granted." Suu pressed on.

"Such as?"

"Freedom. A break from the war."

"That was a low shot." Ryssa immediately felt guilty, she had convinced herself, for selfish reasons, she shouldn't see him anymore.

"Just think about it. It sounds like he's taking all the risks just to see you. Help him for once, like you help his brothers."

Ryssa stared at her, knowing she was being played but not why.

"He must really like you, taking all those risks. But...it's up to you."

Suu let that sink in.

"I'll think about it."

Suu knew that would probably be enough, she'd played the guilt and compassion card. it always worked with Ryssa.

After that they had sat in comparative silence, for them. Suu could see Rysssa was thinking over what she had said and she wouldn't push her any more, not at the moment. The breakthrough came when they finally cleared the supper things away.

"What you were saying earlier Suu, I'll com him, it's the least I can do, he's fighting for us." Ryssa said softly and searched for her comlink, she put in his number and the flickering hologram came up immediately, he was in a bunk, in his fatigues. "A'den?" He smiled, the smile was dangerous; it prompted feelings she didn't want.

"Nerysssa, it's good to see you."

His voice was even more dangerous; it fed those feelings further. Out of the corner of her eye Ryssa could see Suu watching her; she turned around and cleared her throat.

"Are you free tomorrow night for supper? I'd like you to come over and meet my friend."

"Yes. Sure. What time?"

"Seven." Her voice was low, breathy.

"I'll be there." He replied, flashed that disarming smile again and a few seconds later flicked off his switch, as his hologram disappeared.

"Now, that wasn't too difficult was it."

Ryssa closed her eyes; Suu always had to have the last say.

.

"Do I look okay in this?" Ryssa asked, after she had tried the third outfit on. For someone who had originally professed to not wanting this man, she was putting a lot of effort into getting him.

"It looks great, it shows off ….."

"Is it too low? I don't want him stare at my boobs all night; not that there's much there."

"It looks great. And your boobs...some men just like a handful."

"Depends on the size of the hands."

"Well you know what they say about that..."

Ryssa chuckled, the conversation had taken a downturn.

"What about my hair? My make up…..too much. I don't know if he likes natural or showgirl."

"You look great. The hair is great, make up just right. You've already been out with him, so..."

Ryssa interrupted, Suu had forgotten how her friend could be when she was desperate for something, or someone and was finding this very tiring; she could easily have dropped off to sleep, at this stage of her pregnancy, but it just confirmed her thoughts.

"I need to tie my hair back, it'll drop in the Hot'n Spicy soup."

"I changed the order we're not having soup."

"Oh….."

"The possibility for accidents."

"I suppose we should be thankful I didn't cook it."

"That would be a quick end to a relationship - running to the refresher all night isnt romantic."

Ryssa was just about to argue that her cooking wasn't that bad, when the door chime rang and Ryssa jumped.

"He's on time." Commented Suu.

Ryssa opened the door to him, or rather a large bunch of deep red musk roses; he peeped around them and smiled. "For you."

A blush to match the roses, surfaced on her face, as she accepted them and opened the door wider to let him in. She introduced him to her 'best friend, who knows all my little secrets.'

The best friend smiled, politely and put out her hand to shake his. "I'm Suu" she said.

"A'den." he replied.

Suu had ordered the best, it was very good supper and plenty of it; Ryssa had said that the clones needed a lot of calories, so she also included something sweet.

Ryssa saw Suu look at him more than once, at the number of times he filled his plate.

"Its a side effect of the accelerated ageing; all clones have phenomenal appetites." she explained.

Suu looked a little confused.

"They're still ageing twice as fast as non cloned humans." Ryssa expanded on her explanation, she had not mentioned it previously. At that point A'den, caught the look of pity that crossed Suu face, he'd seen it before, sometimes it angered him but this times he made light of it. "And I intend to make good use of the time I have." He said. smiling at Ryssa.

The blush crept up on her again and she looked at him from under her lashes, while trying desperately to eat the food without dropping it.

He's watching her every move, noticed Suu and Ryssa is flirting right back. She smiled to herself, this was easier than she thought.

When they had finished eating A'den offered to clear the dishes, which caused a raised eyebrow from Ryssa, but Suu interrupted "No, I'll get you two a Caf and clear up Ryssa did all ordering the in, we don't mention her cooking." He helped her clear the dinner things and came back with the Caf.

"My compliments to the chef, it was excellent." He toasted Ryssa with his Caf cup and she laughed, shaking her head. "It was nothing."

They both turned as Suu came out of the kitchen, yawned and said. "Well, this gooseberry is going to bed; it's been a pleasure to meet you A'den and I hope to see you again, soon." She went straight to her room.

Ryssa and A'den sat quietly, sipping their Caf, when A'den made the first move. "You didn't answer my messages, I was worried. How's the clinic doing?"

"Not good, well …. no ….. it's Ok. It's just we've got a new CMO called Dvorkin and he's a karking Schutta." She blushed at her own profanity.

"You don't like him then?" A'den asked, tongue in cheek; she sniggered at that. "I'm not his biggest fan." They both laughed and he moved closer to her on the settee. She didn't back away but took his hand in hers and squeezed. He did exactly as the friend had advised and didn't push her, just held her hand. It felt good.

"Suu seems a good friend, how long have you known her?"

"Oh years, since first school. She's my best friend." Ryssa nearly said only friend but left it at that.

"I was looking at your flimzi books" there was whole shelf of them. "There's some interesting ones there." She laughed, "only if you're a surgeon or an assassin." He laughed back at that. "I don't see any music, though, I thought you liked the Jazz club?"

She bit her bottom lip, "I have a confession to make, it was the first time I had actually listened to it."

A'den groaned, he remembered the question, "Don't tell me, you like glimmick."

She smiled and nodded."A big fan, I used to go to all the clubs." He groaned again and shook his head, in mock disbelief. Again, they talked for what seemed like a few minutes but in fact, several hours passed..

When A'den was leaving he stood in front of Ryssa "I enjoyed meeting your friend." and pulled her to him, there was no resistance.

She looked up "She was hardly here."

"I know." that smile again.

She kissed him softly, her arms circling his waist; he pulled her in tighter, taking over the kiss and they stood there lost in each other, until she ended it, smiling. They remained in the embrace.

"A'den," her hand brushed an imaginary curl of hair from his forehead "my friends call me Ryssa, only my Mother ever called me Neryssa."

"No, I don't like that." he took her hand

"Oh, what then because I really don't like Neryssa. It's so...meh."

He snorted a chuckle, he'd picked his own name, so he was happy with it.

"Ner, I like Ner."

He pulled her to him again.

"You staying?" Ryssa wanted him to.

"No." He wanted to.

"No?"

"No, I have a mission."

"Tomorrow?"

"Soon."

She pushed herself up, on her toes, for a final kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always accepted. This is a long story covering right up to Order 66.


	11. Ryssa wants to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a great deal of talking, which causes problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and for the Kudos

**ARCA Barracks**

General Zey outlined the mission objectives again, while Maze stood to attention, compliantly, at his side. A'den, felt his comlink vibrate slightly against his body suit; It was muted but he knew the identity of the caller by the distinctive vibration he had allocated to her number. He desperately wanted to smile, it was the effect she had on him but it was not appropriate in the middle of the briefing. He cleared his throat.

The Jedi stopped talking and looked at him; the briefing continued.

Finally Zey finished, then Maze took over, detailing the technicalities that the General didn't or couldn't understand. The last thing he needed was an Alpha plank giving him orders but he wasn't going to let that put him in a bad mood not after Ner had commed him. They didn't even merit being mentioned in the same sentence. He glanced down and could see that there was a text message from her.

Maze and Zey swapped roles again and Zey was repeating himself, as if trying to convince himself of the necessity of this particular mission; it just underlined that he wasn't a bad man, in fact, by Jedi standards he was reasonably astute and pragmatic, one of the better ones, not given to spouting too much of 'The Force' Osik, which was unusual in a Jedi but at this point he had just said too much.

But being in charge of SOB, he was still sending Clones out to die.

Camas had wanted us chilled down; he was one of the worst, I won't forget that.

"I think, I have all that information, General. Just waiting for go." A'den interrupted his new Jedi General, in mid flow, leaving his mouth open, for a few seconds.

Jedi General Arligan Zey looked at Sergeant A'den N12, searching, trying to read him and the Clone Commando looked back at him in a blank sort of way. Zey couldn't read him at all apart from a sense of impatience. "Am I keeping you from something Sergeant?"

"No Sir." the reply was crisp with the necessary respect.

_You couldn't keep me from her._

"but I do have perfect recall, General, so there was no need to repeat the information, no offence meant, Sir." He could see Maze had taken a step forward, and was bristling; Zey had stopped him going any further with a small gesture of his hand.

The Jedi smiled, "None taken, Sergeant." He knew deep down that he didn't actually command this man, that he only took orders from Skirata but they were keeping up appearances for that 'plausible deniability' that was so useful and he knew the Nulls were exceptionally good at some of the operations that needed to be carried out.

"Dismissed, Sargeant! May the Force be with you."

A'den saluted sharply and left the briefing room, several steps into the corridor, he activated his audio comm link. "Ner. Are you Ok?"

"Yes…I just wondered...I didn't know if you were still here and wanted to see you before you left. If that's okay? It's a bit slow round here and I really need a break. You didn't say when your mission was, do you fancy meeting for Caf? I can throw in a cake as well."

He smiled at the jumble of words thrown at him but picked up on 'wanted to see you' and 'cake'.

"If you make it two cakes, I'm yours for life." He replied and was rewarded with a chuckle at the other end.

"I should be so lucky. Jak's, do you know it?"

"I can find it."

"30 minutes?"

"See you there." The link closed.

A'den set off towards his quarters, to change; he preferred being in civvies when he met her. The sound of clone boots clattering along the corridor behind him, made him turn around. He would have saluted the superior Officer but it was buckets off, so it didn't, strictly speaking, apply. He quickly realised he was in line for a dressing down from Maze of all people but he had accepted the rank of sergeant and as such had to accept the chain of command. He would let Ordo butt 'Captain' heads with him, he would enjoy that.

"What the Kriff was that all about, Sergeant? You damn well sit and listen when the General's addressing you."

"Sir….." A'den was speaking very slowly and enunciating carefully, "I was merely expediting the briefing and letting the General know that I understood perfectly the parameters of the mission and any potential consequences should I fail...or be taken prisoner. Which is...highly unlikely…...Sir."

He could see Maze's cheeks flexing as he ground his teeth.

"I know you're up to something."

"No sir."

He could practically hear the teeth grinding together now.

"Dismiss. Sergeant." He ground out.

A'den saluted and executed a perfect turn and then marched down the hallway knowing Maze was watching his every move.

Alpha Plank! Although a tiny part of him felt sorry for Maze confined to Coruscant 99% of the time; he must be chomping at the bit to get some action.

I'm lucky.

Ryssa was already sitting at a table when he arrived late, courtesy of Maze; she had two Cafs and a plate with three cakes on it. He moved carefully around the tables, excusing himself to the other customers and displaying perfect manners; he looked like any other young man coming to meet his girl. The other customers probably didn't even realise he was a clone and member of their...slave army. He had no illusions himself. He was in his civvies and on reaching her, leant over to give her a kiss, she held his neck and lengthened the kiss, when it ended, he sat down opposite. A few of the other customers smiled at their display of affection and then returned to their drinks. She pushed the plate of cakes over to him.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Ner?" He grinned.

"You can take it any way you like, I just wanted to see you." She looked straight into his eyes, holding the gaze a little too long, it made him feel as if he was the only man in the galaxy.

"I'd like to get to know you better." Her voice was soft and calming. "And to do that we talk, yes?"

He looked at her, eyes narrowed but could see no diception.

"I assume by talk, you mean questions?"

She nodded.

"What do you want to know?" He took a large bite out of the first cake.

"Anything and everything! You're called N12. Why?"

A'den wasn't sure he liked the direction the conversation was going, this was the problem with 'talking', some things could just be too painful to say aloud, and it gives people power over you. But he would go along with it, whatever she wanted. I suppose this is how mongrel couples got to know each other; with him and his brothers it was either like you or ….don't really care about you, there was no in between and he really liked her, right from the beginning.

"There were 12 of us in the first batch; the Kaminoans altered Jango Fett's genome so much to endeavour to get the best soldier." He was talking in a low soft voice so that she had to lean in to hear him. He liked that.

He also liked the way she watched him as he spoke.

"So you were the first ones?" Her voice matched his.

"Yeah, but only six of us survived decanting."

This was getting very personal, uncomfortably so. He had never told anyone this before, that he had six dead brothers. He felt her hands on his, holding them, closing around his tightened fists and gently loosening them, in support. It felt …...good, calming and right.

"I'm so sorry."

He looked up, not realising that he had been looking down and saw her grey eyes looking straight at him, pupils large.

"Null? but that means no..." she didn't finish the sentence; he saw her swallow the rest.

"All heart, the Kaminoans." he said, not without rancour, she couldn't blame him being designated of no value.

"I don't have any siblings." she changed the subject and looked away, her eyes defocused for a few seconds and then came back to him. "Your brothers, what are they like?"

He laughed. "Exactly like me."

"Come on, I know they look like you." She said, mocking him.

"Ok, Ordo and Prudii are going grey."

Now she laughed. "I mean, what are they like, as people?"

He just stared at her now, nobody had ever asked him a question like that, ever.

"People?"

"Yes. Their characters. What are they like. What makes them….them!"

_Yes I suppose we are all different characters._

"Ordo…..is very organised and sees the logistics, plans and patterns. He's a bit outspoken, but we all are. He's more serious that's why...no because...he's a Captain. He always led us, even as children." He could feel her studying him.

"Ordo….that's different."

"It's Mandalorian."

"Does it mean anything?"

"It's after a Mandalore called 'Cadaverous Ordo', Kal'buir asked us what we wanted to be called, when he….found us."

"You didn't already have names?" She was learning more of the reality of the Clones lives everyday.

"No...only designations."

"So who are the rest?" She filed away the information and words Mandalore, Kal'buir and the fact they all had Mandalorian names, to ask about later.

"Mereel, Jaing, and Kom'rk."

"And what do their names mean and what are they like?"

"Jaing, named after a Mandalorian training master, Prudii, his name means Shadow. Kom'rk, his means Gauntlet and Mereel, aka gods gift to females everywhere, whichever god you worship."

"Pardon?" She was smiling. "The last one, Mereel, are you jealous?"

He looked hard at her before answering. "No." He paused before going further.

"It's just that he was the first to discover…..sex…. and always likes to let all of us know of his latest conquest."

"Oh." She had flushed slightly at that.

"Oh" he repeated "is that all you can say?"

"Should I say more?" She pushed him.

He went silent for a while and concentrated on demolishing his cakes, whilst she watched him intently over the rim of her Caf cup, sipping at it slowly.

"Who's Kal'buir?"

"He's my training Sergeant; he saved us."

"Saved you?"

"It's a long story, for another time."

Her chrono pinged and she studied it, "I'm sorry, I need to go now." She rose, came round to him. "I enjoyed hearing about your...family but..." she gave him a lingering kiss and then walked quickly away waving at him.

Sitting alone with his caf, he was now unsure what to do.

He realised that he had told her a lot more about himself than she had told him about her and he was supposed to be trained to resist interrogation. He laughed inwardly at his own joke, although he probably knew most of what she could tell him, and some that she couldn't. He smiled to himself again, so was this normal behaviour?

.

Another day, another form of torture from Dvorkin.

Ryssa swept the pile of flimzis onto the floor.

Ryssa was now having to back track on the supply requisitions orders, on flimzi which took twice as long; Dvorkin was checking everything that she did and stringing out the investigation.

The clones and the droid had done the supplies and she was confident that they were correct; she could not imagine them being anything other than that; if there was a mistake by one of the clones, then the repercussions for them didn't bear thinking about. Her conversation with Rex came back to her yet again; then her comlink beeped with a message from A'den. "Do you want a Caf again?"

It had come just in time before she got really angry with Dvorkin, again. "I thought you were on a mission." She replied.

"Delayed." The message came back.

"Ok. Jak's in 15?" She sent back, she was really fed up of this continued harassment by Dvorkin, he had also reduced the number of troopers coming through the Clinic, until the 'problems' as he put it were cleared up and he still hadn't given her a date for her Ethics Board. Consequently she had lost Coric and Kix back to the 501st but Tod was still there, when needed, which was rarely.

The door shucked open and MSE6 beeped as it entered and opened its security box, having verified the recipient. It yielded another pile of flimzis.

"Thanks." muttered Ryssa. The droid beeped a reply and headed back out.

"Fekking, kriffing, karking, idiot." She said to herself and stormed off to see A'den, already not in the best of moods.

.

He was sitting down waiting for her, with a cup of Caf ready and cakes, chocolate. Although he preferred the fruit cakes, he was eyeing it up for himself, he pushed them towards her.

"Ooh, chocolate cake just what I need." She muttered and proceeded to devour it in several bites and then eyes closed, she sighed. "Ah. That hit the spot."

A'den articulated his thoughts without thinking about the consequences. "I thought that clones could eat, but that effort" he nodded at the cake "puts us to shame."

She glared. "I am having a par….tic….u…..larly bad day." She practically spelt it out for him "And comments like that don't help?"

"Cyar'ika, tell me about it." Jaing, had said it was good to let a woman talk. A'den wasn't sure, the last woman he was with didn't do the talking thing.

She stared at him as if he were speaking a foreign language. "What the fek does that mean? Shareee…."

"It's Mandalorian for Dearest or Darling, that's the nearest translation."

"Oh." Ryssa took a big gulp of Caf, A'den didn't say anything more until she had finished drinking, perhaps she just needed a caffeine fix.

"You never told me about your family; tell me." He asked out of the blue but following the route she had taken previously. She frowned at him.

"What's there to tell. I never knew my Father, as he wasn't around from before I was born and I lived with my Mother, who was ….. let's say our relationship was problematical...at times." she stopped. "Can I have some more Caf?"

A'den dutifully fetched her another Caf, a large, strong one.

"So, your Father?" He pursued it.

"He's dead too….I think….. " She was no longer sure, as her Mother had last spoken as if he was still alive. "So, the name A'den is Mandalorian?" She asked, skilfully changing the subject.

"Yes, it is. All my brothers names are." he explained.

"Why?"

"Its our heritage."

She frowned, again.

'I'll teach you about it, if you want." He offered.

"What does A'den actually mean?" she didn't take him up on his offer.

"Wrath, rage."

"Does it describe you well?" She asked.

"Sometimes."

She studied him closely. "I'd better be careful then hadn't I?"

"I would never hurt you." He said, the tone of his voice showing how appalled he was that she could even think that he would.

"I suppose it describes us all sometimes…... Are all clones immersed in the Mandalorian culture?" She continued.

"No. It would depend who trained them. why?"

"The medics seem to know a lot of Mandalorian words."

"The troopers? They would have been flash trained for the most part, but some may have had additional training from a Bounty Hunter, not necessarily Mandalorian."

"Oh, but that doesn't explain why the troopers relate to Mandalorians so much."

Ryssa was relentless, with the questions, he continued."I suppose the Meat Cans would pick it up from any officers or ARCs, who were trained by a Manda…."

"The what?" She interrupted again. He didn't know what she meant, initially and then realised he'd used the term Meat Can to refer to the troopers.

"Do you mean 'Meat Can'? It's what some of the Commandos call the troopers." He explained."They are not as well trained as the Commandos."

"I think, I get the idea." she replied, quickly. "That...is... one….of…...thee….. most awful things I have heard you say. Aren't they supposed to be your brothers?" And she gulped her Caf again and shook her head. "I can't believe you actually said that."

_Fek! She worked with troopers. Osik._

"Are you Ok. Ner, It's not the time of the month, is it?" He knew, immediately, just by looking at her, he had said the wrong thing. It had been meant as a joke, the sort of thing they say on the Holovids.

_Fek! Di'kut!_

Ryssa just looked at him, in disbelief and took another gulp of Caf. She continued to glare at him and he glared back, he was not always patient and she was being very trying at the moment. If Skirata could do the ten second stare; she had managed a two minute one.

After a couple of minutes of silence, she said."I am going to assume that you did not actually mean the last thing you said." She said it very deliberately and took a deep breath before continuing. "Because…..I have had a very, very bad day."

He needed to do some research on what not to say to females.

They sat in silence again, ignoring the stares from the other customers as their voices had gradually raised during the conversation.

"So, you're having a bad day what exactly is going wrong? Can I…" Help, he was going to say not really understanding what she meant by a 'bad day'.

"Everything, I've got a report to do on every trooper, I've treated, since day one. There are no cases coming through now, as Dvorkin has in effect suspended me. Every report I do he returns with more questions and now he's querying the supplies the clones ordered. By flimzi!" she took a hurried breath. "Coric and Kix have been reassigned and Tod is only around occasionally; if Dvorkin thinks they're defective because they made a mistake with the supplies then they could be …"

She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry." He paused before offering, in a lower voice, "do you want me to sort him out?" It was what he did, Kal's definition of 'sort him out', of course.

She looked at him, with an unspoken question but she didn't pursue it. "Fek no. I don't want anymore trouble, knowing my luck they'd think it was me." She'd assumed " sort him out." was not good anyway.

"Are you sure?" Asked A'den.

"Course, I'm fekking sure!" She was getting angry again; he'd never seen her like this and his left eyebrow arched.

"And you can stop that!" She said pointing.

"What?"

"The eyebrow thing!"

"What eyebrow thing?"

"Every time you disapprove of something I do or say, your left eyebrow goes up. It's very, very irritating."

That was enough, his patience had run out, he could feel his own anger rising. "If I am so irritating, then why are you here?"

"The Fek I know!" She retorted, slammed her mug down on the table, stood up, grabbed her bag and strode out of the Tapcaf, without a backward glance.

"Osik! Di'kut!" He muttered under his breath.

.

"That went well." she fumed to herself "and I'm sure what he said when I left wasn't a compliment."

Walking at pace, alongside and through the window shoppers, ignoring their comments finally, until her temper finally dissipated.

"Shit!"

She immediately did a 180 degree turn and headed back, even quicker than she had left, not quiet running.

She pushed open the Tapcaf door and looked at their table.

Empty.


	12. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suu has moved out and Ryssa finally gets chance to make an apology and things move on from there

**‘M’ rated.**

**Ryssa's Apartment**

**Coruscant**

The apartment was empty when she arrived home, it felt cold and impersonal when Suu wasn't there; she commed her, panicking.

"Where are you?" she demanded to know as soon as Suu picked up. Suu smiled sweetly, "Good to see you too." she answered and waited for the apology.

"I'm sorry, I was worried." Ryssa saw Suu's Mother in the background and realised where she was. "Hello, Suu's Mum." she waved. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great." she came nearer the screen, finding her way through the room by holding onto the furniture. There was no cure for her degenerating sight, Ryssa's eyes burned with tears, for a few seconds until she pulled herself together, she remembered that Suu's mother never wanted pity, and when she got closer she would sense it, hear it.

"I understand that you're responsible for my daughter coming back to me?"

Ryssa raised an eyebrow at Suu, who shrugged, "I could never make her do anything she didn't want to, you know that."

"You must have said something and ...I'm going to be a grandmother." Ryssa smiled at the delight in her face and her voice. "Well, I'll leave you two to chat."

Suu watched her Mother leave, "I've never seen her look so happy, Ryssa." and then turned her eyes to Ryssa. "I'm staying." she waited for the outburst, something had happened, she knew when Ryssa was upset.

"Good. It's where you belong."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Something happened this afternoon but I need to sort it out myself."

Finally thought Suu.

"Ryssa, whatever you need to do you can do it. I remember when you stayed up all night to study, still went into Medical School the next day and aced whatever you had to do, and more often then went to help mum at the clinic later."

Ryssa sighed, she could remember those days fondly and with pride; she enjoyed working at the free clinic with Suu's mum. She had volunteered there for years; Suu and Ryssa just gravitated towards it, when they were younger. Even uf they just carried things for the patients or fetched them drinks.

It was the reason she wanted to study medicine.

Ryssa was surprised when her Mother applauded her for it; that had felt good.

"You were so determined with everything that you did, determined to prove that you were not the stereotypical 'Coruscanti Princess' and you did until 'that woman' appeared on the scene."

"But..."

"Look, I'm going to send you something I've put together; its something we were working on at the Alderaan Centre and I want you to listen to it once a day for the next three weeks." Suu pushed something in her com and it appeared on Ryssa's.

"Thanks."

"If you want something badly enough, you can get it...and then, I'll see you in three weeks and Mum says she wants to see you again, so you're coming over okay?"

"Yes, see you soon."

The hologram disappeared.

Ryssa set up the recording and lay back, not believing it would actually help.

.

The ARC Trooper was striding through the barracks, when he saw his father heading towards him.

"Suk'uy, Den'ika."

"Suk'uy, Buir." the formalities were not observed as there was no one to see them. The short sergeant pulled his son down to him in a hug.

"You been avoiding me Ad'ika?" he accused.

"Of course not Buir." he suddenly feeling guilty for pursuing his own needs above seeing his father.

"Don't worry, it's just me worrying about you." He produced a bag of candy covered warra nuts and offered them to his son, who took a handful.

"Keep them."

Kal studied his son; he worried about them all, perhaps Ordo more than the others. He knew you shouldn't have favourites and he would deny it to anyone and everyone but Ordo had stepped up to protect his brothers and still did. He just needed someone to look out for him.

They all did.

There was something going on, especially with A'den; his Bounty Hunters sixth sense prompted him and he was convinced this son was behind it all.

"You eaten yet lad?"

"Not since lunch."

"Come on then." he pulled his son back to the mess, to ensure he kept up his calorie intake. "I have a little job for you." A'dens intentions were thwarted for the moment.

.

Ryssa had dressed with a specific purpose in mind and sat with her juice, going over what happened on that afternoon, again and again. She had gone over it numerous times since it happened and it didn't matter which way she looked at it, she felt guilty; she had taken out her frustrations on him and that was unfair.

Unsurprisingly A'den had finally lost his temper with her.

An apology was required and had to be delivered, and she would do that, she could do that. The recording that Suu had sent had made her take some good long looks at herself and she didn't like what she saw. She wanted to feel more like the person she was before she met Yan.

Determined.

Confident.

Happy.

It also crystallised in her mind what she actually wanted.

Only she could do it.

Hopefully he was on Coruscant; he had said he had mission, but it had been delayed.

Picking up and putting down her comlink numerous times, before she actually committed to making this crucial call to him. If this went wrong there was no coming back from it. Ryssa had finally decided how she would apologise to him because she knew she was at fault and was embarrassed at how she acted. Like a spoilt child.

A memory that had lain dormant for years blossomed in her brain.

_DRD was helping her get into her night clothes and trying to distract her at the same time it wasn't succeeding._

" _Why is Mummy and that man shouting at each other?"_

" _They are disagreeing, Princess."_

" _I m not a Princess, DRD. We don't have them on Coruscant. We're a Republic."_

" _Your mother and Father think you are a princess and should be treated like one."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because they love you a lot."_

" _Did they want a princess instead of me?"_

" _No. They wanted you just as you are."_

" _But my Father never comes to see me. I don't even know who he is."_

" _Oh he does, he's h…" DRD stumbled over the word."He's here when you're asleep_

.

She wasn't sure why she had even remembered that event but it had happened more since she was using Suu's technique.

She chose her words carefully, rehearsing them, in her mind.

She commed him, his face flickered into life on the hologram.

"A'den! I need to apologise." Her rehearsed apology had gone out of her head as soon as she saw him, smiling.

"Su'cuy." There was a pause before he continued; "I was coming to see you, just to check on how you were. I'd not heard from you...I'll bring my eyebrows." He quipped.

She breathed again; He smiled up from the hologram.

"We can have Caf; I don't do...have anything stronger….. and I have Cookies, homemade. I can do cookies." She offered.

"Ooh, a woman after my own heart; I'll be there soon."

Ryssa had not even deactivated the hologram when the door chimes rang.

"Damn!"

She answered the door, ready to get rid of who had called, instead, there he was leaning on the door frame, comlink in hand and with his thoroughly disarming smile on his face. She liked it when he smiled, it made her stomach turn somersaults.

"Come in, I'll make you that Caf now, just make yourself at home." She smiled at him. His eyes took in the outfit she was wearing, leggings, that showed off her legs and a short cropped top in a synth silk fabric, highlighting her bust, before sitting on the long low soft settee, as she called it. He adjusted the cushions, making himself comfortable, while she went into the kitchen. He looked around the room again taking a more detailed observation; he could see the same flimzi books and holographs, they were there before and…. new plants, with flowers, giving the room some colour. It was different. It looked more cared for. He could hear her, humming and moving utensils and pots in the kitchen, so he went to join her. She was frothing the milk with sweetener in it, to help it dissolve.

"Suu not here?"

"She's gone to stay with her Mother, during the pregnancy...Mother's are special."

There was a sadness in her voice that he had never heard before but he had no experience of Mothers and didn't even want to think of who could have been his Mother, if he ever had one.

"The cookies are over there in that cupboard," she pointed to the wall cupboard. He retrieved the old fashioned jar, shaped like a Hutt, he relished pulling the head off, it felt entirely appropriate, who wouldn't want to decapitate a Hutt, and checked the contents before taking it into the living room and returning. She handed him his Caf and took hers with her.

They sat together comfortably, in contrast to the awkward time in the caf shop.

"I'm sorry for how I acted in Jak's, it was rude, unforgivable and totally uncalled for." Her rehearsed words now came out.

He looked at her for a few seconds. "It's Ok, Cyar'ika."

"A'den, please don't call me that, if you don't mind…..not yet." She still felt a little uncomfortable about the word, it implied something that she didn't yet feel.

"Ok, if that's what you want." He replied, a little deflated and they sat in silence, again.

"I.." they both spoke at once.

"You first." He said, gesturing with his hand.

"I'm not very good with relationships! I have had some bad …..some issues I need to work through. I suffer from nightmares, but I can't remember them. I don't know why." She admitted, not knowing why she came out with it all; she had never admitted the nightmares to anyone, except her Mother. There were more, different ones now.

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

"Yes. It's the not knowing why, that bothers me the most." She sighed,"It's like I've lost something and am desperately trying to find it." she paused and then continued. "You were going to say something?"

"The only relationships I have had are with my brothers and Kal… and I have nightmares or night terrors, as well, but I know what causes mine. The cloners, the Kaminisii."

He spat the last word out, sticking his chin out like defiant child. She immediately wanted to protect him from this, but it sounded from what he said, as if he was reliving some horror, that he saw as a small boy on Kamino. She wondered what on earth had happened to him and his brothers and to all the other clones; she could not begin to imagine what it was like. He had alluded to it but never gave the full details.

"A'den." She whispered, "what did they do to you?"

She touched him on the forearm and leant towards him as if to embrace him; he let her for a few seconds, before pulling her closer and holding her there; they were so close now, body to body. The only others beings, he had only ever been close to and who he cared about like this, was his brothers; he had been brought up with them and their survival depended on that closeness but this was different. They sat like that for a few seconds but he still didn't reply to her questions.

She pulled away from him, "A'den, what did they do to you? Was it all of you? All your brothers? Captain Rex said something about…"

"Captain Rex, how do you know him?" His gut was churning now; he didn't want any rival, especially a brother. Captain Rex might only be a meat can but he was a charismatic, individualistic meat can. A'den could see him appealing to women.

"He came into the treatment room just before you came in and explained a few things about the Kaminoans."

"Like what?"

"It's okay, A'den. He explained how they viewed clones; how the Republic views clones. How clones are treated as…..commodities, units, purchased goods."

He had never thought that the troopers would have thought like that, Rex surprised him.

"And?" He sensed there was more; Ryssa looked sad and angry at the same time.

"We had a trooper, Nox, severely injured. We worked on him, all of us. It was touch and ho at times but we pulled him back. He would never be able to fight again but he would've survived, after Bacta treatment and extensive rehab. But they refused it. Our own side refused his treatment. Some droid probably, I didn't ask. All I know is that his own side refused him treatment."

A'den watched as she veered between anger and sadness, in equal measure.

"Nox was euthanised." Ryssa finished with a hitch in her voice, her eyes staring into the distance as she remembered.

"Hey, it's not your fault." he touched her cheek. A'den had been introduced to the concept of the "disposable soldier" at a very young age but he didn't want to contaminate her with what the Kaminoans did to him and his brothers.

"Your Caf, it's gone cold, I'll heat it up for you." she slipped away from him, passing a ghost of a kiss across his forehead, and took his drink into the kitchen to heat it. Although it only took minutes he missed her and on her return pulled her closer to him.

"So this, Dvorkin, is that why you were in such a bad mood at the Tapcaf?"

He had an eidetic memory, retaining everything he heard.

"Yes." She paused. He could see her wanting to say more,"I made a mistake, or rather Dvorkin thinks I made a mistake."

"What mistake?" He would help if he could.

"I made the mistake of treating you, as technically, on Coruscant, I am not a Doctor, I am still waiting for my certification to be passed. So technically I can only do certain procedures."

"I'm not complaining." He quipped.

"No, and I'd do it again."

"Good. But this Dvorkin is using me, to get at you, why?"

"That I don't know. We didn't get on particularly well at Medical School but he seems to have done well for himself. He still has his own private clinic, plus the role with the GAR."

Ryssa was silent as if thinking about something but then, "Anyway let's not talk about him; put some jazz on, convert me."

.

"So the last mission has been delayed indefinitely?" Ryssa checked, as she cleared away the take out she had ordered, and which A'den had demolished with only a little help from her.

There were no cookies left either. She would have to find time to make more.

"Ordo, liaised with Maze, supplying new Intel from Prudii and Kom'rk, which meant the mission has had to be rethought and now Maze has escaped Corrie for a while on his own mission and Zey looks bereft."

"Is that classed as SOB gossip?" Ryssa quipped, A'den sniggered before saying.

"I couldn't possibly comment."

It was Ryssa's turn to chuckle; he sounded like Paplatine.

"You had enough to eat? I've only got some fruit and spiced Warra nuts left."

"Fine thanks, come and sit down; I miss you." Ryssa smiled, Suu had been right he was good for her. He appreciated her. He was just what she needed at this time. She returned to sit with him, snuggling into his chest; it was comfortable, she could get used to this, to him. Yes, Suu had been right.

He sat with her leaning on his chest; he could feel every rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The fingers of one hand brushing up an down her ribcage. He wasn't one for imagining scenes, it always led to disappointment. He had never imagined this, so it did not disappoint. He picked out his favourite jazz tracks and put them on a loop again, feeling her fingers gently tapping out the beat on his leg. He risked a small kiss on the neck, she leaned into him further. Relaxing he immersed himself in the mathematical constructs of the music, for the moment.

.

She'd slipped away from his arms to get yet more caf.

He followed her into the kitchen and stood behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and leaning into her neck; the citrus perfume from her hair, hit his nostrils as he moved the thick braid, to the side and kissed her neck, feeling her lean back into him, he moved his arms further around and pulled her tighter into him. He wanted more and his hands trailed upwards brushing her ribs, either side, her skin, so soft, so warm, then he felt her lean even further against him, as his arms wrapped around her almost twice.

He stopped, she was very quiet. "Ner? Are you ok?"

"A'den." Her voice was low and questioning, while she pressed herself against him, "Have you liberated a lightsaber from a Padawan? Cos I know that's not your blaster, prodding my back; you left that over there." She nodded towards the table and chuckled at her her own joke.

He snorted, in reply and nuzzled her neck again. "No, it's all me." She breathed out at his reply "Good." she murmured softly, more serious, as she turned in his arms to face him.

Pulling his face down to her level, she kissed him, slow deliberate, a taster; it had the desired effect and he hoisted her up onto the worktop and pulled her towards him; he felt her legs wrap around him as he fumbled with her top.

Kriff! The top was fighting back and all she was doing was watching and smiling at his attempts to undo it.

"Shall I?" And she popped open the three fasteners easily and leaned back; her top fell to the side; there were no undergarments.

"Excellent Planning," He commented, his voice husky.

Her left eyebrow arched in reply, he stopped any further reply, as his mouth fought with hers. She leaned back further and he got the hint, slowly kissing his way down her neck, going around and stopping just before he got to his objective; he felt her push into him and teased her, kissing around her nipple, until another push and he took it in. He heard the intake of breath and felt her legs pull him in closer still, while she was pulling his shirt up and over, his head, he let her.

They stopped, both breathing hard.

"Here?" He asked; he didn't think they'd have chance to get anywhere more comfortable. She nodded and he started to pull down her leggings, as she fumbled now with his trousers.

"Bzzzzz…...Bzzzzz…...Bzzzzz." His comlink vibrated on the table where he left it.

" Don't move!" He ordered. She shrugged and took a deep breath, her hand stayed on his shoulder until, he had walked away.

He activated audio only.

"He needs backup now?" A'den asked incredulously and then listened carefully.

"Ok, Ordo, understood." A'den took a deep breath. "You say, Zey has asked specifically for me as per Mazes' advice and no you weren't disturbing me."

His brother didn't need to know exactly what he was doing, right now.

He jabbed the comlink off. "Fekking Alpha plank." He muttered and turned to Ryssa, "Sorry. But I have to go. Will you wait for me? I don't know how long, could be a couple of weeks max."

She frowned, there was no way she could refuse him; she didn't want to."You owe me!" She slipped off the counter and stood on tip toe to kiss him, holding his face in her hands. Reluctantly, he pulled her arms off him.

"I owe you."

She watched him leave.


	13. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryssa realises how much she misses A’den and needs to get hold of him but can’t.  
> A’den’s mission goes to plan, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who keeps reading. Comments are always welcome.

**ARCA Barracks**

"Sargeant A'den. A word please." The GAR Consultant limped, to catch up with the Null ARC who was striding purposefully towards General Zey's office; Skirata's old ankle injury was causing him problems today, even with the pain A'den his 'bucket', tapping rhythmically against the belt it was clipped onto, slowed his pace. It was busy in the Arca Company Barracks for once, troopers in every corridor, new recruits to the ARC cross training programme, so the formalities had to be followed.

The shorter man finally caught up with the Sergeant, who had eventually stopped to allow him to do so; finding an empty meeting room, they entered, closing the door behind them. Skirata out of habit scanned it for any recording devices, even though they were in the Barracks; he had so many secrets, some of which he didn't want anyone in the GAR to get hold of.

He trusted no one outside a select few.

The Clone Sergeant had a huge grin on his face, when he turned to greet Skirata.

"Den'ika," Skirata, pulled his son into crushing hug and holding him by the biceps, looked him over; "Have you seen Ordo yet; it's been a few weeks, lad, are you two ok?"

"Yes, Buir, we always are. Ner Ori'vod, Buir."

Kal smiled at the use of that word; something was going on with Nulls but Skirata couldn't quite work out what and they were being tight lipped about it. He'd trained them well.

"I know lad, just humour me, I need to know that you're both ok. I have every faith in you." His hand rested on his son's bicep, as he paused before asking again. "Are you sure you're ok, you seem a little distracted."

"Just a bit tired Buir, it was a tricky one last time." He debated telling him about Ryssa but he wanted to wait until he was certain of her and he was going to find out soon. He'd left a few things unsaid, undecided.

He owed her.

Skirata had always told his trainees, that he knew nothing about women and how to treat them. He was divorced; A'den wasn't sure what had gone wrong with the marriage but he had mixed feelings about it because if his Skirata had still been married, he wouldn't be here, he would be dead.

"This War is making everyone tired and nobody gets any leave. For some Buir, it's mission after mission and no R and R. We're lucky we have you."

Skirata looked up at him with a question on his face as they heard several troopers march by, despite the closed door.

"Gar hukaart'kama." He finished.

Skirata laughed "and always will son, always will."

A'den felt guilty for not telling him what he was intending to do but if it didn't work out he didn't want Kal worrying for no reason. He would tell him as soon as he could; as soon as he knew for sure.

The troopers had moved on by now.

"Zey is at yet another meeting with the Jedi Council." The shorter man told him "I think Windu is giving him grief about lack of intel on Grievous. That chakaar is as slippery as a strill on heat." He pulled out his datapad and continued. "The mission outlined by General Zey at your last meeting with him, is now on."

He looked closely at the young man standing in front of him, there was definitely something going on and it galled him that he didn't know what. It also worried him, he had known every minute detail of his sons lives, from when he first met them, until the time when they had disembarked Kamino for Geonosis and he had been beside himself on that day. Ordo had later explained why they had not been able to say goodbye because of the immediate deployment.

"You sure you're okay, Den'ika?" He had to check again.

"Elek, Buir." He replied and then he smiled. "Still the same intel and requirements?"

"Not quite, lad. After your mission and the extraction with Maze, the other target now has to be eliminated. She knows too much, too dangerous."

"OK, Buir. Quick in and out job then."

Kal nodded.

A'den's comlink vibrated, he ignored it he knew who it was from.

"Yeah, quick in and out job. You can manage that."

They clasped each others forearms; it was the nearest they came to a hug at this point, as a trooper had popped his head around the door looking for Kal.

A'den headed for the barracks and looked at the message whilst walking.

'Are you back? Just let me know that you're safe. Love Ryssa.'

It had been the first time she had said anything like that. He deactivated the comlink channel; he couldn't afford the distraction.

.

A'den debarked on Mygeeto, which was as cold and desolate, as he remembered it to be. He was thankful for his armour; at least the Kaminoans got that right. Bacara was the Commander in charge here and notification had been sent out to him, and acknowledged. A'den wouldn't have wanted to go in without the acknowledgement. Bacara was by the book so there would be no problems from that end; he was nothing if not professional, although A'den preferred Cody. He was more stable, more personable, which was saying something for a Null to comment on. But you knew where you were with Cody and he had worked with other 'defectives' successfully.

He should never have trusted the Intel, unless it was from one of his brothers or that Aruetii woman.

The quick job ended up lasting three weeks and then he had to do a clean up job but finally it was over. Not quite as nice and clean as Zey or the Chancellor would have wanted it but it was done and it couldn't be traced back to the Republic.

.

Mereel's com message had reached him just before he entered hyperspace and they met up on Jerrist, a godforsaken planet, on the outer rim.

He let Mereel enter the bar ahead of him; his brother enjoyed these places. A'den had at first, the initial rush from experiencing something new but then it had palled a little; they were the same the galaxy over. He followed close behind his brother; they both ordered an ale with a Toydarian Whisky chaser and sat at an empty table taking in the scene.

A few minutes passed before they were joined by two females, who appeared to be attached to the establishment and Mereel worked his charm. A'den watched amused by his antics to get around the two women; he had heard his joke about twins one too many times now. One of them was definitely interested in Mereel and he was encouraging her in his inimitable way; the other he realised was watching him very carefully. He turned away and surveyed the crowd in the cantina; a mixture of the usual low life's, petty crooks, spice dealers and anyone who was trying to make a few credits. Mereel had made the woman laugh, a leggy Pantoran, just his type; her face was flushed a darker blue and it highlighted her facial markings. A'den took another long drink of his ale; it was very low alcohol, although he had developed a taste for it, liking the slightly bitter taste on his tongue.

He felt a hand drape across his shoulder and linger there; her breath reached a small spot on his neck and made the hairs stand up. It was …..inviting. He watched his brother, as he walked across the floor with the Pantoran glued to his hip. He was glad for him; he took his pleasure where he could, A'den was not following in his brothers footsteps.

His brother's voice appeared in his ear bud com; "You win, Ner Vod, yours is the contact. Be seeing you."

Fek!

The woman sat on his knee, uninvited and draped an arm around him.

"Well, hello there." she drawled, huskily.

.

The curvy redhead that he had been completing some horizontal gymnastics with minutes earlier, rose from the bed, she slipped a wrap on, pulled her hair into a bun and sat at the desk in the dingy room.

"You got some nice moves there."

"Humm." He slipped out of the bed and pulled on the civilian underclothes, he had been issued with.

The red head turned around and gave him the once over again; he noted that her eyes lingered over a certain part of his anatomy. He smirked at her, he assumed she would expect some response from him. She had been instructive, he learned one or two things from her that he didn't already know. Those had not been covered in any flash training sex ed, he had undertaken and Mereel's explanation didn't do it justice.

"Now to business."

She downloaded the information and the data chip was handed over.

"Business over; you can check it if you want."

He did.

Job done.

"If you ever need any more intel, you know where to find me; the name's Mae. Everyone around here knows me."

He smiled but if she had been looking, she would have seen that it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm free for the next few hours." Her voice was low, sultry.

She stepped up closer to him, a hand placed on his chest.

"We could try another dance."

He pulled her to him.

Ner would never need to know about this, he told himself.

.

A'den had not even known of this particular outer rim planet and had to check the star charts but this is where his targets were supposed to be according to the Intel he had picked up from the redhead.

These two people need to be taken out.

He had his targets, his Verpine rifle and his hide, which he had set up the previous night. It was a slugthrower but quite an elegant weapon and very effective. He chewed on a ration bar, the longer he chewed, the sweeter it got, just how he liked it. He didn't want to leave anything behind of himself. This had to seem to have been done by a local terrorist, as per the Chancellors vaguely hinted at instructions; the ones he could deny, plausibly.

It put the Jedi Council and Zey in an impossible position, damned if they did, damned if they didn't. A'den didn't really understand that dilemma, but he supposed for the Jedi, it was a problem. Although if he thought about it, the Jedi had enough problems already.

After Geonosis they were on their way to bring an endangered species and now the Chancellors policies saw them sent to the far points in the Galaxy; as a tactic it didn't make sense. If he had been a Jedi, he would have had to question it but he wasn't, so to him it was theoretical and he pushed it out of his mind.

He carefully assembled his Verpine sniper rifle; it was a reliable and beautiful piece of kit. He could now put it together with his eyes closed and had done that before but this time he took pleasure in the process of assembling it. In having each individual carefully engineered piece fit neatly with its neighbour and click satisfyingly together. He tested it against his shoulder and then on the rest.

Comfortable.

Satisfying.

He checked the plaza with his scope; it was reasonably full with people milling about. He would have to be careful in placing his shot. He mused, wondering if he would live long enough to do this himself, to be free with Ner.

The chrono beeped. He was on countdown now. One last check.

Any minute they would be entering the plaza from the University buildings on his left; a young boy ran across the open space to a street vendor and purchased a blue ice cone. When he was his age he was learning about warfare and dodging live fire training not eating treats off a market stall.

His tracker beeped, it had tracked the targets.

They came around the corner, an ordinary looking humanoid couple, attempting to produce a virus that was tailored to kill him and his brothers.

'Targets confirmed.' flashed on the tracker.

It never ended; how many more were out there trying to do just that.

His targets acquired, he aimed his Verp and took them out, silently. The man first, there was no reason, and immediately afterwards the woman dropped.

He checked on his scope.

Both dead.

The Commando started packing up his kit, carefully packing everything back in its rightful place; ready for next time.

As he removed his rest from the window sill, he could see the young boy run back to his parents, who now lay dead on the floor; he flung himself at their bodies, his blue milk ice cone lay splattered on the ground, forgotten in his grief.

A'den swept the room with his hand held scanner, ensuring that no trace of what happened here was left behind.

He had no feelings about this at all; it just needed to be done. He took no delight or regret in the action, other than it was a job that needed to be done.

.

Ryssa had not heard from him for a month, she hadn't expected to hear for a couple of weeks that was what he said but it was well past that now and she found that she missed him.

Each shift left her bone achingly tired, she was working alone and with continued interference from Dvorkin; she wasn't sleeping well, the slightest change woke her, a change in temperature, CSF speeders flashing lights. She would then lie in bed wondering what he was doing, what danger he was facing.

Had he been taken prisoner?

Then she realised she had never heard of a Clone being taken prisoner.

He had never replied to the message she sent and his comlink continued to show inactive.

It was driving her mad.

She knew she shouldn't feel this way it was too soon, too quick to feel this much but needed to know what had happened to him.

.

Closing the door of her small office, she was nervous; she knew from experience that sometimes living in blissful ignorance was better than the brutal truth. But this need was filling her life now, so she had to know.

Hesitantly she logged in, input his number and designation; it didn't require his name. Even that small fact made her angry every time she had to do it for a trooper.

'Access denied.'

"Shit!"

There was nothing else she could access, no further screens available. No contact details. She had A'den's comlink number but that was showing as inactive, still.

There was nothing else to do, it was still driving her mad.

.

Sleep deprived and worried, she had dropped off to sleep sitting on the settee, following a com call to Suu and a half eaten unappetising meal.

She sat up suddenly, the idea came to her.

The Sergeant, Skirata.

She could ask him.

'Sergeant A'den needs a follow up medical.'

She had to find Sergeant Skirata.

Skirata's com number came up easily, when she searched for it; appears there weren't many Skiratas in the GAR. She sent the message and hoped.

.

Clone Captain Ordo strode down the corridor of Arca Barracks to the small office Kal currently occupied; he had that walk, almost a swagger that Kama's forced on their wearers and Ordo didn't know how to walk any other way. He always had purpose and every minute of every day was accounted for and allocated to some purpose, mainly for the Republic but not always. This was one of those occasions, and Kal'buir needed to know about this. It was out of the ordinary, Ordo thought he knew why it had happened but this was totally out of his limited experience with regard to civilians of the opposite sex, although both he, and his brothers had promised A'den.

No spilling the beans to Buir, yet.

He needed to speak to him.

"Buir." He greeted his old training Sargeant, who immediately rose from behind the desk he was on his comlink and put his hand up in acknowledgement. From the nature and tone of the conversation, Ordo could tell he was on one of his many check ins to one of his remaining squads out in the field after Geonosis.

Ordo waited patiently, as the Sergeant finished, he knew this was important to him, how he liked to keep in touch with them all and how guilty he felt if any were lost. The Sergeant took it personally but he shouldn't, he had done his best, better than most and now it was Ordo and his brothers turns to look after him. He had saved them. Kal, together with Ordo's Null brother's were the most important beings in Ordo's short life and he could not imagine it being any other way.

He flicked through the channels on his HUD while he waited.

Kal finished the call. "You OK son?"

"Buir, we may have a problem."

"Nothing you and your brothers can't handle, Ordo." Kal had every confidence that the Nulls could handle anything that this war could throw at them and more.

"I'm not sure about this, Buir." He pulled up the details on his datapad and passed it over to the older Mandalorian, who studied the information. Ordo was having second thoughts, about breaking his promise to A'den.

_I should have dealt with this myself._

"Is that all that's on it? No further access or other systems accessed? No slicing?"

He normally dealt with people who tried to hide exactly what they were doing or came at him with a blaster. But this was amateurish.

Why was she accessing the GAR database checking on A'den?

He then showed Ordo the message he'd received.

"It could be an extra vigilant medic."

Ordo lied, convincingly, he thought; he didn't like lying to Kal but he couldn't back track now. He knew who it was and A'den had not kept him fully apprised of the situation. They would have to have words.

"It could be strictly above board and a follow up from the treatment he had a few months ago."

"If it is, it's a very thorough medic." commented Kal and they both knew why. Clones rarely got follow ups like that, it was either survive or…. the medic had made sure he survived and this was her log in. There was still that nagging doubt, she and her Mother had been with the Separatists at the beginning of the war.

"Leave it with me, Ordo. I'll have a recce."

He knew exactly where he could find her and headed for the medical centre, she should be there, in the Treatment Room. He decided to make a detour first and jangled a few credit chips in his pockets as he walked. An idea, a reason to make the call personally, rather than by comlink; if there was anything in it, he didn't want to spook her and he wanted to see her face, her reactions.

.

He entered the med bay; he could see that everything was ready in its place for every eventuality. At the moment there weren't many men on base, they were stretched so thin, so it was empty. Then, he'd been happy for any of his squads to be treated here, especially by her but if there was any question over her loyalty now.

He walked over to the small office, the door was ajar, he popped his head around the door, and knocked, to find her engrossed in a medical document up on the screen; he caught a few words on the header 'Cloning Techniques in Sentient Beings….' the screen closed down as she heard the knocks.

"Sergeant Skirata, or should I say Consultant?" She remembered him.

"Sergeant's fine. You called and I never thanked you properly for treating one of my Commando's, Doctor."

"Oh, I'm not a Doctor, just a Medic." This was A'den's training Sergeant and suddenly she was worried, her mouth went dry, but she needed to stick to her story. "Is he on base? I can't seem to get hold of him and I need to check on him, make sure he's suffering no after effects. There's no guidance on dealing with magna staff injuries, in fact no one else seemed to have survived one."

She was lying, decided Kal; yes she wanted to find A'den but why, he wasn't sure. "He's on a mission but he's OK. I can tell when they have a problem; I've lived and trained with them for the last nine years."

"Good." It half answered her questions.

Being a member of the Cuy'val Dar on Kamino had made Kal a rich man, so the cost of a Caf machine was a drop in his ocean of finances. "I noticed it was instant Caf when I was here, so thought this would be useful." He produced the large crate and popped it open for her.

"Oooh!" Was all she could manage, when he pulled it out of its packaging and set it on the side table. "I don't know what to say. Everyone can have a decent drink when they come in, patients and everyone. Thank you." He watched as she seemed genuinely surprised at the gift and peered at the small top of the range machine and then picked up the instruction leaflet, to start reading.

"Should we test it Sarge!" She automatically shortened his rank.

"Call me, Kal." He instructed her, and produced some ground caf, now he was here he might as well get to know her better, try and find out the reason. She could be useful in the future, and he didn't have a tame medic on speed dial yet. "I have mine with milk and sweetener. Any Uj cake?"

"Uj cake? What's that?"

"A traditional Mandalorian cake, most of my boys love it. Sweet, sticky full of dried fruit and nuts."

"Oh. Can you buy it? Do the normal troopers eat it?"

The Caf machine sputtered it's strong beverage out, interrupting the flow of the conversation.

"I think they'll eat anything but I'm not sure where you can get it. I used to get mine direct from Mandalore."

_I can do cookies, a cake can't be that difficult._

Kal was watching her closely; there was something vaguely familiar about her features but he couldn't place them. He had to admit that she just did not seem to be a Separatist sympathiser but you could never tell.

He trusted only a select few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ori’vod - big brother.


	14. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed to trust his own instincts.
> 
> This attraction to her, from when they first met and although he didn't really know what he was getting into, this, what he felt, was different.
> 
> Even now he knew he would kill anyone who hurt her, who tried to take her from him.
> 
> Reaching the entrance to Arca Barracks, he couldn't actually remember his walk back there, he had been so engrossed in his thoughts. Looking at the stark functional architecture, he was determined that this place was not going to be the sum total of his short life.

**GAR Medical Centre - Treatment room.**

The good news, A'den was safe.

But two months had passed since that evening. There had been no contact, no messages, even though she knew he was alive his Sergeant had said as much.

She missed him. Him. All of him; his jokes, his questions, which made her question herself; she missed his cynicism, his particular take on the galaxy. She missed, and here she surprised herself, his overwhelming masculinity, she had found it more attractive than she cared to admit.

Doubts had set in.

As usual, Ryssa overthought it and decided he wasn't interested in her; she was simply a diversion and he had moved on. She sadly accepted it but better for it to end now before she became more involved with him.

Before she could be hurt again.

.

"Su'cuy."

His voice soft, still reached her in the unnatural silence of the room. She turned, he leant against the door frame; she wondered how long he had actually been there, how long he'd been watching her. Any length of time, and he would have seen her staring at the screen, doing nothing with the notifications about the 'Dailys' that she was still getting from Dvorkin. Simply staring, she felt defeated by the sheer number of them. He was now the bane of her life and tying her up in Red Tape, querying absolutely everything; if a 'T' wasn't crossed or an 'I' wasn't dotted, if the fekking grammar wasn't correct, it came back but that was her problem to deal with.

Seeing A'den at the door was unexpected, but so welcome.

"A'den! I …. I thought…., It's been so long…. You never contacted me."

"I'm sorry."

He moved inside, towards her,

"The mission got pulled forward, I was needed as back up for another, and then a couple more back to back missions. I couldn't break protocol to contact you."

"I was worried."

"Do you want to go for a meal?" He finished with a small smile.

"I can't, I have loads of these... queries to answer and they have to be done by the morning. Besides you can't just expect to come in here after no contact for two months and resume exactly where you left off."

She wanted him but not an on-off relationship; she needed to be sure about him.

As Ryssa turned back to her work, he stood behind her, massaging her shoulders, strong thumbs kneading tense muscles.

"Well not exactly where we left off but why not? I'm sure the reports can wait." he whispered his breath brushing her ear, as he bent to kiss her neck, "And like you said it's been a while." she moved out of his way.

"No. They have to be in by tomorrow morning or…" For some reason she felt uncomfortable telling him about the Ethics Board, another of her failures.

"Or what?"

"Or they let me go."

"What do you mean?"

"They terminate my contract and I have no job, no money, no food, no…"

"Ah." He said, although he really didn't have any personal experience of that, intellectually, he knew about money and the economics of the Galaxy but on a day to day basis, everything he needed and had, was provided for him by the GAR or Kal'buir.

"So, is this still Dvorkin?"

She nodded.

"Chakaar!" he muttered.

"What?"

"Dvorkin..." He spoke the name as an insult. "the offer still stands."

"Offer?"

"To sort him out."

She smiled at the offer.

"No... but thank you; you shouldn't get involved. He's been on my back since just after he started. I don't think he likes the fact that I insist on using clone field medics instead of med droids but that was part of the Clinic's premise, to expand their knowledge and practice."

Just seeing her talk about it showed how committed she was.

"To provide additional experience above that out in the field. In case of relief operations." she had continued. "In theory we, the clones, could treat some of Coruscant's citizens but that's not happened yet."

She went back to looking at the data; he smiled at the enthusiasm.

"And of course, I knew him at Medical School." she added.

He felt an irrational flare of jealousy; she had mentioned this previously and he dismissed it but to say it again.

"Of course. Is there something you're not telling me. Is he an ex?"

She laughed "Oh, hell no. Never. Ew!"

He chuckled at her reaction, and the jealousy subsided. "I'll fetch some food for us."

She looked up from the screen.

"Thank you." And kissed him on the cheek, realising that he had carefully sidestepped her protestations and resumed where he left off …..almost, and she accepted it.

Ryssa shook her head as he left.

.

Formulating a plan to take care of Dvorkin, took as long as the walk to the local take out; this was what he trained for. He understood she was dedicated her job, to looking after his brothers and he couldn't fault her for that but he wanted her, needed her. He had never met anyone like her.

A'den returned with a selection of tasty and spicy food, that he hoped she would like and managed to make her stop work long enough to eat, something.

The food was good; Ryssa ate some.

She resumed her previous argument, "You can't just come back and expect me to jump and return to where we left off weeks ago. Things happen….things change.

"You've got someone else?" his anxiety level rose, as he asked the question. He had not taken into account that she would be continuing her life here, or even thought that she may have met someone else.

"No!" The negative came out vehemently.

"Good." He finished the rib and picked up another. He could see her watching him.

"You're not eating."

"I've had enough, you finish it." He didn't need telling twice and picked up the last spiced nuna wing, as well.

Ryssa rested her chin in her cupped hands and watched him devour the food; he really was very attractive and had a wicked sense of humour.

The attraction was still there.

He finally finished and wiped his fingers and mouth before mirroring her pose, smiling then he became serious.

"I want you, Ner. I can't really offer you anything and I could be absent on missions for long periods but I do know that I want you, in my life, long term. For as long as I have. I'm much more me when I'm with you..."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm not really selling myself very well, am I?"

She shook her head.

He took another breath.

"I know its not been long but I need to know how you really feel about me."

Ryssa opened her mouth to answer but he stopped her, "I don't want a reply now, l want you to be sure, I'm not easy to live with, and there may be restrictions but if you're willing to give me a go."

He watched her expression, she was taking him seriously.

"I'm out again in two, three days, I need to know where we stand before then." and he turned and walked out no goodbye, not even a wave.

She sat and stared at the door.

He had given her an ultimatum!

She sat and thought through his words, appreciating his honesty; he deserved a reply with the same honesty, and she wanted to do that face to face.

It was only when MSE6 arrived with more flimzi did she realise how much time had passed.

She tapped in his number.

'A'den. Dinner, my place, 7 tomorrow.'

'I'll be there."

He'd given her an ultimatum, she was adhering to it.

.

A'den walked back to the barracks; he was self aware enough to know how damaged he was and the results of that occasionally pushed through the veneer of normality that he presented. With Ner he felt normal, what ever that was.

He needed to trust his own instincts.

This attraction to her, from when they first met and although he didn't really know what he was getting into, this, what he felt, was different.

Even now he knew he would kill anyone who hurt her, who tried to take her from him.

Reaching the entrance to Arca Barracks, he couldn't actually remember his walk back there, he had been so engrossed in his thoughts. Looking at the stark functional architecture, he was determined that this place was not going to be the sum total of his short life.

.

**Ryssa's Apartment**

Anxiety about her reply, gnawed at him as he stood outside her door but he knew it was necessary. The clones were supposed to be the perfect fearless soldier but that didn't mean they didn't get anxious. They were men.

Irrespective of her decision, he had a score to settle for her and he would do it. He'd already put that one on the list, whatever happened tonight, he had now had two to deal with.

He pressed the door chime and prepared himself for what was going to be said.

The door opened, he automatically scanned the room on entering. He recalled the holographs on the shelf, of a woman and child, of two women; her plants, in the corner, an oasis of calming green. It had grown with more plants added.

He felt in his pocket for the packet he had been given by Mereel,

' _Just in case, Den'ika._ ' He had said.

"Su'cuy."

"Hi," She replied, she looked calmer and less stressed, than she had in a long time and the little frown that appeared permanently etched, between her pale eyebrows, had almost disappeared.

"Come in." Ryssa pulled him in and down into a lingering kiss, soft and affectionate; it surprised him and he responded by wrapping his arms around her, then rested his chin on her. He never wanted to let her go.

He knew what the answer was.

She pulled away, hanging on to his hand.

"Let's talk."

Leading him to the large leather settee, the only seating in the room, they sat facing each other; she clasped his hands, barely covering them with hers. He looked at them, at the differences in size and the contrast in skin tone, his dark like Caf, hers almost white like milk.

His, weapons, used to kill; hers instruments of healing.

"A'den." She started, "You've been honest with me, I appreciate that and now its my turn."

"Go on."

"Yesterday...I didn't ...I wasn't sure..." She took a deep breath, "I'm not doing this very well now."

She bit her bottom lip before continuing.

"You are serious?"

"I am."

He could read people, was good at it, he needed to be for his ops, it was his speciality but with Ryssa, it was different, he never quite knew what she was going to say or do.

She kept him on his toes.

"I'm not what you think. I..." she shook her head, "you need to know that...I have a problem with alcohol." she still couldn't say the word. "and...I'm married."

She waited for his reaction.

"I know." He saw the confusion cross her face. "I'm an expert slicer." he explained.

"You sliced my records, my private...records?" She could feel the anger rising, her carefully prepared speech lost, standing up up, hands on hips; she looked down at him.

"Yes. You always have to have intel and then Suu explained everything that happened, everything that caused you problems."

"You sliced my records, how dare you, how dare you go into my records and …...how dare you ask Suu about me." Ryssa shook her head; "Suu? I'm going to kill her."

"No, you're not!"

"What?"

"I do the killing, you do the saving." She stared at him not sure how to take that. Was it a joke, but it defused her anger and she sat back down.

"I'm confused."

"Just say yes."

"...yes."

He breathed.

"I'm sorry. All this with Dvorkin, I can't work. He's stifling me."

The frown had come back and he had a sudden urge to kiss it away.

"Did you really slice all my details?"

"Yes. It's what I do." He smiled.

"So you knew everything?"

"Mostly."

"Why the ultimatum?"

"I needed you...to tell me."

"A test?" She wasn't sure she liked that.

"Sort of."

"What if I failed?"

"I knew you wouldn't."

"How?"

"Because you're a good person and good people don't lie, for the most part."

She was humbled by his reply.

"So your wife, what are you doing about her."

"Nothing at the moment. I've not seen her for years. I don't know where she is, I assume somewhere on Coruscant. I think she still works for Revane Pharmaceuticals and they supply most of the drugs and medical supplies the GAR uses. I never bothered with the divorce, there just didn't seem much point and it was too…..painful."

"I know where she is, and yes she still works for them." He rumbled, an almost primeval sound and he gently stroked the side of her face, watching as her eyes flickered. She shook her head.

"Yan doesn't matter." She took a deep breath. "But after what you said, I knew needed to be honest with you, tell you everything, and ..."

She was watching him.

"Go on."

"I need to know that you understand what you're taking on with me."

He nodded.

He understood.

They were both damaged.

She ended the silence.

"Phew, I'm relieved thats over."

"I am not...relieved."

"There's something else?" she frowned.

"I owe you," his eyebrow arched upwards, and he leaned closer.

She smiled, remembering.

"Ah, yes. I waited for hours and was…...frankly disappointed."

"Hours?" He smiled.

"Well, it felt like hours."

"Disappointed?"

"Yes, I was all ...prepared." She could play this game.

"Prepared?"

Ryssa moved closer.

"Perhaps you would like some Caf, Cookies?"

"No, thanks but... I will move onto the ...preparations."

His hand rested on her thigh, his thumb rubbing gently back and forwards; she watched it, anticipating.

"Preparations?"

"Its all in the preparations, I'm told." his eyes never left her, as his hand inched up.

"I agree." her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Preparation and intel." his other hand moved underneath her other leg.

"Do you have enough intel?" she asked, voice husky, as his hand had reached the top of her thigh. She wanted to move, she wanted him to move but...

"Not yet but I continually gather intel."

"Continually?"

"You can never enough intel." They were face to face, so near she could see all the different hues of brown in his eyes.

"I think you'll find, I'm ...prepared now."

So was he and pulling her onto his lap, he kissed her gently to stifle the giggles that had bubbled up, his hand at the back of her neck holding her to him. Her tongue gently pushed against his lips and he returned the favour with more force, his tongue exploring her mouth, as intense as before, her arms reached around, pulling up his shirt to finally touch his skin.

They reluctantly parted to get some oxygen.

He lifted her, legs swinging, as she clung to his neck and carried her to the bedroom. It wasn't a graceful entry, they fell on the bed, he hadn't noticed the clothes strewn all on the floor. They added to the pile and he joined her, on his knees, gazing at her.

"A'den?" She asked tentatively, propped up on her elbows, he moved to hover above her, "Shhh".

His hands skimmed her skin,

"Now...where did I get to."

He felt another giggle rippling in her torso, as one hand lingered on her thigh and with the other, he traced a snake like line down her to her breasts.

"Intel."

He leant over her and kissed his way down that line, slowly, deliberately, savouring the the sensation; a trail to her breasts, mapping her body and its reactions to his touch with his eidetic memory.

"Preparation."

From the moment, she opened herself to him, her eyes closed and her mouth parted, every response was memorised. He twirled one nipple around his tongue and held it in his teeth; she shivered and reached for him, his own breath hitched at her touch, and he let out a small moan, taken unawares on how much she would affect him.

He pulled away, gained control and moved further down her body; she relaxed and stretched into his touches. He toyed with her, his breath tantalising her until his mouth finally reached her, the anticipation was building and her body reacted to him, her hands in his hair in confirmation.

He looked up; she was lost to it, her noises confirmation, as he returned to her and concentrated on his actions. A moan forced out of her, she pushed and arched towards him, and slowly, eventually she relaxed, a little.

He moved further up and braced himself above her; he felt her hand on his chest.

"I thought this was what you wanted?"

"It is." She paused, catching her breath, "But…..," her voice still husky, she pulled a synth flesh condom from under the pillow.

He grinned. She ripped the package with her teeth and deftly removed it; hands shaking, she put it on. He had to grit his teeth.

One last thing he needed, pulling her up to him, he undid her braided hair and pulled it free. It fell, almost reaching her waist; he twisted his hand in it, pulling her head back, baring her throat for him.

He knew his body, intimately, as a killing machine but not for this, he paused to get more control; feeling her hips move up to him, his body reacted. Ryssa let out another little groan; he watched her, then he closed his eyes, as he let his body take over.

Ryssa clung to him, her fingers with a vice like grip on his biceps; her need for him, overwhelming her, as he finally let go with a harsh grunt.

The only sound now, in the room, was their laboured breathing.

Finally relaxing, he slowly let his weight rest on her; she was still holding him. He felt the kiss along his jaw and her cheek next to his; he crushed her mouth again before rolling off.

He lay on his back still getting his breath. Ryssa flattened herself to him.

Eventually he spoke.

"Preparation good?"

"Excellent." She moved onto his chest, they were both slick with sweat, and she listened, his heart beating regularly underneath the honed muscles.

"I aim to please." He heard a stifled snigger and smiled to himself.

This is how he should feel and he basked in it.

Ryssa propped her chin on his chest; her eyes were heavy lidded, barely open.

"Your Sergeant Kal came to see me the other day."

"He did? and why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?" There was no anger in his voice, as he faced her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I think we were a little preoccupied." She shuffled and started kissing his chest. It was distracting. He pulled her away, she pouted. He had never seen her pout before.

"What did he say?"

"Not much really."

A'den moved closer, she shuffled on him again.

"Kal rarely says little, unless he's killing you or causing you serious bodily harm. Now you're alive and unharmed. So what were you talking about?"

"He bought me a Caf machine for the Treatment Room, to say 'Thank You' for treating you."

"A Caf machine?"

"Yes."

"Why the fek would he bring you a Caf machine?"

"Perhaps he thought I needed one. We only had powdered instant when you were there."

A'den frowned.

"He knows."

"Knows what?"

"About us."

"Us?"

"Yes."

"Are we a secret? Will you get into trouble?"

"No." he chuckled at the thought of this getting him into trouble; he and his brothers could do no wrong in Kal's eyes.

"I didn't actually tell him anything and we weren't together then."

"I know, but he knows anyway."

"Does it matter?" The latter was mumbled, as she kissed his well developed pectoral muscle, which was having an effect which surprised him; he was already stiffening again.

"No ...but…" he pulled her on top of him, all thoughts of his sergeant forgotten, as his instincts took over yet again.

.

A'den lay on his back, the sounds and lights from Coruscant ever present in the background; he had woken, not from one of his nightmares but because his left arm had gone numb from lack of circulation, she was using him as a pillow. He gently retrieved it and she moved onto his chest instead.

He watched her, the steady movement of her breathing, her hair tangled over him, and a smile spread over his face; it was worth it, he thought. I don't care what Mer'ika says, she's mine, all mine, and he liked that feeling, that thought.

He still had an out standing bet with one of his ever competitive brothers, that he could bed her, after the kiss. He would still claim it, after all, he had won.

Twice.

But he knew if anyone hurt her, ever, they would pay. He had another person he would kill for, without thinking, without regret.

His eyes closed.

.

Ryssa woke slowly, the daylight streaming through the window, her alarm, she had forgotten, in their haste last night, to close the shutters; she stretched, as a mixture of feelings washed over her. It had been a while since she had experienced anything that intense.

She had never been interested in one night stands; she liked the build up but she had experimented and had no particular preference until now.

It was him.

His shoulder, her pillow; she thought, he was asleep. She moved further on and felt a little rumble in his chest.

"Cheat, you're awake." She muttered.

"Yep." He rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Ow, you need a shave?"

"What I really need is a shower," he said and slid out of the bed. She moved over to his side and stretched, inhaling his musky smell, their smell, from the sheets.

Fek! She forgot he had undone her braid, her hair was a tangled mess, she pulled it into some order with her fingers and lay back, stretching.

Her memory went to the sensation of his kisses, his touch.

Rousing herself, she pulled on her wrap and followed him into the fresher. He was showering; she stood watching, mesmerised by him. She had forgotten just how large a man he was, larger than the Clones she worked with; heavily built with thick corded muscles everywhere and no trace of fat, the result of the genetic manipulation plus a gruelling training regime from birth on Kamino. What she had not realised, was the number of scars he had, so many and some old. Each one would tell the story of his life so far. One day she must ask him but that is for another time. Familiar warm feelings pooled in her stomach, at the sight of him.

"I can see you, Cyar'ika!" He snorted a laugh.

That word, a term of endearment, she no longer protested when he used it; she really needed to learn more of this language. He spoke it as much as he did basic.

The hot water was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and as he turned, she followed the rivulets as the ran down his chest, over his pectorals, joining together again on that impossibly well defined abdomen and lower.

He was giving her a show.

"Join me!"

"Mmmm" she pulled herself back from that thought; she had to get to work and returned to the bedroom. He was just too tempting.

Her work clothes were laid ready on the chair; she was just waiting for him to finish and in the meantime tried to rescue her hair. Breakfast called, she was surprised he hadn't already demanded some.

An involuntary squeal left her as she was lifted into the air before ending on the bed, straddled by A'den. She couldn't move if she wanted to.

"You're wet!"

Ryssa tried to say more but the attack by his mouth stopped that; it was demanding until he pulled away.

"I prefer moist."

She giggled.

He pulled her closer for another deep kiss, before moving to her breasts.

The familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach was now an urgent demand and she pulled him up to kiss him, with a ferocity that surprised her.

He rolled them both over, happy to let her take control; she pulled away from his mouth and traced his muscles and scars with her fingertips and mouth. He'd made last night about her, she wanted this morning to be about him. She kissed his chest, where it was sprinkled with jet black hairs and moved to a nipple, which she sucked gently; she watched him, his eyes widened, then closed slightly, as a she felt him grow beneath her movements, a smile flitted across his face.

She examined every scar, muscle, and detail on his body, with her hands, with her mouth; she worked her way down, and concentrated, hearing his soft moans of pleasure until he put his hands either side of her face and pulled her back up.

"Not good? tell me how….." She wanted to please him.

"Good." His voice low and husky; He pulled her up into his arms and placed hers around his neck.

He sat up and pulled her against him, her legs wrapped around him and she breathed out slowly, as he positioned them both and then let out a small moan, as he rocked against her. He sat up further, changing the angle and moved again.

"Let go." he ordered.

She hummed and lessened her grip; holding her by the hips, he rocked her against him. She was overwhelmed by the rush, she couldn't think. Trusting him, she leant back and he used that to gain better access to her breasts.

Both became lost in their own needs.

He came, she followed, pressed hard against him, no room to move.

"Den…..." She couldn't finish. "Den..." She started, he stopped her talking and started messing up her hair again.


	15. A’den’s Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Buir, I need to take some personal time tonight."
> 
> "Personal time? I suppose we won't be seeing much of you at the Barracks now, will we."
> 
> "I'll always be there when you need me."
> 
> "See you tomorrow, ad'ika ."
> 
> He watched his son stride away, and turned, chuckling to himself, "Personal time, heh, heh." He considered himself long past anything like that but he could remember what it was like with his ex-wife when they first got together.
> 
> He'd not thought of her in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this one quickly because it seemed to go together with the previous chapter . Sued13

A'den reluctantly left Ryssa at her apartment, detangling her hair; he was feeling…..mellow. Being with her took the edge off his moods, he liked that feeling and wished he could experience it every day.

But he had something that he needed to sort out urgently; He went to find Kal at the Barracks.

He hadn't meant for her to become this important to him, but she had and fast.

It was how he was engineered.

In line with his shortened lifespan.

Kal had been to see her already and that meant telling him now, because he would find out, he always did. He probably already knew, even if she never said anything. He would have suspected something and that's why he would have been there.

His Buir needs someone, a distraction; they had all decided that. He would do something about it.

A'den caught up with his adoptive father, on the side of the parade ground; he was observing some recently cross trained troopers going through their exercises in hand to hand combat. He stood next to him, at ease, looking to anyone as two sergeants observing new recruits.

"They don't look bad, Buir."

Kal nodded.

"A way to go yet but there's a couple with the gett'se to get through."

"From which Company?"

"501st."

"Might have known."

They continued to watch until the Training Officer stopped the exercise.

"Prudii's taking them over in a couple of days."

"Training them?"

"Lek."

A'den let out a long breath.

"We're that desperate?"

"Lek."

The reply was short; it was still a sore point with Kal, the deployment of the Commandos at Geonosis and the subsequent numbers lost.

"Kal'buir, are you free to talk privately?"

"Of course son, what's the problem?"

"Not a problem. It's just that I've got something important to tell you. Something you need to know."

"Walk with me son."

"Elek, Buir."

Kal's gut wrenched in nervous anticipation, as they walked along together, in silence, until they reached the sergeant's room and the door shucked close after them.

"Buir, I've been... am seeing someone." A'den amended his explanation, sounding slightly sheepish. "She's become important to me."

"Kandosii, come on, tell me all about it." Kal grabbed his son by the arm.

He had known something was going on, as the Nulls rotation had been out of sync and A'den was spending more time on Coruscant, than originally intended. And then the access and enquiry from the medic to check on him. Ord'ika, bless him, and the other Nulls had obviously arranged this for A'den and covered for him. Kom'rk especially, hadn't been back for months. Hopefully he would see him soon.

"I would have told you sooner but I wanted to be sure of her."

Kal wasn't surprised, his lad was personable and mixed well with Mongrels but he was still a dangerous man with all the mental problems that came with his childhood. He sincerely hoped he, and she, would be able to cope with this relationship.

"And you are now?"

"Yes. But she's not a good Mando girl….yet."

Kal's gut wrenched again; at this rate he would have an ulcer before the end of the war. It was an aspect of their upbringing he hadn't felt comfortable training them on….relationships. Flash training just didn't cut it; he felt sorry for the regular troopers. He was not a good example but he had done his best, taking advice from Rav; she added her own perspective but that was a female Mando point of view. A'den was telling him this woman wasn't like that.

"So, who is she?" He continued to feign ignorance, as far as he was concerned anyone who hooked up with any of his sons was damn lucky; they sat down on the metal chairs, Kal clasped his hand on his son's shoulder, the huge smile on his face, hiding his underlying worry.

"The medic from the Barracks. Her name is Neryssa Baey."

Definitely not Mando but everything made sense now.

"How serious is this, Den'ika?"

Kal should have known better that to ask, it was always serious with A'den if he wasn't smiling and he wasn't but the reply was affirmative.

"Serious."

"So you've been keeping things from me."

A'den looked even more sheepish.

"Shab! Den'ika, I was joking, you're a grown man and can take care of your own love life. And I don't want to know the exact details. Just the important part."

"Buir, she makes me feel good about myself. She…."

The first sentence made his gut coil up but by the time A'den had finished talking Kal knew his son was serious about…Ryssa, she liked to be called. Kal knew where she lived and worked; he had done his homework.

He had seen her work, first hand and been impressed. She had also treated his son as a human being with feelings and choices of his own, not something that most people on Coruscant or the GAR actually did. His recent visit with her confirmed what he thought and so far she was scoring well.

He sincerely hoped it would work out, that she would be good enough for his son, and not hurt him; if it didn't work out then he would have a problem to solve. These relationships could cause more problems than the Separatists; although he admitted to himself, it was what he wanted for them all.

The rights that every other being in the Galaxy had.

"Kal'buir? Could you look after her, make sure she's safe, when I'm off world?"

Kal worried about all his sons, some more than others, A'den was normally one he lost a lot less sleep about but if he was worried or distracted on a mission then it could compromise his safety. He would just add her to his list of people to look after and at least one of his sons had a pair of welcoming arms to return to after a mission.

Another plus in her favour, he would have a tame medic on speed dial; although he would have preferred Mij.

"Of course, Den'ika, make sure she has my encrypted code on her comlink, I have hers. We'll do the normal security procedures for where she lives; then she'll have to come and meet the Alliit."

A'den visibly relaxed and hugged his father with a clash of armour. "Thanks, Buir." He added "Buir, I need to take some personal time tonight."

"Personal time? I suppose we won't be seeing much of you at the Barracks now, will we."

"I'll always be there when you need me."

"See you tomorrow, ad'ika ."

He watched his son stride away, and turned, chuckling to himself, "Personal time, heh, heh." He considered himself long past anything like that but he could remember what it was like with his ex-wife when they first got together.

He'd not thought of her in a long time.

.

The Mandalorian in green Beskar'gam, slipped between the shadows keeping his target in sight.

The Target hurried on his way, oblivious to the fact that he was being followed and irritated that his speeder had developed a fault, so that it adamantly refused to start and that there were no hovertaxis available.

That irritation made him even more vulnerable.

Daylight on Coruscant was fading by degrees, as per the current season, and this helped the Mandalorian with his mission. He had already pinpointed the optimum area to undertake his task, with a 5% error rate that would still produce the required outcome and he wasn't yet within those parameters. He had calculated how long it would take them to get to that area together with the appropriate light level factored in.

Mandalorian armour, with no identifying marks, should he be seen, was the perfect cover; this was unlikely, as he was well practised in working in the shadows and for such a large man, light on his feet.

Coruscant was a cosmopolitan planet with numerous and varied species, and Mandalorians counted amongst them, especially in the lower levels. He was used to the lower levels.

The Target stopped, turned and scanned his surroundings.

His eyes narrowed.

Stillness.

Nothing moved.

Advertising lights flickered and office lights extinguished, as their occupants finished for the day and left for their homes.

He tilted his head, listening.

Sounds of the city filled the space around them, the hum of speeders on the hover lanes, indistinct voices from a thousand planets in the background, humanoid, reptilian, avian and more. An occasional CSF, Coruscant Guard or emergency vehicle siren sounding out warnings but nothing came nearby.

The Mandalorian was a little surprised that the Target appeared so aware of his surroundings but it would be to no avail.

Turning back, the Target hurried on, only to come to an obstacle, a closed walkway.

It surprised him.

It shouldn't be closed.

It's never closed.

The Target gave out a small huff of irritation after realising that he now had to go up to the next level; he turned and headed up the steps, after the first flight, he was breathing heavily, not used to the additional exertion he was having to undertake. There were no sky lanes here and no hovertaxis liable to just appear.

This situation was ideal for the ultra fit Mandalorian, to him, it was more like a stroll in the Valorum Gardens, on a warm Coruscant evening.

Clutching his datapad to his chest, the Target was no longer at ease with his surroundings; the walkway was taking him to an area he did not know and could not exit easily.

The Mandalorian followed him, keeping to the walls, within the shadows, a well practised art for him, for he treated it as an art form, striving for fluidity and perfection, seeing it as poetic dance with death.

Another's.

He took the stairs three at a time, practically flew up them, silently.

Finally, the Target was exactly where the Mandalorian wanted him to be, up, above the lower levels, away from the security conscious Senate and affluent areas, no surveillance droids or security cams; he had nowhere to go, his exits cut off.

Trapped.

Realising he had no exit, he turned quickly to retrace his steps and came face to face with his nemesis, a Mandalorian bounty hunter; they were commonplace in some of the lower levels of Coruscant. He knew what they looked like. He stopped still, stared for few seconds and then seemed to draw himself up taller.

"What do you want?" He demanded in his Coruscanti accent, at odds with the undesirable area that he was in.

The Mandalorian knew where he had heard the accent before, it was the accent of the Jetii, who had been brought up in the Jedi Temple.

"I've done nothing to warrant a Bounty." He declared. "It's a mistake. You've got the wrong person."

"How do you know?" The voice was amplified, deep, mechanical, so distorted that it made it impossible to identify the speaker.

It could be any species.

Eyes darting around, calculating, debating, could he get through, around, over, under? It didn't appear so. But the Target decided and made a run for it anyway, he had decided he had nothing to lose, and ran straight into the Mandalorian's unyielding grasp, then up and over the railings.

For a few seconds, a blood curdling human scream rang out.

Then the hubbub of the Coruscant night returned.

.

A'den entered the apartment quietly and removed his beskar armour, he put it to one side and emptied his bag of its contents carefully stacking the white clone armour in the corner. The heavier green armour went back into the bag and he closed it.

He undressed, washed and slid into bed; she was already asleep and he lay watching her for several minutes then kissed her on the forehead. He turned onto his back in the bed, arms folded under his head and he just lay there waiting to come down from his adrenaline high. He felt her move, she turned and snuggled up to him. He moved his arm around her.

"You didn't say you were coming tonight; I would've waited up." She said sleepily and snuggled down further into his neck before drifting back to sleep.

Adrenaline was still pulsing through his system and her closeness was having its normal reaction on him.

He laid his hand on her hip, gently tracing the contours of her hip bone with his fingers, feeling the skin like silk; the sensation was both hypnotic and arousing.

He stopped.

She let out a short hum, and turned on her back, as she took hold of one of his hands and moved it to her stomach.

"Don't stop." She murmured, sleepily.

"I didn't want to wake you." He resumed his exploration of her skin.

"Mmm. Yes you did." She chuckled, sleepily.

In this short time, she knew him.

He put his hand flat, fingers spread out, on her stomach, moving it slowly up under her top, he found her breasts. It was dark but he had memorised her body; as he cupped them and drew circles around the nipples, her breath hitched and she moved to touch him.

He needed no help.

"Lay back." She lay back, her eyes open wide, watching him, touching his hair, tracing circles on his shoulder. He was on his side and his right hand traced its path. Her breath hitched and he felt her legs open wider in response; he watched her face, as he played her like some exotic instrument. She was soon moving against him and reached towards him again but he stopped her and entwined his fingers in hers pushing her arm out to the side. He moved above her now, balanced on one arm; hand searching in the bedside cabinet drawer for the condoms, all the time watching her.

Osik!

He found a box, pulled it out and read it.

Contraceptive Implant?

"I had it implanted today, Cyar'ika." She whispered, practising her only Mandoa word. He rumbled a reply and entwined the fingers of his right hand with hers and pushed them both above her head, all the time watching her face. She lifted her hips, his movements earned him a satisfied groan from her, softly from the back of her throat.

"You….awake now?" He asked with a grin.

He took the breathy moan to be yes.

They settled into a rhythm dictated by him, which she instinctively matched.

"Den." Her voice was low and hoarse.

He increased his rhythm and she kept up with him even with her wrists held, her legs had wrapped around him and his body responded. He felt the change in her as she arched up, head pushed back into the mattress, her legs clamped onto him harder.

"Den!"

He loosened his grip on her and she pulled him into a deep kiss; he let go and welcomed his own release grunting, softly with the after waves.

"Ner.", he murmured, and kissed her, before moving off to their newly found sleeping positions, legs entwined. They lay together, still breathing deeply, relishing the touch of each other's body. She soaked up these feelings.

A satisfied silence ensued, broken only by the sounds of their breathing.

Ryssa broke the silence.

"I need some water, Do you want some?" He nodded and reluctantly let her go, hand lingering on her back as she rose.

She returning with the beakers and snuggled back next to him.

"I've told Kal'buir about you." He took a long drink, "he'll probably come to see you again tomorrow."

He looked across at her and a frown had appeared. "He won't bite."

"Are you sure?" She teased him.

"Yes, he knows how much I like you." He smirked. "He still spoils us, even after all these years."

She knew how Kal had stepped in front of the Kaminoans to save them when they were defenceless little boys. She was appalled that they would even think to do that and couldn't believe that the Jedi had allowed it.

Ryssa laid her head on his chest and absentmindedly started rubbing it, seemingly fascinated by the jet black hairs sprinkled there, twirling them into patterns.

"Ner." he said, a serious note in his voice

"Yes?"

"I have to go in the morning."

"So soon." She could hear his heartbeat, it was steady. His hand stroked her hair; it was comforting. She pushed the thought of him leaving to the back of her mind, ignoring it; that time would be here soon enough, if she didn't think about it maybe she could sleep, if he let her.

.

The bed moved slightly, as his weight lifted off it, and a few seconds later she heard the shower running; she rose too in the not quite silent semi darkness of predawn on Coruscant. The Caf percolated gently, although she only had water, it was ready by the time he finished his shower.

"I didn't want to wake you." He said, as he clipped on his armour in precise, practised, ingrained actions; she knew he would be able to complete those actions in the dark. In between clips, he sipped the scalding bitter Caf.

"I know." She turned the water glass around and around, in her hand before taking a sip, anxiety already building in her stomach.

She carefully watched his final preparations, etching them in her memory; he could do these actions in seconds but he was stretching them out.

The pauldron.

The Kama, she knew all the names now.

The blasters.

He stood, upright, almost to attention.

"You'll pass, Soldier." She tried to joke but it didn't work and the tears spilled over.

He was there, in seconds, enveloping her.

"Don't." He brushed them away, with his thumbs. "Please don't."

She pulled herself together and promised herself, she wouldn't, ever again, let him see her crying, when he left. One last kiss and he was gone, that moment all too fleeting; she returned to bed to try and get some more sleep.

.

The news broke that the GAR C.M.O. Dvorkin, tipped for great things in the medical world, had sadly died. It was thought, possibly suicide, or an accident, as he had jumped or fell from a walkway in one of the city's more undesirable levels, some way from his home.

He left a wife and daughter, the Holo Newscaster said.

Ryssa closed the connection down on the HNN page.

It explained the lack of flimzis from him.

.

Ryssa knew who it was soon as he entered the Treatment Room. Kal Skirata had came to see the woman who had stolen his son's heart. He didn't look like someone you would expect to save six two year olds and subsequently bring them up. He meant so much to A'den, this Mandalorian Mercenary, who was a Father to him, without the Sergeant, she would not have A'den.

Kal was important to A'den; so Kal was important to her now.

She realised she was scared; scared he wouldn't like her, scared he wouldn't think she was good enough for his ….son.

"Come in, sit down, the clinic doesn't start till 08:00." She felt anxious and knew she babbled as she showed him into her office.

"Would you like some Caf?" She asked, "Make use of your gift again; it has been greatly appreciated."

"Thank you." He replied.

"White with sweetener?" He nodded. "Cookie?" He shook his head.

She walked carefully, and moving more slowly, more deliberately, than normal; she prepared the Caf, hands shaking as she did so. Lack of sleep from last night and then this morning, emotional; she just knew Sargeant Skirata was watching every move she made. Hands sweating, she carefully handed him the Caf and motioned to him to sit.

"After you." Kal could be lots of things and polite was one of them.

He took a large drink from the Caf and then came straight to the point.

"Are you serious about A'den?"

She was a little surprised by his bluntness but should have expected it, he was very protective of them. She had seen that protectiveness first hand, when A'den had came into the Treatment Room, as an emergency.

"Yes, your son is very special to me."

He made a huffing sound at that.

"He's changed my life for the better." She paused again. "I can't imagine life without him now."

She swallowed, that was more than she had told A'den. She could see him scrutinising her, she chewed her bottom lip and waited; he was assessing her, she only hoped, prayed that she met his exacting standards, time stretched out for her while he made up his mind.

What she said had rung true with him, for that's how the Null's had affected him.

"My lads do that, Ad'ika."

Kal had been watching her, since he entered the room; she was nervous, more than before, he could see that but he knew he made people nervous, and he was being nice to her. She wanted to make a good impression on him but didn't know how to.

She had lost her Mother recently, there was no Father; well, none declared on her records that A'den had sliced. When the Jetii had attacked the factory world they were on, they were caught up in it; her mother had been working for a Droid manufacturer and was stuck there when war was declared. They were with Grievous and then couldn't get out but Ryssa had managed to escape though, with the information her Mother had compiled and some of that had helped his lads with some of their jobs.

He didn't particularly have a problem with Seppies; it was only chance that put him on the Republic side. Now she was working for the GAR, and that had warranted further investigation.

Fek it! He was a sucker for an orphan and it didn't matter how old they were or where they came from.

"Call me Kal and come here." She tentatively stepped towards him and the Sergeant dragged her into a vice like hug; she wasn't quite sure where to put her hands, so she just rested them on his back.

Kal had made up his mind.

After he let her go, he asked for her comlink; she handed it over reluctantly. He sucked in his breath over his teeth after he had taken the back off and then tweaked a few of the components.

"Here's my contact info, your comlink's encrypted now, so you can use it any time, it's safe now." he added, as he put the comlink back together.

"I'll need access to your Apartment and upgrade the security for you. You won't notice any difference in the way you use it but it will be upgraded. You'll be safer."

Handing the comlink back to her, he assured her.

"There….you just need to input that prefix before calling," he pointed to a piece of flimzi. "Jaing says it's totally safe and he's one of the best."

Initially, she was speechless but she eventually managed a thank you and handed over her information before she realised he had spoken about one of A'den's brothers.

"I'll see you again soon, you need to meet the Aliit, family." He smiled at her before he left, limping but still moving fairly fast.

She sank into her chair feeling as if she had been run over by a skytrain.

"I should have offered to sort out his ankle."

.

On his way to Ryssa's Apartment...

They were and had been his world for the past eight or so years.

He would have thought A'den would be more like Kom'rk or Mereel, and have a girl on each world, perhaps he had in the past but he didn't say much. Okay, he liked a joke and gossiped about other people but never much about himself, probably because of the work he did.

Kal had instilled in them the need not to let anyone be able to identify where they came from on Spec Ops. Mereel let all his family know what he'd been up to but A'den seemed to be growing quieter the older he got. But when he had told him that he was seeing someone after he had made the decision.

I like her, more importantly A'den likes her, a lot.

He speeded up.

Not traditionally beautiful but handsome, good bone structure; she would still look good when the pretty ones had faded, small but good looking enough. You'd probably pass her in the street and think nothing more of her, except for the hair, very long, blonde, almost white; that was very distinctive.

Perhaps some Arkanian in there he mused.

Beauty wasn't high on his list of attributes for a Mando girl for one of his lads and this one had managed to evade Grievous in the middle of a skirmish, so she wasn't totally hopeless, or helpless. There was something they could work with.

The Apartment wasn't in the best district and not in the the worst.

He checked his surroundings.

He was in. He looked around, fairly nondescript, apart from the plants and the family pictures. He paused had a quick look, the Mother, no Father. He headed for the kitchen.

Full conservator. All the foods he likes. He won't starve then.

He scanned the apartment as he went, although he knew it was not needed as A'den would have done it but it's better to be paranoid and alive, than lazy and dead. He looked in and scanned the fresher.

It's what she means to A'den that matters. He would make sure she was safe; it was the least he could do for his son. Someone else to worry about.

Kal upgraded the security.

Only the best could get in here now; him and his sons.


	16. A’den Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes..." she was trying to phrase this in the right way, "when it's like that. I feel used." There she'd said it; she waited for the explosion and it came in that reasonable whispered voice but with an edge.
> 
> A'den shot up, turned and sat on the edge of the bed, he didn't face her. His back was ramrod straight. "Then you know exactly how I and my brothers feel most of the time." He stood up and continued. "When we're out there fighting for you and the rest of the arruetti, so that you can sit in comfort here, eating and drinking and doing whatever you fekking do, day after day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, leaves Kudos or comments. Or even just visits and decides it’s not for them.

**Coruscant**

**GAR Medical Facility**

**The Treatment Room**

It had been another long day, with only Tod left and he was being deployed again tomorrow; there were always medic shortages in the Outer Rim sieges, as they were now known.

It was going to be a long war.

"You go Tod, its the last one, I can finish up."

"Its okay, nowhere else to go."

"Why, what about your brothers?"

"My squad's already gone, I'll be joining them later, so I'm just bunking in with some shi...new brothers. Not long out from Kamino."

"Oh." She packed the last one.

"Caf?"

"Yeah, why not?"

She passed him a caf and the last cookie. She had been debating with herself to ask him some questions; it was something that had been niggling at her because she was basically inquisitive.

She sipped the hot caf.

"What's it like on Kamino?"

A'den was always tightlipped when it came to discussing that place and she assumed what happened there was too terrible for him to remember. What she had found out so far, had disgusted her and she wondered if it was the same for the ordinary troopers, or even worse.

"Well that's a loaded question."

"Oh!"

She wondered, perhaps she had overstepped the mark.

"No, its okay, most people, even the Jedi, don't even bother to ask. They don't care how we came to be, just that we're here, well not here, here, but doing the fighting."

"So tell me." she took a sip of caf.

"There were always so many of us. Everywhere, cadets, troopers. All at different ages. All looking very much the same. We weren't allowed to be different unless it was a recognised mutation."

He went silent concentrating on his caf.

"Blonde hair?" She suggested.

He smiled.

"Everyone says that one; there were others."

He went silent again.

"Is this too much?"

"No, I just dont know what to tell you."

She thought of an easier question.

"What did it look like?"

"Clinical. White, no colour anywhere, unless you count the grey sea and sky."

He was silent again.

"This is too difficult for you..."

"No, its okay; I'm just not used to explaining."

She tried to envisage what he was describing.

"What were the Kaminisii like?"

Tod spluttered out the caf he was just about to swallow; she had just used Mandoa but not a very well known word. He didn't use it much; he wasn't sure who did.

_Who had she been spending time with?_

"Hey watch it," Ryssa patted his back as he coughed and spluttered; she waited until he'd recovered.

"What were they like? Did you have droids or organic nurse maids?"

"Droids." his face was blank now and she really should know that meant trouble.

"Some clones had the equivalent of nursemaids, the Alpha's had Jango and the RC's had their training Sergeant's; we just had droids and flash training until the last few months when we had to reach a certain standard."

"Oh." she was shocked. She knew about the flash training but it couldn't cover everything; she was surprised Tod could even hold a conversation with her let alone treat his brothers with anything like the level of humanity he did.

"We were engineered to be adaptable and quick learners."

She hated the word 'engineered' and the fact that they used it about themselves.

"The Kaminoans, what were they like?" she really wanted to know that. The only ones she had seen was the new Senator, and their aides, that had suddenly appeared, since the clone army arrived.

"Cold. Grey. Back to front eyes."

Cold. She understood that, after what had happened to A'den and his brothers; cold didn't go any near enough to describe it. The rest was just how they looked but at least he was talking about them.

They sat in silence again.

"I don't mean to pry, I just want to understand."

"I'd rather not talk about it, I'm away from them now, that's all you can say."

Ryssa thought it was an odd thing to say but didn't push it. She watched him, as they finished their caf and she realised, in the short period she had known him, he'd grown up; when he arrived, he was new and he felt like a little brother but he had definitely changed, matured. He was more serious now.

"I had a droid." she wasn't sure why she wanted to share that.

"You?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I thought that you had a mother and..."

"Only a Mother, my Father disappeared around when I was born, I think."

Tod didn't really know what to say other than, "Oh."

"My Mother designed the droid specifically for me...DRD, don't know what it stands for."

"Probably better than a Kaminoan."

Ryssa shrugged,

"What happened to it?"

"Don't know, it was confiscated by the Republic, probably sold to contribute towards the War effort."

She was even more intriguing now; he had thought that all mongrels were better off than clones but perhaps not always. They were silent for a few moments and she drained her mug.

"Its been good talking with you. Take care out there. Let me know how you get on, if you can."

He really wanted to ask why the droid had been confiscated and who taught her Mandoa but perhaps that was a conversation from another time.

.

Ryssa returned from the clinic, after finally catching up on the additional paperwork the appointment of a new Chief Medical Officer had created; she had expected to be able to relax, read, watch a holovid, just chill out, but alone.

Now she had known the soldiers for a few months, she worried about all of them, when they were deployed. But she didn't tell them that. Most of her nights she spent alone, worrying about all of them.

The medics had a shorter lifespan on the frontline than normal troopers, as they regularly put themselves in the line of fire to treat a brother.

She knew this because she had checked the statistics.

They made for uncomfortable reading.

It all made for uncomfortable reading, lost battles, lost soldiers and lost Jedi. Even Count Dooku had once been a Jedi.

She didn't understand them at all.

It was worse for the regular troopers, than for A'den; he had additional specialised training plus Kal and his brothers, as back up. The regular troopers now appeared, like that previously obsolete historic term for basic, dispensable soldiers - cannon fodder and that really upset her.

There was some good news today; she had been told Coric was coming back.

Until then she had had to use the droid and a substitute clone medic from the 212th but he seemed to resent being with her, so it wasn't the same.

When sleep was difficult, she resorted to herbal tea.

The one, she was nursing, was just this side of warm, drinkable. She took a sip, not sure of this flavour, perhaps a citrus one next time; reducing the Caf might help. She didn't sleep well when any of them were away. Just as her head was dropping onto her chest in much required sleep, she heard the locking mechanism shuck and that could only be A'den or Kal, she turned and breathed a sigh of relief.

He was safe.

"Su'cuy." He said softly.

"Su'cuy" She replied, equally as soft, almost a whisper, she was picking up the language.

The next minutes were a blur; he was besides her in a couple of strides, armour discarded in seconds. He pulled her into him for a tight embrace, holding her as if he was afraid to let go, then a searing kiss. His black bodysuit pulled down, he lifted her up, carried her and pushed her hard against the wall, placing bruising kisses all over her, his fingers touching the memorised places, insistently. Her head had hit the wall but it didnt stop him. She felt him crook a finger, no two inside her; pain and arousal blossomed simultaneously.

She clung to his neck, matching his ferocious kisses, leaving her own marks on him; it was brutal, then he stopped and positioned himself. Pulling her head back with her braid, he attacked her neck and entered her.

He vaguely heard the sound of pain but this was pure unadulterated need on his part; then he hit that spot with a vengeance and she matched him. He kept up a relentless pace as she held on, his name on her lips, until his rhythm finally faltered, growling as he shuddered and came; his head dropped forward, as he slowly released her, knees shaking and he finally let her stand. His forehead touched hers.

Now he spoke, as his arms encircled her, "Cyar'ika." He breathed and nuzzled her neck. She held onto him relieved he was safe and with her, they leant against the wall, holding onto each other, feeling each others warmth, breathing in each others scent.

She led him to the fresher and then to bed.

.

It was late but the lights from Coruscant lit up the bedroom in rainbow of hues and they lay entwined, talking.

"A'den..." She started to say.

"Oh dear, I'm in trouble, you're using my full name." He teased. He recalled the first time she had used just Den, it was in the throes of passion, he liked it. It had stuck.

Propping herself up on one elbow she faced him and continued. "It's just ….tonight, you hardly a word said, before it's rough sex and…"

He was studying her now and interrupted "You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"Yes but I…"

"Go on." Interrupting again, his voice had taken on a slightly harder edge that she knew meant, he was getting angry but controlling it.

"Sometimes..." she was trying to phrase this in the right way, "when it's like that. I feel used." There she'd said it; she waited for the explosion and it came in that reasonable whispered voice but with an edge.

A'den shot up, turned and sat on the edge of the bed, he didn't face her. His back was ramrod straight. "Then you know exactly how I and my brothers feel most of the time." He stood up and continued. "When we're out there fighting for you and the rest of the arruetti, so that you can sit in comfort here, eating and drinking and doing whatever you fekking do, day after day."

He strode off to the fresher and she got out of the bed, to follow him but he had locked the door.

"Den?"

She knocked.

"You said you wanted me in your life, Den. Life is not just sex." She spoke to the door. "And you know what I do all day." He had pushed that button, so that she had to come back at him.

He didn't reply.

She leant her forehead against the door and tried again."Talk to me Den, please... I thought it was better than this; I just want to know you better." He didn't reply but came out of the fresher dressed, nearly knocking her over.

"I told you this is long term and this is me but if this is not good enough, I'm not good enough, I'm off." He announced.

"Den…..don't go; let's just talk this through …..please." She went to put her hand on his arm but he shrugged it off. He didn't even look at her as he left.

Shit!

.

Ryssa sat at the table nursing another herbal tea, just in case she could actually fall asleep, forget what had happened and wake up with him next to her, which seemed unlikely.

He had never done this before, she knew his moods could change at the drop of a hat but he normally came back out of them just as quickly. She was worried, he wasn't answering his comlink. She tried not think what he was doing, or if he would come back; it was still early days in this relationship and sometimes she forgot just how young he was.

Shit!

The conversation with Tod kept playing through her mind; even though A'den had Kal and his brothers and was intellectually way above her on any scale they used to measure. it was still not a normal childhood on any ones terms.

She didn't want it to end like this; he had come to mean more to her in these last few months than anyone else ever had.

Perhaps this was how she was made.

Shit!

.

A'den walked around the block twenty times; he counted it automatically, it gave his brain something to do. Although walk didn't exactly describe it but it wasn't running either. He just hoped nobody got in his way, as he wasn't in a diplomatic mood at the moment.

He knew the only way he could cope with seeing her again was to get the sex out of his system, he felt better afterwards, a better man, for her.

He knew it wasn't right.

He knew he had been unreasonable, he replayed it all over and over again in his mind and he knew, he shouldn't have left, when he did, they should have talked, just as she asked. He should have explained and perhaps she would have understood.

Then again she may not.

He may have been able to pursue her and capture her but now he had to keep her and she had more experience than him in this area. For all his intellect he was still only twelve, just.

If she knew what he'd been trained to do.

She wouldn't want him.

If she knew what he actually did.

She wouldn't want him.

If she knew him better.

She wouldn't want him.

_Don't think like that N12, then you will get angry._

He continued walking.

.

Ryssa was still at the table, when the door opened with its familiar shuck sound. She turned, seeing A'den there, she closed her eyes and sighed with relief, quickly wiping away the tears that had started falling moments before.

She had convinced herself that he wasn't coming back.

He strode over and cupping her face in his hands, dried the wetness off her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, it was not a word he used often, and touched his forehead to hers. She put her arms around him, relishing it. Eventually she stood on tiptoes and kissed him.

"So am I." Then she laid her head on his chest.

"It's just... when I finished the mission, all I thought about on the return journey, was being with you."

"Being with me?" she hadn't expected that.

"Yes, you."

"You took me by surprise, no pun intended."

"Ah." he looked pensive.

She thought for a little while.

"The comlink is encrypted isn't it?"

"Yes?"

"Then on your way back, perhaps you could com me to let me know that you are thinking about being with me."

"Yes." he drew out the word, not sure where this was going.

"Then I can think about you, thinking about being with me."

"Intel?"

"Preparation."

He cupped her face and kissed her.

"Perfect."

"Caf or tea?" She asked, eventually.

He was forgiven.

.

The bed moved as he rose; she had been awake a little while, feeling him stir earlier. She pulled the bedclothes back to rise; he stopped her.

"Stay in bed, you need the sleep as well."

But she still rose and made him a Caf as he showered; she liked to do this for him, she needed to do something for him, every time he left.

The rhythmic click of the armour plates going on was mesmerising, she watched and finally the Pauldron, Kama and holsters, which he adjusted, went on. He turned, they kissed and held onto each other, not wanting to part.

"Be safe." She whispered, then he was gone.

She saved the tears for after he left.

.

A few hours later, she was back in the Treatment Room, armed with a Caf; she really needed more sleep but there was work to do. Tod was being deployed today, Kix and Coric were already away; something about getting some shiny things for the 501st. She can't say that she understood exactly what Tod had been talking about, at the time he was explaining it to her, the trooper they were treating was also chattering away about some new heavy weapon. Hardcase she thought he was called. He just never stopped talking.

Her datapad was loading up; she waited for it to go through the security. As soon as it loaded up, the instant message screen popped up. Clicking on it she smiled, as she saw the face of the new Chief Medical Offucer come into focus.

"Good Morning, Doctor Cahu."

"Morning Ryssa, you can call me Abram, you know."

"It still doesn't feel quite right. I will always be grateful for everything you did for me and ashamed at how I let you down."

"Rubbish. You did what you had to do to survive. We now need to get you back on course."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything."

"But I've missed so much."

"We can arrange something; first the certification then...but first…..the Ethics Board have already met. There's no case to answer, you're back on full unsupervised duties. I don't like to speak ill of the dead but I don't know what he was thinking about putting you on report."

Ryssa felt the weight lift off her shoulders and let out a sigh.

"I thought you'd be happy with that."

"Thank you so much." Even as she said the words, she knew she could never thank him enough.

"Do we know what happened yet?"

An Investigator had been around but he seemed to have already made up his mind.

"They've deemed it an accident unless further evidence comes to light; apparently lost his way or something. We'll have a catch up later Ryssa, I have a Procurement Board meeting to attend but I knew you would want the good news."

He disappeared from the screen.

It had been a lovely surprise when she found out her old Tutor, who she thought had retired, was appointed the C.M.O.; apparently persuaded to come out of retirement by the Chancellor himself.

Other than A'den being on a mission and the others away, today was a good day. She turned back to her datapad, she had Medicals to schedule, follow ups from the injured who had been shipped here and out patient referrals from the med center to arrange.

More clone medics to train to stop calling her Ma'am.

She would have to tinker with the droid to get some extra work out of it.

It felt good to be busy doing proper work at last.

"Su'cuy." The voice made her jump, although she knew it wasn't A'den. She turned to the door.

"Coric!" He was back, she rushed over to him; this day was getting better "It's so good to see you. You okay? No injuries."

"Yeah." He seemed a little off.

"Kix alright?"

"Yeah. Off world."

"Denal, Zeer, Attie and Captain Rex all okay?"

"Yeah."

She'd run out of Torrent Company names that she knew, off the top of her head.

"Caf? We have a machine now."

"Fek! How did you manage to get that?"

"Skirata, for treating A'… the Commando."

She set it to percolate; the smell filled the room making it inviting. He might be bit more communicative after some caffeine.

"White with three sweeteners?"

He nodded; he was subdued.

"Decent Caf." he took a full mouthful.

"Did you get the shiny things, Tod said you were looking for some?"

Coric's look told her something she had said was wrong; "We lost two on JanFathal." he commented, a blank look on his face.

It didn't mean anything to her.

"Can you get replacements?"

"Course we can get kriffing replacements, thousands of fekking replacements, all looking the kriffing same."

"Coric? Have I said something wrong?"

She saw him take a deep breath before he replied.

"A shiny, is a kriffing rookie straight out of Kamino. We had five, one bled to death after a battle, the other killed in that battle. Two kriffing weeks out of Kamino. They didn't even get to see fekking Corrie. They kriffing died before...fek!"

She didn't know what say. She pulled a chair up and sat right next to him, touching him. She wanted to hug him, but she didn't think he would appreciate it at the moment. So she put her hand on his back and sat with him.

"I'm sorry, Coric, I'm so stupid, no one told me; I should have asked. I didn't know a shiny was..." there wasn't anything else she could say.

"It's not your fault."

Coric sipped his caf.

"What were their names?"

"Vere and Ince."

They sat in silence.


	17. Ryssa’s Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nils?"
> 
> "Yes". She didn't want to stray onto this territory; she had seen how he had looked at Nils.
> 
> "What is he to you?"
> 
> "An old friend."
> 
> "Friend is that all?"
> 
> She watched his face, it was blank.
> 
> "He was my first."

**Ryssa's Apartment**

Ryssa never knew where he had been or what he actually did and she knew better than to ask; but he commed her on his return and reaped the reward.

Then she saw what had been done to his body.

"You've been in Bacta." she accused, examining the scars on his shoulders and back, still red and tender in places. They looked made by claws.

"You should see the clanker." he joked, grinning.

"Not funny." She turned away from him.

He pulled her back, twisting her around in time to see the tears brimming; he knew she worried. She wrapped her arms around him as far as they would go and held on, tight. He let her get it out of her system.

"Let's go out, you choose." A'den insisted, resting his chin on her head. Something to take their minds off of the war. If it was possible

Ryssa was silent for several seconds.

"MFN." She announced; he looked it up and she could see the disappointment, flick across his face.

"A Glimmick club?"

"Yes. With live bands." her voice, excited, her eyes bright and shiny. "It's in the old industrial district."

She bobbed up and down again.

"Miles. From. Nowhere. Get it? We'll go?"

"Yes, we'll go," he said, smiling, he couldn't refuse her this; he had never seen her so excited about anything before, except perhaps, when he came back from the last mission.

"Tomorrow night? It's a particularly inkabunga bando performing, 'Dopa Loca Droida' What do you think?" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

This was Ryssa, carefree, like he had never seen before.

"Okay, Okay, we'll go." As soon as he finished speaking, she launched herself at him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He was holding her as she kissed him all over his face, she stopped, her face went serious and she stared into his eyes.

"A'den Skirata. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Never taking his eyes off her, he carried her giggling to the seating area and took the edge off her excitement.

.

A'den rattled the heavy duty credit chips in his pocket, courtesy of Kal, as he entered the Apartment; each time, it felt easier, more normal.

'Take her out lad, have a good time; you both deserve it.' Kal's voice rang in his ears, they rarely went out any more.

She usually rushed to see him but not this time; she came out of the bedroom, looking very different; he stared.

"Kriff!" He exclaimed, "what have you done to your hair?"

She ignored the edge in his voice, twirled around and flicked it up.

"Like it?"

It was a mass of curls that made it appear much shorter and there were bright cobalt blue flashes along some of its tips. Her eye make up matched.

"It's different." He replied diplomatically and his eyes dropped to her outfit.

Shades of blue, sheer top with a tiny matching bra underneath, and skin tight dark blue trousers that showed her shebs. It looked like something one of Mereel's dancers wore.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Your left eyebrow is nearly reaching your hair."

He snorted. "Your outfit is a…...little….revealing."

He could see her intake of breath.

"I'm not changing." She had that stubborn look he recognised "but you need to." she added.

Disappearing into the bedroom, she reappearing clutching a large flimsie bag and a box.

"These should fit you." She said handing them over.

He looked inside and by the time he was going to say anything, she was in the fresher, singing.

As if you can sing glimmick. He thought uncharitably, wincing at some of the notes.

He changed into them; liking the boots, good sturdy, black boots.

Yes...everything fits. More Mereel's or Kom'rk's taste.

Ryssa came back, looked at him, made a "hhmmph" sound, went back returning with a tub of ….something, scraped a glob out and smoothed it onto his hair; she tugged it in different directions.

He frowned; she looked at him again and smiled, satisfied.

He touched his hair; it felt odd. He would normally have had it cut but had been in a hurry to see her, so it was longer.

She took his hand.

"Sexy." She whispered in his ear.

"Lets go blast some Glimmick" and pulled him, smirking at her comment, out of the apartment.

He had liberated a two seater speeder, red, top of the range, and they set off at speed; none of the CSF bothered them and they were soon landing in a run down industrial district of empty warehouses. A'den didn't like the look of the area; it was poorly lit, no security cameras. He scanned it, every road, alley and doorway. Ryssa was pulling his arm, pointing.

"That way, the street on the left."

She was definitely excited now and as they turned into it, he could see bright lights piercing the darkness and a queue, snaking along the walkway. They joined the end of it.

A tiny part of him selfishly hoped that by the time they reached the entrance the venue would be full but they had not even moved halfway, when he heard a deep masculine accented voice shout.

"'Kusha? Is that really you? Down here. Come to Nils."

Ryssa pulled him towards the voice, ignoring jibes from the queue; the voice belonged to a large pale blue muscular twi'lek, who appeared to be covering the door.

"Only 'Kusha." He nodded at A'den.

"He's with me, Nils."

The twi'lek gave him the once over and A'den gritted his teeth; the way he was, so very familiar with Ner, it just pushed all his buttons.

"So 'Kusha, back in town and looking good." He looked her up and down, his lekku moved, showing intimacy, and he grinned showing his sharpened teeth.

"Dump the bodyguard and meet me inside, eh."

"This is ...my boyfriend and he wouldn't like that." She replied evenly. Nils lekku stilled.

"So the Schutta is gone?"

"Yes, gone."

"Good for you, 'Kusha." He let them both in; the room vibrated with the sound of bass at an insistent level and beat, which A'den had to admit did have something about it.

He could imagine sitting on a Larty, legs over the edge, a Z-6 Rotary blaster on your lap and this thumping through your HUD.

Yeah. Fi had something.

The club was heaving with bodies of all sizes, shapes, colours and species, gyrating or bouncing to the music of the current band; there was a heady smell of Spice, and a fine mist of smoke floated up to the vaulted ceiling. He could see it originated from a number of clubbers using death sticks.

Mereel would like this place but as far as he was concerned, it was an unknown quantity and dangerous. If he was on a mission, it would not be a problem, he could blend, but he was here with Ner and needed to keep her safe.

He searched the sea of bodies, reminding himself that she now had a mass of curls with blue tips. His eyes scanned the room, not able to see her, his anxiety rose as he pushed his way into the crowd.

She was surrounded. He saw a hand raised.

"Fierfek!" he cursed.

Pushing harder he got nowhere as a strong hand on his shoulder prevented him and his arm was pushed upwards in his back. He'd been distracted and had no room to move in the scrum of bodies. A voice whispered in his ear.

"Behave! 'Kusha's boyfriend. She's ok. She's with old friends. I'll get you all into a private booth."

The Twi'lek had height and weight on his side and A'den, wasn't going to cause a scene, Ner would never forgive him, so he relaxed slightly as Nils, indicated with one of his lekku a table and the server found a private one for him. He guided A'den forcefully to it; Ryssa followed with some people he didn't recognise but she had the biggest grin on her face and he didn't often see her grin, not with other people. She looked happy, as she headed towards him.

They all slipped onto the upholstered seating surrounding the dimly lit table; Ryssa came straight to him and gave him a long reassuring kiss on the lips, before reaching and grasping his hand. He could feel her leg touching him but moving in time to the beat; within seconds the others were pulling at her again. She looked at him, a question on her face, her hand in his pulling him.

"No, but you go." She didn't need to be told twice, jumped up to join them, bouncing along.

Nils stayed in the booth, watching; he knew from some of his associates what one of these Clone troopers fighting the war looked like.

'Looks just like Fekking Fett.' they said, 'but taller.'

Nils had dealt with Jango way back when he was younger and building his up his 'business' but Kunta knows how 'Kusha' came to be involved with this one but it was better than the Schutta any day. He watched the Clone closely; noting he didn't take his eyes off 'Kusha' once, every step she took, every move she made, he was watching her.

It worried Nils but he said nothing, it wasn't his business, not any more.

The Clone started and stood up, Nils saw why and smiled to himself,

"Crowd surfing I haven't seen that in a few years. She'll be fine, she used do that all the time; it helps she's so small."

The look on the clones face didn't bode well, Nils had seen that look on others faces, on Jango's face, he looked ready to kill. He pulled the clone back down.

A'den lost her in the crowd, heading to the stage, he stood again but still couldn't see her. He heard Nils clap and cheer and saw why. She was on stage, holding some kind of instrument with bells on; she was shaking her head at the singer but laughing. She then agreed, as they started a new song, softer and with a slower beat and she was keeping time with the band, in tune and dancing.

He hated this feeling in his chest, the one that told him he was going to lose her, he couldn't lose her.

"Frang!"

Nils put more effort into the push on the Clones arm.

"Sit!"

The clone looked at him and he thought he was going to have a fight on his hands.

"She'll be back soon, you don't want to spoil it for her. She wouldn't like that."

He saw the Clone breath out and then his face broke out into a smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Jango's smile.

"You're right."

He sat back down, taking a drink.

Ryssa finally pushed her way through the crowd and slumped right next him, flushed, perspiring and out of breath.

"That was amazing" She gasped, "Phew, It's hot up there." And gulped one of the juice drinks from the table, then leant back on the seat, panting slightly.

The table filled up when she returned.

"I haven't introduced everyone have I?" she pointed out each person.

"This is A'den, my boyfriend," she let it sink in and then continued

"That's Si, the tall skinny one, Jaks, over there with the black curly hair, Ruud, he's the one with the red hair and beard and this is Nils, who owns the club." She finished.

"They are old friends from way back, when….before…."

There was an awkward silence before Si spoke up.

"We know what she did and we would have had your back anytime but you'd disappeared. You were always our friend first."

Ryssa smiled as A'den's arm went around her shoulder. "Thank you. That means a lot."

She searched the room, obviously looking for someone.

"Is Brud not here?"

There was a lot of shaking of heads.

"We never see him now." Jaks informed her, "he's obsessed with his research."

The table went silent for a few seconds until Jaks continued,

"Suu?"

"Not well at the moment, with her mum."

"I'm sorry about her Mum, she was the best teacher ever."

There were a few nods.

"So what have you been doing since you got back, apart from acquiring a handsome boyfriend."

A'den smirked at the compliment, much calmer since she sat next to him and slowly curled her hand around his.

"We heard about your Mother, we're sorry." Stated Si, before she could say anything, the others murmured in agreement. These were people in their mid twenties, good jobs and whose parents were still alive, so they were sorry she had lost her only parent.

These were people A'den didn't understand.

"Thank you," she said "I work as a medic at the GAR Barracks now."

"With those Clones?" Asked Ruud, with some incredulity.

"Er...yes" Ryssa replied, A'den had felt her tense up at her friend's tone.

"How can you do that? Work with wet droids." Now A'den tensed up.

"They're flesh and blood men, same as you." She replied harshly, all the good humour gone from her voice.

"Rubbish." He replied, "they've had accelerated growth and flash training; they're no better than droids. Can't even act for themselves."

A'den was suddenly interested; this young man seemed to know more than most Coruscanti, about the cloning methods on Kamino. He knew more than Ryssa did originally. She picked up on it immediately.

"You seem to know a lot about them," Ryssa asked, sweetly before A'den could.

"It's all in published papers." Ruud hurriedly said, "At the University.

"Written by whom?" Persisted Ryssa.

"I can't remember." one of the Professors, "I think."

"Are you sure? I thought your major was in Business Studies, there is no way cloning techniques would be on that curriculum."

"I was just interested, it came up as part of Trademark and Ownership Law. Cloners such as Arkanian Micro and …." He stopped, realising that he had five pairs of eyes fixed on him; he unfortunately returned to his previous subject.

"As I was saying they have no personalities, born only to serve the Republic by fighting; its all they know, all they have been taught."

A'den could see that Nils was watching him closely, so he shook his head. Nils left it.

"The Guard seem okay, very polite and very efficient." Jaks interjected, "from what I've seen in the Senate District."

Ruud looked at Jaks dismissively,

"They've obviously had more training; I'm talking about the rank and file. They shouldn't be allowed in the city, in case of …...problems.

A'den's face was blank for a few seconds and the next look he gave Ruud was one of pity; Nils braced himself, he knew dangerous men and if this clone was anything like Fett, then he was doubly dangerous.

"Why would you think they would cause problems?" Jaks had interrupted again.

Ryssa stared at her old friend; A'den raised his eyebrow.

"How many are there? Millions, I've heard. Soldiers on leave cause discipline problems, drunkenness,... sex."

Someone sniggered at the sex reference.

A'den was taking great interest in the act currently on stage; Ruud continued seemingly oblivious to the fact that no one was agreeing with him.

"They didn't get leave, until recently, so there is no evidence of any trouble." Jaks spat the last word out.

"I repeat there is no evidence of any trouble caused by these men, who I might add are fighting on your behalf."

Ryssa stared; she couldn't have said it better herself.

Ruud looked around the group, all eyes on him, no one agreed with him. He backed off.

A'den retained all that information but needed a visit to the refresher; he murmured his excuses in her ear, she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Pushing his way through the crowd, who didn't seem to mind, he turned to see Nils drop into his vacant seat and talk to her.

"Kriff!"

He didn't trust Nils, there was a familiarity, intimacy about his actions with her but A'den's bladder was continuing to complain, so he pushed into the fresher. He would deal him.

"So 'Kusha, are you really ok?"

"Yes Nils, really. Thank You for asking."

His right lekku threaded its way around her shoulder, as he considered his next move.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, you were too young."

"Are you going soft on me? You were just what I needed at that time, in fact...I should have stayed with you."

His lekku twitched; she recognised the unease it represented.

"Come on Nils."

"No, you were too young; I shouldn't have..."

"You weren't the evil gangster that you portrayed yourself to be...not to me."

"I took advantage, you were a ...sienn, inexperienced….."

"You were gentle, if it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else, perhaps not so gentle."

"Perhaps someone you loved?"

She looked at him for a number of seconds before replying.

"I liked you. A lot."

He smiled showing his teeth, filed to points;

"and a twi'lek gangster annoyed your Mother."

"Yes, you did." He felt her hand on his.

"I would have stayed with you, if you asked me but you said nothing." Her eyes, defocused for a few seconds, as she remembered.

"I'm sorry I believed her; it was all lies. And I fell for it."

He was remembering why he hadn't just got rid of the schutta, when she encroached on his turf, on his girl. The blackmail still rankled; he was disappointed in himself for putting his business above his 'Kusha.

"I hope he makes you happy, 'Kusha." And tilted her chin to give her a kiss; Nils slid away to his office and back room, with his memories.

She watched him carefully, possibly he did have a point but she also consented, in fact, if she remembered correctly she made some of the running, even learning some Ryl, in the process. He was an honourable man, in his own way, who lived by his own code.

.

Nils slumped behind his desk and called for his second; the older Nikto joined him.

"Boss?"

"Update."

"Black Sun have replied."

"Good, what's their needs?"

"Mainly medical, things are getting scarce on the outer rim."

"Courtesy of our friend out front?"

"Yeah, them and the Seppies. It's difficult to know who's the worst."

"They do know we don't do unrefined Spice?"

"Yes, Boss."

"I smelled some in the club."

"Got rid of it, and the dealers, before Ryssa came in. They won't be coming back."

"Hmm," he stroked his left lekku. "Get a message out to all our soldiers. Revane Pharmaceuticals is top of the list."

Targeting Revane gave him some small satisfaction.

"Boss?" The older Nikto had been with Nils, for far too many years that he cared to remember and she was the only one who had got anywhere near his boss. He liked her, always looked after his injuries, when he'd been out on business.

"Is she coming back?"

Nils shook his head.

"Kunta koa; She's moved on."

"The Jango lookalike?"

Another nod.

"It's who she wants."

"He's a killing machine."

"Yep, if they take after Jango, they all are and that's what they're being used for."

"Do you think they know?"

"Oh yes, he knows. And that makes him more dangerous but I'm not sure who to."

He sucked in a breath.

"Put the word out. Don't mess with any of the Clones, give them a wide berth but Revane Pharmaceuticals and its subsidiaries are all fair game...for anything."

"Anything?"

Nils nodded. A red light flashed above the door.

"Boss! Visitor." The Nikto stepped to one side to let the Clone enter the office.

"You still need me?"

"No, we're ok, aren't we?" A'den nodded; the Nikto left never taking his eyes off the clone.

"Take a seat?"

"Thank you" A'den pulled out the chair and sat.

"Me and 'Kusha?"

A'den nodded, he really hated the nickname and wondered why Ryssa put up with it. He needed to know about them; it shouldn't make any difference but he still needed to know. He had never experienced this before, this possessiveness. It was a part of his character that had never surfaced.

"What has she told you?"

"Nothing."

"Perhaps you should ask her. I don't normally kiss and tell."

"I want to hear your side first; if Ner's is different. I'll be back."

Nils considered; he could probably take him but if he had been trained anything like Jango, but it would be a close thing. Ryssa would not appreciate it and he would take a beating for her.

If that's what it came to.

"I was her first."

It took a few seconds before what he meant registered with A'den, and now he wanted to smash him to a pulp but needed more.

"When?"

"She was young."

"How young?" He wasn't sure why he wanted to know all the details but he did.

"She was at medical school."

"Did you force her?"

The Twi'lek laughed displaying his culturally filed teeth and when his tunic moved A'den could see some spectacular scarring on his chest.

"No, not my style. I may like the chase but I don't like to hurt my lovers."

He looked at A'den,

"Surprised?"

No reply.

"Do you?"

"No."

"Good."

The Twi'lek watched him for a few more seconds, and his lekku twitched to confirm what would happen if he did.

"I was what she needed at the time."

The Clone cocked an eyebrow; now that was pure Fett, thought Nils, you needed to read him to get anywhere with him or avoid being killed by him.

"She had a difficult relationship with her Mother, wanted to know who her Father was. Was convinced he'd been to see her when she was younger but her Mother point blank refused to say who he was. Their relationship deteriorated to the point that they hardly spoke." He paused.

"Oh, she liked me well enough but I think I was only ever a means to an end. A means to upset her Mother."

This was a Ryssa he had never seen and never imagined she could be so cruel. He could never do that to Kal.

"Then the Schutta...Yan Barock, came on the scene and that was it."

A'den knew the rest and watched Nils closely, he was remembering.

"So Revane Pharmaceuticals?" A'den asked, he had heard the name mentioned just before he came into the office; Nils looked up, a grin split his face.

"They involuntarily supply my goods."

A'den smiled, understanding.

He stood, satisfied.

.

The bands played on.

Ryssa suddenly felt old.

Her friends had been welcoming, forgiving.

She would need to check up on Brud; she felt guilty about him.

She looked around; this was no longer for her. She had moved on.

Ryssa saw A'den watching Ruud closely; it unnerved her but ultimately he did not pursue him, in fact he was the epitome of charm and went out of his way to shake his hand on leaving, asking for his full name.

Jaks refused their offer of a lift, saying she would be okay.

She would.

Pulling the wrap around her shoulders even closer, even though it wasn't cold, it made her feel better, she set off down the walkway. It had been a good evening and good to see Ryssa well, and happy.

The boyfriend was good for her.

Being a Senate Intern, she had unique insight into the Clone army and its men.

She upped her pace, you could never tell; there were a few missing street lights, the shadows were unnerving.

Perhaps she should have accepted the lift.

A shadow moved out from an alley, deliberately; she stopped, tense.

"Did you have a good evening, Ma'am?"

She relaxed.

"I did, very enjoyable, Commander."

"May I escort you to your building, Miss Omaru?"

"You may."

He held out his arm and she accepted it, as she always did.

"And when we get to your building Miss Omaru, may I..." he leaned down, lowered the volume on his HUD and whispered in her ear. She smiled, "Oh you may indeed Thire, you may indeed."

Yes, she had unique insight into one member of the Grand Army of the Republic.

.

Their breathing had slowed, as Ryssa lay on him, her ear pressed to his chest. She could hear the 'dah duh', of his heartbeat, steady, rhythmic, hypnotic, perfectly normal.

Wanting him as soon as they returned, he had obliged as always; he let her take control, he found it arousing and satisfying, to see her like that, on him.

"You're hard." Ryssa said.

He arched an eyebrow in reply and heard the smile on her lips as she said.

"Your ….. pectoral, deltoids, triceps, biceps, abdominal ….."she recited as she traced her fingertips over the appropriate ones.

"It's uncomfortable." She slid off and snuggled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Better." She murmured her fingertips continuing. He let out a contented sigh.

The longer he stayed, the less he wanted to continue the war.

"You never talk about your Mother!" He said, his free hand playing with the loosening curls in her hair.

"What's there to say" she replied, tartly.

"What was she like?" He persisted, and felt her tense up at the question.

"Difficult…...at times, red haired, beautiful…..in a classic way. Unapproachable." Ryssa paused.

"She was everything I felt I wasn't. Clever, tall, slim and intimidating in her own way." She paused again.

"My Mother liked men but they never stayed long, including my father. Why do you want to know?"

"I never had a Mother." He replied, "I just wondered….what they were like."

"They're all different." She turned to lie on her back.

"When I was young she was always saying how well I was doing. I was going to be great at this, great at that thing or another but...as I got older, trying to live up to that, I was always scared of failing, of disappointing her. So I..."

A'den didn't want to disappoint Kal, but was never frightened of him.

"We grew apart."

"When you married Yan."

"Before then."

"Nils?"

"Yes". She didn't want to stray onto this territory; she had seen how he had looked at Nils.

"What is he to you?"

"An old friend."

"Friend is that all?"

She watched his face, it was blank.

"He was my first."

"Did he force you?"

"No, and he doesn't mean anything to me now, apart from the memories."

A'den nodded.

"My Mother was there for me, when I needed her most, then she was my mother again and we became closer. I know she loved me and I loved her."

She yawned, it was late; he covered her with the sheet and held her close, until he could finally hear her steady breathing.

He didn't want to lose her and had something to tell her.

.

It was late when they woke, A'den stirring first; he made Caf and brought it back to bed. They sat up drinking.

"I need to tell you something." He twisted her round to face him and took the mug off her, she looked worried.

"Den, Nils..." he put his fingers gently to her lips.

"Shhh, let me say something."

He paused as if searching for the correct words.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

She looked at him, not understanding the words but guessing.

"What does it mean?" She said softly.

He leant next to her ear and whispered. "It's Mando, literally, I hold you in my heart, forever."

I love you.

She couldn't look at him; she buried her face in his neck and he rubbed her back. This wasn't how he had expected it to go.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He heard small snuffling noises and pulled her away from his shoulder to find tears bubbling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ner. I'm a di'kut."

Wishing he had never said how he felt but it seemed the right moment. She shook her head and ran for the fresher.

A'den confused, followed her; the door was locked, he knocked.

"It's how I feel."

Kriff! Buir always said females were a species apart.

He waited, he had no training for this; he thought she returned those feelings.

There were sounds coming from the fresher.

"You okay?"

A muffled "Huh, huh."

Mereel or Kom'rk would know what to say. Fek! No, they wouldn't, they didn't have girlfriends, just one night stands.

He realised he had no one to ask, he had to rely on his instanct.

Deciding on patience, he waited outside the fresher door and listened. He heard crying but resisted the urge to knock again.

Minutes went by.

He changed position, leaning against the wall and sliding down.

Fifteen Minutes passed, the door lock clicked and she appeared in the doorway with a small smile, her face red and blotchy from crying. He still didn't know why it had upset her so. She took his hand in hers and moved closer to him; her hands slid around his waist, squeezing tight and she put her head to his chest. After a few seconds she looked up.

"No-one but my mother has ever said that to me before, not even Yan." She paused.

"The last time was just before she died. It all came back." She bit her lip. "I don't remember crying when she died."

Ryssa finally explained to him exactly what happened after her mother died, with Kenobi.

"He did what?"

A'den turned quickly away, his anger that a Jetii had done some sort of mind trick on the woman he loved, just to get some intel, threatened to take him over.

"That man's a monster, his ego….if he thinks...he can just….do that."

"Den? I think I agreed to it, I'm not sure. Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I have, Sorry, for putting you through this, you don't need it." and hugged him again. She pulled his face down to her level.

"I love you." She whispered.

He breathed out slowly releasing the anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twi'leki (Ryl)
> 
> Schutta - swear word, a being of poor repute, from the name of a weasel-like creature native to Ryloth
> 
> 'Kusha - shortened version of Sokusha - concubine.
> 
> Kunta koa - Fuck no.
> 
> Sienn - maiden/virgin


	18. Unfaithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The images he kept flashing up in his mind, like flash training gone bad; he was angry, very angry. No brother deserved that. 
> 
> Ryssa was with the blue man again.
> 
> He wasn't sure now, which images were the worst.
> 
> A’den has some situations that he has to deal with and the end result is not good.  
> It shows how damaged he is.

**Coruscant Artisan Market**

A'den commed her, he was on his way back, from where, she didn't know. She didn't need to but it gave her time to stock up and think about him, thinking about being with her.

It worked well for both of them.

They were ideally suited.

Her food bill tripled, when he was home. She purchased food that was totally different from the army rations and he appreciated it. The list of recipes, that she succeeded in making edible, was increasing.

Away for a month this time, but it felt longer; She worried about him with every mission and was thankful he was returning safely. She knew he was one of the best but the odds were against him with the jobs that he took. Kal tried to protect "his boys" but it always seemed to be Ordo that was on Corrie. She didn't think she had even seen Kom'rk, Prudii or Jaing, even although she felt as she knew them.

Walking through the crowded market, she browsed the stalls, in addition to the food she bought herself a shimmer silk top and a shirt for A'den. She spent more time there than she intended, getting distracted as she did; she loved buying him things but now she had to rush home, not wanting to waste any time away from him.

She tripped, her parcels went flying and she did an enviable impression of a limmie player; winded, she tried to get up and get her breath, when someone kicked her in the ribs.

_Great!_

Strong arms picked her up and a deep, accented, velvety voice was asking how she was. She looked up to find the owner of the voice, a strikingly handsome man, with shaggy black hair, perfect blue skin and blazing red eyes, looking down at her.

"Let me help you." the voice was persuasive. She let him and he retrieved her items. He looked at the top for A'den, which had come out of its wrapping.

"A little on the large size for you?" He paused, studying her.

"Boyfriend." She replied, blushing under his gaze; she didn't know why.

Putting his hand under her elbow he said, hesitatingly, as if choosing his words carefully, "Let me help you...get home ...?"

There was an unspoken question at the end of that sentence but she wasn't sure if he struggled with basic or not; ignoring it, as she didn't know the man, she said.

"Thank you, thank you very much indeed but it's not necessary. It's not far.."

"Ah." He almost breathed it. "Wary. A good ...position in these times." His red eyes practically bored into her, the colour was so intense.

"So…'Thankyou', it's not a name I know, where can I help you to get to.?" He was still holding her elbow. "Shall we ...get you over to that seat." He gestured to some chairs next to a Tapcaf and helped her to hobble over, pulled a chair out for her and then they both sat at the table.

"My lady, how do I address you?" He smiled easily and pleasantly.

"Neryssa." She relented.

"Ah, what a beautiful name?" His eyes were mesmerising.

"And yours is?" She returned the question.

He looked at the floor and then back to her as if he were considering which name to give, "You can call me ...Thrawn." A small smile played at his lips, as if he was thinking of some private joke.

"Thrawn?" She questioned "is that all?".

His voice was calm, in contrast to his eyes, which glowed with heat, "My full name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

"Ah,... that's not basic is it?" She replied.

"No." But he didn't elaborate, "Thrawn is good. Thrawn is easy." he smiled and looked at her with that intense stare again; it caused her to blush even more.

"Do you like art?" His voice continued on its melodic journey.

"It depends what it is? Why are you an artist?"

He looked thoughtful "Of a kind."

"That's not really an answer you know."

"Everyone can be an artist" he mused,"but most beings don't understand the...concept of art and what it can tell you about someone... or some...cultures."

Ryssa was intrigued now, she found him a very interesting man. "What do you mean by that?"

"This ... War." He said slowly. "You could ...determine the leader's intentions, their... tactics, if you know what art they like; it provides a great ...insight into any leader. Chancellor Palpatine's office would be a very interesting... study, I am sure."

She wasn't sure if the Jedi and Clones appreciated art; she knew the clones liked their weapons.

Her comlink pinged and A'den came on, his face flickered in the holographic projection. He didn't often use the visual, due to the distances it normally had to cover, which distorted the image. He was obviously on Coruscant.

"Cyar'ika, where are you? …..who is that?" His voice bristled, as he saw Thrawn in the background, who nodded towards the hologram.

"I fell in the market place, this gentleman, helped me and picked up my parcels for me. I'll be home soon, Cyare." Ryssa closed down the comlink, she could now tell when A'den was near the edge of anger.

"Mandoa, is a language of violence. But not so much when spoken by yourself." Thrawn almost purred when he said that. "I am... fortunate to have met with you." He picked up her hand and kissed the back, before elegantly moving away, with the grace of a dancer.

Ryssa was walking slowly towards her Apartment, her ribs were still hurting; she would have to get a Bacta patch on them and quick, when she saw A'den striding out towards her, she smiled at him.

He grabbed her by the biceps, hard, as soon as he reached her.

"What were you doing with him?" He ground out, his voice menacing, mechanical and enhanced; he still has his HUD on.

"He helped me, I tripped and was kicked by someone."

She explained quickly and could see his body relax, at her words.

"Please..." She pleaded, astonished by his outburst.

He slowly released her.

Looking up at him, she hooked her arm around his, pulling him close.

"Let's go unpack the shopping and eat."

Quiet and subdued on their return to the apartment and he still didn't say anything, whilst they were unpacking. He removed his armour and stacked it neatly in the corner as usual and helped her prepare the meal, like any normal couple.

Ryssa was trying to cook; he would have to call on all his diplomatic skills for this but first he needed to apologise. As she was frying off some diced nerf steak, he was preparing some of the vegetables; he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Ner."

He looked down at the vegetables examining them closely and stopped chopping, instead spearing an innocent tuber. She put her hand firmly over his, squeezed and held it.

"I know." Pulling him around she leaned up and kissed him.

"Okay?" she asked, he nodded.

"I overreacted."

"Just a little."

"Did you put some bacta on your ribs?"

She nodded.

"Good."

He held her, gently trying to avoid the area.

She winced.

"We may have to try something different tonight." he murmured, just before he crushed her lips; he had waited too long.

_Fek the nerf stew._

"Counter?"

She mumbled agreement from his chest area, as she was pulling up his shirt.

He took deep breaths to control himself, as he lifted her onto the counter, her legs pulled him towards her. His mouth had worked its way to her ear and, as he nibbled around that area, he realised he had found somewhere else that she was ticklish. Her breasts jiggled in time with her giggles; he enjoyed the show.

"Luckily we don't have dinner guests."

She giggled again; he caught a nipple in his mouth. The giggles changed to a soft hum as he found what worked for her; slowing, he watched her as his arousal built up until his body dictated the next move.

He positioned himself, teasing, until finally he felt her warmth; watching her dictated his pace.

What her hands were doing to his shebs weren't helping, or rather were.

Finally he collapsed around her.

The spicy nerf stew was no better for being left.

.

A'den left after one day, he was repaying his brothers for their time earlier in the year, the War was intensifying and nowhere near ending. The numbers coming through the Treatment Room were reducing, as they were being treated more and more on medships, or 'RIMSOOs'. The medics weren't being assigned, as a result, she had more time alone.

Suu was with her partner; they had rekindled their relationship and she would be going back to Alderaan to have her baby and she looked as if she was going to give birth any time now.

Ryssa had nothing to do tonight; there was only so many times you could rearrange the storage or watch some inane holovid.

She was going to give the cooking a miss for a while.

Nearly all HNN broadcast were WAR updates and she didn't want to see that; it just increased her anxiety levels.

The blue skinned man, Thrawn, popped into her mind. She didn't know what species he was but definitely not Pantoran; she knew Pantoran and those eyes were very different and the hair. His speech about art had fascinated her and she had not been to any of the Art Galleries on Coruscant or the Museums for many years and there were quite a few, one was in the public area of the Senate Building and that was the nearest.

"I'll go, have a look at what's there and see if I can understand what he means."

She pulled on a jacket and headed out.

.

**The Palpatine Gallery**

**Senate Building**

The Gallery was open late and free to Coruscant residents; she entered after being checked by the two Coruscant Guards, brothers of Coric, A'den and all the other clones she knew. She thought of them all as brothers, although A'den seemed to disagree, she needed him to explain the differences again.

She flicked through the guide book, for information.

She really wasn't sure she would like this; she was a practical person.

Wandering through the rooms, armed with the guide book, she studied the objects on display. As a personal choice, she quite liked the primitive displays from Ryloth but wondered who had done them, what materials they used and who they originally belonged to.

There were also displays from the core worlds, which all seemed to have the some outlandish technique or process to try and make it 'original'. She was standing gazing at a blaze of colour completed by an artist from Felucia; it was called 'Nightmare', she couldn't really understand it but was drawn to it. She heard someone come in the room but was so intent on examining the abstract picture, she ignored them.

"The Nightmare." it was a voice she recognised, she twirled around, yes, it was Thrawn.

"A pleasure to see you again, Neryssa." He elongated the syllables in her name.

"Thrawn!" She smiled at him in recognition and put out her hand to shake his; he took it and gently kissed the top instead.

"A strong hand for such a small woman." He held onto it, just a little bit too long to be comfortable; she thought it was due to his species and she withdrew it carefully.

"Let me explain how art can ...inform you about your ...enemies." He took her arm and led her into the next room, once again she thought how interesting this man was.

Roaming from room to room, he explained in detail the background to each exhibit. He may have only chosen one item in a room but he knew everything about them, history, provenance, what could be learned from them. Also how to appreciate them, their meaning, their depth, the emotion you could feel from them, that had been put on them by their creators and before she realised, two hours had passed and she made movements to return home.

"Just one more room, that you may find interesting." and he led her through to the next room. This was full of what appeared to be huge statues of Troopers but the armour seemed different.

"This…. is a culture steeped in violence." He went on. "They sell their services to anyone without loyalty, serving whoever is the ...highest paymaster."

She looked at the soldiers; their armour was familiar, similar to that A'den and the other troopers wore.

"Here, feel the roughness of the carving" he grasped her hand, placing it firmly on the statues thigh, so that she could feel the different textures.

"You can even see knife and palette markings... and ...prints of the fingers."

"Mmm. I see what you mean." She could feel the differing textures and what they conveyed rather than just seeing the whole item. It was an emotional response, rather than intellectual; her practical nature kicked in as she wondered how they reached certain parts, then she pulled away from the statue, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"I really must go now."

"But there is so much to see."

"No. I must go." She smiled politely, although she was feeling uncomfortable in his presence.

"My loss." He took her hand firmly and breathed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I look forward to meeting you again, another museum or gallery next time, perhaps?"

She smiled and left.

As she walked back to the apartment, her unease plagued her; she didn't particularly like his tone, especially when he spoke of the Mandalorians. She had heard the stories but only knew Kal and yes, she thought he could be violent and was by no means perfect, but he'd been okay with her and saved six children. He couldn't be all bad, could he.

Ryssa resolved to put him out of her mind but she would like to take A'den to all the places that he mentioned and more. She was sure he would enjoy that sort of thing, learning about new and old cultures and especially the theory about art and tactics.

Yes, that's what she would do. She would take A'den there.

.

**Tar Morden - Techno Union Planet**

**Expansion Region**

Sicko was his favoured pilot; he seemed to understand the ARCs and RCs needs when they were being deployed or evaced out. Sicko was flying his favourite upgraded freighter; he called it 'The Brick.' said it was just like trying to fly one, so no one was sure why it was his favourite.

"Dropping out of hyperspace in six, five, four, three, two, one..."

A'den just had enough time to get his harness on before the they lurched into normal space; the smaller and older the ship the bigger the lurch, they said. He wasn't sure if Sicko was trying to prove that or not.

"Transmitting coordinates now." A'den sent them.

"Copy that...five minutes to landfall, forest area; I'll be going the long way round."

A'den didn't answer, he was deep in his final preparations; Sicko knew this and didn't expect a reply, that was partly why A'den liked him.

He did his last quick review of the RI intel; supposedly some new weapon being tested by the Techno Union.

"More fekking droids."

The Techno Union were way out of their favoured space; away from the main hyper lanes

He and his brothers had done the calculations and knew the figures didn't add up, perhaps this would go someway to explain the anomalies that the Chancellors Office seem to be ignoring.

"All clear." Sicko had done a scan of the surrounding area.

"Copy that." and he dropped off the freighter and headed towards the undergrowth; ducking down he watched as Sicko took off. He waited until the ship had left atmo; it wasn't followed.

He headed through the undergrowth, following the map superimposed in his HUD to the facility that was marked on it.

He reached the perimeter fence and hunkered down.

A scan of the facility showed several organics but mainly B1 battle droids, the work horse of the Separatists; he hoped they were the ones built at the factories his brothers had sabotaged.

He timed the two guards rotation, calculating their return time.

The familiar - clank, clank of the battle droids reached his ears and then faded again; he clambered quickly over the fence amazed that it was not ray shielded or at least, electrified.

They were still out of sight and he was just about to make his next move. When he heard some familiar noises.

He moved back into the darkness and adjusted his HUD, vision and audio.

"Fek!" he said under his breath. The distinctive tones of Wat Tambor, permeated his HUD, and he was leaving the complex; followed by a small herd of obsequious scientists. All various forms of humanoid.

Taking a deep breath, he stilled his trigger finger; he could take him out now. He held back. Wat Tambor was supposed to be in Republic custody on Coruscant unless someone had fekked up again.

He listened, recording everything.

"This failure will not be...tolerated." Tambor intoned in his stuttering voice.

If he killed him now, his position would be given away; the intel was more important but it was good to keep tabs on him. He observed from the shadows, as they left the complex.

Shooting out the arc lights, with a silenced slugthrower, he sprinted across the dark courtyard, hitting the wall and flattening himself against it

His mission was to get further information on the new weapon being developed by the techno union. But he also had his own agenda; he wanted to find out what had happened to the two cross trained ARC Troopers who had been sent here to infiltrate and blow up this new facility.

Nothing had been heard from either of them in two weeks; he had trained both. They were good, very good.

This should have been a walk in the park for them.

He spliced the entry code for the door; it opened almost silently.

It had a layout you found the galaxy over; an entrance room with corridors leading off, and further rooms leading off the corridors, a circular building. He headed for the Operations room.

First door on the left.

Two B1 guards didn't even know he had entered, until he decapitated them, manually; he scanned the console, located the security cams and manoeuvred them around the rooms but not before seeing two HUD's on a table, in Room 4.

Locating the data storage, he started the download; it was counting down, as he studied the security footage in the room with the HUD's.

Finally the camera moved how he wanted it to; there were empty bacta tanks in the room.

"Odd for the shabla Techno Union."

He panned the camera around the room, it intrigued him. His gut told him to investigate the storage in the room.

Keeping to the walls, even though he had disabled the security cameras; he was taking no chances. He had someone to get back to.

He entered the room, a pervading smell of bacta made it through his HUD filters ; it was the storage cabinets he was interested in. He pulled the old fashioned door handle, there was a slight hiss as it opened, a wisp of chilled air escaped. He pressed a green button and moved as a large tray slid out of the cabinet.

He knew immediately it was a clone, or what was left of one.

Torso, head and staring eyes.

"Haar'chak,"

He opened all nine of the storage units.

He wasn't normally squeamish but this definitely turned his stomach; it smacked of the Aiwha bait but was the Skakoans.

"Taro and Nines." It was was confirmed when he scanned them. He'd liked them; sometimes he didn't have much patience with anyone apart from his brothers, Kal, Ner and a few select others. But he'd liked these two; they'd had promise. Nines had been sent after Taro and he'd made his usual comment about having to pull his brother out of the Osik.

A'den sighed, "Ni suc'cuy, gar kyr'adyc ni partayli, gar darasuum." before continuing to record the bodies.

No original appendages.

Droid arms and legs - varying attachments.

Torso implants - function unknown.

Eye replacements - cybernetic implants.

Skull - shaved, nodules attached, - cybernetic - precise nature and function - unknown.

He'd focused on the torsos, noticing very few injuries but as he recorded the other remains, he realised that the limbs had been systematically, surgically removed. His bio scan confirmed they were alive when it happened.

His chrono beeped, his time was up; he'd gained as much intel as he could. Ideally he would have slotted Tambor, there and then, if he could.

A'den raced out of the complex, as two battle droids turned the corner and a humanoid was entering; he didn't care who it was. He ejected his vibroblade, slashed at his exposed throat turned, stabbed the first droid through his processor. Felt himself forced off his feet, as he fired his blaster at the droid's head.

Running across the open space, he heard the droids reinforcement clanking nearby. It was seconds and he reached the perimeter and the camouflage of the undergrowth.

Sicko was well known for his timekeeping and A'den raced on; the images playing through his mind.

For N12 this had been yet another total fek up based on the Intel supplied by RI. He continued to evade the droids and the Niktos with the Ack dogs but he needed to be quicker to get back to the pick up coordinates.

He pushed his evac key on his wrist com.

Sicko was on time and executed a perfect retrieval; it was only the he realised his armour had taken a blast in the chest.

The images he kept flashing up in his mind, like flash training gone bad; he was angry, very angry. No brother deserved that.

He would need to notify Ponds; they were from the 91st Reconnoissance, Vode wanted to be kept up to date.

He checked his datapad and put in Ryssa's code; he watched in silence, dread filling his thoughts. Kal had installed a personal security surveillance program, which was sending a notification to his datapad now.

It tracked Ryssa; it was meant to help protect her, it gave him images of her in public areas.

She was with the blue man again.

He leaned his head against the bulkhead ignoring Sicko's, jabbering in the background. Sicko finally stopped talking and left the ARC to his thoughts and images.

He wasn't sure now, which images were the worst.

.

**Ryssa's Apartment.**

She was late home tonight; she had volunteered to cover one of the wards in the GAR Medical facility. Entering the apartment, she knew he was already back.

He was safe.

She breathed a sigh of relief and looked in the kitchen, he was facing the wall.

"Den?" she enquired. "Are you OK?"

The pain exploded across her face, radiating out from her cheek and jawbone and all she could see for a few seconds were bright spots in front of her eyes. The force sent her sprawling along the polished wooden floor, more pain erupted along her hip and leg. Initially she didn't know where it came from and then she realised she had been hit.

No-one had ever hit her in all her life before, her Mother had never raised a hand to her. Her eyes were burning with tears, from the shock and the pain, and then she heard him.

"What were you doing with him?" He ground out through gritted teeth.

Struggling to get upright, she desperately shuffled herself backwards away from him to the wall, sitting with her back braced against it, hands flat on the floor.

"Answer me!"

She stared at him, never before had she seen him in such a temper; she knew he had one but this, this….this was …...frightening and directed at her. She had never thought he would hurt her, ever, but she knew she needed to get away from him now. He had never done this before but now she was afraid of him and that hurt.

"Answer me!"

His voice was soft but menacing, he was looming over her now and she was shrinking away from him, not even wanting to look at him. She wanted to get away and needed to get away. When she finally forced herself to look up at him, she watched him carefully before answering.

"I don't know what you mean."

She said it as evenly as she could but still felt her voice wobble. He glared at her, then swirled round and strode towards the kitchen, seeing her chance she hauled herself upright and flew out of the door, closing it behind her and it automatically set the security on it. She ran as fast she could and went down alleys, ones she wouldn't normally consider and then hid in a doorway to get her breath. If he had followed her…..

She waited five minutes to get her breath back and when she was breathing normally she moved on, stopping periodically to check. But if he was following her, it was too late, she knew she would never see him coming. She limped her way to the GAR Barracks, her hip even more painful now and saw a couple of the Coruscant Guard on patrol, who nodded at her in acknowledgement; at last she got to the Treatment Room, keyed in the security code, slipped in and locked it behind her. She leaned against the door to get her breath and her bearings.

At that point she let go, shock, hurt and disbelief all came out, in sobs that physically hurt.

She didn't know how long it was before her tears finally subsided but she switched to practical mode and went to get the Bacta patches out that she would need, when she heard the shush of the doors. She froze, surely he couldn't get in here, her adrenaline spiked again; he could get in anywhere, it was what he was trained for.

"Is that you Ryssa? " a familiar voice shouted.

Coric! Thank the Force.

"Coric? How did you know I was here?"

"Corrie Guard." He answered succinctly. His impersonation of a Coruscant Guard earlier in the year had resulted in questions being asked and now he was on a name only terms with a few of them.

"Ah."

"What the Fek happened to you?" He asked and tilted her face to get a better look.

"Tripped over a rug at home." The lie came easily and Coric gave her one of his 'I really don't believe a word you say' looks that he normally gave his vode when they had injured themselves doing something stupid but said nothing. He carefully applied the Bacta patches and scanned her cheek.

"Well, there's nothing broken, it's just very badly bruised. You'll have a good shiner tomorrow."

She tried to smile as she shuffled off the examination table but yelped in pain when she hit the floor. Coric jumped to again.

"You've injured something else, get back up here. Now where does it hurt."

"Right hip." she hissed and sucked in her breath.

"Ok, you know what to do." Instructed Coric. She slipped her trousers off and lay on the bed on her side. Coric examined her hip and scanned it.

"Again no break but badly bruised." He put a larger Bacta patch on it, carefully, while Ryssa hissed in pain.

"You must have gone down really hard. I'll get you some pain meds. It'll help you sleep."

He looked at her, studying her face. She'd been crying. He wasn't sure if it was from the pain, or something else. He rather thought the latter.

"I think I'll stay here tonight, rather than go all the way back home."

Coric gave her a questioning look before saying. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

She nodded.

"I can stay with you if you want."

"No. I'll be fine."

.

An hour or so earlier…

A'den had come home from his mission, it had not been what the original intel indicated but he had found his brothers.

Or what remained of them.

He had lost two good brothers, and in a way that didn't sit well with him.

He'd personally trained them.

Kal'buir had also thought the intel was a load of osik but it had to be done to appease General Zey, the Jedi Council and ultimately the Chancellor.

There had been no comment from GAR HQ, the Jedi or the Chancellors office on what he had found.

Kal'buir was beyond angry.

He entered the apartment, the security systems Kal had installed were working perfectly. Ner wasn't here but he hadn't expected her to be; he had not commed her this time.

She still had a job to do helping his brothers, he appreciated that and was proud of her for it; proud that she cared for all clones welfare. It was more than the Senate and Jetii did or the thousands of mongrels in the core worlds, except a select few.

But this.

He checked the the updates from the Security system on his datapad, again. Although he didn't need to, the images were burned into his memory; the strikingly handsome, blue skinned man the one from the market. He saw the way he touched her, the way she responded to his touch, speech and looks, the way she smiled, her interest in him; he could almost smell her interest in him…he heard the door open.

All this interspersed with the images of his lost brothers.

"Den?" She enquired, she was surprised to see him. "Are you ok?"

Why wouldn't he be?

He needed answers.

He could feel his temper…...he couldn't stop this. It was ingrained in him.

His fist, the one held tightly closed at his side, lashed out and found its target. She went sprawling on the floor and now he needed answers and would do anything to get those answers, anything, just as he had been trained to do since birth.

"What did you think you were doing with him?"

There was no reply from her and she was sitting defiantly against the wall, with her back braced against it, hands on the floor.

"Answer me!"

She stared at him.

"Answer me!" He demanded now.

"I don't know what you mean."

He had the evidence, he would show her, then she could not deny it. She would have to answer him then, he swirled around to go into the kitchen to get the security feed. He had just picked up the datapad when he heard the door close.

Kriff! she's gone!

He rushed to the door, opened it and stopped dead; the realisation of what he'd done hit him.

Osik! I hit her.

I….punched….her.

I… hurt her.

His stomach lurched in panic; she'd run away from him, gone, because of him, because of what he did.

Hutuun, chakaar. You don't deserve her.

If she's injured, where would she go?

He went back to the security system checking through the numerous surveillance and security cams, on Corrie, to find where she had gone. He flicked quickly through all the time replaying, in his mind images of what he had done to the haran is she?

He continued checking the security cameras for her.

Found her.

GAR Barracks.

The Treatment Room.

He saw her enter, Coric followed five minutes later.

Good man Coric. Good medic. He would look after her.

He waited until Coric left twenty minutes later; just enough time to treat her.

A'den had debated with himself, whether or not to go down there but after what he did to her, she would probably sound the alarm and explanations would be needed, so he activated his comlink.

"Mer'ika? I need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love Thrawn's character and feel he would have done more investigating before he decided what to do about the Republic; he would not base his decision just on his dealings with Anakin in the Thrawn: Alliances book by Timothy Zahn.


	19. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryssa meets one of A’den’s null brothers. Ryssa and A’den work towards rebuilding their relationship and Ryssa gets some news which will affect both of them

**GAR Medical Facility**

**The Treatment Room**

_The arguing voices were getting louder and she could here some of what was being said._

_"If the Count knew who she was, she would never be safe."_

_"Is that the best you can do?" Her mother's voice was strident._

_"Cyar'ika, its for the best."_

_Neryssa stood still and silent, chewing the end of her braid, desperately trying to hear more of the adults conversation; they were always more interesting, when you overheard them. Trying to decipher exactly what was meant._

_It was silent_ _now._

_"Time for bed." Chirped DRD._

_._

_She woke, untangled herself from the bedclothes, grabbed her oversized stuffed taun taun and headed for the breakfast room. It was early._

_She needed to tell DRD that she wanted pancakes for breakfast with UJ fruit, And syrup. Not mashed grain. She yawned as she pulled the toy along, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she went._

_Her small foot wedged under the soft golden furred body of an animal blocking the doorway into the room and she fell on top of it. The animal gave a yelp and jumped back on its legs and opened its large many toothed jaw ready to attack but then as if it realised who had disturbed it. It sat back, six legs splayed out. It looked ungainly. Cocking it's head on one side it sniffed, numerous times, drool dripping out of its mouth. Still clutching her taun taun, she gazed back at it in amazement._

_"Wow! You're cute."_

_It cocked its head to one side._

_"Good Morning Ad'ika."_

_She finally looked up to see a man sitting at the breakfast table._

_"My name's not Adeeka, it's Neryssa, who are you?"_

_"A friend of your Mother's."_ _He didn't smile.  
_

_"I know all my mother's friends. I don't know you."_

_He took a bite of cured roba steak._

_"Does she have a lot of friends... that stay?"_

_Neryssa didn't think it was any of his business. But he was a grown up in their house and she had to be polite._

_"Not many. I can hear them talking before I go to sleep but I have never seen them here, in the morning. Not like you."_

_"I need to talk to your Mother."_

_He took a drink of his Caf._

.

Ryssa woke up, covered in perspiration; she had spent the night tossing and turning from the dreams that she'd had, something from her childhood, her Mother and someone else.

They were always so vivid and she always woke at that point and always struggled to remember the man's face. He was always dressed in black.

She lay back down, the emergency bunk was not exactly comfortable and she couldn't say she felt rested.

She needed to get up, there were patients booked in.

.

Standing in the small shower, she let the hot water ease the aches that were all over her body and examined the large bruise on her hip, fading now due to the Bacta but it was still sore.

Threatened tears burnt at her eyes; she pushed her head under the hot water and let them flow.

She took longer than normal...she needed to.

Wiping the steam from the tiny mirror, her reflection bore the marks of what had happened; the dark shadows under her eyes where the bruises were coming out and accentuated by lack of sleep. Her cheek was only slightly discoloured, although her eyes were now red rimmed but she had no more tears to shed.

The spare uniform she always left at work, was put into use and she went into the main treatment area to start preparing for the day ahead. She brewed a caf, savouring it's hot, bitter taste whilst waiting in the early light for Coric to report in. He was back for a few weeks, so it was like old times, almost.

Her datapad was uploading; there was a message from Tod.

He had been promoted and was a Senior Medic like Kix now. She was happy for him, he had come on a great deal. She toasted him with her caf.

What happened the previous night was playing it like a bad holovid in her head, when she heard a voice that stopped her in her tracks. It sounded so like A'den, the same accent, the same speech inflections but when she turned slowly to look, she knew it was one of his brothers; he was still bigger than the normal troopers. She wasn't sure who it was, so waited for whatever, he decided to do.

He came up to her, she backed away but he reached out and moved her face to one side by gently tilting her chin.

"Nice shiner." He said with no hint of humour. "It'll take a while to fade."

He turned to Coric, who had walked through the door immediately behind him and ordered him out, in a voice nobody would argue with, "Scarper vod, ARC Trooper business."

Coric stood his ground, looking belligerent, he was medic and this was a medical room; he opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head and he reluctantly left, looking at them over his shoulder, as he went.

"Your medic likes you." Mereel commented, "he's protective." as he watched Coric retreat, with a scowl on his face.

"I'm Mereel, I'm sure my brother has mentioned me, vod'ika." He paused, waiting for an answer.

There was none.

"A'den wants to see you. He sent me, as he thought you may need some persuading."

She looked at him, it wasn't his fault but she didn't feel up to going back with him, not if A'den was still there.

How could she?

After what he had done.

She was still in shock.

"No."

There was a flash of frustration on Mereel's face but he continued pleasantly after oulling a stool up and sat.

"I don't think I explained it very well, my vod needs to see you, as soon as possible, he only has one more day on layover and then he's out on another mission."

"No."

"Kriff A'den! You never said your girl was this stubborn." he made the comment to no one in particular.

He sat watching her.

She fidgeted but returned his stare.

He observed her eyes.

Yes, there it was, the slight twitch under the left eye.

He laughed to himself.

"Why not?" He would get her to spell it out for him; if she talked it gave him an opening.

"That's why not!" She pointed to her cheek and stared him out.

He got in closer, he could do intimidation very well, if he needed to, but in this case, he didn't want to.

"My vod wants to see you, to sort this out." He said a little gentler and pointed to her cheek.

"What if I don't want to see him?" She was digging her heels in.

_Fek! Stubborn aruetii._

"If my brother wants to see you, I will make sure he sees you, if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there. But don't make me do that. It'll mark the armour." He said, dusting off an imaginary stain and smiled disarmingly.

Like A'den but not A'den.

Ryssa sat looking at him, weighing up her options.

"Ok, I'll come home at five but I want Coric and you there, as well."

"No Coric, this is family business. But I'll be there." He retorted.

Ryssa thought for a few seconds and then nodded agreement, satisfied he turned and strode out. She was still considering whether or not she had made a mistake by agreeing but she needed to go, to at least give him a chance to explain, besides it was her home and she was damned if she was going to be kept out of it.

Within seconds Coric was back inside, before he could say anything, she shook her head.

The day passed slowly with a steady stream of troopers coming in with minor injuries that needed tending, mostly from training. There was nothing out of the ordinary, which pleased Coric, as it meant his brothers were reasonably safe, although there were still numerous arenas of fighting still and more opening up everyday. But it didn't take her mind off of what was to come.

Neryssa was aware that Coric, was watching her; if she stopped and stood, to let the pain subside from her hip, he would be at her side, checking. He was being protective but she still had to face him.

They finished early but she put off leaving to the last minute, instead she and Coric sat with a Caf.

"Who was that brother?"

"His name's Mereel."

The name didn't mean anything at first, but then he recalled. "A null? You're not involved with him are you."

He'd seen the easy way the clone spoke to her.

Ryssa smiled, it was the first time she had smiled since he came back through the door. He had not been any help at that point. But she had just been there and he found that helped him.

"No."

"Last night..." Coric knew the marks left from a fist, he had treated enough.

"Had nothing to do with him."

He wanted to ask more but had the impression that he wouldn't get a straight answer anyway. He would just have be here for her.

"So, troopers can spend time on Corrie now, where do you go?"

He knew she was changing the subject and the change she now referred to had caused some excitement in the barracks; they could now legitimately go outside the Barracks into Corrie. A few brothers could no longer trade their knowledge of ways to get out for credits or loathed duties performed in lieu.

"There's a few bars..."

"A few?"

"A couple."

"I've heard of 79's."

"Everybody's heard of 79's; we prefer a more select area."

"We?"

"Some squads from the 501st."

She smiled; it warmed Coric when he saw that.

"We'll have to go one night, a medics night out. You can show me. I can buy everyone a drink. Except me of course, Muju juice. sweetened."

Coric smiled back, he actually quite liked the idea; going out with someone other than a brother.

.

Ryssa walked slowly home, the events of the last twenty four hours occupying her thoughts and now the shock had dissipated, she was thinking of the future of her relationship with A'den. She had known from the beginning that it wouldn't be easy, that he had issues, that he was a violent man by the very nature of his upbringing and his job but she had never expected that violence to be directed at her.

Fek it! She was in love with him and didn't want anyone else, couldn't even imagine being with anyone else.

Before she realised it, she was there, in front of her apartment door and couldn't remember any of the walk home; couldn't remember saying 'Good Evening' to the people she saw every night. The food vendors, Caf shop owner closing and the same Coruscant guards on patrol.

Taking a deep breath, she opened and stood at the door.

Mereel was watching a holovid from the settee and A'den, where was he?

She walked in, as if in a dream. Mereel nodded in acknowledgement.

.

Mereel had demanded food and A'den was opening containers, from their local take out. He heard the door open, and turning saw her; he breathed a sigh of relief that she had actually returned. He hadn't believed Mereel, when he said he had persuaded her to return.

She looked tired, drained and appeared shocked, when she looked in his direction

He felt so ...ashamed, so...damaged.

"Su'cuy." He said softly,

"Su'cuy." She replied, in a whisper.

Mortified, he leant forward to touch the remains of the bruise on her face it but she stepped back, away from him.

Scared.

She was frightened of him.

He shouldn't frighten her; he should be there to protect her.

"I'm sorry." He should be able to say more but what?

"Why did you do it?" She asked, he understood that she needed to know.

He didn't know exactly why.

"It was you, with that man, he was taking you away from me. I was losing you like I lost the men this….." he tailed off.

It was the best he could do but it wasn't her fault, it was his.

Mereel came up to them.

"You two love birds sorted it out yet."

A'den glared at his brother.

Mereel was a di'kut at the best of times and could still get it wrong even if Buir thinks he's the more socialised of us.

A'den watched as Ryssa had the same reaction; she glared at his brother and stalked off to sit on the settee.

"Mer'ika!" Growled A'den.

"You get the food out vod, I'm starving and I'll explain a few things."

Perhaps using Mereel as the go-between hadn't been the best idea.

He watched his brother sit next to her.

"Ryssa, listen to me." A'den heard him.

He saw him pull her face towards him.

A'den wanted to stop him touching her, when she flinched but he listened.

"A'den had a bad time out there, this last time. The intel was osik, as per, he lost two vode, in a bad way. A way no clone should die. He feels its his his fault, although it could've happened to anyone. He had trained them and then he came back to find you with the blue man."

"I was not 'with the blue man'', as you put it, each time we met it was by chance."

"Each time? Are you sure?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"It was very coincidental, your meetings. That he happened to be there at those times, especially the art gallery."

The conversation was short.

A'den had nearly finished putting the food out and there was silence now; he hoped she had listened to what Mereel had said.

"Let's eat" He heard Ryssa say; the food smelt good and he really needed to eat. He hoped she was eating well, when he wasn't here.

He and Ryssa sat in silence, with Mereel doing the talking for all of them. He knew she was watching him and he couldn't look at her, couldn't face seeing the bruise that he given her, and probably more. He couldn't bear to think of that.

Mereel had a point about the blue man; A'den hoped she took notice of it and didn't dismiss it as paranoia. She really ought to be more careful in the current climate; there had been some terrorist activity on Coruscant. Bombs had been set off and security had been upgraded by the Senate in response.

He heard Ryssa put her cutlery down; he kept his eyes on his food.

He heard her chair scrape as she rose from the table; he kept his eyes on his food.

He saw Mereel watching her every move, as he continued to talk.

A'den kept his eyes on his food. He dare not look at her.

He had stopped eating but kept looking down; he could not believe she was actually coming near him.

He smelt her perfume and bacta; it was her unique smell, as she stood next to him and bent down.

He felt her warmth as she encircled his shoulders with her arms and her face millimeters away from his.

He kept his eyes on his food.

She turned his face towards with her hands looking straight in his eyes; he looked away.

"Den look at me." He shook his head, he had never felt this way before.

"Den...please." he slowly looked up, she held his gaze.

"Cyar'ika, You weren't losing me. Understand that. You'll never lose me." She touched her forehead against his, as she finished speaking and didn't move until A'den pulled away from her to speak.

He believed her, without reservation.

"I'm sorry. I should never have hit you; I'll never do it again." He hoped against hope that she believed him. He meant it.

She still had her hands either side of his face and brushed her thumb along his cheek; then she kissed him on the lips and lingered there.

He could not believe she had forgiven him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear. "Really sure?"

"Yes."

He knew she believed him.

"Right" said Mereel suddenly breaking into their moment. "now that's sorted I'm off."

They moved apart.

"You don't have to." Ryssa assured him. "Stay, finish your food."

"No two's company, three's a crowd. Unless you suggesting that..."

"Nayc, Mer'ika, draar, Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?" A'den asserted, Mereel laughed and went over to his brother, leaning in close, he whispered

"She's not for sharing, I understand."

"I'll see you both another time, be good." Mereel rose and set off out of the door feeling his work was done.

They ate in silence again, although he was satisfied that he was not going to lose her there was something about the way she looked when she was with the blue man; it was playing on his mind.

They cleared the remains of the meal away together; Ryssa made caf and found some cookies Mereel had missed. She took them to the settee.

A'den hesitatated.

"There's something else isn't there?" She said, softly.

He nodded.

"Tell me, please." She insisted.

A'den had to ask this.

"You looked….happy….with that….stranger." He paused and took a deep breath.

"Don't I make you happy?"

She looked hurt by his question; he hadn't meant to do that to her as well.

"Aw, Den. You do but this…..I don't know….. it's… " in a second he was next to her but on his knees, hands enclosing hers.

"Ner, cyare, you're the only one for me, you know that, don't you. What happened yesterday, it won't ever happen again. I give my word."

He saw tears in her eyes as she looked at him; he so wanted to make her happy.

She nodded.

She believed him.

They sat silently drinking their caf.

It would never be the same between them.

.

It was getting late, night had drawn in.

A'den drained his caf and rose, heading towards his neatly stacked armour.

"Den?"

Ryssa was beside him in seconds; "You're not going, you can't go; you've only just got back."

She pulled him by the arm.

"Please, I've forgiven you."

"I haven't forgiven myself."

"You can't just leave, not now."

"I...why not?"

"We need to talk; if we understand what happened.. why, we can..."

"I'm just too damaged."

"I don't believe that; I believe in you." she had grasped his hand but he flinched away.

"Tell me what happened on that mission."

Ryssa winced as he leaned on her and as soon as he heard, he moved away;

"I'm sorry" he had said this so many times tonight, she was actually fed up of hearing it.

"I still want to be near you, Den. Let me just lean on you."

"I can't... if I'm hurting you."

Ryssa took a deep breath; he was scared of even touching her. She leant gently against him, gritting her teeth so that she didn't wince; her hip was really sore now.

"The blue man's name is Thrawn, and he is not Pantoran. I am not sure where he is from."

A'den clenched his jaw.

"He mentioned that he was interested in the Art of particular cultures and how that affects their battle tactics; he also mentioned Chancellor Palpatine's office."

Ryssa pulled his face around to face her; "What he said fascinated me, not him, not the man; just what he said."

A'den watched her, a haunted look in his eyes, she continued; "I thought you would be interested in his theories; all the time I was with him I was thinking of you. How you would be interested in what he said."

She kissed his cheek and waited.

"Tell me about the mission; I want to know what happened."

He took a deep breath.

"It was supposed to be a simple mission to gain intel on a new weapon; but I knew Taro and Nines had been allocated the same mission and never returned. I trained them and they'd kept in touch with me; we caught up periodically. They were good soldiers, Ner, they should have come back. I wanted to know why."

He hadn't realised she'd taken his hand; she squeezed.

"I got the intel, Ner and found my vode." He stopped, when he was with Ner he could forget the war and who he was for a moment. He didn't want to taint that even though he knew she dealt with his vode, daily.

That wasn't logical, but he wasn't always logical when it came to Ner.

He explained how his vode looked, with his eidetic memory he recalled it perfectly, and saw her blanch.

"So not content with the Republic using you as slaves, even the Techno Union have to have their part of you."

He couldn't tell her yet but Kal'buir had a plan they were working on; they were going to disappear. It was just a question of when. Too much about the war just didn't add up.

When he knew more, he would tell her about Ba'slan shev'la.

A'den had gone quiet.

Ryssa thought he had said all he was going to; reaching up she put her hand to his cheek, he turned and placed a kiss in her palm. it was the most he felt entitled to do.

"We both need to get some sleep."

She pulled him up.

"Bed, now." He was still hesitant, she guided him to the bedroom.

"Den, Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

.

Ryssa woke, the pain from her hip had flared and despite changing position, it still hurt. She rose, put on a wrap and walked to the window. Pulling the blind up, she gazed over the lights of Coruscant, she wished they could leave but that would be disertion and where could they go.

She found the painkillers in the 'fresher, swallowed them dry and returned to the bed, shivering even though the temperature hadn't changed.

Laying down next to him, she knew he was still awake but he had not touched her, made no effort to touch her. She missed that closeness; running her hands along his chest and up to his chin, she turned his face towards her and kissed him; after a few seconds he responded.

"A'den Skirata, we will get through this, I promise. We are not going to let them win. Now hold me."

She felt his arm slowly and gently encircle her; she snuggled against him, still feeling safe with him despite what had happened.

She was not logical when it came to A'den.

He was leaving again in the morning.

.

**GAR Treatment Room**

Ryssa checked the implant serial number yet again; there were no indications that there had been any problems with that batch and it was "in date."

Doctor Rowwe had recommended it for her and it was his area of expertise; he had been her General Practitioner for years. He had been her Mother's General Practitioner and looked after her when she was pregnant with Ryssa. Her Mother had preferred organic Doctors for some things. Ryssa had known him all her life and they both trusted him; he was discreet, her Mother said.

But the test didn't lie and she had also done a blood test. She was going to see Suu; she'd have a chat with her. They hadn't really chatted for weeks. She had also bought something for Suu's baby, having had the sudden urge to go into the shop and look at all the tiny clothes. Not something she had ever felt the need to do before.

Perhaps this explains why.

.

**Iona Hevers Apartment**

Iona Hevers greeted her like a long lost daughter; fussing over her, while Suu sat looking on with a smile on her face. Ryssa was always amazed at how she managed with her limited sight; you could scarcely tell. She would not let you help at all.

"Ryssa, I'm sorry you came today, I've got to leave for an Appointment soon, the hover taxi will be here in a minute. Come again soon and don't let them work you too hard."

With that Iona was gone.

"These are lovely Ryssa, thanks again." She held up the tiny clothes.

"Suu, is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just amazed at the change in you. He must be good for you."

Ryssa picked up another cake before she repled.

"Good for each other."

Ryssa ate another of the cakes that Iona had left before she went back to Suu with her question. She was ravenous.

Suu waited patiently while she ate.

"So spill the beans. Whats the sex like?"

"Amazing. I can't get enough of him, or him me."

"Size of hands?"

"Yes."

"Lucky girl."

"Tevir?"

"He's back on Alderaan sorting everything out."

"I mean't..."

"He always says it's not the size of the ship but the motion of the ocean."

Ryssa looked at at her friend.

"Its good, very good, better than I've ever had."

Ryssa ate another cake.

"Your Mum?"

"She's coming with us."

"Oh."

"You'll be okay, you've got A'den now."

"Yeah."

"Ryssa, I'm okay but there is something wrong with you, what else has happened?"

Ryssa showed her the results.

"Fierfek!" was her only comment.

"I don't know..."

"Lets get the full facts first." Suu took control.

She had already engaged the services of one of the best obstetrics droids or rather her now fiancé had and he was travelling to and from from Alderaan until the baby was born. He had met Suu's Mother and persuaded her to move with them to Alderaan.

He must have some powers of persuasion, thought Ryssa.

Suu was the most content that Ryssa had ever seen her and she was happy for her; Suu had always seemed a restless soul.

Ryssa had never met the fiancé but knew he was older and was nothing like any of her other conquests, in fact she would never have even put them together. Meanwhile Ryssa made use of the droid, probably the equivalent of a consultant.

It certainly thought highly enough of itself.

She suffered the tests without complaint, how could she, she had requested them but she had forgotten how invasive some of them were. The droid produced the results.

"You are carrying a nine week old foetus. It is healthy, as are you."

She stared at the Droid, that far.

"No, there must be some mistake; I had an implant."

A few weeks ago, she had suspected that the Implant had adversely affected her hormone balance and would need adjusting but not this. She arranged to go back to Dr Rowwe, but he had died the day before the Appointment, in a mysterious fire that consumed his office; it was an older building and all his records had disappeared in the fire. She was sorry; she had always liked the man and had sent condolences to his family.

"Ow. " The Droid had unceremoniously jabbed her again to take further bloods.

"I will undertake a further test." It announced belatedly and whirred and beeped, very similar to the one in med bay, which she had been frightened to use, in case someone at the base found out. She couldn't risk that.

"There is no trace of any synthetic hormones in your system that would have prevented pregnancy, however, there are heightened hormones that would make conception inevitable."

All Ryssa heard was "conception inevitable"; Suu asked the question as Ryssa sat back in shock.

"You mean like fertility treatment?"

"Exactly." replied the Droid, "The levels of the hormones would indicate a proprietary fertility implant currently on sale." it was seemingly happy that it had someone that accepted what it said without contradiction.

Ryssa roused at that, it could have explained some of her symptoms that she had had over that last few weeks but what she had put down to over work.

"Suu, I saw the implant before he put it in. We discussed it. It was in the foil wrapper, sealed. I have the packet."

Her brain was frantically trying to process the information.

"I believe you." Suu put an arm around her shoulder.

"Droid, remove it."

"I have a name."

It stated and quickly removed the implant, not without discomfort.

"Test it." demanded Ryssa; it whirred and beeped.

As she waited, she noted it was not one of her Mother's models; her mother would have been appalled at its lack of humanity.

"As I concluded, originally, this implant has only hormones required to make pregnancy almost inevitable."

Suu squeezed her friends shoulders again

"What do you intend to do, there's time…"

"No, I'll keep it ..."

"And A'den?"

Ryssa was suddenly feeling apprehensive, as the enormity of what she faced hit her. The logistics she hadn't even contemplated yet.

"We always said after the war but…."

Ryssa turned back to the droid.

"Are you are sure it's heathy, that it's growing at the right rate."

One of the droids arms extended and placed the scanner low over her stomach and scanned for several minutes. It finally removed the scanner and retracted its arm.

"It is a nine week old fetus."

Ryssa thought over the last few months; the dates A'den had been back.

"It is likely to be Female. Congratulations."

It then returned to the corner of the room and awaited further instructions.

"What if….?" Suu started to ask.

"I'm keeping her."


	20. R and R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the 501st get some R snd R but not in 79's. Hardcase gets in a fight and Coric does the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.  
> Enjoy

**Coruscant**

**GAR Medical facility - Treatment Room**

Coric's palms were sweaty as he felt the grip of apprehension pooling in his gut.

Like a shiny on his first mission.

_Why did I fekking agree to this?_

Weeks ago, Ryssa asked where the clone troopers went, now they were allowed to leave the Barracks, officially. He agreed to take her, never thinking it would happen.

He supposed she was lonely going back to that apartment; she told him her friend, who had been staying with her, had moved to her Mother's and would be leaving for Alderaan soon. Coric had never experienced loneliness, he always had his brothers, but he had nodded, as if he did. He noticed she had been more tired than usual and had some stomach upsets.

She had not been the same since that 'fall.'

He hoped this would help her feel less lonely.

So here he was, in the Treatment Room, waiting for her to change into something more appropriate for a bar, she said. He was worried now as some of the clothes that he had seen the civvies wearing, in 79's were so, not appropriate.

He put on the only set of civvie clothes he possessed, he had never had much need of them but had won this set off Chek, in a game of Sabacc, so he thought he may as well use them.

Where Chek had got them from was anybody's guess.

His palms were sweaty again; wiping them on a piece of the flimzi roll, he sighed impatiently.

_Kriffing hell, how long does it take a fem to get ready?_

He heard the door open and close, and turned; he had only seen her out of uniform a few times, in a plain tunic and trousers and they were not exactly flattering. She stood in the doorway looking at him.

"You look good Coric, that colour suits you."

He knew he was staring but couldn't help himself and was vaguely aware that his mouth had dropped open, he pulled it shut. She had taken her hair down, from scraped Up double braid or tails looped around at the back. He had never realised how silky and shiny it looked, and how long. It was totally straight, she must have done something to it, he didn't understand what and now he just wanted to touch it. He could imagine…

"I had wondered, if you would go in your fatigues?" she joked.

His eyes dropped further down, to the rich maroon blouse she was wearing that skimmed her hips.

_Fek! You could see through it!_

He was going to say something but realised she was wearing something underneath, he wasn't sure what, but it matched the colour of the blouse. He daren't linger too long looking; below that were dark blue skin tight trousers, that grazed her ankles and the shoes. Maroon with gold, thin high heels, so shiny, so dainty...

He started breathing again.

She walked towards him talking; how in Haran did she manage to actually stay upright in those heels.

"Are you OK Coric?"

She came nearer, he backed away, nodding.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes. Err.. you look good too."

_Dikut!_

"Thank you, you're very kind. Shall we get a speeder taxi? Or is it near enough to walk."

He looked at her shoes.

"Speeder Taxi."

"Good idea!"

He opened the taxi door and let her get in first. Bad mistake. Kix had always said he bet she had great shebse under the uniform and Fek was he right. Coric got an eyeful and didn't quite know where to put his hands.

She was talking all the time but he didn't hear a word she was saying. He was just happy to be with her; he was hers, had been since that first day when she laughed at his jokes and bought him a Caf and cookies.

Perhaps even before that.

His dream.

.

Ryssa put her arm through his, and walked in with him; they received some appreciative and enquiring looks. But if anyone asked, they were friends, and as far as she was concerned they were, but he was lost to her.

His squad brothers were gathered around a couple of tables; word had spread got that she was coming to the bar with him and some lewd comments were made but he sorted that. The men should know better, she knew most of them, in fact she had treated most of them at some time, so very few introductions were needed, except perhaps the newwr ones. He went to get drinks for them; he got some fizzy, fruity Coruscanti, 'mocktail', they called it, for her.

When he returned she was sitting squashed up to Fives, he might have known it would be him, and he looked well oiled already; Echo obviously trying to ignore him, was being a gentleman and attempting to talk to Ryssa about the medical regulations. She was nodding politely at him, probably bored out of her mind. Hardcase sat opposite ogling, he had had so many 'injuries' since he realised the medic was female, it was a standing joke.

He paused for moment, looking and committing the scene to memory; all his friends were happy, together and away from the war. He'd been feeling discontented with the way they had been treated since Teth and then JanFathal, when they lost Vere and Ince. They hadn't even been allocated bunks before….He looked around, yes, there was Joc and Hil, he was glad they came.

And then there was Denal; he should have been here, he would have enjoyed this. He'd told him about Ryssa, said he wanted to see her; said she must be something, if Coric kept talking about her. He hadn't realised, he spoke about her so much. Denal had kept ribbing him about her, even on the last mission and then that bastard Cad Bane…..

Fives voice rose above the general hubbub.

"Hey, slowcoach, bring the drinks over here the lady's thirsty."

They all laughed again, there were some dirty jokes flying around and he even heard Ryssa telling one, he could see her hands moving. The one about calibrating Deeces, then a light sabre and two flash bangs. He closed his eyes, hoping it wasn't the one he thought it was; he often wondered where she heard them.

She understood clone humour.

He slid into the booth and found himself squashed up to her, thigh to thigh, hip to hip; so near he had to put his arm across the top of the seat and was touching her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. He was suddenly and inexplicably very warm and it wasn't the temperature or the ale, as he had hardly drunk his. Every time he turned to talk to her, he could smell the heady aroma of her Perfume and caught the silky strands of her hair, as she moved her head.

He had an urge that he kept tightly under control. He realised the garment, under her blouse, was actually some fancy kind of underwear. Several of his brothers had already worked that out and he could see them ogling her, he glared at the worst of them and they backed off, but not Fives, no he was right there, next to her and he had the audacity to touch her hair, twirling it through his fingers, asking how she managed to make it so straight. Coric wanted to do that, so he gave Fives an extra hard glare.

Ryssa gave him another brilliant smile before whispering something to Fives, who rose and walked towards the freshers; he followed him, weaving between his vode standing in the bar. He stormed in and moved straight behind him.

Fives knowing who it was commented,

"She's great, Coric, a real laugh, you should hear some of the jokes she tells. You just don't expect anything like that from her, not in that accent, just like Kenobi's. You should have brought her before."

His head hit the wall with a crunch, as Coric caught him by surprise, pushed him, twisted him around and pinned him back against the wall, his forearm across his neck.

"You keep your filthy hands off her, Vod."

Joc and Hil walked in and backed out immediately, Coric was an experienced soldier and had a reputation of not suffering fools gladly. If he had someone pinned against the wall they were not going to get involved.

Fives could barely speak but managed to mutter.

"Ok, ner vod, I'll keep away but I thought...never mind."

Coric paused, "She's my friend and I'm looking out for her. OK?"

"Yeah." grumbled Fives, as he walked out of the head. Looking around, nobody seemed to have noticed their altercation, even Echo was still talking regs; he headed out for some fresh air, a grin flashed across his face, as he exited the bar.

Ryssa bought everyone, mostly from the 501st, several rounds, just as she had promised; everyone else was on missions. She knew they didn't get much in credits.

Coric noticed that she was keeping to the fruit juices or fizzy drinks; He was happy and proud that she kept to the plan, their plan. He had been propositioned by some very good looking young women, in the past, who had been very drunk, and he just didn't like to see that.

Fives reappeared, he had been to the bar.

"Fruit juice as requested, Ma'am." And bowed.

"Thanks, Fives, it was very kind of you to get it for me."

Little things like that impressed Coric; she always thanked them for any thing they did for her. Not many people did that; most people barely noticed a clone.

The crowd had started to get a bit rowdy, but this was nothing, compared to what it would be like at '79's by now, bottles and glasses flying, if he remembered the last time, it was lucky they were here.

"They seem to be getting a little boisterous now."

"I'd say."

"Think it's time I left?" She laughed and got up from the table and swayed a little.

"Oops, got up a little too quick there, I think. It is definitely time for me to go. You all enjoy yourselves."

The clones all waved back, except Fives, he had an odd look on his face.

"I'll see you home." Offered Coric.

"Thank you, Coric, that's very kind, you don't have to, you know, I can get a taxi."

"No, it's time for me to go also, so I will see you home."

"You are a gentleman you know but I just need to use the refresher."

On getting to the door she swayed again. He was right behind her and held her shoulders, so she didn't fall.

"I'm fine, I'll just be minute but definitely think I need some fresh air, and to get these tortuous shoes off."

She headed inside, while Coric waited patiently.

.

The coolness of the fresher, was a relief as the bar was getting warmer and warmer; she popped another antacid. She had been suffering from indigestion for over a month now and was feeling quite light headed, just after that last drink; it was a good idea that Coric was seeing her home. He was a good man and she heard that he had lost yet another close brother.

At least five minutes had elapsed and he saw Hil and Joc coming towards him; he nodded to them, as they approached.

"You on a promise, Sarge?" Jic winked.

He had kept an eye on Hil and Joc, since JanFathal.

"Don't even think that Trooper." He growled and they walked off sniggering and muttering.

Seconds later she came out, minus the heels, she was smaller and wore a pair of gold flat slippers. With the change of shoes they were able to walk quite fast, although he had to shorten his pace so she wasn't skipping to keep up. She still kept having the dizzy spells and they had to stop occasionally, while she clung to his arm quite tightly and fought back the nausea.

"I'm sorry Coric, I swear I only had a couple of fizzy drinks and juice."

"I know you did, perhaps its a stomach bug."

"Mmm, perhaps you're right."

.

Hardcase sat on a stool at the bar nursing the last drink that Ryssa bought him; he didn't feel like going back to the Barracks yet, so it would have to last him a while. He was staring into the bottom of his glass, contemplating what his Sergeant was probably doing at this moment. There was a great deal of speculation in the squad, as he talked about her a lot when they were on Coruscant and he was back in the Treatment Room and now how he was with a few of the brothers tonight, Hardcase thought it was a certainty.

"Lucky Chakaar," he muttered to himself, when he heard a yelp behind him, he turned to see a small female twi'lek server being jostled, albeit drunkenly by two pilots.

"Hey, leave her alone."

The words were out of his mouth before his brain engaged.

"What's it to you, grunt?"

Hardcase tensed.

"I really wish you hadn't used that word."

Hardcase didn't like the word grunt, it implied that he could not speak and he was as eloquent as the next clone, perhaps more so. He thought these Pilots, particularly, were Ori'buyce, kih'kovid.

He slipped off his stool and squared up to them, sensing some brothers move in behind him. He didn't know exactly who but it was, probably Fives and Echo and he could see Kix, coming out of the fresher, he'd arrived late and was heading towards them.

Five minutes - it was over.

He wasn't sure who had thrown the first punch but he had definitely thrown the last and the bar owner agreed; it was the pilots who started it, so they were the ones thrown out and he and his squad mates received an extra drink, on the house.

At least they didn't have to call out the guard; Rex was still fuming after the last altercation outside '79's, when Fox had commed him personally. Hardcase had beaten his record of sit ups, pull ups and push ups, with a full pack, on that occasion. He liked to think Rex eventually got bored with him.

He looked around for the Twi'lek, felt he should enquire after her, how she was but he couldn't see her. Eventually, they had to return to the Barracks or the Captain would throw a hissy fit. He liked that phrase 'hissy fit', he liked using new words and Coric's friend, Ryssa, had used it.

He always thought of her as Coric's Friend.

As he walked out of the bar, the cooler Coruscant air hit him and that made the alcohol he had consumed appear more potent; standing on the walkway, he inhaled deeply.

Inhale, exhale.

Inhale, exhale.

He heard a soft feminine voice through the background of the night time sounds,

"Sir, sir?" He looked around, it must be someone else, they were looking for.

"Sir, sir?" The voice was more insistent, he looked again and saw someone in the shadows of an alley. It was the little Twi'lek; he approached her and could see her looking around.

"Sir...thank you for what you did."

She was looking straight up at his face now.

"Are you hurt?"

She went to touch his cheek. He hadn't even realised that one of them had got a lucky blow in.

"No ma'am, it's nothing." He moved away.

"It doesn't look like nothing, let me clean it."

She went into the little bag she had on her shoulder and took out a small cloth and wiped his face with it. Hardcase had felt nothing like this. Even the touches of Coric's Friend had been nothing like this; they had been cool and clinical, just like Kix or Coric. This was like fire, like being in the middle of a battle you were winning with no casualties. He opened his mouth and nothing came out, it was dry. She spoke instead,

"Is that Ok? I just wanted to say thank you. They always try something."

"Perfect, Ma'am." He finally managed in a voice huskier than normal; he cleared his throat.

"L'leth." she corrected him and gave him a small smile.

"You?" She prompted him.

"Oh, Hardcase, Ma'am." He finally managed a reply.

"Call me, L'leth, please." She asked him and smiled. He felt like a five year old cadet, not a battle hardened veteran.

"Yes, m….L'leth." He managed this time. "It's a beautiful name."

She smiled at him again. Hardcase took the lead now, after seeing what his sergeant had done.

"Could I walk you home?" He asked, not daring to hope for a positive reply.

"Thank you, that would be very kind."

He realised he had held his breath and then released it. He offered his bent arm for her, just like Coric had done and L'leth, she had said to call her that, put her arm through his and walked along with him

She didn't live far from the bar and it didn't take long for them to get there; when they reached the door she turned to him, put her hands either side of his face and pulled it down, kissing him gently on his lips, just fleetingly.

"Thank you again, Hardcase." She flashed him a brilliant smile and went inside. Hardcase was struck dumb, he had been kissed, by a beautiful female. He couldn't wait to get back and tell his brothers what had happened after the fight. It would be a better story than Fives could muster.

As he walked back, through the brightly lit city, his boots felt like cushions on his feet and then he suddenly stopped.

He decided he wouldn't tell them, not everything.

This feeling was his and his alone.

.

On another walkway.

Coric thought that they were making good time, when he felt it, her hand. He was sure it was her hand. They turned to face each other and he was surprised when her hand didn't move but squeezed him several times.

She smiled and was looking at him from under her eyelashes, that she had obviously darkened, it looked good on her. Then he saw it, her eyes had pupils like pinpricks.

Drugs?

Fek! He pulled them to a stop.

"Ryssa have you taken any drugs?"

"Course not, why would I need drugs, when I have you?"

She smiled sweetly, innocently but he couldn't forget the hand on his butt. He removed it and kept hold of it. She squeezed his hand.

Osik! How could that feel almost as good?

They continued to walk slowly to her Apartment; he kept hold of her arm, it felt good and helped her keep upright. It probably wouldn't happen again. He was sure she was under the influence of something, she had never acted like this before, so he needed to get her home asap.

The medic in him had kicked in.

They continued walking until they stood outside her door; she pressed herself against him.

"Den", she murmured, put her arms around his neck, looking straight in his eyes; he couldn't pull his gaze from her and leaned down to meet her lips. They were full, soft, yielding; her tongue traced his lips and gently forced his mouth open. He pulled her closer not wanting to take a breath; it was all he had imagined. His mouth followed hers not wanting this to stop.

The medic in him kicked in again.

He pulled them apart.

This was wrong.

Ryssa finally opened her door, she had some impressive security on her Apartment and then, and he wasn't sure how she managed it, as she was so small, he was underneath her on the settee with her mouth on his.

He rushed back to reality; she wasn't normally like this, had never given him any indication before. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes; her pupils were still like pinpricks. He forced himself to pull away.

This wasn't right, this wasn't her, this wasn't Ryssa. She'd said something, a name, not his. Someone had obviously slipped something into her drink to make her lose her inhibitions and it had worked. But they had misjudged the dose. He watched as she became more and more drowsy and finally her eyes closed.

Thank the Force.

He checked her vitals, pulse and breathing, was able to lift her easily and carry her to her bedroom, where he put her in the recovery position, in her bed, ensured that she was covered, safe and left her there.

He needed a cold shower but first he had to make a visit to the vod who he was certain had something to do with this. He remembered him leaving the bar, then giving her a drink.

.

"Fives!" The name echoed through the Barracks.

Coric stormed into his squad's barracks; they had returned from the club earlier and some were obviously the worse for drink but they usually metabolised it quickly, so force knows how much they'd had if they were still drunk.

"Keep it down Coric." Someone muttered above the snoring and groans from the others.

He went straight to Fives bunk and dragged him off by the collar of his fatigues; Echo was up immediately to protect his squad mate and best friend and the resulting noise woke the others who gathered round.

Fives was grinning. "That was a quick one, Sarge." He smirked. "I thought you older men could last longer."

Coric's fist smacked into Fives jaw, with a resounding crunch and Fives not anticipating it, hit the floor with a groan, a glob of blood and spit landing next to him.

Echo seeing his friend attacked, put Coric in a loose head lock; Coric twisted and both hit the floor, grappling with each other. Coric's head emerged and he managed to say.

"Echo, I don't have a problem with you, it's that Chakaar, Fives."

Fives sitting, wiped his mouth and shrugged his shoulders; he held his hands out palms forward, in surrender, but Coric was having none of it. As soon as Kix had helped him up, he shoved Echo aside with a shoulder tackle and headed for Fives again.

Echo turned on Kix with a right hook and Jesse seeing that went to help Kix and then Hardcase piled on everyone, jumping from the top bunk.

At that point Captain Rex came into the squad room to see a mass of struggling bodies, fists and feet flying.

"What the f…. ATTENSHUNN!" He bellowed, if the Barracks hadn't heard Coric before, they would definitely have heard Captain Rex now.

His soldiers obeyed, instantly.

He stood and surveyed his troops who had been in various stages of unauthorised hand to hand combat.

If they'd been in battle he'd have been proud.

"Report Sergeant!" He demanded of Coric, who straightened further to attention, showing off a blossoming shiner.

"It's personal, Sir" The captain gave him a withering stare.

"Fives? Can you add anything to this conversation."

"It's personal, Sir."

The captain sighed and looked around, they were usually so focused and cohesive that they were one of the best in the battalion. They were truly brothers and he didn't like what was happening to them.

"Coric, Fives, Kix and Hardcase with me."

He turned to the remainder of the squad.

"The rest of you, get this place cleaned up for inspection in the morning. Echo make sure it'll pass."

"You four, gym, now, double quick time!" and he marched them to the Gym.

Once there he separated Hardcase and Kix out saying "Kix, stay close, we may need a medic."

"Hardcase." He stood to attention. "Nobody gets near this gym, understand?"

"Sir, yessir." He saluted turned and positioned himself outside the gym door; happy for once that he was not the one inside.

"Ner Vode, talk to me. What's the problem between you two?"

"It's personal, sir." they chorused.

Captain Rex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a long day, this was just the icing on the warra nut slice.

"I know it's personal, it's between the two of you."

Silence.

"I'm waiting."

It was Coric that broke.

"It concerns a third party, who is not here, sir."

"And?" Pushed Captain Rex.

"Fives did something stupid and dangerous to them."

"I did it for you Vod!"

Coric turned on him again, fists raised but Rex stepped in his way.

"Details!" He demanded. "Now!"

Both troopers practically jumped at that but then Coric shut down again and looked at the floor. It was Fives who explained, with Coric glaring at him when he said who it was he had drugged.

"I only did it because I could see how Coric really fancied her but she had no idea and he wasn't going to tell her. I even tried to make him jealous and he punched me out, when we hit the head. Then he still didn't go on to make a move. So...I was approached by a dealer when I went outside and got some fresh air, and I thought why not help the Sarge."

It all came out really, really fast.

Captain Rex stared in disbelief at Fives and at the same time kept a hand on Coric, who was ready to pounce at him; Coric was normally a good trooper, a leader, a role model for the shinies in the squad. He'd taken the survivors from JanFathal under his wing and they'd survived further engagements.

"What did you give her and how?" The Captain said this very slowly.

"Dozpil."

"What?"

"I thought it would...loosen her up ...a...bit..." his voice tailed off as, he realised the stupidity of his actions.

This was why you did not let troopers out in Corrie.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to 'JMT' her?"

Rex sighed.

"How the Kriff did you come to that conclusion?"

Fives opened his mouth but Rex put his his palm up to him.

"No. I really, really don't want to know."

Not only was she a member of the GAR and in theory a superior officer to Fives, but he had heard rumours from Cody about her, with one of the Null ARCs, and that would be some Osik you didn't want to get involved with, no matter how friendly she was. Clone Intelligence, they did a good job but you just didn't mess with one of them or theirs.

Fives looked at the ground now.

Rex stood, feet planted shoulder width apart and hands on his hips, glaring at them both.

What on earth were they thinking about, Coric, getting involved with a woman and Fives, what to do with Fives?

Osik! I haven't had any training on this but with down time it was bound to happen. This is why you kept troopers busy.

"Fives!" The trooper came to attention.

"06:00 hours, today, parade ground, full kit." It was already 01:00.

"Fives this stays in the gym. Dismiss."

Fives saluted and scuttled off.

"Kix, none of this goes anywhere outside this gym. Dismiss!"

He turned to Coric and in a lower tone, more brotherly.

"Vod, talk to me. Do you have feelings for her?"

Coric cleared his throat several times before he said anything, and yet he knew this was to his friend, his batchmate from Kamino, they went that far back.

"Yeah, Rex, I have feelings for her but she doesn't know and…...I don't want her to come to me because of some drug. I want her to be with me, willingly. She comes to me of her own accord or it doesn't mean osik, does it Rex?"

Rex couldn't answer that. He didn't know, never been in that situation but he did know his oldest friend was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Are you sure she doesn't know? Have you told her?"

"No."

"Kriffin hell, Coric, fekking tell her! Instead of moping about, do something."

It was the only advice he could think of.

Coric looked at his brother and commanding officer; he'd always been able to rely on him. He'd always been there for him.

"You're right. I'll tell her, tomorrow."

They clasped each other's forearm, the Mandalorian salute, Rex had been taught on Kamino and passed on like so many of his cohorts, it permeated down the ranks.

"Sergeant Coric?."

"Yes sir?"

"Guard duty for thirty days."

.

Coric went into the med bay next morning and she wasn't there. Good. He needed Kix to put some bacta on his back first; Hardcase had given him a good kick on the back and a boot shaped bruise was filling out nicely in the middle of it.

He removed his armour and body suit down to his waist and waited for Kix. He heard the door and was just about tell Kix to get a move on, when he smelt it, the lingering scent of her Perfume, the one she used last night. He dare not turn round.

"Coric, what on Corrie happened to you?" She put a cool hand on his back.

"Let's get some bacta patches on that it looks painful."

He heard the ripping of the flimzi plastic covers, felt cool hands moving on his back and wished she would stop; she did but her hands were still on his shoulders, closing his eyes he let his head fall slightly back and then felt the cool bacta start working, as the pads were fixed in place.

He heard her sigh and felt her breath on the back of his neck.

_When she's finished with the Bacta I'll tell her, I'll tell her how I feel about her._

"If I did anything to embarrass you last night, Coric, I am so, so very sorry. Forgive me."

She whispered in his ear and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dozpil - anti stress and tranquilliser drug.
> 
> JMT - Jedi Mind Trick - Coruscant slang for spiking a drink with drugs.(my version)


	21. Hardcase and L'leth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now Hardcase?"
> 
> Hardcase was never normally lost for words, truthful or otherwise but he realised he wasn't quite sure what to ask. So he jabbed at the door lock and it clicked.
> 
> "Come on, spit it out, lad." The Sergeant had disabled the Droid to avoid further arguments and he was not in the mood for one of Hardcase's...embellishments, as the Captain called them. Coric thought he got away with too much already.
> 
> "I've got a girl, sarge and I want to buy her something." but…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hardcase gets himself a girlfriend. Who'd have thought.

**CHAPTER Twenty**

The GAR Barracks was always a hot bed of gossip and intrigue, especially when there were any full Battalions on base.

That was why you kept troopers busy with training; even then rumours spread like wild fire.

Captain Rex wasn't sure he agreed with all this R and R that the Senate had devided they deserved and he made his feelings known to Commander Cody.

It was just trouble waiting to happen.

The Commander agreed but at least it kept you on your toes.

It had soon spread that there was a female medic in the Treatment Room, but as more females were employed within the GAR administration towards the war effort, that became old news.

Now with the R and R that troopers were getting on a regular basis, courtesy of the Senate, in recognition of the work they were doing, a different story was available everyday.

After the night at D.T.'s, details of the brawl had spread, with a little embellishment of course; the Captain soon found out about it, despite the fact that the opponents were pilots and a little part of him was proud that his men had kicked ass; it didn't do to have inter service brawls.

The appropriate punishments were given.

Fives had yet more appointments at the gym joined by Echo and Kix; Hardcase had his privileges withdrawn plus the gym.

Word was he had instigated it defending a females honour.

That was what the rumour mill said.

Gym work to Hardcase was was like water off a porg's back; it was the withdrawn privileges that hurt him most.

Then it become known that Hardcase was selling his spare time in the Barracks to some of his brothers to get extra credits; he was doing extra duties, extra cleaning for his vode, anything he could do, he would, just so that he could get extra credits to be able to go to DT's, when he got his R and R back.

The reason he was going was not known, most didn't care, he preferred it that way. He let his brothers jump to conclusions because that was always interesting.

It was his secret and he was keeping it that way.

It was to see L'leth; to be with her.

He had soon found a way to get out of the Barracks unseen; it had taken him a week from when the 501st first came to Corrie. His brothers covered for him, as he paid them back by showing them the way out. Rex knew some of the men were taking non sanctioned excursions and they were dealt with but he had never managed to catch Hardcase.

That was his next mission.

Hardcase's brothers didn't know he had managed to actually get a girlfriend.

And in this respect he did not share with them any specific details of his experiences with L'leth; he kept those all to himself.

Once he got his privileges back, he would go to D.T.'s, get a drink; it would have to last a long time as he could not afford many. Then he would wait and walk her home.

The first few times that was all that happened, so there was nothing to 'tell'.

Then she invited him in and he discovered kissing, in all its glory.

He took it slowly; he knew there was more but he wasn't sure if L'leth wanted more. He didn't want to lose her.

He felt sure she would let him know how far he could go.

Then she would cook for him; now he wasn't sure which was best the food or the kissing; his body voted for the kissing. Sometimes he found it very uncomfortable walking hime but he didn't want L'leth to think that he saw her like lots of men saw Twi'leks, as fair game.

They moved on, initiated by L'leth; he would only do what she wanted and go as far as she wanted.

He didn't 'kiss and tell.'

.

Rex suspected something was still going on with Hardcase; normally he got bored within a few rotations but not this time.

_Why are all the talented troopers also high maintenance? Give him a heavy gun of any description and he would clear the ground like a berserker but when he was back on Corrie or confined to the ship something was always happening._

It was giving Rex a headache.

Hardcase was being tightlipped about something but Rex didn't know what yet, which was surprising but a lot of his time was now taken up with the new Commander.

She was proving a handful for both the Captain and Skywalker.

The last time Hardcase saw L'leth she had invited him back for a Lifeday Dinner; he didn't really know what that meant, so he looked it up on the Holonet. There were lots of variations depending on the species but it normally involved the purchase of a present.

He had never purchased a present in the whole of his short life before.

Hardcase was making his way to the Treatment Room and although he had already had the idea of saving what credits he could and then...then what? He had an idea but he still wanted to check that this was the way to go. The only person he knew who had had anything to do with a female up close and personal was his Sergeant, Coric.

"Hardcase!" The captain's voice jumped into his mind interrupting his thoughts, causing him to nearly fall over in his bid to stop, as he jumped to attention.

"Sir, yessir." He produced a snappy salute. Rex walked in front of him, face in his face.

"You ok, Trooper?" He asked, softly. The Captain was at his most astute and therefore, most dangerous when softly spoken.

Hardcase was on guard.

"Sir, yessir." He didn't want Rex to know; he was a good officer and brother, who looked out for them, so he wanted to put space between what he was doing and Rex. He didn't want any comeback hitting Rex.

Captain Rex gave him his 'I don't believe you face' and the ten second stare.

Hardcase didn't falter for a second; he stared straight ahead, waiting.

Rex walked around him and let out a long breath. "You're in a hurry trooper, is it anything I should know about?"

"Sir, no sir." Hardcase replied.

There was silience.

"So I shouldn't know about something or there's nothing to know?" Rex asked, as his eyebrow raised.

Hardcase looked straight ahead, still. He had to give nothing away to the Captain; the slightest nod and he would know. Hardcase swore that the Captain didn't need his HUD to have 360 degree vision, or he could use the Force.

"Nothing to know, sir."

He hated it when Rex played with semantics.

Rex waited, "Are you sure?"

Hardcase knew he had to come up with something now.

"Just...need to see a medic sir, got a twinge in me back, just going now."

Rex snorted softly; so he was still doing the fake illnesses to get near the female medic. Coric said she spotted it a mile off and made Hardcase do something tests to check if he was swinging the lead. One made him look like he was doing some Mon Cala high dance moves, pirouetting with his arms above his head; Hardcase took it all in good grace. Part of Rex wanted to go and see what she came up with this time but he had too much to do and the Kid...Commander to train. He resisted the urge to smile.

"Okay trooper, dismissed."

Hardcase shot off down the corridor before the Captain could say any more, leaving him shaking his head and finally smiling to himself.

Hardcase rushed into the Treatment Room and as soon as he entered three heads shot up.

Fek!

"Hardcase? Can I help you?" Ryssa asked just finishing off Jesse's dressing; the 501st had some down time, while Skywalker was with Kenobi on a mission. This resulted in more than the normal ratio of training injuries to troopers in the GAR Barracks.

"No, I need to see the Sarge...er thanks." he muttered.

"He's in the supply closet having an in depth conversation with the med droid." She offered, the trooper looked troubled.

"Are you sure I can't help?"

He could hear the cursing coming from that room now and set off in that direction without even saying anything.

"Do you think I just got the brush off, Jesse?" Ryssa checked his dressing again.

"Yep, I think you've lucked out there, Ma'am." the Trooper deadpanned back. They chuckled together.

Hardcase shot into the supply closet and skidded to a halt inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Need to talk, sarge, now." he blurted out.

Coric sighed.

"What now Hardcase?"

Hardcase was never normally lost for words, truthful or otherwise but he realised he wasn't quite sure what to ask. So he jabbed at the door lock and it clicked.

"Come on, spit it out, lad." The Sergeant had disabled the Droid to avoid further arguments and he was not in the mood for one of Hardcase's...embellishments, as the Captain called them. Coric thought he got away with too much already.

"I've got a girl, sarge and I want to buy her something." but…..

"Ryssa!" Coric yelled, he had heard the word 'girl' and already knew he didnt want to deal with whatever Osik Hardcase had gotten into.

He feared the worse.

Within seconds Ryssa had appeared at the door, with a worried look on her face.

"Coric? Hardcase?" She looked between the two awaiting an explanation but all she saw was a blushing Hardcase and a grumpy looking Coric.

"Hardcase has got himself a girl. We all need to talk."

"I'll get us all some Caf." She sighed.

.

"So you see, I would like to get L'leth a present for her Life Day but I don't really know what to get her. I've never bought one before."

Both Coric and Ryssa had sat there in silence, listening to Hardcase's story of how he met his girlfriend and how far the relationship had progressed. Coric had already checked his bloods, given him several jabs, and a supply of condoms, just in case. He was clean and L'leth sounded like a nice girl, working a normal job, not like some unfortunate female Twi'leks, he'd seen and heard about, sold into slavery; Hardcase also sounded besotted and Ryssa couldn't suppress the slight smile on her face. She saw Coric look at her and smiled back; it was good to see her smile and to hear some happy news for a vod for once

He couldn't have hoped that this would actually cheer her up, although Hardcase was always good for a laugh; she had not been herself since the visit to D.T's and had even taken a couple of days off afterwards, looking very pale when she returned. He had never spoken to her alone since; no time had ever seemed right but he was worried about her.

.

Hardcase felt like he was being interrogated; by two good people, who he trusted and, who should be helping him.

_Fek! This is difficult._

"What?"

He'd lost his train of thought and what they were asking.

"So is there anything she particularly likes?"

"What's her colouring?"

"Pale blue."

"Her colouring or what she likes?" Ryssa pushed, a smile turned up the corners of her mouth, for a few seconds.

Hardcase hesitated.

_Kriff! This is hard._

"Colouring?" Ryssa asked again.

"Pale blue."

"Likes?"

"Me."

Coric rolled his eyes and saw Ryssa's bottom lip quivering, and her bite it, as she suppressed a full blown laugh but still smiling at him; he smiled back.

"Would you get me something for her?"

"Me?" Ryssa was surprised at the request.

"Yes. Would you?"

"Of course." Ryssa smiled, he looked so relieved.

"Thank you...Ryssa, ma'am." His troubled look had suddenly disappeared, to be replaced by a grin.

"Ok, leave it with me Hardcase. When is it her Life Day?"

"Tomorrow."

Coric heard a slight intake of breath.

"So you need it for tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"So not urgent then?"

Coric sniggered. Hardcase glared at him; he obviously had every faith in Ryssa that she would solve his problem.

"I'll find something on my way home, don't worry."

Hardcase blushed and stammered another Thank You and then shot out of the Medbay.

Coric and Ryssa just looked at each other and burst out laughing; they couldn't stop until Ryssa finally had to lean on him.

Coric stopped then, holding her he realised there was something different about her but couldn't quite pinpoint it.

.

"Trooper, slow down." Hardcase skidded to a halt as he heard Rex's voice again.

He had nearly reached the barracks without being caught.

"Back ok?"

"Sir?"

"Your back, you were going to med bay to have it checked."

Rex reminded him.

Something was wrong; Hardcase was definitely up to something. He could almost smell it.

"Oh yes, all sorted, thank you sir."

He remembered to salute him.

"Slow down then, soldier, I don't need you careering into anyone and putting your back out again, or anybody else's."

Something was definitely up and now it involved Hardcase and the Treatment Room, this was getting more and more common.

He blamed the woman in there.

.

Ryssa was beginning to wish she had said she couldn't do this, that she was going to find one thing for Hardcase but she found it difficult to say no to any of them, even as hardened soldiers there was something endearing about some of them. She hadn't found one yet, that didn't charm her in some way.

She knew it was probably because she was in love with one of their brothers.

Meandering through the mall, zigzagging from shop to stall looking at jewelry, accessories, she searched.

Bags.

Blasters.

Hardcase had given her his hard earned credits which weren't many; if she found something that was too expensive, but just right she would still get it, he deserved that at least. She noticed a new shop and wandered up to it; it sold, an eclectic mix of perfumes, clothes and artifacts. It looked interesting so she went in and was immediately struck by a shimmer silk scarf in white. It was wide and long, and quality was beautiful.

"Mmm, nice shape, could be a shawl but its a bit plain". she said to herself and didn't see the Arkanian shopkeeper, who had just come out of the back.

"Its hand made, a quality item."

"I can see."

Ryssa didn't need the hard sell.

"I can screen print a pattern on it if you like."

"Do you have Cerulean Blue?" A thought crossed her mind.

"Yes. Of course. What pattern would you like?" and she went to the large pattern book, behind the counter and pulled it out.

Ryssa couldn't remember exactly what pattern Hardcase had on his armour.

"Could I draw it?"

The shopkeeper produced a large sketch pad and she produced the lines that she wanted. She hoped she had got it right; there were thick and thin lines on his armour and some dots.

"Shab!" she said to herself; she should remember more. She pulled out her comlink.

"Coric! What's Hardcase's pattern on his armour?"

She frowned at the reply.

"No, I really need to know now."

She tapped her fingers on the counter and smiled at the assistant.

"Yes. Send it now."

She looked at the small image that came through on the com and replicated it as best she could, handing the result over to the shopkeeper.

"Can you do this?"

"No problem. Tomorrow morning OK."

"Perfect." And Ryssa offered the credits, "when you're happy with it." The shopkeeper replied "Name?"

"Neryssa. Is 09:00 OK?"

"It'll be ready for you."

Ryssa sighed her relief, as she left the shop; she had been worried that she wouldn't be able to get anything and then she would have let Hardcase down. She just didn't want to do that.

.

Coric saw him in line in the mess hall and pushed in next to him much to the disgust of several of his brothers. He didn't care, and glared back. They backed off; there was always plenty of what passed for rations on Corrie.

He got in closer next to Hardcase and followed him to the table when they had picked up their rations from the serving Droid. Spicy nerf noodles and some kind of brown coloured pudding. It was the height of GAR cuisine.

"You shouldn't have asked her Hardcase and you haven't exactly given her any ideas have you."

"She'll get something, I trust her and it will be perfect. I just know. L'leth will love it."

Coric sighed, he hoped so.

He had received the com call from Ryssa and his hopes had been raised but were dashed almost immediately.

He still hadn't told her.

.

Ryssa brought the scarf in the next day.

She had even had it gift wrapped in a matching bag.

Hardcase loved it.

He presented it to L'leth that night who wore it and loved it, and loved Hardcase all the more for it.

Rex eventually found out all about it, as he knew he would and smiled; contrary to his initial thoughts when he first came off Kamino, his men needed more than fighting. They needed something, or rather someone to fight for, other than the need implanted with their engineering and flash training.

If their brothers weren't enough and they found someone else, good luck to them.

And he was right, it was all that woman's fault in the Treatment Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, when the clones are first deployed, they are like man boys. Their bodies are developed but their brains haven't caught up and they are full of the flash training and brainwashing from there. They don't always think things through. A few battles and they settle down.
> 
> Hardcase hadn't quite settled down, perhaps he wouldn't.
> 
> Sued


	22. Aliit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A'den had returned safely from his mission, from the debrief and he needed her; once the initial rush had subsided they talked, and talked, long into the night but she still had not was plucked up the courage to tell him about the baby.
> 
> Their problems from earlier seem to have disappeared and the longer they were together the further she fell, and now she had something to tell him.
> 
> It would make or break them.

**Ryssa's Apartment**

A'den had returned safely from his mission, from the debrief and he needed her; once the initial rush had subsided they talked, and talked, long into the night but she still had not was plucked up the courage to tell him about the baby.

Their problems from earlier seem to have disappeared and the longer they were together the further she fell, and now she had something to tell him.

It would make or break them.

"Hmmmm."

He woke to Ryssa's hand trailing around his chest and her nuzzling his neck, her knee was also doing things and he was already feeling some stirrings.

"Good Morning, Cyar'ika."

There was no response.

"I may have to let you wake me up everyday."

He got a nip on the neck for his comment.

He sensed that something had changed, that she was different; she felt different. Her body had changed it was more...just more.

He wasn't going to mention that, his research on the Holonet showed it could be a touchy subject. Although he could not understand why; he thought she was more desirable than ever, the way she looked now.

But he wasn't going to mention that either, as it could be taken either way.

There was something else and he had decided it was to do with Yan.

Now he laid back and accepted everything that she was doing to him; he would repay her later.

.

"What hold does Yan Barock have over you?" Asked A'den, in the aftermath of their love making." It had been more intense than ever.

"She doesn't." She replied hesitantly.

"That didn't sound convincing." He countered as he detangled her hair with a wide toothed comb. He was sitting behind her on the bed and she was leaning against him their breakfast remains placed besides the bed.

It was the first she had managed to keep down in several weeks.

"I need to have it trimmed." She commented, he was intermittently running his fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. She knew her hair was her best feature and she kept it in good condition.

"Mmmm, that feels so good" she sighed and sank further into him. She felt rather than heard the chuckle reverberate through his chest.

"What's so funny?"

He stopped the massage and kissed her neck lightly. "This!"

"This is funny?" She asked and turned to face him.

"Yes, very." And he grinned, it reached his eyes, the laughter lines around them filling up. She suddenly realised he was darker than many of the other clones, which meant he didn't always wear his armour.

"Now I know you have a weird sense of humour." She said shuffling, to one side, facing him. "Why is it weird?"

"Well... After Geonosis, the GAR High Command were going to chill us down until they needed us the next time."

He chuckled again.

"My brothers and I, of course, disagreed with that and barricaded ourselves in the SOB building, until Kal persuaded them we could be useful during the war."

He smiled to himself.

Ryssa looked at him, with that expression on her face of total sadness; he hated that expression, hated those who caused it.

"They were going to put you into stasis until they needed you!" Her voice had risen an octave and become strident.

"Like switching off a Droid?" She almost spat the last sentence out; her moods were much more erratic with the pregnancy.

"When the Fek were you going to tell me about that?"

"Now. Mmm." A'den had moved nearer to her and was nuzzling around her neck now.

"But here I am, making love to my girlfriend and not even in the Barracks." He chuckled again. "Now, that's funny."

Ryssa pulled away from him, he could see there were tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm here now, don't worry."

She quickly wiped the tears away.

"Let's go out to that Jazz club tonight, have a meal, a drink...Really rub it in, to them."

_Afterwards she would tell him._

"Mmm, yeah." Agreed A'den reluctantly, wanting to finish what he was just starting, "We can go. You're not in today are you." he mumbled as he moved down to her breasts."

That familiar feeling was building; he knew exactly how to touch her and her almost immediate response pleased him.

"No." her reply was husky.

"So we have some time to kill." His finger tips traced a line down her torso, to her stomach; she pulled it in as far as she could and kissed him hard, pushing at him, so that he rolled over pulling her on top.

"Is that what you want?"

"Mmmm." Her answer was made on his lips; she moved her hips against him, as she felt him growing beneath her. He cupped her breasts and a flicker of a question crossed his face.

"So, I like being on top." she asserted and kissed him fiercely.

The time passed in a blur of energy and passion.

Finally, they dressed and went to the Jazz club; the one where they first went. It seemed a lifetime ago and they looked like any other couple. Chatting and laughing, no one knew that they were anything but ordinary.

This is normal.

This is the best revenge.

It was the early hours, when they finally returned, sleepy and happy at being able to do normal, everyday things, totally against the odds. Lying in the bed and hearing A'den breathing softly against her, she had a great deal to thank Kal for, but then there was something she still needed to tell him.

She was hesitant; it had been better recently. They talked about his missions, his feelings, at times. There had been no repeat of the violence.

She was the happiest, she had ever been and didn't want that to change.

"Den?" She spoke low, almost whispering. "I have something to tell you, something to ….confess."

"What is it?" His voice was also low but sleepy.

She took a deep breath.

"I went to a bar, D.T.s, with Coric and some of the 501st."

A'den was looking away from her, he knew the club, one of a few that catered for the regular troopers. When he first saw the images, he was angry but controlled it; he could not afford to lose it again. He had to give her the chance to explain; She was not herself that much was clear. He knew exactly what happened in the walk from the club to when they had reached the Apartment.

It was what happened in there that was the problem but Coric had left minutes later so nothing much could have happened.

Logically he knew nothing happened.

He would have liked to go and speak to Sergeant Coric, personally; she had worked closely with him, but maybe another time.

She didn't know why she didn't just tell him but they had agreed, no children yet.

How would he feel?

She was unsure how he would react.

"Den, look at me" she twisted his face towards her, it was blank. "I only drank juice but I think it was spiked in some way; I kissed Coric, nothing else happened but it really embarrassed him and I had to apologise to him. He had to put me to bed."

She didn't go into the details and A'den didn't ask.

He needed to trust her.

It was enough, today, that she had told him what happened that night and it tallied with the surveillance.

"He was such a gentleman."

He looked at her, he needed to trust her; she had been worried about telling him but she said nothing happened, other than the kiss.

He could feel the anger rising even now; he needed to keep it in check, otherwise, he would lose her, he realised that now.

But she was here with him now.

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

They were still awake and talking, even though it was early morning. Ryssa suddenly sat up.

"I need something." She muttered, rubbing her chest and headed to the fresher.

A'den followed her, worried, especially when he saw her taking some small pills.

"Ner, what's wrong, are you ill?"

Neryssa head whipped around she hadn't expected him to be there.

"No, it's ok. Antacid. Indigestion."

She paused, it was an opening but she still couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. It would change everything between them and she didn't want that to happen.

Not yet.

A'den wrapped her in an embrace.

"You worried me."

They walked back to the bed and snuggled back together under the bed clothes.

"You need to look after yourself." He was looking at her intently. "I don't want to lose you. I worry about you, here, alone."

"You worry?"

She had never thought of it from his point of view, pausing, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"There's no war here; I'll be safe."

"Mmm." He murmured and dragged her under the bedclothes.

She would tell him later.

.

Ryssa had booked another personal day, to spend as much time as possible with him.

They had lunch and were on their way to the Valorium Gardens; there she would tell him.

A'den's com chirped.

"N12!"

He listened and then let out a deep, loud, laugh that lit up his face. It could only be a brother that caused that. She had only met one brother that she could recall, so far, there just never seemed to be enough time to spend with him and also meet his family.

"Oya, Ner Vod."

He turned around, and pulled her to him, she knew what this meant.

"I've been called back, we need to go and extract Prudii. We'll go to the gardens next time I'm back."

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"Yes" replied A'den, "Just a broken down transport. But he's in CIS space."

It was more than that but he was pacifying her.

They stood quietly, in an embrace, for a little while and then touched foreheads, while the people of Coruscant walked by ignoring them.

"I want us to get married Ner, will you marry me?"

She looked away from him, so that he wouldn't see her face and the doubts, she was silent for while.

"I don't think that's a good idea, my last one didn't end well."

A'den was disappointed, he had expected a 'Yes.' He would work on her.

A'den worked on the other, whenever he could, but he was adamant that she was going to get a divorce from Yan, being paranoid, he sliced every bit of information he could about her. So they were well prepared, and then it would be up to Ryssa to go and see her, as required by the peculiar constraints of their marriage contract.

.

**Coruscant**

**Kraggets Restaurant.**

The jaunt to pick up Prudii was quick and they brought him back to Coruscant for a check up; Kal invited Ryssa to join them for a meal.

The Restaurant was not what you called first class and although there was a significant amount of food that was placed on the table, she couldn't vouch for its nutritional properties looking at the amount of fat floating on some of the plates.

It also made her feel slightly nauseous.

Kal was all 'Bonhomie' and gave her a bone crushing hug, which she found, a little overwhelming.

"Glad you could come." He had said to her, releasing her. "Come on meet everyone."

He dragged her around the room.

Ryssa was now faced with a room full of Nulls and Omega squad, Republic Commandos, plus a young man she had never met before.

She felt old and tired, and fat.

_Kriff, you can practically taste the testosterone in the room._

Looking around for A'den, she found him, catching up with Jaing, she thought; eventually he rescued her from Kal and she relaxed. She should be used to all this unless it was the pregnancy making her feel nervous; the clones were observant and she had still not told A'den.

The other young man was a Jedi; the nearest she had been to a Jedi, since Kenobi.

She avoided him; staying close to A'den. Everyone knew each other and were all talking at once, then they started on the food.

"Haili cetare, lads." Boomed Kal, when the last of the food was brought out. It was a phrase that Neryssa had never heard but assumed it meant something like 'Eat up', because at that point they started to demolish the food. It went quieter when they were eating and Kal looked the very image of the indulgent father.

_I must improve on my Mandoa_

This was in total contrast to the Troopers on the frontline.

It didn't seem fair.

A'den needed to go to the fresher, leaving her sitting alone. Everyone else was talking or joking with some else; she felt out of place, separate, could feel the panic rising and she was getting warm, very warm. Beads of sweat appeared on her top lip and she dabbed at it before deciding to and get some evening air. She slipped out onto the balcony….'peace', she thought and gazed out into the Coruscant skyline, fanning herself to cool down.

The hum of the sky lanes just reached here; it was hypnotic.

Closing her eyes she let it wash over her.

She turned, as someone stood next to her; she hadn't heard anyone come out onto the balcony and assumed it would be A'den but it wasn't, it was one of his brothers. She smiled, even though she felt distinctly uncomfortable under his gaze.

He put his hand out.

"Jaing." He introduced himself, "and you must be Neryssa, the little lady, who has caused my brother to get his kute in a twist."

She couldn't help but giggle, she had guessed what kute were.

"That's better." He said. "You were looking ...unhappy."

"Who's unhappy?" A'den's voice came through the door. "You alright Cyar'ika?"

"Yes, yes. Just a bit warm in there."

"That would be Mer'ika's hot air." Quipped Jaing.

A'den came over and laid a proprietary arm around her. "So you've met my brother, eh?"

"The best looking one, I think you'll agree." He replied.

She smiled again, he had a knack of putting you at ease, just like A'den could. "So Den'ika, we don't see you much now."

"We've never seen much of each other since Geonosis, ner vod."

Both clones laughed, slightly differently.

"Here's the intel you needed, Ner Vod. It makes interesting reading."

He handed A'den a memory disc.

"I'll leave you two alone, while I rejoin the party."

They stood together on the balcony, leaning on the ledge, holding hands and silent but comfortable in it. After a few minutes A'den pulled her round to face him.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You know the answer."

She needed to tell him first. He looked down.

"I'll keep asking, until one day you say yes." And kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled indulgently at him. "Lets go inside now.".

Jusik had been sitting with Kal and he watched the pair as they came back into the room. He had not met her before, but had heard what happened in the Treatment Room; the Nulls were nothing like the Clone Troopers that served the other Jedi, even though they had soon developed distinct personalities, he had been told.

He sank himself into the force, a habit he had acquired since working for SOB, not her mind just the Force surrounding her.

There was always whirlpool of emotions radiating off Kal, the woman was no exception; older than the clones, older than A'den. But then the clones were very young, for humans. She exuded a sense of panic, fear of loss, overwhelming love and desire….for A'den, and …..oh.

Jusik pulled out of the force, those feelings were much too personal; he wondered fleetingly if he would ever have some of those feelings but dismissed it almost immediately. He was a Jedi but not by choice, not any longer. He was happy for A'den, that he had found someone like that and that she was having his child.

But he didn't know yet and Jusik didn't know why because she knew.

The room had calmed somewhat after the clones had eaten but there was still sweet things to be had and they had been put in bowls on the tables. A'den had already had a handful.

Ryssa had thought that all the clones would be one happy family but there were little niggles all around between the various brothers but on the whole it was good natured. She heard them talking about what Kom'rk was doing and why Ordo had been unable to attend, they were searching for Grievous, he had gone off the grid again.

"I hope you get the bastard." She heard herself saying; the room went quiet. It was the first time she had spoken more than one word and louder than she intended, she paused.

"He...it ...killed my mother, in front of me."

There was silence in the room now; looking around at the faces they wanted further explanation, she heard A'den whisper, "Go on".

"I was on a factory planet for five years with my mother. She designed droids."

Gripping A'den's hand hard now, she knew how it sounded and someone said it.

"She's a Seppie."

A'den was upright in an instant and Kal tensed up, ready to break up whatever ensued.

"A'den." she pulled him back down to his chair, "My mother was a scientist and took the job to get off Coruscant, for a while, as I was ill."

She didn't elaborate on the illness, instead she watched the clones and Kal, who were looking expectantly at her, as if, they were waiting for a story, she carried on.

"While she was there, she found some information that indicated, the role was not as innocent as she had been led to believe. She was supposed to be designing high functioning medical droids but unknown to my Mother the specs were altered, and then the manufacturing was done on Geonosis not on one of the Core planets. So after the Battle of Geonosis, she offered the information together with her droid blueprints, plus some other information, to the Republic."

Her voice began to waver, she had never fully explained it all, to anyone, even A'den. She felt him squeeze her arm, he was right next to her and she needed him now.

The silence following that revelation was deafening, and Ryssa was beginning to wish she had never mentioned it, she sank back into A'den, who held her, steady, comforting.

"Go on." he whispered.

"We couldn't leave, Grievous had the planet on lockdown, but we were trying to escape and he caught up with us; he killed a friend who was coming with us and shot my Mother. But then the Jedi came and he was more interested in them. He sent droids after us."

Ryssa struggled with the next part

"Her Mother died in Ryssa's arms just before some of our brothers arrived." A'den finished it for her but didn't mention Kenobi.

"That just makes it personal."

This was Jaing talking, whilst balancing a vibroblade on his forefinger.

"Hurting a member of our aliit." He put the vibroblade down and picked up his glass of ale raising it to her.

"Oya!"

She turned to A'den, who nodded, she turned back to the table.

"Thankyou." She said softly.

The evening quietened down with the clones, seeming to part into particular groups. Several had asked her how she escaped, including Kal; she explained how they had gradually prepared their craft. Her Mother, an engineer, had been quietly working on modifying it, ensuring it was fit to fly, and could clear the planets defences. She was also working on an override code so they could leave. They were just waiting for Grievous to go on a mission.

It was a risk.

Grievous was paranoid.

Ryssa had eventually become her mothers assistant; her speciality had been microsurgery, she was used to intricate work. Her Mother sent a message to the Jedi council explaining about the information.

She heard some asking A'den how he met her, one called Fi was especially interested and asked A'den if she had a sister.

Holding A'den's hand tight she said to Kal.

"I can't believe, that I thought the first troopers I saw, were droids."

His face darkened.

"I had never heard of the GAR; we just knew of a big Jedi battle at Geonosis. We were on a total information blackout."

Kal sat with them for a little while.

"Do you two need anything?"

Both shook their heads.

Kal left them as they seemed engrossed in each other, but not before he had given both of them bone crushing hugs.

Ryssa noticed he did that a lot.

As they arrived home, A'den pulled her to him and put his hands either side of her face, looking into her eyes intensely he said.

"I want you to get that divorce as soon as possible, so that we get Yan out of our life; I don't want her to have any claim on you."

He had reviewed the data on the disc.

She nodded, she would do it.


	23. Yan Barock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryssa finally meets with her spouse to get a divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos; its those comments that keep writers posting.
> 
> We meet Ryssa's spouse.
> 
> Sued13

**Revane Pharmaceuticals Head Office**

**Coruscant Business District**

**Meeting with Yan**

Yan Barock, President of The Revane Pharmaceutical Corporation, was a very powerful woman; she was one of the youngest Trade Presidents, in the Trade Federation and now she was having to deal personally with this.

This irritant from her past.

But it was all part of her plan and it had been a long time in the making; there had been a hiccup with the Mother but Yan had still kept the string on her. She thought she may still be useful; she will be.

Now it was coming to fruition.

The initial irritation she felt, subsided to be replaced with the satisfaction of a plan coming to fruition.

She looked into the large opulently gilded mirror in the ante room that led off of her office and admired what she saw.

Yan planted the smile on her face that she used on numerous occasions to hide her true feelings and walked back into her office.

Standing behind her large desk, fashioned from a single piece of wroshyr wood imported at great expense from Kashyyk, she put her hands flat on it, advised her assistant to send her visitor in, and waited.

Ryssa walked into the large, extravagant office, Yan she could see was even more beautiful than she remembered but it was now in a hard, glacial way. Her skin was pale almost translucent, her hair now down to her shoulders a sleek, glossy red and her eyes a vivid green. She had obviously had some work done over the last few years and as a result she looked immaculate, the same but different; almost exotic in her features.

Ryssa's stomach did a flip, when she saw her and she was reminded why she had been attracted to her in the first place.

She gritted her teeth.

"My dear", that cultured voice that used to send shivers down her spine.

"So good to see you. Are you well?"

"Fine thank you."

"What have you been doing since I saw you last."

Ryssa recognised the beginning of the games Yan used to play; it all came back to her.

"Working. I have bills to pay, remember."

"Where are you living?"

Ryssa knew that Yan knew exactly where she was living; she would have done the checks.

"An apartment." Ryssa was keeping her replies to minimum as she wanted this over quickly; she didn't trust herself.

Yan came towards her, arms outstretched.

"I would have helped, you know, but you wouldn't see me."

"There were conditions, if I remember." Replied Ryssa, backing away, to sit unbidden. Her eyes went to the artwork hung on the wall behind the desk; she knew it intimately, it had been her mother's, and her grandmother's before that, so her Mother had said. The artist had been an unknown but in recent years had gained prominence, and his works increased in value.

Yan saw immediately, where her eyes had gone and knew why; she turned to look at it, with pride.

"Do you like it?" Yan tilted her head as she asked the question, knowing full well that it had been a part of Ryssa's childhood; it had hung in the entrance hall to her Mother's Apartment for years. It had been part of everything that had been confiscated by the Republic.

Yan had been rather pleased with that opportunistic part of her plan. The Mother had been a thorn in her side.

"It was a present from the Chancellor."

Ryssa was wishing she had not come now; wishing that she had gone to a lawyer when they married but no instead she had foolishly accepted all the conditions imposed on her. If she hadn't accepted them, they would now be meeting on neutral ground, if at all.

There was no trusting Yan.

Yan always had to win, everything was a game and she had to win, at all costs. She was winning now; at least financially and possibly in other ways. Ryssa had seen the expression on Yan's assistant's face when she entered; the girl obviously knew who she was and the expression on her face was hard, pure hatred, jealousy. So Yan had enamoured someone else, someone who looked very young, malleable and was, it had to be said, a younger, prettier version of herself.

Ryssa shivered.

"So, my dear, where are you working now?"

Something told her that Yan already knew this but she played her game for the present.

"For the Grand Army of the Republic."

Yan, laughed a deep throated laugh that Neryssa had always liked.

"Grand Army of the Republic? A grandiose name for a plastoid army. All those Clones, mere copies."

"They're men." retorted Neryssa

"Men. How unfortunate for you."

She looked down her impossibly straight nose at Ryssa.

"So, my dear, what exactly do you want?"

She scrolled through her datapad.

"A divorce."

"I am afraid I have a very busy schedule today; I know you were promised thirty minutes. Unfortunately I can only spare you a few minutes at best."

She looked at Ryssa expecting an answer.

"I don't care how long, just so long as I get an answer."

Ryssa needed an answer. Yan continued.

"Top of my list is an urgent meeting with the Supreme Chancellor; this war is putting so much pressure on the Sheev, one must do what one can to help him and then immediately after that, a meeting with the Security Council. That one is purely business you understand."

She stared at Ryssa, letting the words sink in again, the words that said she was at the top of her game and was mixing with the most powerful people in the galaxy.

"What a pretty locket you're wearing, but so last season."

Ryssa didn't care, it was one of the few presents A'den had been able to give her. Typical of Yan, to try and distract her.

"The divorce." Neryssa stated.

Yan was silent but stared hard at her; Ryssa returned the stare but felt the colour rise in her neck and face, making her feel very warm and slightly light headed.

"Why now?" She asked. "It's not a problem, if you agree to my conditions."

Always the conditions with Yan.

"Okay."

"You haven't answered why now?" Yan pursued the question.

"I felt it was time."

"The truth Ryssa, my dear. Remember, I always know when you are lying."

"As I said, it's the right time."

"My dear, the truth or I could be very awkward about it." Yan pushed again, any semblance of cooperation leeching out of her voice

You were going to be awkward about it whatever I said, thought Ryssa but played along; A'den wanted this.

"I've met someone I want to be with."

"More than me, my dear?"

"Yes, much more." Replied Ryssa in her hardest voice.

Yan's eyes flickered slightly, and Neryssa knew that comment had hit home.

"And who is this wonderful person then?"

Ryssa hesitated.

"You don't know him."

"A Him, oh my dear, branching out are we?"

"I always did."

Ryssa realised she was being drawn into those mind games again.

"Who. Is. He. Name?"

Ryssa stood her ground.

"Ahhhh," Yan looked as she had suddenly understood something, when in reality she had known for a while, "it's not one of those dreary clones, is it? If you wanted a man you could have done so much better than a mere copy."

"You...you would not understand." Replied Neryssa even more coldly than before, struggling to stop Yan getting to her.

"Oh, my dear, I think I understand extremely well. You have found someone, who you think will make you happy and who you want to be with and who you will do anything to be with. Am I right.?"

She didn't answer but waited for the conditions.

"Am I right?"

Ryssa nodded, she just wanted this over now, as her confidence was evaporating.

"My dear, I have to protect my assets as I have a great many now, so you will make no financial claim on me whatsoever, and … I want to know the full name and designation of the Clone who you think, you are in love with."

"Why?"

"Oh, no particular reason, just one of my little conditions, my dear. But if you don't provide it, there is no divorce."

She heard a small blip in the ear bud she was wearing that was linked to A'den who was down stairs and he could see what was happening via the necklace she wore. It was one of the GAR's best piece of equipment for black ops, almost invisible.

"Tell her." Was all he said.

Neryssa didn't like this at all; she would only want the information to use for something.

"I can't."

"If you want the divorce, you will."

"Tell her." hissed A'den in her ear.

Against her better judgement she gave the information.

"A'den N-12, Sergeant, Advanced Recon Commando."

"Thank you my dear."

Yan picked up her personal data pad, selected her security programme with the body scan that had been taken of Neryssa. She saw the tiny heart beat.

"You shall have your divorce. My lawyer will send the details to you. But first."

Yan produced the scanning machine and they put their hands to the scanner; the initial divorce was set in motion. The secondary divorce would come through in a month and they could each do the second scan separately at a lawyers.

"Does he know?" Yan asked.

Ryssa suddenly felt very warm and dizzy.

"Security does full body scans of everyone who enters; just a precaution you know."

Ryssa didn't answer; damned if she did, damned if she didn't.

"Know what?" A'den's voice demanded in her ear.

"Ah. I see."

She left the opulent offices as fast as she could with Yan's voice ringing in her ears.

"I do hope that you don't regret all this, my dear. Remember, I will always be there for you."

Kriff off. Thought Ryssa and left as quickly as possible.

.

Yan stood at her transparisteel panoramic window and saw her meeting the Clone on the walkway, when they embraced.

"Fools." she muttered to herself, "If they think they can just walk away. Nobody just walks away from Yan Barock, she does the walking, she's in control."

A light blinked on her datapad.

"Good." She said to no one in particular.

She pressed the key to her assistant.

"I don't want to be disturbed for the next thirty minutes. Cancel my next two Appointments and get my skycar ready to go to the Supreme Chancellors Office."

She sat at her desk, eyes closed, rubbing up and down her perfectly sculptured nose, with her forefinger, thinking.

Planning.

Everyone thought the clones were all exactly the same; they were when they were born but as soon as they came out of the vat the environmental effects, changed each one differently and some had been more individualistic than originally anticipated.

That had not been the intention.

They could be a problem.

It was her role to find a way to stop this, discretely.

The tiny red light flickered; she pressed the button to take the call.

The blue Holocom flickered with the image of a dark hooded figure; his face obscured by the large hood hanging down over his eyes, as always.

She had never seen his full face.

"Master. " Yan dropped to her knee, head bowed forward.

This was the only being in the Galaxy that Yan Barock had ever bowed to, and meant it; her slight force sensitivity, combined with her great need to succeed had brought her to his attention some years earlier, and she had profited greatly from their collaboration to date.

"Your work, how is it progressing?"

The hooded figure enquired, with a hint of menace; there was always a hint of menace with him. On more than one occasion she had been on the receiving end of his ire; it was like all the pain you could ever experience, mental and physical all at once and he was not even in the same room as her.

This was a dangerous game.

"Well, my master. It is on target."

"Good. Good. And now for the next step."

.

Coruscant looked a peaceful world, when viewed through the expansive transparisteel windows of the Supreme Chancellors office.

It was anything but and never had been.

The Supreme Chancellor with his careworn, benevolent face sat with his back to that view, his hands steepled in front of him in contemplation.

Darth Sidious immersed himself into the Force; the Dark Side was strong on Coruscant, with the Jedi Temple built upon an archaic Sith Temple.

The fools had thought that would contain the power within it but the right person could unleash that power.

He tapped into it.

He followed some ripples to their conclusion, satisfied with the outcome.

But there was one group.

It was causing further ripples, indeterminate in their outcome.

It was as much in the shadows as he was, with multiple goals, none definitive yet. He couldn't pin them down.

Anger, hate, revenge, love, family, clones, Mandalorians.

It was all there but nothing and no one he could focus on, to remove, permanently.

A broad approach was required.

He sensed his visitors just outside the door; the sickly sweetness of the light side washed over him.

It had no effect.

He pulled himself of the Force, just as the door to his office opened.

"Ah, Master Yoda, Master Windu." he rose from his desk to greet the Jedi. "a pleasure to see you as always."

.

It felt as if it took hours for the elevator to reach the lower floors but in reality it was minutes. People kept calling it. Ryssa expected to be stopped on any floor, by security saying Yan had changed her mind and there would be no divorce. When she reached the bottom of the hyper scraper, with her heart pounding, she walked quickly through the foyer of the building to the entrance and searched frantically along the pavement.

Thank the Force.

He was leaning nonchalantly against the barrier, with his elbows on the railings. He was looking up and she knew where to, then he spotted her and grinned. She rushed to him, finally feeling safe in his arms.

"Well done, Cyar'ika" he whispered, as she looked up at him she whispered back to him.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." and he tightened his embrace around her.

"Now, what don't I know?"

She had to tell him now; there was no getting out of this but he deserved to be told.

"Please don't be angry."

"Why would I be angry; you're getting the divorce. You'll be free from her."

"You know when we agreed not to have children until after the war. Well there's been a problem with the implant. I'm pregnant."

He looked at her, no expression on his face. She swallowed hard.

"What?"

His mind raced. This had not been in their plans.

"What problem?"

"Can we talk about this at the Apartment."

"No. Now."

"You're angry?"

He stopped thinking about the how and the why, and thought about the actual. A child.

"Den?"

"No." he wasn't angry, amazed, overwhelmed - yes. Angry - no.

"I'm going to be a buir?"

"Yes."

He looked down at her stomach and could see now, in fact he wasn't sure how he had missed it and her breasts.

"The indigestion?"

She nodded.

"Wright gain?" he hadn't mentioned it before, that touchy subject but he quite liked it.

She nodded.

"How far?"

"Eleven weeks."

He let out a long breath.

"Come on, lets get you home."

"Well, I am a little tired." Ryssa admitted

"You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to have something?"

"I get indigestion, all the time."

"Okay, but let's get you home to rest."

His mind was going through everything, he had read or been flash trained on human pregnancy.

.

He desperately wanted to know all about it, what happened, how?

"Why didn't you tell me before?" There was no malice in his question.

"I didn't know how you would react."

He smiled, he knew he could be difficult.

"Have you been checked."

"Of course, but I could do with an obstetrics droid for later."

"I can sort that."

"How are you feeling?"

"Short of the continuous indigestion, not bad."

"Who checked you?"

"Suu's droid." she handed him the results that they downloaded.

"I'd prefer you to see an organic."

"Okay. I'll need to tell Dr Cahu, so I could ask him."

He nodded.

"Is he reliable?" He'd check on him.

"I think so."

"So the problem with the implant."

"Its all on there."

He put it in his datapad and read it; all the details acquired in seconds. He was silent when he finished; he didn't want to frighten her.

"A mix up at the processing plant; I'll get it checked."

Ryssa slipped her arm through his, and leaned her head on his shoulder, as they sat quietly on the settee.

"We'll be fine." he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

She nodded.

.

He really could not explain these feelings he had, they threatened to overwhelm him on occasion, especially when he heard her actually say those words.

Does everyone feel like this?

He had tried to ask Kal'buir but it had come out all wrong and his brothers weren't any help. Besides that he realised that his father was getting older and he needed someone in his life to look after him, his son's were in a dangerous profession and may mot be around

He could marry Neryssa now but they wouldn't tell anyone, not yet, he wanted to know it was their secret and theirs alone. It was a private Mandalorian vow between the two people concerned and he didn't want his brothers to think he had something they did not, not yet anyway. They would tell them when the time was right; up until then they would just know that she was his girl. He would like to get her some jewelry, he had heard that they exchanged rings on some planets. He liked that idea, identical plain gold rings, he would need to talk to Kal' buir, he had always said there was money for them but he had never needed much, until now. Now he would have a wife, who would be his forever and nobody, nobody could take her away, ever.

And a child.


	24. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effect of the Kaminoans shows even more on A’den; Ryssa gets checked and finds an old friend.

**Coruscant**

**Noormantown Residential District**

Ryssa finally managed to get to see Brud; she should have done it months ago. She felt guilty; he had always been...different but without him she would never have passed her lab tests at school. He saw...what others didn't and he explained everything in a much better way for her to understand and once she did, she flew with it.

His parents, older when they had him, had been very protective and Ryssa was one of a few who he was allowed to see out of school. Her mother had been 'vetted' and he finally came out of his shell and started coming out with all of them; then Yan appeared. Ryssa knew he didn't like her but she just put it down to his idiosyncrasies. He was as astute as anyone else but he just would not let it go. He kept insisting that she was evil, and Ryssa being Ryssa had been stubborn and they had fallen out.

They had never spoken since.

He had been right.

Eventually she found his building, in one of the older residential districts, which centuries ago had been occupied by Senators, Doctors etc but now it was just run down, shabby. His parents had owned the whole block. Her Mother had once said that they were 'Old Money' and she had not understood it at the time. She hoped Brud still lived there, his parents had since died but she couldn't think of any where else he could go.

Den's agreement that she should contact Brud had astonished her. It was necessary, he said, especially if it was worrying her so much. He was understanding of the fact that Brud was different; it surprised her. It was unfinished business and she didn't want anything unfinished; she had a bad feeling about it.

She smiled to herself, Brud always talked about having bad feelings about people and things.

The jingle from the old fashioned entrance bell sounded flat, probably cracked.

A ball shot out from the wall; she jumped back. That was new.

"Fek!"

"State your name and purpose."

The TT-8L/Y7 gatekeeper droid asked in the grating voice they all had.

"Neryssa Baey, friend."

It considered this.

"Access denied, Good day." and retreated back into the wall.

She rang again, prepared for the droid.

"State your name and purpose."

"Ryssa to see Brud, and if you don't let me in, I'll pull you out of the wall." She grabbed the stalk and held tight, as it pulled her towards the wall.

It was no win situation, it was a droid but she could try.

"Brud, let me in, I want to talk to you." she paused. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, you were right."

The droid or Brud seemed to be considering this. Then, the door opened; it was an old fashioned one that opened outwards.

Entering slowly, she peered into the darkness; all the lights were off but there at the end of the corridor, light peeped out from under the door. She headed towards it, something scuttled over her foot she stopped and cringed but didn't look. She was like a lot of humans and had a fear of small many legged animals; the house was neglected, grimy and webs hung from the ceiling of the corridor.

She felt more guilt.

Hesitantly she opened the door and called his name, barely above a whisper; there was no reply.

"Brud?" she tried again and gently pushed the door open.

The light was blinding compared to the dark and dingy corridor; it was a laboratory. She pushed it further until she was able to enter and there he was, wearing the old fashioned lab coat that he had affected at college. His hair looking wild. Just standing there looking at her, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hello." She tried.

He ignored her and went back to his data pad.

Ryssa took the chance to look around the room.

It was large, well equipped, well ordered and spotless; in total contrast to the rest of his house.

Brud always liked well ordered experiments; he was definitely doing some research, on microscopic animals by the looks of it.

She took a few steps forward.

"How are you?"

He looked up and walked across the room to some tank that appeared to hold some kind of soupy liquid and scrutinised it.

"Fine." He replied, not making eye contact, and walked back to his desk.

"I've divorced her...Yan."

"Good."

He was still more interested his experiment than her.

"You were right. I'm sorry I should have listened to you."

He continued to scrutinise the results.

"Hah!" he barked out. Then turned to her, a little smile on his face.

"That's a first."

Ryssa, assuming that he was talking about his experiment, asked, "Is that good?"

"Ryssa admitting that she's wrong, oh yes, that's good."

She smiled.

"Have you forgiven me?"

"I'm thinking about it."

She felt the smile disappear from her face.

"Of course, it was never you, it was always her. She was was like an arachnid crawling all over you."

Thinking about it his description it was appropriate and she cringed again.

"Your research?" Ryssa nodded towards the datapad.

"Yes."

"What is it?" he was always happier talking about science rather than feelings.

"Tardigrades."

Ryssa knew what they were, more many legged creatures, but was unsure what he could be doing research on them; she thought that they had been researched to death.

"A new species. New applications."

"Whose sponsoring it?"

"Me."

"You?" she could not keep the disbelief out of her voice.

"I may look as if I am half deranged but I assure you, I am not."

"You need to get a couple of droids to help you keep the house clean then."

"Why?"

"Have you seen outside this room?"

"Not very often I don't need to."

He poked his head out of the door; " If I don't see it it doesn't exist."

"It could affect you research in here."

She saw the realisation hit him; "Promise me you'll sort it out."

He nodded, she was feeling better already. Then he fixed one of his unnerving searching stares on her. They always made you feel uncomfortable; she had forgotten about these.

"So when is the baby due?"

She let out a breath.

"About six months." she thought her top would hide it. "No you don't know him." she wasn't sure how either of them would react to each other.

He picked up his datapad, "So whats the best kind of droid to get?"

"Here lets have a look."

They huddled over the datapad, laughing at the descriptions.

.

It was late, and no sign of him; the debriefing had obviously been extended.

Undressing, she noted the tightness of some clothes; she would have to get more soon.

Then the door lock clicked, A'den walked straight over, pulled her into a gentle, but firm kiss that lasted so long, it took her breath away, then he pulled away from her, a twinkle in his eye.

"There's something different about you?"

She smiled, he said it every time now, it couldn't be avoided it any longer, she was beginning to really show and he noticed every little change.

His face gradually broke into a smile; his arms snaked around her, forehead resting on hers, his eyes never moving from hers.

"You feeling okay?"

"The divorce is through."

"Good."

She felt his sigh as he rested against her.

"Will you marry me now?"

His persistence left only one answer.

"Yes."

A ring was slipped on her finger, fitting perfectly; she had never asked for one. She didn't need one. Some planning had gone into this.

"I want us to take the Mandalorian marriage vow."

"Mandalorian?"

"It's my heritage, a simple vow just between us; we could have done it before but it didn't feel right until you had the divorce."

"We need to tell everyone, especially Kal."

"I want to keep it between ourselves for the time being."

_To revel in it._

He was conflicted, he didn't want something that his brothers couldn't have; it wasn't fair but these feelings would be diluted if every one knew exactly how he felt.

It was the first time he had felt like this; he wanted them to have the same as he.

The galaxy wasn't fair.

"I want to scream it from the highest skyscraper to the whole of Coruscant." Ryssa declared.

He laughed.

"Seriously….we'll have to tell them and soon; I won't be able to hide this much longer." she rubbed her stomach.

"Soon. But not yet. It's all ours just for a little while."

He felt a buzz of apprehension in his stomach, unsure why, as this was what he wanted; He concentrated on the words and translated them. She repeated after him.

"Mhi solus tome,"

"Mhi solus dar'tome,"

"Mhi me'dinui an,"

"Mhi ba'juri verde."

Neryssa couldn't think of anything more appropriate; it said everything for both of them.

They drank a toast to his brothers and Kal'buir and as she stood, he looked.

"Den?"

He shook his head and stroked the straightened length of her hair, committing to memory the texture, thick and soft.

His hand found its way to hers, stroking the pale softness of her arms. He had heard mongrels say that a pregnant female glowed. He could see that now; her eyes bright, hair shining more than ever and skin soft with a pink hue. He pulled her gently to the bedroom, by the hand.

"Den?"

Not a word passed his lips, as he sat on the bed and she stood between his legs

He pulled the tiny straps of her shift over her shoulders and undid the clasp at the back, never taking his eyes from hers; it slid down, slowing as it reached her now rounded stomach. Soon it would not fit. She shuffled and it dropped to the floor, a pool of shimmer silk around her feet.

His hands covered her breasts, letting their weight rest in them, rubbing the rose pink nipples with his thumbs.

She bit her lip, as his hands held her, his lips brushed down her neck, her breasts, along her nipples before moving back up to her; finally he pulled her to him. His kisses more fierce, more demanding, her body reacted, her need for him overtaking everything else, as she grabbed the edges of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

He immersed himself in her; the softness of her, meeting the hardness of him. He responded to her, like no one else.

A moan, as she pushed him down and pulled at his trousers; he pushed her back, she waited.

A'den stopped, as she dropped to her knees.

"Are you Ok?"

"Hmmm."

He leant back, giving into the pleasure before pulling her up and onto him; she pushed herself up slightly.

"Okay?"

"Better." Her voice taking on the husky timbre that he recognised as she moved on him. He breathed deeply to gain control and reached for her, watching as her eyes closed in concentration. She rose for a few seconds and then her warmth suffused him and his arousal increased again, as she moved down on him; his eyes moved with her, and he rose, matching her moves. He steadied her, as she headed towards her climax and caught her as she collapsed on him, a few seconds and he twisted them both over.

Even in his state, he saw her discomfort and twisted her over, pulling her to him by the hips; it was a primal urge, he didnt give into often and he entered her from behind. Holding her he rode to his release not hearing her gasps and laying over her he placed a kiss on her neck.

He had never thought it could be this intense; he had never thought he could feel about anyone like this, but he did.

Plumping up the pillows for her, he lay next to her and drew circles on her stomach, she giggled.

"Tickles!"

He let his hand rest there, protectively.

"We need to tell Kal."

"Hmmmh."

"Will he…..how will he take it?"

Having a child in the middle of a war was not the best idea and he wouldn't have chosen that option but it had happened now; so they would make it work.

"He'll accept it."

Ryssa was silent.

"What did Dr Cahu say?"

"Everything is okay... growing normally."

.

She had been to see him at A'den's insistence.

"Come in Ryssa, it's good to see you. Now what can I do for you?" He looked up at that point.

"Ah." He rose and came around his desk taking her hand and leading her to the seating area in his office; he had been in General practice for a while and appeared to be used to this reaction.

"How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks. I've been checked over by a droid but I wanted a second opinion."

"On what?"

"How healthy it is."

"Why wouldn't you think it wasn't healthy? Have you been having problems?"

"I…"

"Was it conceived naturally?"

"Yes."

"Is the father around?"

"…..Yes."

Dr Cahu sighed, "Is he with someone else?"

"No, no."

"Is he another species?"

"No."

"He's not a criminal, is he?" He was desperately trying to understand why she was being so evasive. Then he realised; he should have thought of it first and why she was so reluctant to say. She worked with them everyday.

"The father's a clone isn't he?"

"Yes."

"I thought they were infertile."

"Obviously not." Her reply was a little terse.

He smiled at her; he was her Doctor now, not superior. He had crossed the line. It was his choice.

"But you need to know if there are any anomalies, especially from the DNA alterations.

She nodded.

"The accelerated ageing."

"Hmmm."

He put his hand to his chin.

"I'll do an in-depth scan and blood test; it will be a little invasive."

Ryssa nodded. and delved in her bag.

"This is the previous one, for comparison."

The results came through quickly, no problems identified

"I'll monitor you throughout, just in case."

Ryssa sighed, she was hoping he would say that; he was also bound by Doctor Patient confidentiality as soon as he said he would do the test.

"Thank you."

.

A'den came over the next night, a luxury for him, as he was still repaying his brothers for the times out of the rotation, when he was pursuing her but they made the most of it.

"Where's your ring?"

She pulled her mother's gold chain out from under her top; it hung from it.

"They are both from the most important people in my life. I didn't want to catch it on anything or when I sterilised, it slipped..."

He heard no more, as he pulled her to him, their lovemaking had moved to a different level, there was still a need but it was tempered.

They were ideally suited.

Unsure what disturbed her, Ryssa woke in the early hours. She was still feeling sticky from A'den; they hadn't cleaned up afterwards as he was so tired, she didn't want to disturb him. Rolling over to cuddle, she found a cold, empty space. At that moment the whimpering noises registered in her hearing; she peered into the half light in the bedroom and could barely make out a form crouched in the corner of the bedroom.

Slipping out of the bed, she padded over to the corner to find him, curled up in the foetal position, muttering in Mandoa. She couldn't catch all the words, they were disjointed and spat out. He didn't seem to know she was there or who she was and a knot of anxiety tied itself in her stomach.

"Den?"

He lunged, grabbing her wrist hard, she gave a short squeal as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. She realised he was still naked.

"Stay close or they'll get you!" He warned.

"Who?" She asked, looking around, as she couldn't see anyone in the apartment.

"Them."

"Who?"

"Aiwha-bait." She tried to move his arms but they were vicelike around her and he was running hot like all the clones did.

"Den, we're not on Kamino."

"They're going to terminate us, they say we're defective.

"Den, they won't terminate you, Kal won't let them."

His head jerked round at that; she hoped she was getting through to him, to the man she knew now. But this wasn't her area of expertise, even so, he released his grip slightly so she could squirm around.

"Kal'buir, is he here?" His eyes darted around the room.

"He's talking to them now" she lied.

"They're frightened of him." A'den announced. "He'll sort it out, won't he. He stopped them before."

"He did." She agreed. She sounded calm but her heart was pumping furiously.

"Let's go back to bed, it's cold and Kal wouldn't want you to be cold."

He hesitated, "He's not here?"

"No, he's with the ...Aiwha-bait." she replied.

"Good." He sniggered.

"Come on." She cajoled. "Let's get back to bed and let Kal sort them out."

She slowly got up and keeping hold of his hand pulled him back to the bed, and he sat down on the bed compliantly then putting his hands on her waist, he pulled her towards him. She could feel the man she loved coming back to her.

"No." She pushed him away and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep now."

He lay down in the bed and she lay next to him; after a great deal of shuffling they ended up both on their sides facing each other with his head under her chin and her knees in his stomach. After a few minutes she could hear his rhythmic breathing.

She lay with him like that for, she wasn't sure how long but just to make certain he was in a deep sleep. She noticed his hair had grown out a little and was in tiny curls and a few grey hairs had recently appeared in it. She placed a small kiss on it.

Did that mean the accelerated aging was catching up with him? She pushed that thought out of her mind, she didn't want to think about that but this nightmare frightened her.

She moved carefully, slipping out of the bed, to find her comlink; she pressed the first number on it, and waited.

"Ad'ika. You ok?"

"Kal..."

"What's wrong? Is it A'den?

"Yes…"

"At your apartment?"

"Yes."

"I'll come immediately."

She sat waiting, worried. Kal was to all intents, his Father; he'd saved the boys when they were tiny, according to A'den, and he thought so much of Kal, loved him so much and she'd… called him because A'den had a nightmare.

She felt like an idiot; she was a qualified medic.

The door chimed and he was in the room, before she could stand and he was in her face.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded, an air of menace was never far from Kal and she saw it now, any threat to his sons.

"Nothing." She felt tears welling; she would never hurt him.

"We had dinner, Nerf and bean casserole and then we went to bed and …"

"Ok. What exactly happened? Describe it!"

She explained exactly how she woke up and found him, how he looked, what he said.

"And then you got him back into bed and he's slept since then?"

"Yes" she replied.

"Good girl, you did well." He patted her on the shoulder; she felt relieved and proud at his words, although she couldn't think why.

"It happens sometimes...to all my boys. Any Caf?" He asked.

She brewed some, extra strong, and they sat in the kitchen, while Kal explained exactly what had happened on Kamino. A'den had told her some of it but glossed over a lot of what happened to him and his brothers.

Kal explained the Nulls were the 'prototypes' that the Kaminoans had enhanced and altered Jango Fetts DNA so much that only six of the twelve developed as embryos. They developed and learned so fast;they questioned everything and disobeyed their instructors. The Kaminoans continued to 'train' them and discussed everything, in front of the young clones, who with their eidetic memory, could recall everything.

Even Kal couldn't tell her exactly what had been done to the tiny boys, as the first time he saw them was just prior to their proposed termination, when Ordo and Mereel had attempted to protect their brothers. He had taken them on with Jango's blessing and trained them, and brought them up 'as best he could.'

As his sons.

She sat, tears running down her cheeks, at the barbarity of the Kaminoans, the uncaring pragmatism of the Republic and the complicity of the Jedi.

.

A'den woke, surprised to find Kal there, taking coffee with his wife, this early in the morning.

"Problem, Buir?"

"Nah, just a courtesy call, Den'ika. On some business and decided a good strong cup of caf, just like Ryssa makes, was what I needed; sorry it's so early, lad." He smiled and ruffled his hair. "At least I didn't disturb you but we can walk back to the Barracks together, there's a joint mission you're needed for."

He moved to the door as his son and his girl took their leave of each other; there was something different about them, their actions made them appear older. He shook his head, this ageing thing was getting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandalorian Marriage vow:
> 
> Mhi solus tome,"
> 
> "Mhi solus dar'tome,"
> 
> "Mhi me'dinui an,"
> 
> "Mhi ba'juri verde."
> 
> Translation.
> 
> "We are one together,"
> 
> "We are one when parted,"
> 
> "We share all,"
> 
> "We will raise warriors."


	25. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some A'den at his best or worst depending on your point of view.
> 
> “Why are we here?"
> 
> "Unfinished business." A'den replied tersely.
> 
> "If it was Mer'ika saying that, it would normally involve a female of the species, any species, but I know you're a little more conservative than that."
> 
> Silence.

**Outer Rim Hyperspace Lane.**

**En Route to Jerrist.**

"So, Den'ika" Prudii started to question his brother with an unusual sensitivity; they were normally blunt with each other, as only brothers could be but he could tell that A'den was on edge and he was in a small craft with him, in hyperspace. They may have been brothers but they could still argue viciously and the results were not pretty for either of them, as they were evenly matched in build and ability. They had finished their joint mission and had taken a detour at A'den's request.

"Why are we here?"

"Unfinished business." A'den replied tersely.

"If it was Mer'ika saying that, it would normally involve a female of the species, any species, but I know you're a little more conservative than that."

Silence.

Prudii pressed on.

"You're not as bad as Ord'ika, though. I often wonder how he will cope the first time."

"Shut it. D'ika." A'den turned on him with a stoney glare that should have warned him off.

Prudii snorted a laugh.

"So, it is a female. You sly dog"

A'den rose from the pilot seat, moving menacingly towards his brother, who put his hands up, palms facing outwards indicating compliance and shook his head but continued to smirk.

A'den huffed and sat back down, facing the control panel.

"We're coming out of hyperspace now" announced A'den and the stars through the transparisteel windows of the craft, suddenly became dots, rather than streams, of light; the ship lurched violently; Prudii grabbed a handrail and jerked himself back into his seat.

"Udessi! A little more notice would have been good." he grumbled.

His brother snorted.

"We can land at the Spaceport, it's under Republic control now."

"Kandosii. Ner vod. You did a good job here."

"Yeah."

The com burst into life.

"This is Jerrist Atmospheric Traffic Control, please state your call sign, destination and reason for your visit." a professional sounding voice requested.

A'den replied." This is Sigma 159, destination Harab Station, currently looking for work. We have the appropriate permits."

"Thank you, Sigma 159," came the response. "Your transponder code is verified please transmit your visas."

There was a blip as A'den pressed the key and a silence as the electronic documents were checked. The brothers waited patiently and finally, the reply came back. "Visa's accepted, good luck in your job search and have a good day."

"Thank you" replied A'den, it always paid to be polite with officials or they could cause innumerable problems.

The Nulls were expert splicers, it was unlikely that they would have been caught out in that way, but they were going nowhere near Harab station.

A'den put them down in their designated Bay, set their not insignificant security measures, and set off through the spaceport; if anyone looked at the security footage, it would show two easy going young men with overnight bags

Two clicks from the spaceport, in downtown Solen City, they donned their Beskar, Prudii liberated a speeder and A'den programmed its Nav Com. Still not telling his brother exactly where they were going or for what. Prudii was getting a little tetchy by now; he had been asked for his help.

"A little heads up as to what we might face would be useful."

A'den snorted.

"Is that the only noise you're going to make? I think the Aiwha bait snuck a tiny piece of ugnaught DNA into your vat."

A'den finally sniggered. Prudii had never known him be so secretive. They always knew everything about each other...until recently.

"Just follow my lead Vod. A little housekeeping."

"Thought you did that on Corrie."

A'den smiled again. After an hour and forty five minutes they arrived at a dusty, small, nondescript town, where the buildings were all old brick and wood, indicating pre-republic architecture. The streets were surprisingly empty, as the brothers moved towards their objective, a grubby looking Cantina at the end of a sparsely built up road. They blended into the shadows effortlessly.

The brothers entered the Cantina, as any other patron would; a few heads were raised but soon returned to their drinks, after seeing the two now fully armoured Mandalorians in their midst. They weren't going to get involved in any of the business the two newcomers had, for they deduced it had to be bad. You didn't mess with Mando Boys.

"I'll keep my Buy'ce on, Den'ika; I don't think they would accept us as twins."

Prudii got a glare from A'den.

Kriff. He's really strung out about this one.

"Two Corellian Ales, one to go." Prudii ordered and they took a seat at a table in the corner.

"So, who are we waiting for Vod?" asked Prudii.

"She'll be here soon; she already knows I'm waiting."

"Ha, I knew it was a she." he smirked.

"Shut it."

"Boz, you came back" a female voice shouted from behind the bar. "You took long enough."

The voice belonged to a slim, red haired, pale skinned woman, who had a line of tattoos down the outside of her right arm, detailing a vine.

She brought the ales to the table.

"I should be mad with you; leaving a girl like that."

"You knew the rules."

"Yeah." she shook her head and looked him up and down.

"Nice outfit, Mandalorian?"

A'den nodded.

"Your friend not introducing himself? I could fetch one of the other girls but ..."

"No, he never takes his bucyc off."

"What?"

"Helmet."

"Never?"

"That's what he says."

Prudii cursed inside his helmet but he had said he would keep it on.

When she got closer, he could see her finely wrought features. Features more at home on an antique oil painting, than on a Bounty Hunter, resistance fighter and occasional prostitute from an outer rim planet. Prudii had been around the block a few times and could tell when a female was approachable. His blaster was already drawn, primed and pointed under the table. Although you wouldn't have noticed anything different in his demeanour.

"War work," replied A'den, "its busy and cramps me style."

He went back to the accent he had used when he had come out here months ago with Mereel, to organise the resistance fighters against the Separatists. They had needed help following the invasion by Count Dooku, on the death of the old First Minister, who had been a staunch Republican.

"Well, you're back now, handsome." and she pulled his face, with both hands and kissed him passionately. A'den responded enthusiastically, from what Prudii could see. He felt almost voyeuristic when she then straddled his brother on the chair he was sitting on and started undoing his shirt.

"Whoa, Mae" said A'den. "Give a chap a chance to get his drink down his throat before ya start on him."

"Spoilsport." she pouted.

A'den emptied his glass of ale in three large gulps and lifted her off him but kept hold of her hand and dragged her towards the wooden stairs.

"Let's take this somewhere more private."

Mae shouted to the Barman, who was polishing a glass with a less than clean cloth. "See you in the morning, Hal, can you lock up for me?" He grunted in agreement, while they practically ran up the stairs, with Prudii's hard stare following them.

And I thought Mereel was the stud. Mused Prudii.

As soon as the door was closed, on the large bedroom they entered, she threw herself at him with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Carrying her, he walked both of them over to the bed and then laid her on it with him on top of her.

"Aw" she said "Are you going to be old fashioned about this. Have you forgotten everything I taught you."

She twisted him over on his back and ran a sharply pointed finger nail down the side of his face.

"On no. I never forget." With that he rolled her back over and straddled her, holding her arms above her head with his one hand wrapped tightly around her wrists.

"Ooh, this is more like it. Are we getting into hurting now? It works both ways you know."

She giggled.

He never liked the giggle; it was too high pitched, nasal. Ner's was deeper, throaty; there was no comparison between them for anything.

A'den spoke softly, his face close up to hers

"I have a problem darlin'"

"Can I help?" She frowned slightly.

"It's You". He replied.

A flash of worry crossed her face.

"I'm married now." He explained

She cocked an eyebrow.

"I won't cause you any problems, Boz. I can keep our little secret."

"Yes, you will cause problems. I remember what you said when I left." His spoke the words from memory.

"'Boz, you even look at anyone else and I'll slit 'em', were your exact words."

He had only been there a few days, returning after his mission; he should have seen the warnings signs and then someone had attempted to slice Ryssa's com.

He'd traced it.

"No, I promise, I won't do anything, not even tell her. I don't even know Ryssa." She was pleading now, trying anything. She knew what he was capable of; she had seen him in action, when she even become an informant and admired him, all of him.

"What did you say?"

"You talk in your sleep."

It was a plausible explanation.

"You won't ever get the chance to know her."

Her eyes widened and she tried to open her mouth to scream but just as she did he put one large, powerful hand around her neck.

And squeezed.

Tight.

She squirmed, wriggled and bucked; he tightened his thighs either side of hers, still holding her wrists. She couldn't move against that weight of solid muscle.

He stayed immobile until she lost consciousness, he was at least doing that for her, calculating the optimum point of entry for his vibroblade and with it primed, his mind was focused on the kill. He examined her for the 'sweet spot', as his trainer had called it, where his blade would stop her heart immediately.

He found it.

He activated the blade.

Ssshhhtt.

He heard a tiny insignificant groan.

He remembered his training.

Wait.

Count.

Twist for maximum destruction to the flesh; he twisted his blade 180 degrees to the right.

He waited.

There was a little blood.

He waited and removed the blade, wiping it clean on her jacket.

Always check they are dead.

No pulse. No retinal movement.

He got off her and took out a small package from his pack.

Wiping her down with anti-forensic wipes removed all trace of his DNA plus any other traces and covered her with the bed sheet. He set up a small detonite charge next to the old fashioned gas pipe feeding the equally, old fashioned gas fire and then climbed out of the window, dropping to the street below. This, he knew would take him to an unlit side street and he called Prudii on his comlink for pick up, telling him where he was.

They made their way back to their ship the same way they came out; A'den didn't even look back as they walked down the street. After five minutes he pressed the remote detonator and a loud whoomph, followed by the sky being lit up by an almighty yellow and orange explosion.

The remains of several buildings rained down afterwards.

Prudii looked at his brother.

"There should be no evidence...of anything ...left after that, Ner vod." Explained A'den.

Back on the ship Prudii thought that his brother seemed a little calmer than before.

"What was that all about?"

"Like I said, unfinished business."

"She didn't seem like a threat."

"She was an extremely capable Bounty Hunter and could have found me and Ryssa, if she wished. I cannot afford for that to happen."

"Are you sure?"

"I have my reasons."

"Reasons."

"For Ryssa...and the baby!"

Prudii's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Ik'aad?"

A'den nodded.

"Ryssa yaihadla?"

"Ner Vod." he slapped A'den so hard on the back he moved forward several inches, "I'm going to be an uncle?"

His grin split his face.

"Does buir know?"

.

**GAR Medical Facility.**

**Treatment Room**

Two days later.

A'den surprised her, coming to the Treatment Room. Sargeant She didn't know when he was going to be back on Coruscant, she never did until he commed her.

He hadn't.

He stood at the door and said. "Hey." In that soft voice.

"Hey" she replied, before even turning, she recognised the different inflections in his voice compared to the other clones now. It had taken a while.

Without warning he came straight for her and enveloped her in an embrace.

"Cyar'ika, I've missed you." His kiss was hard and demanding.

"I need you now." He muttered thickly; that need was mutual. Luckily the team had finished for the night, as, after the first hard, rough, deep kisses they enjoyed, A'den had put his hands under her thighs and picked her up to put her on the old gurney. She protested, inadequately. He knew what she liked and quickly negotiated undoing her tunic and bra and now had one nipple in his mouth twirling it around his tongue, whilst fondling the other breast. Her head dropped back, savouring the feelings he was producing in her.

Ryssa removed his codpiece; it had been getting uncomfortable. He was never sure whether the Kaminoans had deliberately made those pieces ill fitting to prevent any attempt at romance; if they had they had underestimated the clones ingenuity.

Ryssa could feel him pressing against her and a horrible thought crossed her mind that the door was unlocked but what A'den was doing pushed any further coherent thought out of her mind.

Theirs was pure unadulterated lust. She couldn't wait for him any longer and pulled him towards her, wrapping her feet around his thighs. He stopped, looked at her and grinned; then he entered her roughly and held her tightly against him. They both gasped when he did; this was going to be quick and dirty but he was still going to satisfy her; he always made sure he did. He liked to see her enjoy him.

Ryssa bit his neck and heard him growl in response, as she tightened her grip on him. She missed him every second, of every day. She felt one large hand holding her neck and the other at the bottom of her back, holding her in place; she wanted this and more. She unwrapped her feet from him and spread her legs wider.

"Cyar'ika" he growled into her neck and positioned himself further inside her, causing her to shudder as she relinquished herself totally to him, oblivious to anything else.

.

Coric was researching shrapnel injuries, on new ways of triage, prior to surgery; also looking at if stims caused more problems in shrapnel injuries. He had foregone 79's and seen Ryssa instead but she was different, distant. He was on his way back to the Treatment Room, there was something he needed to check; when he caught muffled groans coming from there, he thought there was a brother, ill in there alone and quickly entered but stopped dead just inside the door.

His mouth dropped open.

He didn't believe what he was seeing.

He was mesmerised.

He recognised the armour, an ARC; his huge fekking hands at the back of her head, in her hair and in the small of her back, trapping her.

Coric took a step forward and then the ARC saw him; he looked directly at him, his eyes black and he almost growled when he said…"Ner… Ner…Ner" and bit her throat, as she bared it for him, letting out a low, guttural groan of her own pleasure.

Coric felt as if he had been kicked in the gett'se. He turned on his heels and fled down the corridor. He just couldn't get that image out of his mind.. the ARC's hands.

Coric thought Ryssa liked him; she treated him differently, to Kix and Tod; after D.T.s, she had touched him and talked to him, when they were alone. She had let him touch her hair; it was soft like silk, and he could feel it now. Her eyes were so different to his and his brothers, pale and grey, cool. They had kissed and things may have gone further but he had held back.

_I held_ _back, I didn't do anything, when I could have._

Regret punched him in the gut.

He felt sick and could see it all again, that hulk was all over her. Inside her. Touching her, touching her hair, biting her, like an animal.

He didn't remember how he got to his quarters but he rushed straight to the fresher in there and punched the wall. The nausea left him to be replaced with pain.

Kix woke, when he heard his brother come back, and the "wumph" a few seconds later; he headed straight into the fresher after him.

"You ok Vod?" He asked and stood in the doorway, whilst Coric was leaning over the basin, blood dripping from his knuckles. "Too much Ale?"

Coric shook his head.

Kix fetched his medibag.

"Finished Vod?" He asked, as he took his hand wiped first with antibacterial wipes and then put a Bacta patch on it.

Coric got up, walked to his bunk and sank onto the thin mattress.

Kix sat on the opposite bunk and put his hands on his thighs. Looking at Coric he said.

"So, ner vod, what's the problem?"

He had an idea what it was about but Coric didn't say much about his feelings. Kix wasn't blind and had seen how he had looked at Ryssa recently. Secret small looks, when she wasn't watching. If she did catch him, she just smiled at him and Kix thought, it may just have something to do with her. They had also entered and left D.T's together, that night.

"Nothing, l'm fine."

"Rubbish. You've just tried to demolish part of the Barracks. So tell me what's the problem."

Coric looked at him, all wide, dark brown eyes, his cynicism gone.

"Ryssa. She was with an ARC trooper - the Null N12, I think."

"Yes?"

"She was having sex with him; in the med bay on the gurney."

"Oh….unhygenic, vod."

Coric put his head in his hands and sighed.

.

"You ok?" A'den had murmured into her neck when they finished.

"Yes." She replied breathless, A'den sniggered.

"Let's go home."

He didn't know when he first thought of her apartment as home, he had nowhere else apart from Arca Barracks and he didn't spend much time there. On reaching it A'den made Caf; Ryssa stood and watched.

"You look at home there."

"Kal had his own apartment on Kamino and we would get involved in cooking with him."

He smiled, to himself, at the thought.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile about anything that happened on Kamino."

"There wasn't a lot to smile about except Kal'buir; our lives began when he took us over." His eyes defocused for a few seconds and she knew he was remembering, the Nulls remembered everything that the Kaminoans did to them.

"Den, I'm your wife, you can talk to me about it anytime, I mean it."

She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him wanting to take all the bad memories away from him, but she knew she couldn't.

"Cyar'ika, just having you is enough. I've won just by being here with you and her." He placed his hand protectively on her belly, it was feeling hard now. Her eyes watered but she didn't let him see and made no sound, or so she thought.

"Hey, don't cry because of that or I'll have another reason to kill every last piece of Aiwha-bait left alive."

He rested his chin on the top of her head and held her close.

"Can you imagine six hyperactive two year olds, who continually ask questions and had ferocious appetites and Kal? We must have pushed him to his limits and then some, and we grew, boy did we grow, twice as fast as normal kids. And he had his other Commando squads to train. He was amazing."

"I can't imagine. I have trouble with one Null let alone six." She was smiling when she said this and A'den, lifting her off her feet replied." Oh you do, do you. Let's see about that" and practically ran with her to the bedroom, Caf forgotten.

.

Later...

"I think you just coped with me very well, Cyar'ika." A'den said teasingly, Ryssa punched his arm. He sniggered "and that wasn't much of a punch."

"You can be very aggravating, A'den Skirata, but I love you."

"I know."

She punched him again in the same place.

"It still isn't much of a punch. Perhaps we need to build up your muscles."

"Perhaps we do, I sometimes have to ask Coric or one of the other medics to help with lifting or moving items, if the repulsor lift is on the fritz."

"Ah, Coric. He's a good medic."

"Yes, he is. He's really helpful, a bit grumpy sometimes and hates tinnies." She replied. "Why?"

"He saw us tonight, in the med Bay?"

"What?" She looked shocked and then blushed at the thought of someone else seeing what they did. "I need to talk to him, to explain….."

"He can keep a secret can't he?" Asked A'den, he had assumed as a vod, he would but her reaction worried him.

"Yes, yes. He would but I work with him, it's … I need to explain it to him. It would be better that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaihadla - pregnant
> 
> Ik'aad - baby


	26. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow she felt she needed to explain the situation to Coric; she felt he deserved it. He was her friend.
> 
> “A'den wants to meet you all tomorrow."
> 
> "Huh!" He shrugged his shoulders.
> 
> "Coric?" She pleaded, "at least meet him. Give him a chance. He's a good man."

The Barracks were large, very large; it was like a city, within a city but it had to be, it housed the GAR, which in theory was still growing. She had never been any further than the Treatment Room very often and once it was by mistake but Coric had told her how to get to their quarters, when she had to deliver something to him urgently. She hoped she could remember the way.

Somehow she felt she needed to explain the situation to Coric; she felt he deserved it. He was her friend.

Stopping mid stride, she realised that what he thought of her, was very important to her; she didn't want him to think the any worse of her. He was a medic, he would soon see her pregnancy. She truly valued his friendship, and respect but it may have been too late for that.

She hoped not.

She tried in the Mess Hall, just in case and panicked a few shinies in the process, then Jesse told her he was in the squad room; Troopers heads turned and followed her, as she walked along the corridors.

Knowing the gossip mill in the Barracks perhaps this was not such a good idea.

She knocked.

Nothing.

She knocked again, "Coric? Are you in there. I really need to talk to you?"

Silence.

She looked along the corridor either side of her, it was empty.

"Please Coric?" She pleaded. "Let me in. I know what you saw and it's not what you think."

He opened the door for her; the room was dark and she could just see Coric was sitting slumped on a bunk.

"Not what I think. It was Fekking explicit...whatever it was?" He said, his voice full of disappointment. He didn't even look at her.

She felt herself blushing.

"Not that...and yes, the place was wrong."

"You should have at least locked the door."

"At least." She agreed.

"Was he hurting you?"

"Coric, you know he wasn't."

This was more difficult that she had imagined.

"Yeah."

"Is this why you were different yesterday, because you're with him."

"Yes. I'm with him but I didn't think I was different."

"You were. You were distant."

She did know what he meant; she had kept away from him because of the pregnancy.

"I'm sorry."

She finally sat down opposite, and looked at the floor. She had a decision to make and it depended if she could trust him.

She felt she could.

"I need to tell you something. Not many people know this and it must stay that way. Promise me you won't tell anyone else. Can I trust you with this?"

Coric looked at her; she needed him again.

"Yeah."

She took a deep breath.

"A'den is my husband."

Coric's head shot up.

"Kriff...What?"

"I'm married to him, Coric."

"How?"

"Mandalorian vows. Coric...I love him and last night was the first time we'd seen each other since he came back….and …..we…we...just got carried away." She finished quickly. He was now the only other person that knew.

He sat silently, just staring at her, as if he didn't recognise her.

So that was that. She'd taken a vow.

"I'm so sorry you saw us and that it embarrassed you and I'm embarrassed that you saw us. I didn't tell you about him because…. we don't know how it affects his status. Please don't tell anyone…we're not sure what would happen. Please….I….can't lose him."

She had pleaded her case and waited for his reply.

"Married. How long?"

"A couple of weeks; but I've been with him months. We've only spent a few days after each of his missions together. He always has missions off world where he works on Special Ops, Seppies home worlds and the like. I'm sorry Coric I don't ask him too much about them."

He remembered the name 'Den'.

"I've heard that the Null ARCs are insane...psychotic killers. I thought he was hurting you but you…... He was like an animal with you."

She flushed an even brighter red with embarrassment.

"He's possessive, Coric, and I'm sorry you saw it. But I am not sorry that I made love to my husband; I love him and the next time he goes on a mission, he may not return."

She spoke with an edge to her voice on the last sentence.

"We make the most of every moment together."

"I could see that." Coric said sarcastically. She bit back the retort on her lips and took a deep breath.

"He's….. all the Nulls have issues from when they were on Kamino."

"Haven't we all." replied Coric.

"Yes, I suppose so." Ryssa said softly. There was an uncomfortable silence between them that had never been there before, not since they had first met.

"Are you coming back to the Treatment Room?"

"I'm not sure. I've spoken to Captain Rex and we may be deploying again soon; he wants me back with the 501st, permanently."

"Oh…. " she murmured. "will I see you tomorrow though?"

"I don't know."

She paused. Considering her next words carefully.

"A'den wants to meet you all tomorrow."

"Huh!" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Coric?" She pleaded, "at least meet him. Give him a chance. He's a good man."

He looked up and had that blank default expression, she had seen before on other men, including her husband, indicating the end of this particular conversation.

"Thank you,... for ….listening."

She tried again to move towards him but he put his hand up to stop her, acknowledging that sadly she left.

Captain Rex watched as the woman from the Treatment Room left the squad room; she didn't look happy. Jesse had filled him in on her visit and knowing what he did, he came back to see if there were any pieces left to pick up. He also had heard mutterings from Kix about broken knuckles the previous night.

He knocked on the door; he wouldn't have normally but he wanted to talk with Coric in private, Vod to Vod.

He pushed the door open, the lighting was dimmed.

"Coric?"

"Sir."

His trooper stood to attention.

"At ease."

The Captain sat on the bunk opposite.

"Sit. This isn't formal."

Coric sat back down.

"How's the hand?" the Captain nodded in the direction of the hand encased in the bacta bandage.

"Healing."

"Are you going to tell me how it happened?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes Sir."

"I said it wasn't formal."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's that woman, in the Treatment Room, isn't it?"

Coric just looked at his brother sitting opposite.

"I want to be with you on the next deployment, Sir."

"Of course."

"I don't want to be seconded to the Treatment Room again." Coric took a deep breath. "I don't want to work with her again, sir."

Rex had his answer.

The Captain stood up and Coric went to attention. This was formal now.

"That's fine by me Sargeant, we deploy in two days, to Malastare."

"Sir, yes sir." Coric gave his best salute.

.

"Do you always get them Cakes and pastries for breakfast?" Asked A'den carrying the box for her. It was larger than normal as A'den had insisted on meeting them, just as she had told Coric, so there were a significant number of cakes for him. She hoped Coric would be there; he was her friend and had helped her through a difficult time. She had toyed with the idea of telling him about the pregnancy, when she had been able to talk to him but decided it would be too much. A'den was meeting them before he went for his briefing with General Zey and Kal, for his latest mission.

"Always." She replied.

"Lucky Meat Cans". He snorted a laugh .

"I told you not to call them that, A'den." His face hardened for a second and then he smiled.

"As you say, Cyar'ika"

She yelled out for them as normal.

"Osik, lass. I didn't know you could shout so loud. I think I've burst an eardrum."

She gave him a small playful punch on his upper arm.

He grinned.

She loved it when he grinned and he knew it; it lit up his face and made him look young and innocent, which tugged at her heart, it was also totally what he wasn't. She looked up at him as he dipped his head to give her a peck on the cheek.

They entered the med bay, where all three of the Clone medics were working away as if nothing handed happened but she knew from that, that they all knew.

"Hi boys! Got the Cakes, pastries and a visitor; someone who wants to meet you."

The clones snapped to attention.

"At ease lads, I'm not an officer, just a NCO like you, Coric. Let's get the goodies out."

A'den was being his most charming self singling Coric out and opened the box of Cakes grabbing a big one for himself.

They stood around munching on the sweet, sticky confections and there were several mutterings of appreciation for them. Ryssa handed the Cafs out.

"A'den, N12. Good to finally meet you lads, when I'm conscious. You all did the best for me a while back. It was much appreciated and didn't go unnoticed."

The medics nodded, acknowledging the thanks.

"It's why were here." commented Tod, before taking a large bite out of one of his favourite pastries.

"Why aren't you an officer then?" Kix asked between mouthfuls. "Your brother ARCs are." He had done some research on the Commandos and the Nulls and found out there were only six and they were the first clones produced on Kamino with some enhancements that the Kaminoans weren't happy with. The others were lieutenants and one was a Captain.

"Being a Sargeant is good enough for Kal'Buir, so it's good enough for me."

"What's a Kal'buir? Asked Tod, bits of pastry flying out of his mouth.

The smile froze on A'den's face. "Kal'buir is Mandalorian for Papa Kal. It's what I and my brothers call our old training Sergeant, Kal Skirata. He saved our lives on Kamino, when the kaminisii were going to terminate us for being defective, or rather for having a higher IQ than Lama Su."

He sniggered at his own joke; the medics sniggered with him, they all knew who he was talking about.

"He's looked after us like a father since then; since we were 2 years old."

The others clones exchanged glances, they hadn't had a father figure around and their training had been very different, they had been left to form attachments in their squads. They all sat round the desk drinking the Caf and eating cakes, while Ryssa was called away to a meeting with Doctor Cahu, as soon as she left, A'den spoke.

"Ner vode, I have a favour to ask you."

Coric could see now that he looked older than the normal troopers, fatherly almost; technically he was at least a year older than he was. Is that why she likes him? He knew Ryssa was older than they physically were.

Kix studied the Null, bigger build, older, one of the first; he'd read about them. The Kaminoans had obviously had several attempts. At first you would think he was an Alpha, but no he was different to them. He thought he and Neryssa looked right together.

Tod thought this A'den looked slightly different, heavier, darker skinned, tanned but he had a face that showed he enjoyed a laugh. He could remember when he was brought in. He thought the Null was good for Ryssa, she had started to look happier of late.

"You all know who I am now, in relation to Ryssa and I'm leaving in a few hours on a Mission. I don't know when….., or if I'll be back, although I fully intend to be."

All three clones went quiet. They understood this it was something they all faced in every battle.

"I know how much Ryssa values your friendship and I think you value hers. I am asking you all to look out for her. Protect her and keep her safe for me, while I'm away. Can you do that for me, Ner Vode?"

The medics looked at each other and Kix answered for them all. "Of course."

"Vor'e, Haat, ijaa, haa'it." A'den then went to each medic in turn and clasped their right forearm and shook it, in the Mandalorian way of greeting; it sealed the oath. "Ni cuy' o'r gar entye."

Coric would have done it, without the oath.

At that moment, A'den's comlink beeped; the briefing had been brought forward, and just as he ended the call, Ryssa returned.

"Haven't you eaten all the cakes yet?"

A'den nodded to the other clones. The medics immediately attended to business and A'den turned to her, taking her hands in his, he moved her towards the door.

"No, not yet." She shook her head. This was too soon.

"Cyar'ika" he pulled her to him and she melted into his arms, attempting unsuccessfully to wrap her arms fully around him but laying her head on his chest. He propped his chin on the top of her head and said the words she dreaded to hear.

"I have to go."

She tried unsuccessfully to stop the tears but with the pregnancy, they came anyway. Slow. Silent. "I'm sorry. I can't….."

"Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar." Whispered A'den, as he brought his forehead down to touch hers.

She looked up at his face, her eyes shiny with unspent tears. "Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar."

He took her in his arms again, for a minute and she clung to him, desperately trying to hold him back. Then he reluctantly peeled her arms off, holding her hands in his large gloved ones, for several seconds, he kissed them and let them drop. He turned abruptly and walked through the door. She watched him swagger down the corridor, he had his Kama on.

A'den never looked back. He couldn't. He was ARC N-12 now and the rules said he was a possession, a unit, property of the Republic, and as such, he couldn't admit to having a wife he loved or a baby on the way.

Ryssa came back into the med bay, walked straight past the medics, shaking her head, silent and straight into her office, closing the door behind her; she never dealt well with the departures.

Coric watched all this with his stomach churning with the jealousy that he now realised he felt. He wanted to be that Commando but Ryssa had made sure he understood that would never be.

It would be his secret, his and Rex, of course, Rex knew.

He moved to console her in spite of himself but Kix stepped in front of him and shook his head; he was going to argue but decided against it. He had made a promise to a brother and he would honour it.

Ryssa stayed in her office all morning, working on the reports that she so hated, and the medics completed the consultations for her during that time. The medics realised what had happened that morning and knew now what, occasionally, would make her stay in the office and do the paperwork for hours on end.

At lunch time she came out with her datapad, eyes red rimmed. Kix saw her and came over to her, touching her gently on the arm he said.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded. "He's a soldier, it's hard and gets harder every time he goes out but I have to live with that."

Kix knew what she meant, a clones life on the front was measured in months, nit even years. It made for depressing reading. He didn't envy her the waiting, the feeling of powerlessness. Kix now had to deal with his brother, while she went on to complete her consultations for the day, not knowing when, or if, she would ever see her husband again.

.

Eighty minutes after leaving her, A'den was on a TIV that SOB had fitted out for insertions, when he found the flimzi message; they had just entered hyperspace. She always said it, in some way, he looked at it. Yes, there it was "Be safe." underneath was a red smudge where she had kissed it, in that awful lipstick that, when she wore it, wound up everywhere, and that he secretly liked to see her wearing, just for him. He snorted a laugh at both the message and the memories but pushed them down; he needed to focus.

"Problem Sergeant?" Asked, Winco, his new pilot.

He missed Sicko.

"No just a message"

"Good one I hope, from a female friend? I've heard about you commandos. You get to go walkabout on Corrie, like the Guard."

"Nah. Nothing important."

_You don't know the half._

He put the flimzi in the recycler and checked his pack; he also ensured that the package he had been entrusted with was safely stowed.

His instructions were clear; under no circumstances were the Separatists to get hold of the 'Spice Package', however, the other packages he could distribute as per the list.

"Got the itinerary?"

"Of course, it's not a magical mystery tour you know."

A'den guffawed; he was in a good mood; Ryssa was well, they were back on course, he was going to be a Father and he would need to tell Kal. He was definitely coming back from this one. SOB had designated it a potential suicide mission; weren't they all. Not for him, not any longer, he had everything to live for.

"What's our ETA on Malastare?"


	27. Malastare I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malastare was another cock up; his brothers were getting massacred again. 
> 
> “Ponds! Good to see you again. It's been a while." A'den was genuinely pleased to see the Commander, he had been under him at Geonosis, with Windu. He was a good brother. They clasped arms.
> 
> "Sargeant, good to see you're still alive. How's the other Sargeant?"
> 
> "If I told you, I might have to kill you." Ponds let out a roar of laughter; he had needed something to lighten the mood with this Osik they were in and he appreciated A'den's wit. He wasn't as serious as some of the other Null ARC's, until he needed to be, then he was deadly.
> 
> As he should be.

Malastare was another cock up; his brothers were getting massacred again. He'd seen them; although he really didn't class them as his family they still had his DNA in their cells, even though it was a slightly different version. They were his Vode and he accepted that; he wasn't as arrogant as the Alpha's about it. Ryssa thought like Kal, about other clones and he appreciated that; these men had even less choice than him and it was that which made him angry.

He commed Kal.

"Buir, I can't just leave them."

"Okay son, but be careful."

"Always….Ryssa?"

"She's fine, don't you worry, you look after yourself; I'll look after her."

There was a pause from A'den's end.

"Son? Is there anything else."

"Buir, you need to know something ….I...we wanted to tell you in person, to explain…..but not like this. It was a mistake but we're both happy with it."

Kal's stomach churned.

"What is it son?"

"Ryssa's pregnant. I'll tell you more when I get back."

Kal changed his mind; he didn't want his son in a battle with other things on his mind, "Son you need to…"

The connection had gone.

_Fierfek! What on earth were they thinking. Probably not, he said it was a mistake. Now he would definitely have to see Ryssa._

.

"Ponds! Good to see you again. It's been a while." A'den was genuinely pleased to see the Commander, he had been under him at Geonosis, with Windu. He was a good brother. They clasped arms.

"Sargeant, good to see you're still alive. How's the other Sargeant?"

"If I told you, I might have to kill you." Ponds let out a roar of laughter; he had needed something to lighten the mood with this Osik they were in and he appreciated A'den's wit. He wasn't as serious as some of the other Null ARC's, until he needed to be, then he was deadly.

As he should be.

"At least the Intel you and Clone Intelligence provide is reliable, as opposed to that Osik we get from RI; good job for us that they didn't put you in stasis. Although you caused a ruckus there." Ponds had kept track of his favourite ARC.

"Speaking of which.." he handed the data crystal and a package to Ponds, "for the General."

"I'll make sure he gets it straight away."

"All the decoys have been planted."

Ponds nodded. "A little of our own misinformation is helpful to us."

He appreciated that these tactics were needed and the Separatists had always appeared ahead of the game on that, until recently, but it looked as if the Republic was finally getting up to speed.

The door opened and one of the most Force powerful Jedi entered, a frown creasing his dome of a forehead.

"Sorry to disturb the reunion gentlemen, but we have work to do. Good to see you again, Sargeant."

"And you Sir." A'den immediately came to attention and saluted the Jedi.

"At ease, Sargeant."

A'den assumed the position; he had a little mire time for this General, than most. He was one of the few Jetii that he did but only in the realms of his military expertise. He knew he would just as easily send any number of his brothers to their deaths, as would any of the other Jetii. But Ponds thought him one of the best, better than Kenobi and Skywalker, only one of whom was here. A'den respected Ponds, he was a no nonsense Commander, who looked after his men; a good strategist. He and Windu were well suited.

"I'm at your disposal, Sir. Any particular squad?"

"Any help is appreciated, Sergeant. Skywalker's Companies have taken a battering, report to Captain Rex, I'm sure he can use you."

The Commando left at the double.

"He's a good soldier, Ponds; there are not many from the 'Intelligence world' that would put themselves at our disposal in a battle; I must speak to Arligan about him."

Ponds nodded "Yes Sir, one of the best, pity he won't accept a promotion." He glanced at his datapad, "General Skywalker's on his way, sir."

"I know." Replied the general without emotion; he just wished that he sensed as much loyalty from the clone that had just left, as he did from Ponds, and with that both went to look at the holomap.

.

A'den used his HUD to identify, where Torrent Company were currently based and dodging the periodic blasts from the droids, who seemed to be regrouping, he made his way to the main area of tents they were occupying and leapt over a boulder sliding to a halt then shuffling back to get some cover. He had only one of his blasters out ready.

Coric and Kix were treating a brother, a shiny by look of his blank armour, when the large Commando jumped in front of them.

"For Feks sake!" Shouted Coric.

"Nice to see you as well, Ner Vod." He leant forward and grasped his arm; his familiarity surprising Coric, he had only met him once before, when he was conscious anyway.

"Slumming it?" Asked Kix, as he grasped his arm as well. They heard him laugh loudly in his HUD, as he'd already plugged into their private Com channel, although they were unsure how he managed to do that so quickly. Luckily A'den loved a good joke; Kix let out a breath, thankful for that. He had opened his mouth before engaging his brain, it could have gone either way with the Null, this time he had got it right. The Null seemed to like the men from Torrent Company.

"So Captain Rex, any sign of him? Supposed to report in to him."

"He's with Skywalker as far as I know; they're planning on what to do next."

Coric answered, he was the Sergeant of this little squad; he leaned forward towards the Null, playing on this new familiarity. "You wouldn't have any idea by any chance?"

"Who? Little old me?" He put on the most innocent look, behind his Bucket and sounded almost offended by the notion that he already knew what was going to happen. "Boom!" He threw his hands up.

"Boom!" Repeated Kix.

"Big Boom!" Reiterated the Null.

"Big Boom?" Said Coric.

"Just wait and see." The Null was in a good mood, his mission, though lengthy, had gone well and Ryssa was well and safe, under Kal's care; he had also told Kal about the baby.

"Who's manning the Treatment Room back on Corrie?"

"Tod, he's 212th. They're not in this Osik with us."

The Null nodded.

"Kenobi not here then?"

"No, back on Corrie."

The injured trooper had been treated and made stable enough to move but now they needed to get him back to the mobile medcentre but there were still a few clankers taking pot shots at them.

"Let's get him to the medical centre ready for evac." Declared Coric, "it's all we can do now."

"Let me!" The Null picked up the trooper like a baby. "Cover me lads and we'll get him there safe and sound."

Some of the troopers had never had any interaction with an ARC let alone a Null, so were mesmerised by him and his different attitude.

"Ready?" He asked. "Let's go." Coric took point, as they zig zagged their way to the Rimsoo, Kix had his six, the Null kept pace with the troopers in spite of his burden, who he laid gently on a cot, much to the amazement of Coric, the Doctors and Med droids in there.

Kix and the others caught up with him, as one of the Doctors started to triage the trooper that they had been treating. He watched closely as the doctor examined the trooper and marked him with a 5 and then went onto look at some results.

After laying the trooper down, A'den took his bucket off and clipped it to his belt at the back, waiting for the treatment to start. The Doctor, instead of treating his latest patient walked off. Kix nudged Coric as A'den's whole demeanour changed in an instant, no longer a professional soldier but a seething mass of anger, that marched up to the Doctor and tapped him not so gently on the shoulder. The Doctor was either very brave or stupid; Coric thought the latter. He had heard about the Nulls, rumour was they were disturbed and seeing the current look on A'den's face, he would not have ignored him.

"Doctor," He said very softly, "You still have a patient here."

The Doctor looked up, to come face to face with death on legs; although he didn't realise it at the time.

"No, he's been triaged, clone, so he'll take his turn like the rest and turned towards the results he was previously examining.

ARC Trooper, N12, took a deep breath and looked away for several seconds before he moved with a speed belying his size and pushed the Doctor up against the the filing cabinets that lined that area of the Rimsoo and had him in a forearm lock. His face 2 mm from the object of his rage. Coric winced. The troopers looked at each but decided not to intervene, especially if it got help for their brother.

"I said you still have a patient to treat." He said the words softly and almost spelled them out, "Now."

The Doctor was going red in the face and had a look of horror in his eyes, he was probably about 10 seconds from taking his last breath, and he now knew it, until Kix eventually took pity on him and intervened.

"What the Sergeant means is that there are no other patients at the moment, so you could treat him immediately."

The Doctor nodded. A'den took a deep breath, and the look left his face, it softened, slightly, and he released him. The Doctor looked between the two troopers, who were the same as far as he was concerned but he decided on the better part of valour and proceeded to treat the unconscious trooper.

The Doctor prepared the trooper for surgery, under the watchful eyes of the three troopers. As he followed the gurney out he heard:

"Now that didn't hurt, did it?"

He didn't reply.

The three troopers walked out of the Rimsoo, "I'll check on him later." Offered Kix.

A'den was silent all the way to the Mess tent, where they had picked up their trays of nutritionally correct food and sat down to eat. It was slightly better than field rations they produced themselves but only just. They sat quietly eating with not one word passing between them about what had happened until A'den said, "Thank You for intervening Kix, I have trouble with some Mongrels, who are not fit to lick a troopers boots, making decisions on whether they live or die. Where are all the clone medics?"

"We're losing them faster than they can be trained; we're a dying breed."

A'den huffed a reply.

Coric watched him closely, so this was Ryssa's husband in the field; he still thought about her, a lot, but Rex had honoured his requests for assignments that meant he would now rarely go back to Corrie. He just couldn't trust himself with her. They ate the rest of their meal in the silence, just as it began.

A'den knew that Coric was watching him and he seemed a good sort and against his better judgement, he liked the man but he needed to put him straight about Ryssa. He needed to have a conversation with him.

.

A'den attached himself to them and decided to bunk in with them. He had his pack, just like any other trooper although, when he unpacked it, they noticed it had slightly different items in it.

It would, him being a spook.

Even though the Medics had made him a vow based on the fact that they were brothers, they were now getting a wholly different insight into him, something the ordinary troopers rarely did. He mostly worked alone, with his fellow Nulls or RC's, this situation was unusual.

They had all just settled down as Hardcase, burst into the tent, flung off his pack and bucket, and flopped on the nearest bunk. Kix cleared his throat, Hardcase opened his eyes, saw the strange brother and shot up, stood to attention, saluting the newest Sergeant in the tent.

"Sir, Sorry Sir didn't see you."

"At ease trooper." the newest addition returned the salute and Hardcase heard a slightly different voice to his own reply and with a slightly different accent.

"Did you get your fill of rations, lad. You can't fight on an empty stomach." He was almost fatherly in the way he was looking after them.

"Not really Sir, not much left, they're waiting for a supply run to come in. Some problem with the Dugs, again."

"Here!" The Null had pulled out some small vacuum packed bars from his pack and threw one at the trooper, who picked it up gingerly.

"Fek it! man, it won't bite you, or blow up." He threw one to each of the men in the tent, who all looked at the small packs with interest.

"These aren't standard issue." Coric noted the obvious, turning it around in his fingers.

"No, someone makes 'em for me. I usually have them on the way back from missions. Beats that grey stuff, hands down."

Coric wondered if it was Ryssa that made them for him, he looked at the Null and raised his eyebrows. The null nodded to the unspoken question. They all ripped open their packages and bit into them; they savoured the contents. They were way better than ration packs, sweet, fruity, calorie laden. A treat on the battlefield.

"You can come again." Kix muttered in between bites.

Hardcase had finished his, lay on his bunk, arms behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles; "Hmmmm. I think I've died and gone to the Manda." He pushed the last few crumbs from the corners of his mouth, inside.

"Who makes them, I think I'd like to marry them?" He quipped.

"Too late. Already taken, Ner Vod." The Null grinned, and threw him another packet, he had obviously taken a shine to this trooper.

.

Kal was fuming, as he made his way to the Treatment Room; Fek it!, she was a nice enough girl but to have a baby in the middle of a war, what on earth were they, or rather she was thinking about. At least she had had the decency to be up front with A'den about it and he had sent all the details of this shabla implant she was supposed to have had to Kal.

He pushed the door open and it hit the wall. Four troopers turned in unison. He strode in.

"Scram!" he wasn't in the mood to mince words.

Ryssa turned to look at him; he wasn't the amenable fellow that he first appeared to be; he looked angry, really angry. She immediately knew that A'den had told him.

He was not happy.

"What the Fek, did you think you were doing?"

Ryssa opened her mouth but that was as far as it got. Kal's hand went up,

"No, don't bother."

He looked at her stomach, her hand was already on her stomach protectively; he cursed himself as he should have noticed this, the last time he saw her. She was obviously pregnant at that time.

She stood, somewhat defiantly, in front of him; she wasn't one of his boys but a grown woman, she was going to protect that baby. It was a good start, his anger was subsiding; she may well need all that protective instinct if anyone found out about a clone baby. Part of him smiled at the realisation that the Kaminoans had not foreseen this, or…and this brought his satisfaction down, more likely that they didn't care.

"Ryssa."

"Kal."

He had met her a few times but only in respect of how she affected his son; this was more serious.

He was going to be a Babuir. It had just hit him. He had been so engrossed in how this would affect A'den, that he had not even thought of how it affected him. The Nulls were effectively his sons, he had explained this to her already, so that made him this child's grandfather. Now his protective instincts kicked in.

"Sit down, Ad'ika."

She sat.

"How are you feeling? You look good. Have you seen a Doctor or droid?"

Ryssa opened her mouth to answer.

"Have you thought what to do when you're due?"

Ryssa opened her mouth again.

"I've got a place, it's a bit rough still but you'd both be safe there."

"Thanks for offering but I think I'll stay on Corrie and I've been examined by an obstetrics droid and by …Dr Cahu."

"The Chief Medical Officer?"

"Yes…. And I trust him. He's a Doctor first and I'm his patient, so patient confidentiality applies."

"And how much is that worth?"

"To me a lot. He was my tutor, when I was studying."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and he knows a clone is the father but he doesn't know who. There's nothing in any regs to say he has to notify anyone. So it's just one of those unfortunate things that happens. The father has done a runner."

That part made a Kal alternately sad and angry; angry that anyone would think one of his son's would shirk their responsibilities and sad that he probably couldn't accept those responsibilities….yet.

"Kal…..we didn't plan this; something went wrong. Has A'den sent you the file? There was some mix up."

Kal pulled up the details; it looked like a mix up but it was entirely coincidental. He'd get Jaing to run some slicing programmes to get some information on Revane Pharmaceuticals.

"Don't you worry about that, you concentrate on keeping healthy and looking after this Ad'ika." He went to touch her stomach but looked at her first, she nodded. Pregnant women could be funny sometimes.

"Anything you need, you just com me, you hear? Anything, anytime."

He was getting used to the idea of being a Ba'buir. The first of many he hoped, but after the war ended, or his boys left.

"You've heard from A'den?" It was a stupid question, she knew. He always heard from them.

"Yes. He's fine."

She breathed a sigh of relief.


	28. Malastare II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A’den spends time some of Torrent Company.
> 
> “Incoming." Shouted A'den, as the Separatists also launched several squadrons of Hyena class bombers and Vulture Class Starfighters to bomb the Republic's forces. The Dug forces shot down many of them, but this led to several ATTE's being destroyed by crashing Starfighters. Coric and his squad hunkered down and waited patiently for their orders; A'den's appreciation of the 'meat cans' went up several notches during this time; He doubted whether Mongrels could withstand this sort of action.

The Confederacy of Independent Systems had arrogantly taken a while to regroup but still anything the Republic threw at them, they continued to repulse.

Given the numbers they had deployed; they thought Malastare was a foregone conclusion but the Dugs wanted nothing to do with them and needed the Republic to hold them off. The Republic needed the Dugs fuel to keep fighting.

It was symbiotic.

When the CIS deployed such a large invasion force on Malastare, the GAR could not force them back and there were no more Clones available, within reasonable travelling distance, to be deployed as reinforcements.

It was stalemate.

Palpatine didn't want stalemate on this occasion, contrary to his previous actions; he needed the Treaty signed to enable the war to continue. It was only the tenacity and ingenuity of the Clone troopers and their Jedi Generals that prevented them being swept away totally by the overwhelming number of droids. They couldn't go on forever and reinforcements were not forthcoming, both the Jedi and Clones were spread far too thin across the galaxy yet again.

The orders had come through, the data and the scientist, had arrived separately; they were to use the experimental Electro Proton bomb she had invented, to diffuse the stalemate and Palpatine would get his prize. The Treaty would be signed and he would get his fuel.

The bombs creator, Doctor Sionver Boll, assured the generals and the Doge Nakha Urus, that the weapon would only affect droids, and that the clone troopers and other organic beings would not be harmed by its use but Master Windu had demanded more evidence. This was supplied in the form of additional test results sent by the Republic R and D. The native Dugs eventually agreed to the bomb's deployment, as the only way to defeat the CIS invasion army.

They were all the pawns on this chessboard, in fact the whole galaxy was a chess board but only a few knew that at this time.

All this for a treaty signature.

A'den, and his brothers were already having trouble with some of the orders they were receiving from Palpatine, as were the Jedi; A'den wasn't sure yet if he was an imbecile or master manipulator. He was erring towards the latter but needed to do more research on him. The Chancellor's biographical data was sketchy at best; it came from a period when Naboo was in a sort of dark ages, and not in the Republic main sphere of influence.

.

The troopers sat waiting for the results of the planning meetings, this was the boring part of being a soldier; you were either fighting for your life or waiting to be sent to fight for your life. Hardcase hated the waiting and was getting tetchy; he joked he was hyperactive as a result of his growth tank having a leak, now he had managed to challenge the Null to a sparring match and bets being made on the result.

The two clones faced each other, pacing around in a circle, clad only in their blacks, on a piece of sandy ground that had been cleared and marked out for them.

Hardcase had finally realised he had made a mistake, a big mistake but it was too late to back down and keep his rep. The man he faced was big, fekking big, nothing at all like him in build and he was smiling; he didn't like it when his opponents smiled, that was his prerogative.

Hil counted down, "Three, Two, One.. go."

The two combatants circled each other, warily until and A'den made the first move: he grabbed Hardcase with a nerve lock onto his shoulder and then twisting quickly with the sheer force of his strength lifted him off the ground and slammed him back down again holding him hard on the ground by the shoulders, Hardcase made a sort of "ooof" noise as he hit the floor, at least he managed to turn his face to the side. L'leth liked his profile and he didn't want to spoil it, even though Kix could probably fix it good as new. But sometimes he could be awkward with self inflicted injuries.

Hil and Kix visibly winced as they watched.

The Null held him down, all the time smiling, not even breaking sweat. Hardcase finally slapped the ground to submit and A'den released him, holding out his hand to pull him up.

"Best of three, Vod?" Asked A'den.

Hardcase nodded.

They started again, Hardcase was even more wary this time but he had never run from a fight and wasn't going to start now.

He tried to work out his opponents strategy but he didn't even see the arm coming and the next thing he was on his back, with the Null on top of him.

"Fek!"

The Null was smiling again.

Hatdcase bucked; it did nothing.

"Submit?"

He shook his head.

"C'mon Hardcase."

His squad mates were cheering him on but he was having trouble breathing; the Null had moves he had never even imagined.

"Submit?"

The Null had an even bigger smile now.

Hardcase was going nowhere; he had to regroup. He slapped the ground to groans from his assembled brothers.

The Null offered his hand again, this time Hardcase refused and rose from the ground under his own steam.

There was a lot of muttering from the watching brothers, although one watched from afar. Captain Rex liked to see a good sparring match himself, although this seemed a little one sided. He watched with interest, especially at the Null.

Hil counted down again.

This time there was no wariness by Hardcase, he was straight in with a jab to the jaw; he scraped the right side of the Null's face and followed immediately with a swinging kick, which caught the Null but he blocked it and retaliated with a boot to the back of Hardcase's knee, taking him down. Hardcase rolled and was up again but breathing hard.

They circled each other; the Null smiling, still.

"That's more like it lad, now you're fighting."

"Ignore him Hardcase." came a shout from the audience.

Hardcase took the initiative again and came out fighting but this time the Null was ready for him. He ducked, swept his leg around but only just caught Hardcase off balance, who bounced back and gave him a jab to the kidneys. He didn't seem to even feel it and the next thing Hardcase knew he was flat on his back again, winded. The Null holding him down.

"That was a good try lad." Complimented the Null, as he pulled Hardcase up for the third time. Hardcase assumed the stance. A'den stood with his hands on his hips and stared at him the corners of his mouth twisted up in yet another smile. "Do you ever give up lad?"

"Sir, no sir."

The Null shook his head; "I think we need to take a rain check on this, otherwise you won't be fit to fight and I don't want to argue the toss with Captain Rex on that issue."

"I'll second that Sargeant." The Null stood to attention at the sound of that voice; he still had to follow the chain of command, or some semblance of it, besides this was the Captain Rex.

"Sir," he saluted his superior. "Sargeant, A'den N12, reporting for duty, Sir." and remained at attention. "Somewhat belatedly, Sir."

"At ease Sargeant." The Captain wasn't going to give an inch, these were his men, his Company, "Walk with me."

"Yes, Sir", The Null armoured up and followed Captain Rex as they left the camp, both walking with hands clasped behind their backs.

"I thought you had completed your mission?"

"I had Sir, but it looked as if you needed some additional blasters and it seemed pointless to leave what looked like a good fight."

"Hah." Rex laughed in agreement, "always spoiling for a good fight myself, Sergeant but I'm not sure on this one."

"No sir?"

They set off away from the ears of the squad he had been with, who were currently exchanging credits from the result of the sparring match.

"You have reservations then, Sir?" A'den had found this was a trooper who thought for himself, tactically on a par with Cody, although he had the same problems with hero worshipping a Jedi. He would have loved to cure him of that, if he could but he thought it was something very like what he and his brothers had for Kal. Something the Kaminoans did to them, so they imprinted with the Jedi. The Nulls had imprinted with Kal, while Clone Commanders and Captains imprinted with their Jedi Generals.

Loyalty.

"This bomb?" The Captain started again, he seemed uneasy talking like this, "What can you tell me about it. I know you're cleverer than most people give you credit for. So I know you understand how it works, you could probably build it if need be." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "Now here's the rub, old boy. I need to know how it works, will it work and will it affect my men?"

"Don't you trust the good Doctor?"

"I trust my experience and my experience doesn't run to this kind of ordnance."

"So, why do you need to know?"

"I like a good fight but don't want to lose any more brothers than I have to, especially if it can be avoided." He paused, "And I don't like saying this, but I have a bad feeling about all of this."

A'den looked at his younger, slightly smaller brother and decided he liked him; in fact the more clones he met from Torrent Company, the more he liked and he thought a lot of that was due to the brother standing in front of him. They took their cues from him.

"So, how long have you got?"

"A couple of hours….max."

"Let's go then, the squad tent'll be ok."

.

Captain Rex, his blonde hair buzzed to within a millimetre of his skull, pored over the holographic blueprints that the Null had pulled up for him on his datapad. And transferred it to a holographic display.

"Do you always keep copies?" He was beginning to regret this conversation he had initiated with the Null, they were sailing close to treasonable actions and he was not a traitor but he was being pulled more and more in different directions in this war. The need and urge to fight and win, just as he was engineered, as opposed to the urge to protect his brothers and reduce the number of casualties.

"Just depends." Came the non-committal reply, as the Null rotated the holographic display.

_Spooks!_

"Developed by the scientists of the Republic, but mainly Sionver Boll; she's a genius, a child prodigy with a list of achievements as long as your arm. She's Republic through and through."

"You did your homework."

"Always."

"Now, the bomb."

"It's basically a gigantic EMP grenade." Continued the Null.

"A bit like droid poppers?" Queried Rex.

"Huh, Huh. It's designed to be deployed onto the battlefield by bombers, and once dropped, releases a powerful electromagnetic pulse shock wave capable of disabling or destroying any droid and vehicle within the blast radius."

"So if it's like a big droid popper why are the Dugs so against it?" Rex had done his own digging.

"There were questions as to whether it would affect organics and the final results were late coming in from the R and D people."

"Who queried it?"

"Windu."

Rex just nodded, he had been privy to some of the conversations between the Jedi.

"The results had to be hand delivered; there was evidence of a leak from Republic R and D."

"Not Boll?"

"No."

Rex snorted his derision; "No surprise there then." The Null smiled; he was appreciating his brother clone more and more.

"The leak's been taken care of by one of my brothers. There won't be any more."

Rex understood exactly what he meant.

"And that's where you come in."

A'den nodded.

Rex didn't need to know any more about that.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had authorised the use of the bomb and he's getting a bit tetchy with Windu procrastinating about its use."

"I can imagine." Commented Rex. He hadn't heard of many Jedi disagreeing the Chancellor but Master Windu always seemed top of the list.

"My package was the information for Windu."

"And?"

"The information indicates it's safe." The Null saw Rex hold his hand to the side of his bucket and nod imperceptibly, receiving some more instructions.

"Time to prepare for the Big Bang, Sergeant. I'd be more than happy for you to join us."

"Thought you'd never ask, Ner Vod." Answered The Null, clasping his brother by the forearm.

.

Captain Rex attached him to Coric's Squad ready for the next offensive; the droids had been regrouping for the whole of the previous night. The squad were up and ready. A'den approached Coric who visibly stiffened, expecting a confrontation. Two competing Sergeants could cause problems.

"Sergeant, I am at your disposal. There's only room in the squad for one Sergeant and that's you, Sir." A'den saluted and let him know he would follow his lead, the chain of command agreed; Coric saluted back just glad that that had been sorted out first. They synchronised their channels and headed off to the coordinates as per their instructions.

The massive droid army approached the royal palace on a nearby plain; A'den had crawled up besides Coric at his request, they focused their binoculars on the tactical droid.

"T series tactical droid." Commented Coric; he saw it give the command to open fire and thousands upon thousands of battle droids started to fire and march on the palace.

"Incoming." Shouted A'den, as the Separatists also launched several squadrons of Hyena class bombers and Vulture Class Starfighters to bomb the Republic's forces. The Dug forces shot down many of them, but this led to several ATTE's being destroyed by crashing Starfighters. Coric and his squad hunkered down and waited patiently for their orders; A'den's appreciation of the 'meat cans' went up several notches during this time; He doubted whether Mongrels could withstand this sort of action.

Coric tilted his helmet and held his hand to the side; he was obviously being given orders.

"Air strike coming up. We have to hold the line till then, come on Ner Vode."

They were off, A'den kept pace with the grunts, keeping the majority of the tinnies back; they had to be held in one place to allow the boys to do its job

The Republic finally sent out Y wing fighter bombers escorted by ARC 170 Starfighters. The hundreds of Armoured Assault Tanks attempted to shoot them down, but failed. A group of Dug warriors who attempted to charge the enemy lines were obliterated by Spider Droids.

A'den had not been in a fight like this for months and it felt good to be with these brothers; he took the head off one tinnie, who was aiming for Hardcase and another one straight after aiming for Coric. Both reciprocated within a few minutes; Kix was treating Hil, when a tinnie headed for him; A'den's blasters charge were depleted and he didn't have time to replace them.

He tackled the tinnie down and twisted its head off; Kix acknowledged it with a nod. A'den strode off to the next set, ejecting his blaster charge packs as he walked off and replaced them without dropping his blasters or missing a stride.

He'd forgotten just how good it felt to be in a battle like this; this was what he was engineered for.

Striding at the side of him, was Hardcase, toting a Z-6 blaster cannon, with ease, making mincemeat of swathes of tinnies in his path. They appeared to be heading towards Captain Rex's coordinates; he heard the orders.

"Hold the line, Ner Vode, we have to hold the line."

The droids marched forwards.

Despite heavy casualties, some good men were lost, they held the line.

The Y wings finally reached the drop site and the bomb was released. The electro-proton bomb initially created a large explosion that further grew into an even larger electro magnetic field. The boom when it came was big and effective; the droids fell over, in a wave, like a child's set of dominoes. It also caused all electronics to shut down, including the HUD interfaces, so coms were out.

A'den arrived at the edge of the detonation zone just in time to see the wave from the detonation hit them.

Then it went quiet; they were deaf and blind. The EMP had affected their HUDs.

He pulled his off and turned to see others had done the same.

Then there was a rumble and the earth shook; A'den heard some colourful language from his vode, as they attempted to stay upright.

He next saw Captain Rex racing back towards his own lines, being blown off his feet; He landed and got straight up again. He was lucky, when the dust cleared, there was a massive sinkhole formed from the original blast and several Republic vehicles and troopers had disappeared into it.

There was a deadly silence on the battle field and the squad returned to their quarters to await further orders but first, like any good trooper, they headed for the Mess Tent. A'den tucked into the meagre rations with as much gusto as anyone else.

The news spread like wildfire through the ranks; the bomb had caused the Zillo Beast to awaken and troopers had been lost to it; Windu had arranged a search party, with Commander Ponds, at least he didn't just write their brothers off, whilst Skywalker ratified the Treaty to authorise the fuel purchase from Malastare.

.

More boredom for Hardcase.

He and A'den sat cleaning their kit.

"So, I heard Coric and Kix talking about you."

"You did?" It was to be expected.

"Heard you survived a Magna staff attack by one of Grievous droids."

"I did. But only with the help of your Vode, Kix and Coric. Never underestimate, how much you need them."

"I don't, they're my family."

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din."

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din."

Meanwhile Windu and his team were searching for survivors; hand marks and a clone helmet in the sinkhole were found and then finally, some of the troops that had fallen in the hole; one of the survivors spoke of something down in the chasm with them. Windu, Ponds and troopers Hawkeye and Trapper continued the search.

Hardcase looked up as he saw General Skywalker enter the search in his fighter;

"Something's happening, the General's in his fighter."

He watched as Skywalker headed towards the hole, even Hardcase and A'den felt the ground tremors.

"Not another one." muttered Hardcase as they braced themselves trying guess where the next hole would appear. It stopped but in the distance an animalistic roar erupts;

"That doesn't sound good." noted A'den.

Unknown to them, the beast was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the Zillo Beast episodes, just like I loved King Kong and Godzilla. It just had to be in this fic.


	29. Malastare - capturing the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A’den watched the attempts by the Dugs to kill the beast with the fuel and then the change of heart and the need to sedate and capture the beast. The tanks manned by his brothers, of course, firing stun beams, concentrating them together to attempt to make it more effective.
> 
> And still his brothers lives were forfeit in this attempt.

A'den was fascinated by the large beast which, according to the dugs, should be extinct; part of him was appalled by the fact that the dugs wanted to just kill it. The irony hit him that Windu wanted to protect the Beast but would readily send hundreds of his brothers to their deaths in this fight and would continue to do so, while they were trying to capture it.

All this just confirmed Kal's feelings about the Jetii, and his own.

He watched the attempts by the Dugs to kill the beast with the fuel and then the change of heart and the need to sedate and capture the beast. The tanks manned by his brothers, of course, firing stun beams, concentrating them together to attempt to make it more effective.

And still his brothers lives were forfeit in this attempt.

The beast was finally sedated, and transferred to the Resolute, using the impressive logistical abilities of the GAR and the team work of the clones; imprisoned and under guard, it was being transported back to Coruscant at the request of the Chancellor. If Admiral Wuluf Yularen was not happy with the thought of a 97 meter, semi-sentient monster on board, currently sedated; he had not let his feelings be known.

There were very few that agreed with this course of action and most opined that the outer rim would have been a better option, where it could be released; Windu was especially vociferous on the subject but Chancellor Palpatine had been insistent.

.

Some of the troopers had been to have a look at it, close up, but Hardcase didn't really care about the beast, so long as he didn't have to guard it; it was kriffing big and he thought it would be mad. He would, if someone had done all that to him; woken him up like that and then attacked and finally sedated him. He thought it knew exactly what was happening to it; he had looked into its eyes, when he was in one of the tanks and that had been close enough.

It was currently unconscious in the hangar, under guard but he didn't want to think about it any longer. He was going back to Corrie and L'leth. He had missed her and dreamed of her most nights, her skin, her lekku, how she made him feel, in a good way.

When Hardcase finally got to hit the showers, he had already decided he was going to punch that Fekking shower button twice and he didn't care if he was put on report or not. He had had enough of the makeshift showers the Dugs had provided. You either got sand or more sand and if it got stuck in some parts of your bodysuit, it was more than uncomfortable, it was downright kriffing dangerous; they didn't seem to understand the concept of water or sonic showers. He was going to put in request for another body suit, so that here was no evidence of Malastare left on him. Now, he just wanted to get all the sand and the smell of Malastare off him before he went to see L'leth and he was determined to see her, even if he had to sneak out out of the barracks yet again.

_Kriff any punishment!_

He picked up his fresher kit and headed for the showers, with a purpose in his stride, hoping that they were totally empty; he had deliberately waited until the post battle rush had subsided but no such luck and there was somebody already in there. Against his better judgement, he found himself standing next to the only brother in there. He was surprised there weren't more in but that meant he could take his time. He had not actually realised it was the Null until he was standing naked next to him and in the process of relieving himself. He wasn't normally squeamish but that sand got everywhere and it was just so good not to have to worry if it got into your kute. That was Fekking painful.

"Hardcase."

"Sir."

"We're in the kriffing freshers, Hardcase, its A'den."

"A'den, sir."

"No sir needed."

"If you say so ….A'den."

Hardcase grinned and surreptitiously observed his neighbours build again; he was bigger than your average trooper, even men like Hardcase who was used to lugging the heavy guns about, plus the additional weight training he did to make sure he could handle the Z-6 with ease. Hardcase always thought his own upper body strength was on the high side for a clone.

"Eyes front!" Came the order, in that gravelly voice that he was getting used to.

"Sorry." He murmured, there was never normally anything new to see on troopers apart from new scars or ink. But the Null had scars, a lot of scars, some of them really, really old, like 'occurred in childhood old' but no ink, not that he could see.

"Just….impressive musculature."

A'den sniggered.

"Not bad yourself but I normally only let the Missus, eye me up like that." The null said to the wall. "Does she need to be jealous?"

"Sir, no sir." He had never even thought of anything like that, he definitely liked women. "I have a girlfriend myself. " He blurted out, not knowing why he had admitted to that; he had only met this brother a matter of days ago and not all brothers had the same mindset. He could see that with the Null and he had some funny phrases, when he was talking.

"Good for you lad, I hope you look after her well." He added as they entered the showers together and he started to lather up.

Hardcase continued to give him side long glances, observing that everywhere was just slightly bigger and Hardcase had felt the full power of that when they were sparring.

The Null answered his unspoken questions.

"We were the prototypes. The Kaminisii tweaked our DNA a tad too much, so we came out of the Vats built larger and more individualistic than you later versions."

He eyed up Hardcase now and his tattoos, "But I can see that you're catching up Ner Vod, and you know some Mando. I'm impressed." He slapped him on the back and Hardcase stepped forward involuntarily. "If you ever need any help, with anything, just let me or one of my brothers know."

"Thanks." Muttered Hardcase.

"I mean it, and your girlfriend."

Hardcase nodded, not really knowing what help he could possibly need, after all, he had all his brothers around him and Rex, just like a big family.

And L'leth.

"Let's have some double shower time." A'den grinned, and pushed Hardcase's shower button again then his own. "I think we deserve it."

Hardcase sniggered, "I ain't gonna complain."

They stood in silence, letting the hot water remove every last trace of Malastare.

They continued, drying themselves off, the ARC humming to himself, thinking what Ryssa was doing at this moment, 'looking after herself' he hoped. He missed her, in more ways than one and hurriedly pulled his regulation shorts on.

Hardcase was thinking about L'leth; he had been able to see her the night before they left and he was happy to be going back so soon.

"So what's your girls name then?" A'den had definitely taken a shine to Hardcase; he asked this question as he was pulling on his fatigues, thinking that he must com Ryssa soon to let her know he was on his way back and thinking of her.

"It's L'leth."

"Beautiful name."

They continued to dress.

"What's she like?"

"She has the most beautiful turquoise skin and she's tiny."

"It doesn't matter what height you are, when you're doing the horizontal tango." The Null commented. Hardcase sniggered, he had never heard that phrase before and decided he must remember it.

"So…..What's your girl's name, s.. A'den?"

"Neryssa, but she hates that and prefers Ryssa. She's small with long blonde hair and she makes me feel….." he paused "like I'm the only man in the galaxy."

"Yeah, know what you mean."

"Among other things." A'den nudged his shoulder and winked at him.

Hardcase grinned until he realised the name the null had said.

_Fek! I'd been trying to….._

He kept his face blank.

"Does she work at the Treatment Room?" He asked tentatively, as he pulled his fatigues on.

"That's her." A'den ran his hand through his hair. It needed a trim. "Have you had some treatment there?"

"A little." He saw A'den smile.

"That's where we met"

"I heard."

A'den cocked an eyebrow; not sure of he liked the idea that he was the subject of trooper gossip.

"From Kix."

He nodded, the other Medic, he did know how they gossiped; he liked to kept up to date with everything himself. Although he wasn't sure how he felt when he and Ryssa were the subject of that gossip.

"She also helped me get a present for L'leth; L'leth loved it."

The Null smiled and slapped the trooper around the shoulders.

"Don't know about you but I could eat a Ronto slapped between two loaves of bread; let's head for the mess."

Hardcase snorted his agreement.

_Then_ , thought A'den, as they headed down the corridor, he needed to have words with Coric.

.

The mess hall was full and Hardcase could see his squad already seated; he and A'den collected their food and edged onto the table, as his brothers shuffled up to make room for them.

"Oya, Ner Vode." A'den greeted his fellow clones. He was in an amenable mood, as he had a plate of what looked and smelled like tasty food and a mug of ubiquitous GAR Caf. It made a change to the GAR ration bars he had on most of his solitary missions. This working and sitting with troopers was a novelty for him; they had never done this on Kamino, they were kept totally separate. The only ones they ever went near were the Alpha planks; they had never even mingled with the RC 's even though Kal had at least one hundred of them to train. None of the Nulls had ever worked out how he had managed to do that.

A'den had revised his thoughts on some of the regular troopers, especially these from the 501st; 'meat can' was a phrase he would never use dismissively again. He knew why Kal wanted to do, what he wanted to, for all clones. He would not begrudge that to any one of these men; they were just as individualistic as he and his brothers in their own ways.

"Captain Rex around?" He asked, he would need to take his leave from his technically superior officer, before he returned to ARCA barracks, as a matter of courtesy.

"He's tied up with reports." Replied the one called Jesse, Lieutenant, remembered A'den and with the Republic roundel tattooed on his face. That must have taken some guts to have done.

"I'll catch him later." Then he tucked in.

By the time they had reached the Caf he was being quizzed on why he and his brothers had had separate training on Kamino with whom.

"The only time we ever saw you was when you doing something to annoy the Kaminoans." Commented Jesse "but we just thought you were…." He never finished that thought.

"Defective?"

Jesse blushed it wasn't something that the regular troopers discussed too often.

"It was tried, but they failed. They didn't try again."

Something always happened to 'defective' clones and had known a few but the Null seemed amenable to discussing it, almost revelling in it. He wasn't sure at all about him and took a long drink of his Caf.

"There was that time" Coric joined the conversation, "when some brothers scaled the supports and swung around taking pot shots at the technicians."

"That was us." Confirmed A'den, "We we're trying to see how close we could shoot without actually hitting any of them." He sniggered at the memory, "Mer'ika won nearly all the time."

The men around the table laughed.

"My squad were doing some flash training" continued Coric "and it made our day seeing the Kaminisii running around, like scared Nuna, not knowing what to do."

A'den tipped up his mug to drain the last of the Caf. He actually liked Coric.

"Well lads, it's been good to meet you all but I have my own reports to write, so, be seeing you." With that he left the table and headed for his quarters.

.

Sitting in the temporary shared squad room, he tried to get hold of Ryssa again but her Com was still off; they would be at Coruscant in a couple of hours and he needed to see her, to make sure she was well, among other things. He closed his eyes, let out a long breath and recalled their past times together.

The door to the squad room shucked open

His eyes opened immediately and he looked up, as luck would have it Coric entered, for whom that was debatable, he thought.

"Just the man I want to see." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hil, can you give us a moment."

Hil had followed Coric in and raised an eyebrow at the request; Coric nodded and Hil made himself scarce.

Coric headed towards his bunk to put his datapad away, as A'den watched Hil exit the room.

"I want to know about you and Ryssa."

A'den wasn't messing about.

"What do you mean?"

"When you went to D.T.'s."

Coric swallowed. He remembered that night; the night he did not take his chance. He couldn't.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Did you ask Ryssa?"

"Of course.

"What did she say?"

"I'm asking you."

Coric finally opened his locker and put his datapad away.

"Don't you trust her."

"Yes but I want to hear your side."

_Wanted to see your face when you say it._

"Nothing happened."

"Did you want something to happen?"

A'den stood up and moved towards him.

Coric squared up to the null.

_Yes Fek it. I wanted her._

"Nothing happened; someone had spiked her drink. She didn't really know who she was with."

"You?"

"No." Coric could see the slight change in the Null showing he was on edge when he heard that.

"But you know who did?"

"Yes. He's been dealt with."

Coric rearranged his locker, not looking at the null.

"What did...you want?" He asked again.

Coric slammed the locker door and spun around.

"What do you want me say? Yes, I wanted her; I've wanted her since before you two even met."

There was no humour in the Nulls smile now.

"She's mine." He ground out.

"She…..belongs to no one. She's free, unlike us Ner Vod."

"I don't give Bantha Osik for the Republic and if they think they own us; they don't own me. She's mine."

"You sure?"

Coric looked him square, in the eye.

"I saw the bruises. It was no fall."

"Did she she say it was?"

"Yeah, but I know the bruise from a fist."

A'den took a deep breath.

"We've sorted that."

"Yeah?"

Both men stood staring each other out neither giving way.

"She's having my baby." Declared A'den, as a fait accompli.

"What the Fek! She never said anything."

"Yeah. Why should she, Ner Vod."

A'den advanced on him backing him up against the wall; Coric closed his eyes; if what the Null had said was true.

"I wanted you to know Ner Vod. I like you. You're a good brother. And I understand you, a woman like Ryssa would get you thinking, about after the war. Wanting what every other man wants. Get yourself a good woman, Coric, But Ryssa's mine, always will be."

"Yeah."

_I made a vow and I'll honour it._

"Glad we had this talk, Ner Vod. Gal'gala."

"Cuy ogir'olar."

A'den shrugged, and left with his kit bag, slung over his shoulder.

They were finally entering Coruscant airspace and numerous troopers were running around getting ready to discharge their captive. They were currently awaiting special equipment. He had left a message for Ryssa, her Com was still switched off; she was probably busy. So he slung his kit bag over his shoulder and headed to find Captain Rex. He was a good reader of men, and expected Rex would doing his reports.

And there he was in what passed as his office.

"Captain?"

"Come in Sergeant." Rex rose from his seat, A'den noticed he looked tired, most of the troopers did but it looked like they would be getting a little respite over the next few days.

"I'm leaving now sir; it's been an honour fighting with you and your company. They're some of the best troopers I've ever seen."

"I'm not going to disagree, Sergeant."

"I hope we meet again sometime, Captain." The salute was Kamino perfect

"Likewise Sergeant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a
> 
> Gal'gala – let me buy you a drink.
> 
> Cuy ogir'olar - It's neither here nor there.


	30. The Beast runs amok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryssa stood watching the HNE live news broadcast, fascinated by the alien looking creature that they had brought back from Malastare. Her and several million other beings on this planet. It was huge, scales and odd looking legs and feet, giving it a clumsy gait.
> 
> The Beast defied the laws of nature, as she knew them.
> 
> She couldn't understand why anyone would want it here on Coruscant; it was dangerous. Anyone who thought they could tame it, was arrogant beyond belief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers,
> 
> This one took me a while to edit trying to remove all the 'thats ' 'ands' etc that seemed to clutter it.
> 
> The timing might seem a little off but here goes.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Sued13

**Treatment Room, GAR Barracks, Coruscant**

Ryssa stood watching the HNE live news broadcast, fascinated by the alien looking creature that they had brought back from Malastare. Her and several million other beings on this planet. It was huge, scales and odd looking legs and feet, giving it a clumsy gait.

The Beast defied the laws of nature, as she knew them.

She couldn't understand why anyone would want it here on Coruscant; it was dangerous. Anyone who thought they could tame it, was arrogant beyond belief.

The newscaster announced it had been brought to Coruscant on the orders of the Chancellor.

She questioned his logic, silently to herself; recently it had appeared unsafe to question what he was doing with the war. Accusations were made. There were disappearances. Everywhere you went there were security cams. Sometimes she felt watched all the time, and not in a safe way. Contrary to what she told Kal, sometimes she only felt safe when A'den was back. She had seen his message and was thankful he was on his way back; she would have to make an excursion to the market to stock up.

"Now that", Commented Tod, as he watched the beast being moved, "cannot be a good idea."

He continued to sanitise the gurney whilst watching the news.

"That's an understatement Tod." She suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the huge creature dragged from its home, half killed, drugged, then imprisoned and transported to a distant planet all on some politicians whim.

She really must stop these thoughts.

They continued watching the news mesmerised by the beast, as were their patients although they expected more now as they had been called on to help out as the Resolute, which had not been able to drop off some of their injured at Kaliida Shoals; the medical centre was still not up to full capacity after Grievous' attack.

The beast was being imprisoned in an industrial district but Ryssa still felt uneasy; at least it was away from the main residential areas but she wondered what they were going to do with it there.

Experiment?

She checked it's statistics: 97 metres in length with some kind of exoskeleton that was impervious to blaster fire and lightsaber blades. The Resolute had conveyed it from its home on Malastare to Coruscant under armed guard.

"I'm just glad I'm not guarding that." Commented Tod, there were murmured agreements from several of the troopers in the room, who had been on Malastare. They had already started to take some of the overflow from the Resolute, which had meant that she and Tod now had a longer shift.

.

"A'den, are you at home?"

"Cyar'ika, yes." He almost growled into the comlink.

"I'll be late. We've taken some of the injured from the Resolute."

"I'll meet you."

"No, you rest."

"Why? Do you have something special planned for me?" She could almost hear the smile in his voice, "I've just had a shower." His voice had that teasing seductive tone in it, that indicated he was waiting for her and needed her. The vision of him standing with a towel draped over his hips, hair and chest glistening from the shower he had just taken, immediately came to mind. She shook her head; If she continued to think along those lines she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She heard him chuckle as she had gone silent.

"Love you." She whispered.

"I'll see you soon, Cyar'ika."

She cut off the link, glad it was just on audio. She turned to see Tod smiling at her.

"A'den?"

She nodded.

"I can tell by the look on your face that it's him."

She laughed and shook her head, moving onto the next patient.

.

The Treatment Room had calmed down from its previously busy period; she was sure some of its occupants were now just watching the unfolding drama, as the beast had escaped. She fetched a Caf for both of them, seeing groups of troopers and non - Clones watching the beast on any available screen, until they were called away to help with the unfolding crisis; it appeared the beast knew exactly who had arranged its removal and imprisonment, and was now in pursuit of the Chancellor.

She felt a little smug satisfaction in knowing that.

"The 501st were on Malastare, weren't they?" She asked Tod, as she handed him his caf.

"Yup."

"All of them ok."

"Yeah, heard from Coric; the beast was a bit of a surprise, it appeared after a bomb was detonated and it was a bit rough after that. Supplies were erratic. Procurement sucked as usual."

She'd heard that from A'den previously but quickly realised the Nulls and RC's did their own procuring. He'd commed her several times on the way back, with messages, checking on her and was relieved when she replied. She hadn't realised he'd actually been fighting with them there but then he said they'd been struggling and he didn't feel he could leave them. Part of her felt proud that he had done that for his brothers, even though he didn't need to. He could have just left.

The siren made her jump and a cold sweat washed over her, her adrenaline spiked; but this alarm was not for incoming casualties, it was asking for first responders. She exchanged glances with Tod and they both pulled out the medibags from the shelves and headed out to the Medical LAATis. The med droid would have to cope.

This wasn't the first time she had been out as a first responder, the civilian authorities normally dealt with any accidents but there had been bombs and this was unprecedented with hundreds, if not thousands of casualties, so the latest security protocols stated that the GAR would help deal with it. Some of the civilian authorities had a problem with that protocol, thinking that it encroached on their turf, but on the plus side they said they didn't have to deal with the Clones; she had heard that on many occasion, from people who should know better. She felt angry just thinking about it.

Others such as the CSF, Coruscant Security Force, welcomed the help; they were currently liaising with the CSF, who were diverting traffic and identifying where the responders for the rescues and casualties were needed. It was an attack on Galactic City, whichever way you looked at it, even if the Chancellor had brought it on himself.

They just had time to stow the medibags, buckle up, and get her headphones on, as the LAATi rose from the GAR medical speeder bay and headed towards the Senate district and surrounding areas, which was where most of the damage and casualties were situated; the beasts sheer size, when it rampaged through the city had caused severe damage to buildings and civilians were hurt by falling debris. She could already hear blasters and lasers being fired in the distance, muffled by the closed sides of the vehicle. The journey should not take long, being directed by CSF as they were.

"This was one of the most beautiful sounds you could hear at the end of a battle." Commented Tod. "the distinctive sound of the incoming LAATi's, bringing reinforcements, supplies or just to pick you up."

He sounded wistful.

"Do you miss being in the field?" Asked Ryssa, then mentally kicked herself for asking a stupid question.

"Yes and No. I miss my brothers, I miss being in battle; it was what I was bred for but not their injuries."

She nodded, she could understand that.

"If you ever want to talk; I'm always here."

Tod gave her a funny look, almost as if he was surprised she had offered.

"Thanks."

Ryssa let her head drop back against the hull, her head spinning with all the possible permutations of injuries they could face within minutes.

The LAATI suddenly yawed from left to right and up again to avoid speeders heading out of the Senate district and through the slits in the LAATi, she saw falling masonry from the damaged buildings and realised just how bad it was; there could be hundreds of casualties from that type of destruction alone. She heard the expletives coming from the cockpit; the pilots were struggling to get through the traffic chaos on the sky lanes with the panic caused by the damaged buildings. A siren blared deafeningly close to the LAATi, together with blue flashing lights and the flight became smoother for a few minutes, as they had acquired a CSF escort. The pilots voices calmed, losing their previous edge.

She hadn't noticed but her hands were gripping her restraints, her knuckles white; Tod leaned over and squeezed her hand.

"We'll be fine. These are good pilots, some of the best." He reassured her. He'd become more and more confident over the past few months; a few desperate battles had hardened him, so much, that he appreciated the down time in Corrie, and Ryssa. He had no illusions about himself, any longer, but he wasn't going to be like Coric; he liked her well enough, more than enough, as a friend, as another Vod.

She nodded, unable to speak.

They banked suddenly to one side, then the other and back again; they were being shaken around like Tooka dolls and then the LAATi was plunging downwards; Neryssa was holding onto nothing, her hands searched for the restraints again and she hung onto them, her stomach was left way up in the sky lanes, but the restraints were holding and digging in, hard.

_Kriff they hurt._

Squeezing her eyes shut, thankful the restraints were still holding, she could hear the barely disguised panic in the pilots voices, as they struggled to regain control of the plunging LAATi, currently hurtling uncontrollably towards the ground, or whatever passed for ground on Coruscant. At the last minute it levelled out but then jerked and bounced, the metal hull gouging a path along the durocrete walkway, before screeching and shuddering to a halt; items that had been stowed away securely broke from their moorings and flew around the LAATi, and then - darkness.

.

The Holonet news showed it all, in great detail, via the droid cameras which had been following the beast since its arrival. The Beast's leg swung out and around, in a deliberate action and hit the LAATi, which spun out of control hitting first a walkway, bouncing towards a building, hitting a wall and then coming to screeching halt at the end of another walkway before another building stopped it. Bouncing several times before finally coming to a standstill. Debris from buildings hit by the beast, rained down everywhere, hitting other buildings, walkways and citizens alike; no one in the Senate District or just outside was safe from the apparent wrath of this creature. The beast headed directly for any building with images of Palpatine on them and destroyed them; the HNE commentator, voice raising an octave, had said that the Jedis lightsabers had no effect on its skin, bouncing off it like it had its own personal shield.

Ordo watched the drama unfold, once again wondering what Palpatine would gain from this; now he strode through to General Zey's office expecting there to be some kind of emergency meeting for the attack on the city, especially as it was centred on the Senate District.

He found Captain Maze carefully sorting through flimzi documents.

"Maze."

"Captain." The alpha ARC acknowledged him.

"General Zey?" He queried.

"With the Council."

"What orders do we have?"

"Orders?"

_Was the man being deliberately obtuse?_

"The Beast."

"None, the civilian authorities are dealing with most of it except for a request for additional medical help from the GAR. 501st and the Jedi are in pursuit. Medics have been sent out as first responders. Fox and the Coruscant Guard are on currently on duty."

He turned, there was no need for anything else but he wanted to let Kal know the current situation; A'den's girl was a medic in the GAR and he worried about everyone. He would check where she was just to be on the safe side. For Kal.

He turned and left the office, nothing further said.

"And Thank You for all your help Captain." Maze muttered under his breath.

.

Ryssa first heard the sirens, the screams and a background noise of speeders hurtling by, then she opened her eyes, the acrid smoke made them water and she coughed to get it out of her lungs. The coughing caused a stabbing pain in her chest and she struggled to breathe. The lights had turned red.

Her eyes closed again as the world drifted away.

"Ryssa? Ryssa?." She was vaguely aware of a familiar male voice shouting her name; it sounded urgent.

"Den?" She asked, the LAATi was smoke filled, like fog, with little visibility; her eyes stung and she took shallow breaths, trying not to breathe in the smoke.

"No, Tod." His face came towards her and he shone a light into her eyes.

"Ow, that's bright." Her voice surprised her; it sounded braver than she felt.

"Can you move?" He asked; she shook her head.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"All over." The bravado ended there, with a sob.

"Ryssa?" He knew he sounded worried; he was. He could see the durasteel strut jammed across her; she was lucky, six inches to the left and she'd be dead. It had to hurt though and the they needed to get it off her. He'd sent the May Day out on all channels, on repeat but given the chaos that was surrounding them and the fact that the beast appeared to be hunting the Chancellor; he didn't hold out much hope that there would be any rescue soon.

He'd try and distract her, keep her mind off things but she was a medic and she knew what would be happening to her body.

_Kriff! I wish Coric was here._

He clambered around her on his knees and found his hand in something wet; he didn't want to look at it but had to.

Bright red blood.

She'd gone quiet. "Ryssa, stay awake. I need to check where you're injured."

Her hand shot out to his, it gripped him hard, stopping him moving.

"Tod, I need to tell you something." He stopped; there was something in her voice that made him look up at her immediately.

"I'm pregnant, five months."

"Aw, Fek." He knew next to nothing about pregnancy; they hadn't covered it in any detail in class training or afterwards.

"Tell me what you can and can't feel."

He could try and take her mind off this.

"Tod, I can't feel my legs…... I'm scared."

He shuffled next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, he wasn't sure if this was right but he had seen it in the holovids. He squeezed, trying to comfort her as best he could but she was shivering.

_Kriff, Tod, sort your osik out and help her._

.

Ordo walked back through the corridors, with a purpose, returning salutes to the Commandos passing him; there were a few of Kal's squads back at base for once and a Ordo knew he would be catching up with some of them, even if he commed them most weeks.

He entered the office allocated to the Sargeant.

"Have you seen the HNE newscast, Buir?"

"No son, been catching up."

Ordo would normally have smiled, he knew his father so well.

"Is there something I need to be aware of?"

Ordo flicked the switch for the large screen, and it automatically went to the news channel.

"Maybe Buir, there's been no alert for us but the GAR are involved, specifically the 501st, Coruscant Guard and the Medical Section."

Kal suddenly became aware of the beast wreaking havoc in Galactic City and that one of his alliit could be involved. Part of him couldn't believe it was happening; the way it brushed the LAATi away, it was like some aruetii horror vid.

"Ordo?"

"I'm on it; her ID should show us where she was last." he checked his datapad for details on his brother's woman.

"Osik."

Ordo almost never swore.

.

Tod confirmed the May Day was still being sent out on all channels and bent down to dp another check on Ryssa. He had armoured up before leaving, automatically, and had his HUD on; he followed the strut and could see it was jammed into the floor of the LAATi. He pulled, and again but it wasn't moving. He turned back to Ryssa.

"Arms?"

"Yes, okay."

He moved away to look at the door and see if he could actually open it.

_Fek! It's jammed._

"Tod? Where are you?"

"Just here Ryssa. I'm …."

"Don't go. Just stay with me." He could hear her ragged breathing, she was struggling with that now. He had given her some analgesic but he had limited supplies as they had been thrown around the vehicle. "I'm here. Don't worry. Help's coming." He could feel her hand it had clasped around his, in a death grip.

He put his arms around her shoulder again.

He hoped he was right.

He hoped help was coming.


	31. A Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where's the fire?" Vau deadpanned.
> 
> "Zillo Beast rampaging the city, or are you above watching HNE?" Kal just couldn't resist the jibe, it was automatic after ten years on Kamino.
> 
> "I've kept up with what's been happening but thought you wouldn't be interested, as it's the Senate district and not the lower levels."
> 
> "I think it's everywhere." Kal was losing this spat, the one he hadn't been going to engage in.
> 
> "Let the Jetii deal with it then; they're knee deep in Senators."
> 
> The Jetii was something they both agreed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I thought I would give Kal another reason to like Jusik.
> 
> Sued13

**SOB HQ, ARCA Barracks**

"What is it son?"

Kal had heard Ordo swear under his breath, and that happened rarely, the swearing.

"Neryssa last checked out as a First Responder in a LAATi en route to the Senate District." Under his HUD, Ordo looked as uncomfortable as he felt even using her first name felt wrong; he had never had many dealings with his sister, only meeting her once or twice but he supposed that was what she was. Plus she was pregnant, although A'den hadn't told him, Prudii had, so she was carrying his nephew or niece. He just realised that they hadn't said which, if they had even asked. He couldn't really get his head around that at the moment but she was family and it was upsetting Kal. And that had to be avoided at all costs.

"Buir, the Zillo Beast's on the rampage in that area."

"Monitor her Ordo and let's see who we can get there quickest, if needed."

Kal had a bad feeling in his gut about this, one that just wouldn't go away.

"Is Jaller around?"

Ordo put his hand to the side of his bucket, his stance showed he was listening intently to the information coming through on his HUD.

"Buir, I've got something else."

There was something in the way Ordo spoke that made Kal look up immediately, even though he couldn't see his face; years of living with his boys had honed his senses to their every move, even though he struggled to hear them sometimes.

"A May Day, a clone and non clone medic trapped in a LAATi, near the Senate district. It matches Neryssa's location from her ID transponder."

_Fek! Fek! Fek! Everyone was supposed to be safe on Coruscant. I should have kniwn better. I should have insisted she leave._

"Come on son, we need to find out exactly where she is, what's happening and where A'den is."

In tandem they headed out and were just rounding the corner, when they bumped into Walon Vau, who was on his com; he had only just returned to ARCA Barracks after some work he was doing for himself. He was always tight lipped about that and today he was the last person that Kal wanted to see. He didn't have time for any arguments.

"Where's the fire?" He deadpanned.

"Zillo Beast rampaging the city, or are you above watching HNE?" Kal just couldn't resist the jibe, it was automatic after ten years on Kamino.

"I've kept up with what's been happening but thought you wouldn't be interested, as it's the Senate district and not the lower levels."

"I think it's everywhere." Kal was losing this spat, the one he hadn't been going to engage in.

"Let the Jetii deal with it then; they're knee deep in Senators."

The Jetii was something they both agreed on.

"Can't, It's A'den's girl, looks like she's trapped in a damaged LAATi or worse." Pushed out Kal, as he looked at a holographic map of the Senate District, emerging from his com. It showed a red blip; he was doing his planning on the move. Vau saw the look on Kal's face; the man was too emotionally involved, all the time.

"N12's?"

Vau's face was now unreadable.

"Yes but don't go there."

Vau shrugged, he couldn't even if he wanted to; he would continue to feign indifference.

"Haarchak. Bang in the middle of all this Beast osik." Kal swore again.

Vau was much more interested now, although he couldn't really say he was emotionally involved; it wasn't his style. His own Father had made sure of that but he could ensure what needed to be done would be.

"Ordo, can CSF help?"

"On it Buir."

"I'll bring Mird." Stated Vau, inviting himself to help; Kal had already forgotten he was there and was just stared at him, as if not understanding what he was saying.

"He's good at hunting for things, if need be."

Kal wasn't going to tell him about Ryssa and A'den's little surprise; he didn't have time for any more arguments about soldiers getting emotionally involved. What's done was done.

"Ok, let's go."

"CSF's sending an escort. We should get there quicker." Ordo repeatedwhat he had heard in his HUD.

"Buir?" Ordo had to ask, he wasn't sure if he knew. "You know she's….."

"Yes son, I know. Not the best timing, A'den wanted to explain something to me about that but he didn't have time. Get him on the com as soon as you can."

He tapped his com and stood to one side. A few sentences later and the call was finished.

"He's on his way."

"Fierfek!" Was all Kal could manage to say.

The three raced to the landing area, commandeered two GAR speeders and set off with the CSF escort. He was torn between worry for his grandchild, his son and Ryssa.

They were on Coruscant, the Core, the hub of the Republic, full of the best soldiers in the galaxy. They should have been safe.

.

Vau peeled off with Mird, going in one direction, whilst Kal and Ordo took another route, with CSF; it was difficult to determine which was the quickest. Even the CSF escort was held up; the sky lanes were gridlocked with escaping residents, GAR, CSF, Jedi and the inevitable rubberneckers.

Vau toed his speeder, narrowly missing one group of sight seers; he could never understand the mentality of the rubberneckers but he was determined not to be too late this time; when her body had not been with her Mother's, he had at least had some hope. It was well founded, she was here on Coruscant, with one of the Nulls, that part was just his bad luck but he had still kept his distance. It was still for the best; he knew his family, how they operated. She was safer away from them, untainted by their grotesque values. Best away from him, untainted by him.

But he couldn't just ignore this.

He didn't care what Kal thought but then he never did; their arguments were a way to pass the time and he had to admit, he gained a perverse pleasure from them, from how fast it took to wind the man up, although they hadn't resorted to their fists recently. He had to burn of his anger in some way.

Mird was holding onto the passenger seat with his claws, with no fear of flying; his head held high, ears flapping in the wind, he was in hunting mode, not to kill but to save. He knew who she was and would be protective of her; once he had smelled her scent and Vau had explained who she was, he had been fiercely protective of her then. Strills never forgot a scent and they liked females, mostly, and they especially liked younglings.

Now they just had to find her.

Mird whined and swung his large head to the left; Vau could just see the alley coming up and swerved perilously close to the corner taking the shine off this latest speeder he had acquired. Sparks flew, as he scraped the wall and Mird grumbled in complaint. Vau ignored him, he couldn't afford any distractions, this alley was tight and he flew out of the other side, to see the carnage on the walkway ahead.

"Fierfek!"

Now he was sounding like Kal.

It was the LAATi.

"Find Ad'ika, Mird. Find Ad'ika."

Before he could say another word, or even land, Mird leapt off the speeder onto the durocrete, spreading its legs, using its flaps of skin, to reduce its speed of descent; it's six clawed legs scrambling to to get a purchase to slow it down further, as it hit the durocrete; it finally stopped head in the air and stood sniffing. Deep, long sniffs, finally it decided and headed to the downed craft. A crowd that had started to surround it, parted quickly to let the strange, dangerous looking animal through them. It scrabbled at the side of the vehicle first trying to get through the crushed doors but when it couldn't make any headway there, it bounded around the vehicle before finding a small hole and pushing through the mangled wreckage; first his claws scraping debris away for a path in, followed by his large head, pushing aside more debris, as he tunnelled through to his prize. He stopped, sniffed again followed by a small whine. Lying flat on his stomach, with only it's two hindmost legs showing outside the LAATi and its tail swishing; he was giving small little whines that almost sounded like a newborn baby crying.

"Good Mird, stay. Keep Ad'ika safe."

She was alive; Mird would not have been scrabbling to get in the LAATi if she was dead.

.

Tod heard the scraping noise and secured himself himself in preparation for the LAATi to fall again; there was nothing he could do for Ryssa but the craft stayed still.

"What's happening?" Whispered Ryssa.

"Not sure." replied Tod.

Then parts of the wreckage moved and the head of an animal pushed into the interior of the LAATi; it whined. He drew his blaster and pointed it straight at the strange, golden furred animal; he had seen some animals in his time with the GAR but this one took his breath away, literally, it stank. He could barely keep his stomach contents down. And he knew why. He had seen one of these creatures once before, on Kamino, when he was a tiny cadet. It had bounded up close to him and sniffed; he had stayed still on the advice of a black suited Mandalorian training sergeant and the creature had moved on. He had asked what it was.

A strill.

_Who the Fek has a strill on Coruscant?_

_._

A'den was armoured up and out of the apartment faster than any other time in his life; he had spoken to her less than minutes ago. Now he was on the com to Ordo getting an update. They had found the LAATi; he jumped on his speeder and headed straight to the coordinates that Ordo sent him. He was thankful his brother was onto this. He trusted him implicitly.

The traffic was worse than normal; he cut into the CSF com bands, had the HNE on for updates on the beast and Ordo updating him. He had hoped he had seen the last of that beast on the Resolute.

"Fek!" There was wall to wall speeders everywhere; his speeders engines screeched in protest as he pulled upwards into another less congested skylane, to set off in another direction, hoping this would be better. He had an update from Ordo; they had found her.

Trapped!

.

Whatever Tod had given her had stopped the pain but Ryssa knew was it was giving her dreams and hallucinations, as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She had no idea what was reality:

...

_The arguing voices were getting louder._

" _If the Count knew who she was, she would never be safe."_

_"Your Father?"_

_"HE is the Count."_

" _Is that the best you can do?" Her mother's voice was strident._

_..._

"Mum?"

"Ryssa? It's me Tod. Someone's found us. Stay with me."

Ryssa moaned again as her eyes closed.

"Fek!" He wished they'd hurry up or there would another corpse in the LAATi, as he was fairly sure the pilots were dead.

...

_The soft golden furred body of the strill lay on her feet; she wriggled her toes in its soft warm fur and it responded with a rumble, as she sat at her small desk reading and practising her writing. Mother insisted it be legible and grammatically correct._

" _How can you give instructions, if the person cannot read or understand them because you cannot write them correctly. It leads to confusion."_

_Mother's friend nodded in agreement, as did the strill._

" _You can have him in your room, so long as you wipe up after him, ad'ika." The man in black armour had said, handing her a bundle of cloths._

' _My name's Ryssa' she thought but she had given up telling him, just as she eventually gave up trying to get the animal, he called Mird, a strill, to stop drooling and simply wiped it up._

_..._

Ryssa forced open her eyes again and peered into the corner of the LAATi she could actually see. Yes, she was definitely hallucinating; there was that yellow animal from her dreams. It's small eyes fixed on her, cocking it's head to one side, it was sniffing and drooling simultaneously, just as she was dreaming.

Definitely hallucinating, she thought, as she closed her eyes again.

.

Kal and Ordo finally managed to land, half a block away but it was the nearest they could get to the downed LAATi. They pushed their way through the crowds that had gathered around it; it was a rare occurrence to see a military vehicle downed in the middle of Coruscant and Ordo's voice enhanced by his HUD ensured that the crowd parted quickly. As they emerged from the crowd, they saw Vau and his strill standing beside it, or rather the strikes backside emerging from the LAATi and Vau scanning the vehicle.

"It's a mess inside but there are two life forms and only one is a clone; I'm just trying to get through to him on his Com."

Kal surveyed the damage; both pilots dead. Quickly, he hoped. It lay on its side, a crumpled mess. There was no way the sides vents would open, assuming it was just like the normal Med. Evac. vehicle. He couldn't see any modifications.

"Options Ordo?"

"A call has gone out for more First Responders, we need cutting and moving equipment; I'm trying to lock on to the Troopers HUD channel, then I can find out more. They were alive just after impact as the May Day was issued confirming this. It keeps repeating but that's's no guarantee….." He stopped speaking, after seeing the look on Kal's face, just for a second.

"Sergeant can I be of any help?"

The voice of Bardon Jusik cut through the hum of the crowd that surrounded them; Kal whirled around, to see him pushing his way through that same crowd. Bodies moved as they recognised his dull brown robes, as those of a Jedi.

"General. Yes, if there's anything you can do." This was the first time he had been really happy to see a Jedi. Although anybody looking less like a general fighting a war, you would be hard pressed to find.

As much as he hated the Jetii, as a cult, this one was different. He could tell and he had proved himself, and was proving himself again; Kal found himself liking the lad from the moment he met him.

"What have we got?"

"A clone and non-clone, trapped, both alive when they last contacted us."

Bardon Jusik got the 'look' in his eyes, the one that Kal always identified with a Jedi using the Force; he lifted his hand and pushed it out towards the vehicle.

"Yes, Sergeant. There's still two people alive in there."

He knew who one was, he recognised the force signature, even though he had only met her once.

He closed his hand, slowly, into a fist and pulled it back towards him, equally slowly; the LAATi righted itself inch by inch, the durasteel screeching in protest, and moved away from the wall it had hit. It wobbled a few times but finally settled still.

.

Ryssa heard the strill scrabble and whine, as she felt the LAATi move again; she waited for the inevitable falling feeling as they fell off the walkway but nothing happened. There was a screeching sound as the LAATi appeared to straighten and the golden furred animal moved quickly to lay next to her; it felt oddly comforting as she lost consciousness again.


	32. Aftermath of the Zillo Beast Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to deal with the after effects of the LAATi accident.
> 
> It’s not easy for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter involves the loss of an unborn child; it is not described in detail but as a consequence of what happened with the Zillo Beast.
> 
> It is not dwelled on and if you miss this chapter you can pick the story up on the next one.

**Coruscant Medical Facility**

The bucking, shaking and yawing stopped.

It went quiet.

Then it happened again.

And again.

And again..

Ryssa desperately forced her eyes open and blinked; she could see a med bay.

_Why is it green?_

She tried to move but nothing happened.

The darkness descended again.

.

Tod sat on a chair he had "procured" from some waiting room somewhere; he needed to be here when she came out of the tank. His few injuries, including the dislocated shoulder that for some reason he hadn't felt, had been dealt with. He sat like a statue staring into space, processing what had happened over the past few hours. Where the Jedi came from he didn't know but guessed it was something to do with Sergeant A'den.

Ryssa would have died if he hadn't done his Force thing and stopped the bleeding, and Tod would have failed.

There was no happy ending though.

There never is.

When she wakes up she would have to be told and he really didn't want to do that but there was no-one else here to explain. He closed his eyes for one second to prepare himself.

"Thought they taught you better than that, son?" He was up on his feet and saluting before his brain had engaged; instinct told him this was a superior officer, a Sergeant at least, he could tell by the tone in his voice.

Kal looked past him, into the tank. "Shab!"

A clone and another man stood behind him, both quiet.

Vau was unnaturally quiet and Ordo's bucket was slightly tilted showing he was looking at him, with curiosity, while Mird was whining softly. He'd never heard the Strill make that noise before; it distracted him more than the smell.

He still wanted to kill it.

"Name, Trooper?"

"Tod, Sir. I was with Ryssa...Medic Baey, when we crashed." He replied nervously, he thought he knew who this was but he had still instinctively stood in front of the tank she was suspended in. He didnt know the others and it didn't seem right that three strangers were standing there, staring at her.

_He asked my name!_

"Who are you?" He asked more aggressively than he intended and then, in his peripheral vision he saw the ARC Trooper Captain step forward, seemingly in defence of the Sargeant.

"Watch your tone, Private!"

Kal, put out his hand on the captains arm, "It's Ok, Captain."

He looked at Tod, "We're friends of hers. I'm Sergeant Kal Skirata."

_Kal'buir._

Tod remembered the conversation with A'den, and automatically stood to attention, saluting again.

The old Sergeant came towards him and spoke softly, "How is she son?"

"Not Good Sir?" He paused, not sure how much they knew but it was definitely not his place to tell him more. "Multiple fractures, including broken pelvis with crush injuries and concussion, minor cuts and bruises, Sir."

There was no response from the Sergeant, he was watching her in the tank. She still looked pregnant, if you knew what you were looking for. "And she lost a lot of blood." He still stood to attention but wanted to check on her vitals again.

"Thanks son, at ease."

Tod didn't move.

"She's got another 24 hours in the tank, at least, Sir." He was going to go out on a limb here. "Is there anyone I should notify, I don't know if she has any family?"

"It's ok son, we'll take care of her and that. You can go now, get some rest. Here." The Sergeant pulled out some credit chips. "Get some food other than GAR rations down your throat."

"Sorry, Sir. I can't do that. I promised I'd look after her."

Tod went to 'at ease' right in front of the tank but he wasn't going to move. Ordo moved to challenge him but Skirata shook his head. "If He's promised, we won't make him break that promise."

Ordo continued to glance at Vau, there was something subtly different about the man and he couldn't put his finger on it. He seemed distracted and was unusually quiet for him.

The Strill whined, softly.

"Who's the Doctor in charge, son? And where are they."

"It's Doctor Cahu, Sir, he's….." The Captain had moved with lightning speed out of the door heading for the Doctors office, which he had seen on their way in; the Sargeant followed him, leaving Vau staring at Ryssa suspended in the tank and Mird leaning up against it.

Tod didn't move but watched the man closely; he didn't quite know what to make of him; he didn't speak like anyone else he had met, except perhaps Ryssa and General Kenobi and he hadn't really spent any time with him.

"Who did you promise, soldier?"

"Sergeant A'den, Sir, but I failed didn't I?"

"I don't think that even you could take on a Zillo Beast and come out on top, Soldier. You were there when she needed you."

_Which was more than I was._

.

If Doctor Cahu was surprised to see an ARC Captain and a short, casually dressed but dangerous looking civilian at his office door, he didn't show it and treated them both with civility.

"How can I help you, gentleman?"

He gestured to the two seats in front of his desk, after Ordo surreptitiously swept the room for bugs, using the sensors in his HUD. He removed his helmet and sat down in one of the proffered chairs; Kal sat in the next one after Ordo had indicated that he should do so.

"Captain?" Dr Cahu asked again. Ordo looked towards Kal.

"It's actually me that needs to see you, Doctor, about one of the patients, but it's delicate." He wasn't sure how far he could trust this man. A'den had said Neryssa liked him, respected him and trusted him. Kal sat down facing the good doctor.

"It's Neryssa Baey, what's the prognosis."

He knew how that sounded but frankly at the moment he didn't care, he just needed to get the information for his son, and if truth be told himself; he liked her.

Dr Cahu opened his mouth to say something but Kal got in there first with,

"Look, I'm SOB and this information is required for them. No questions asked."

The Doctor stared at him hard and then decided it was easier to comply than go through the red tape of trying to get it authorised, after all he was the Chief Medical Officer, although he was damned if he could see how Neryssa was involved with these…...people. The clone was alright, he could be the father and wouldn't be able to say but the older man. He could not place who or what he was.

"The patient has a broken pelvis, multiple internal injuries and there was a severe loss of blood following the …...miscarriage. We were unable to save the baby."

Ordo watched Kal intently at this moment, ready at any time to take over.

"But Ms Baey will recover….eventually." He paused debating, whether or not to continue. "Do you know who the father was?" He looked at Ordo, for several more seconds than actually required before turning back to Kal. Ordo never blinked an eyelid during that time.

"No we don't." Replied Kal, evenly. "Thank You for your time, I'm sure you're very busy. We won't keep you any longer."

He could play nice when needed.

.

Kal sat opposite his son watching him closely.

That had been the worst conversation that he had had with any of his boys, far worse than the one to the squad of the Clone Commando who had died by his hand in training; he had never forgiven himself for that.

A'den sat staring towards the Senate building, through the sky lanes of Coruscant.

"Ad'ika?" Kal tried to get his attention. He had been like this for several minutes. Ordo shook his head.

"Den'ika?"

A'den continued to look outwards.

"Why does he need the Beast?"

"Who?"

"The Chancellor…Palpatine."

"We don't know, son but he's having it destroyed."

"It's not the Beasts's fault."

"Son?" He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"It's all his fault."

"Who?"

"The Chancellor."

"Ad'ika!" Kal was definitely worried now and his son had still not looked at him. He pulled him away from the window, by the shoulders, "Look at me." He pulled his head to his. "Don't even go there." He felt his son take a deep breath and he knew he was back under control. "Now what were you going to explain to me."

"Buir, we took precautions." Insisted A'den "A hormone implant, put in by her own Doctor, who she had been seeing for years, a family friend." He sighed. "A few months later she felt ill, went for a checkup and was told she was pregnant. The hormones in the implant had been either tampered with or there had been a cock up at the factory and fertility hormones were implanted instead." A'den took another sigh. "A pregnancy was almost guaranteed. "I didn't say anything to Ryssa but it is unlikely to be just a cock up, no pun intended Buir."

Kal was thankful his son was back.

"You think it was deliberate?"

"The Doctor died a few days later in a fire in his office, very little remained, very little."

"Someone wanting Clone DNA?" Asked Kal, not wanting the answer.

"Not just Clone DNA, Null clone DNA

"Unlikely to be a coincidence. But why a baby with only fifty percent of the DNA?"

"Fierfek!" Muttered Kal.

_Were none of his family safe, even the unborn? The sooner they got out of this war the better._

.

Ryssa had never seen the floor tiles of a GAR 'fresher up this close before but she had to get the remnants of the Bacta up; she had managed to swallow some, when she had thrashed about at the end of the immersion and now she was gagging again. It was bringing up bile with the remains of the Bacta and she was hurting. Knocks rattled the door, she had locked it.

"Ryssa?... You Ok?" Tod had been keeping guard; he'd been the best friend possible. She would never be able to thank him.

"Fine."

She gagged again and dry heaved this time; pulling herself up she limped to the washing bowl and filled it with water, splashing it on her face and then filling a beaker and sipping. Tod knocked again.

"If you don't come out soon I will have to come in to get you, the Doctor wants to see you."

"Ok." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"I'll be out in a minute." Almost shouting this time, she replied and wiped her face; finally limping out of the cubicle.

"You look bad." Tod couldn't help commenting, and immediately regretted it but she had once asked him to be truthful with her and he taken that on board.

"I don't think anybody could look good after 30 hours in Bacta; it does unspeakable things to your skin."

He watched as she limped back to the bed and sat gingerly on it. "Need a top up of meds?"

"No. I'll manage."

"You don't have to….to be brave you know."

"At this moment I need….. the pain."

He didn't understand that, if meds' were available, why not but he didn't challenge her on it, just watched as she fidgeted to get comfortable. He wished Coric was here, he could make her do things the others couldn't; even if he always said females were a whole different species and you would never be able to understand them. He, Tod, would never have that problem.

Hearing the door open, he turned to see the Doctor enter, but not just any Doctor, this was the Chief Medical Officer of the GAR. He stood respectfully at the side of the bed.

"That's all Medic, I'll take over from here."

His eyebrow raised in a question as he looked at Neryssa, she gave a tiny nod, so he turned and left, standing on the other side of the closed door.

Doctor Cahu, grey haired and fatherly, pulled up a chair. "How do you feel?" He started.

"Like Os…." correcting herself, she continued "I've been thrown around the inside of a LAATi and then spent hours in Bacta…..Crap."

"Good, at least you're with us."

"Huh."

"I've got your results back, everything physical has healed." He didn't need to go into the technicalities with her, she could read and understand them herself. "I'm sorry we couldn't save the baby." He'd said that when she first came round and he watched her carefully at this time; her eyelids flickered, showing tears forming but not maturing as she sniffed them back.

"I know." Was the unemotional reply.

"Does the father know?"

"I don't know."

"I had some unlikely visitors enquiring about you. From SOB. Is there anything I should know?"

The reply wasn't immediate, "I treated one of them a few months ago, saved him; they were appreciative. They're very close knit more so than ordinary troopers, more like a family." Neryssa felt she couldn't say anymore even to Cahu.

"If there's anyone else you need to tell…..let me know, I can..."

"No it's ok."

"I want you to have a couple of days bed rest, at least and I don't want you back before you feel ready. You've got plenty of personal time to take, use it. That's an order." He felt better, as he saw the hint of a smile cross her face.

He stood up, debated with himself, he knew he shouldn't get too involved with his ex students and current staff but he had a daughter just a little older than the woman in front of him.

"If you need someone to talk to, I can listen you know."

She nodded.

He couldn't force her to talk to him.

"Remember, at least two days bed rest and then some more. At least a week; I don't want to see you before then." He reminded her as he left the room.

.

A'den braced himself to go and see her; Tod had said she was out of the Bacta and healed, almost.

The hospital was quiet, staff walking quietly, talking in hushed voices, doing their checks in subdued lighting. They did not approach him after he had sliced pass the security on the entrance assuming he was authorised to be here.

He shook his head, at the blasé attitude.

Her door made a tiny squeaking noise, as he opened it and poked his head in; she was curled up in the bed, in her normal sleeping position but looking even tinier than ever. Closing the door he moved nearer to the bed and pulled up a chair to be closer to her. He didn't want to wake her, she needed to recover. If she hadn't survived, he wasn't sure what he would have done; sometimes he was so close to losing it, he frightened himself. Leaning over he gently moved the strand of hair that had fallen across her face and was in danger of disturbing her; he often lay and watched her sleeping. He never told her but it calmed him.

This didn't.

This enraged him.

He sighed.

She turned over and stretched out, lying on her back now, her eyes flicking backwards and forwards under her eyelids. She no longer looked calm or at peace.

"Shh. Just sleep." Her eyes opened in a second, saw who it was and closed again slowly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. It was a dream." She murmured.

"How do you feel?" Stupid question, but he had no other. She shrugged and turned to get out of bed. "Let me help."

"I can manage." The reply was sharp and that hurt, he wanted to help; he needed to help. She swivelled out of the bed and headed to the fresher. He heard the water run and she came back out and sat on the bed.

He could see the limp now.

"You need to rest."

"I've been resting for the last thirty six hours." She looked up at him and held out her hands, taking them he knelt until he was level facing her.

He pulled her forehead to his.

"I know about the baby. A…. girl." He almost stumbled over the word; he would have adored a daughter. He would have loved a son.

He had never felt like this before, the aching loss. A sob escaped him.

"Den?" He lifted his head; her hands held either side of his face and she kissed him on the forehead. "I know." She said to his unspoken thoughts, and rested her forehead back against his, "We'll have more; after the war."

He laid his head on her lap and let go; he had never wept for any loss before. She stroked his hair, held him, kissed him and whispered. "It's OK, Cyar'ika, its OK we'll have more. Just let it out."

She knew, if she ever started to cry, she would never, ever stop.

.

His comlink buzzed, it was 6:30 and he had to be out. The past few days had been hard; he had packed away all the baby things she had started to get but it was still not long enough. Ordo had done his best, with Jusik's help, but he couldn't be out of action any longer. They had slept in each others arms for the last few nights and she was still holding him. He extracted himself and she stirred.

"I have to go."

"Already, its ...too soon."

"Nobody else free, apparently. Will you be alright."

She nodded, she couldn't ask him to say no; he didn't have that choice.

"Please be careful."

"I always am." He kissed her, gently, not without passion but different; he didn't want to leave but forcing himself, he pulled away abruptly. She held his arm to the very end, as he left the room.

He put another person on his list, this one was special.

This one would be difficult.

This is the one who ordered the Zillo beast to Coruscant.

Palpatine.


	33. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A’den is on his mission. More biological warfare against the clones.  
> Then he meets an unexpected adversary.

**TIV, hyperspace, enroute to Altair 9**

Altair 9, a nondescript, strongly Republican world for a thousand years; more recently separatist sympathies have emerged in the populace. Intel from Republic Intelligence indicated rogue scientists were operating out of Larouche Industries' large facility there, experimenting with a manufactured toxin/virus.

More Biological warfare.

Whilst A'den had no love for the Chancellor, this was directed at him and his brothers, so Republic Intelligence determined that SOB was more suited to the mission.

After spending time at the Medical Centre, where he'd barely left Ryssa's side, A'den had started to grow a beard and he kept it for this one.

Ordo promised he would soon be back on Coruscant.

Brushing his hair forward, changing the colour of his eyes to green and no one would recognise him as a clone; not that they had seen many clones around there, there was no need for them.

He was ready to go in as the 'Health Inspector'; always a good cover as they had the Republic Warrant to go anywhere and everywhere, anytime.

He was prepared.

.

Winco's insertion was perfect. He was one of the best, able to land and depart without incident and without tripping any radar, or device they used on this planet for security.

He stood in the middle of a forest and watched his ride depart.

_Why were scientific installations always in beautiful parts of the planet?  
_

_This one was in the middle of a forest teeming with wildlife and in the distance, the soothing trickle of water._

_Ryssa would love to come here, she loved plants and the trees in the Valorum Park._

He returned to the moment, his Initial recce complete. He knew the layout; Jaing had supplied the latest plans of the installation including the underground tunnels, of which there appeared to be a great deal, more than normally required for an installation of this size. He needed to see those up close.

.

No one took any notice of the tall bearded man who, booked into the local cheap motel that catered for the lower business classes and travelling Republic employees. He smiled and flirted with the rather good looking Receptionist, as she checked his ID. He went up to his room, unpacked and about ten minutes later came downstairs and advised the Receptionist that he was going for pre dinner walk, "Just to get a little exercise." He patted his stomach and laughed with her. She said she didn't think he needed any exercise and her eyes told him so, as she continued to watch him, walk out of the building.

The Nulls had soon realised that some females, were taken with the way they looked, and they acted on it.

He walked briskly around the corner to a diner, he had noted earlier; he entered and sat at a window seat, there was no other kind, ordered nerf steak, various vegetables and blue milk ice. He was starving and his stomach had been growling so much, he was surprised the Receptionist at the Motel hadn't heard it. He was due to have dinner there but didn't want to arouse suspicion by the amount of food he ate; he knew how the staff in these motels gossiped. He had the normal ration cubes but he was saving those in case it all went to Haran and he needed to bug out quickly.

There was a good view of the street from here, both up and down; A'den noted the large number of people walking around with the uniform and ID badges of Larouche Industries. The large L and I intertwined, in gold, embroidered on the jackets.

Polishing off his dinner as slowly as he could, he then lingered over the dessert; someone eating faster than normal would arouse suspicion, and ordered a Caf, which he savoured, it wasn't bad. He gave himself another fifteen minutes, blending in as only he could and then strolled back to the motel, via a circuitous route, all the time checking, if he was being followed. No signs. Nothing.

If he was, they were good, better than him or changelings.

The Receptionist was still there when he returned to the Motel; she gave him a smile and a look that lingered on him, a little too long. He would give it till dinner was over before she actually said something. He went to his room, scanned it, checked his gear, packed it ready and moved to leave but then smiled to himself and retrieved something out of the pouch of his bag. It never left him. It would mean he came back.

He stood at the half empty dining room entrance, perhaps the food wasn't good. Oh well, it was always better than ration cubes, anything was better than ration cubes.

He ordered nuna and vegetables, and fruit cake, adding some bread with the first course. It tasted fine, he retreated to the bar and had a small beer, all the time keeping up the appearance of a Republic employee travelling on a limited expense account.

He passed the Reception Desk, after he left the bar but the pretty Receptionist, was no longer there; turning to go through the waiting area of the motel, he spied her there sitting with a Caf, swirling the contents around. He nodded to her; she rose and walked in front of him. She really was quite pretty; the top few buttons of her blouse had been undone, giving him a top down view of two creamy, voluptuous breasts.

"I wondered if you wanted some company tonight, love." She offered bluntly, her voice huskier than before.

"Not tonight thank you." He waved his hand with a wedding band on it, in front of her face.

He could still admire.

At one time he would have taken her up on the offer but he had made a vow, which he intended to keep and tonight he needed to sleep and keep up the pretence of the 'Health Inspector'.

.

A few minutes after the Receptionist had been refused her entertainment for the night, she reported in. They had offered her credits, that's all, but a great deal of credits; life changing credits, which she had accepted. All she had to do was look out for this man and delay him. They had sent her a hologram of him, in various disguises, to look for him. A comlink number to send a hologram to them to confirm the identity and then to await orders.

He was good, she nearly missed him, but then she caught a sidelong, glimpse of him and that did it. Funny that, the face from the front didn't look the same. She sent the hologram and waited for the reply. It came back within minutes.

'Await further orders.'

Part of her wished she hadn't taken the money but it was too late now and she really needed to deliver.

.

He was up early in the morning, breakfasted and packed ready. He checked his comlink, there were no updates; he was to go in as planned. The more he analysed this mission, the more it was Republic Intelligence territory; he couldn't understand why they'd even been asked to do this and that made him nervous.

_Paranoid, Ryssa had said.  
_

_Paranoid keeps me alive._

He hired a speeder and set off for the compound he had recce'd the previous day; when he arrived all the protocols seemed the same.

Security followed protocols, his ID checked out. Thy were obviously taken on the hop by the unplanned inspection; the Operations Manager was angry, nervous, at the unplanned intrusion into their carefully planned day but he organised the accompanied walk round of the buildings. Laboratories were locked down and sealed with his authentic RSH seal, ready for his 'inspection' tomorrow. He had already identified the rogue scientists, from the intel provided and would obtain the details of what they were working on and exactly who exactly was involved.

The walk around was usually when inconsistencies were identified ready to be pursued on the next day. It was standard but unless you were really incompetent or the mark warned, there should be no problems. They had used this a couple of times, in the early days of the war and it worked well.

The intel had identified three scientists working in three disparate areas:

Food production.

Genetics.

Nano technology.

This is where it became interesting, were there three different strands of the same rogue experiment or three separate and different agendas?

He didn't know yet. He needed to find out and stop them..

.

He was allocated an office, as per the Republic Safety and Health Inspection protocols; he swept the room. He didn't think they would have been so stupid as to bug it but you never know; he was thorough and nothing showed up. It was getting near to dusk so he packed his briefcase and said his goodbyes to the people he was investigating. He noticed they had now put a rather fetching female Falleen on the front desk, but she had had no effect on him, as he had taken his anti pheromone meds before setting out for the planet.

He headed back to the hotel and no one followed, the Receptionist on the front desk was cold; he could feel the chill in his bones even now. He wanted to call Ryssa to talk to her, check on her; he missed her but it was too dangerous, for both of them.

He prepared his kit and lay down to sleep, setting his chrono alarm to wake him in two hours.

He slept without nightmares; he hadn't had so many since he had been with Ryssa.

The alarm went off, he was up and alert within seconds. He used the fresher; he was empty, barely a hint of an odour, no perfume etc. He put on casual black clothes and boots, that would pass inspection on the street and would enable him to get through the woods without being seen. His hat could be pulled down into a mask to hide his face.

His sent his prearranged signal to advise Ordo that he was OK and going in. He knew Ordo worried, he worried about all of them, especially Kal. They all worried about each other but Ordo…..he was almost programmed with it.

He set off on his speeder. There was something about obtaining a speeder, using it and the returning it, so that the owner didn't even know until they looked at the energy levels and pondered why they were so low. He liked to see the confusion on their faces when that happened but not this time. He had to be more careful.

.

A'den arrived at the predetermined area and prepared to wait until fully dark; it was secluded and not visible from anywhere, except overhead, if he was really unlucky. He slowed the speeder right down and parked it up, camouflaged it and made his way over the last three miles on foot.

The next check in was due at 02:00am, local time, or Ordo would be on to him, for worrying Kal. Being late to report in wasn't the problem for Ordo, they were grown men and could look after themselves. It was worrying Kal that was the problem; Ordo was right though, Kal had looked after them for nearly ten years, it was time for him to have a well earned rest, find someone to look after him, instead he was running around the galaxy as a Consultant for the SOB.

Sitting in the undergrowth, A'den waited, until the late shift change, reducing the numbers of staff on site, although it never totally closed down. He approached from the side, lucky the night was cloudy and blocked out the rays of the two moons, this gave him additional cover; he put on his night vision goggles, no armour on this mission, he missed the feeling of safety it gave him, as he made his way towards the fire exit that he had identified as his best entrance.

Using the wire thin strip of detonite, he removed the lock, making it look like a break-in. The complex had the usual Security cams and he had already sliced that system on his 'official visit'; he just had to send the appropriate signal to the control system, so that he could walk around undetected. On the recordings, he would look like a Falleen Security Guard.

As he entered the complex, his senses on high alert, his chrono vibrated into his wrist. He flattened himself against the wall in the shadows and sent his encrypted check in signal to Ordo. He then moved into the main corridor, if any alarms tripped now it would be because his override system had not triggered.

One minute passed, he patrolled the corridors.

Two minutes passed and he continued his patrol.

Three minutes passed, nothing triggered and he should be safe now.

He made his way to the experimental area of the complex; here the security had been stepped up a grade and then some. It took him longer than he anticipated but finally he gained access; the level of security indicated to him that something was happening here, that was above and beyond what was being declared for the Complex.

This is Null level security.

He smiled at his own joke, as he entered the Experimental Area.

Surprise! Surprise! It doesn't match the schematics.

He slowly and deliberately moved along the main corridor, mapping each area with his portable sensor.

What I wouldn't give for my bucket now.

'Ops Room' he loved it when people put names on rooms. It gave you the heads up; he entered, scanning every last inch and stepping with precision around it. Bank upon bank of the most up to date data processing hardware was shoehorned into the room and the only noise that could be heard was the hum of the climate control. That much hardware produced a serious amount of heat.

Jaing would love to see all this high end tech.

Once mapped and sent to Ordo, he carefully exited the room and moved forward to the next.

Offices, just like the one he had been allocated.

Next along were laboratories, again, standard level and he returned to the main corridor.

This doesn't make sense, that high level of data processing and then bog standard offices and labs.

A'den continued along the corridor, he was beginning to think that this was a wasted journey but he still couldn't understand the requirements for that level of data processing. There were two more rooms to check into, at the end of the corridor, Store Rooms 1 and 2' and here the security was high level again. So this was where it was likely to be, unless someone had a particularly perverse sense of humour.

A couple of minutes later and the door, to Storeroom 1 clicked unlocked and shucked open, lights automatically switched on, in sequence, eventually illuminating the whole of the pristine, white room. It was reminiscent of Kamino, he pushed that thought down but then he saw the tanks, with their lit up contents.

He stopped in his tracks, as his initial reaction of shock, turned to one of gut wrenching disgust, followed by anger.

After he calmed down, he surveyed the whole room; four tanks, each the size of a Full size Medical Bacta treatment tank; and each one held one of his vode. Now the Mandalorians weren't a squeamish race but these vode had been dissected and then the results put on display, in a separate tank within the tank.

As he walked along the row of tanks, he took a deep breath, his breathing had escalated and this was the reason, the similarity to the Kaminoan laboratories that he and his brothers had stood in while their terminations were duscussed…..was…..too much to think about. He moved on.

One clone had had his obviously diseased heart removed, another his lungs, another his Liver and the final one was the kidneys. Each organ appeared diseased, which with the clones, should not have happened, the Kaminoans had removed the the predisposition to these diseases or so they thought.

These were the main organs that were retrieved from dead clones and used as transplants for the not so badly injured ones. His fist at his side was involuntarily clenching and unclenching, as he studied the tanks.

This is big. If whatever causes this is released, even more clones would be needed. More of us would die without the transplants.

He moved to the next tank.

_What in Haran does food technology have to do with this?_

He was sending back information to Ordo, as he studied each macabre scene and slowly moved around the room, until he reached the next door. There was no security on this one but he went in and found a laboratory. There did not appear to be anything out of the ordinary in this room but there were rows and rows of phials of a pale pink liquid, behind normal locked hazmat storage.

He moved around carefully, this was hazardous material after all but the next storage compartment puzzled him for a moment.

GAR ration bars, specifically formulated for clones.

Fierfek!

All this was to destroy clones and prevent what? Clone to clone, transplants? He was debating the reasons.

.

The sound of hurried footsteps disturbed that debate and spinning round A'den saw a group of Larouche Industries Security heading towards him.

Fierfek! He'd messed up in some way or they'd always been one step ahead.

He scanned the room, no way out, so it was a fight; he transmitted the last information with a Code Red Zero, tagged on the end, as he pressed the last button, a tall, striking looking woman walked out through the middle of the group.

"Fek!" He muttered aloud.

"Fek, indeed." She replied, throwing back her head and laughing, a laugh of total enjoyment.

Yes, she was going to enjoy this.


	34. Interrogation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Agh." It was the final punch to the kidneys that took him down, one against six weren't good odds, four human and two Weequay; all well trained and at peak fitness. Plus he hadn't really stood a chance once they had injected him with the paralytic, he couldn't get back up on boneless limbs.
> 
> Yan Barock was toying with him and in the meantime Kal was worried.

"Agh." It was the final punch to the kidneys that took him down, one against six weren't good odds, four human and two Weequay; all well trained and at peak fitness. Plus he hadn't really stood a chance once they had injected him with the paralytic, he couldn't get back up on boneless limbs.

He was born to be an expendable soldier and it was going to be a long time before someone gets to him, if they ever would, even though he had sent the alert. Kal wouldn't leave him out here but it may only be a body that gets back to Kal ….and Ryssa.

Ryssa.

At least he had her for a few months, which felt like years in his shortened lifespan and he was thankful for that, that chance at normality.

He felt nothing, as they dragged him, boots scraping along the floor, to one of the rooms at the front of the complex. They dumped him into one of the chairs facing that woman, pulling his arms behind him and his head back they secured him to the chair with binders. Old Fashioned but effective.

Still conscious, he waited for her to make her move.

As she sat behind the nondescript desk, in the nondescript office; her elbows placed on the desk and fingertips together, in a triangle much like the Jedi did.

Much like the Chancellor.

He felt her studying him.

It was several minutes before she spoke.

"So Clone, you thought to disturb my little enterprise here, eh?"

He didn't reply, couldn't quite get his vocal chords to work at the moment; he didn't think she was expecting one anyway.

"And my Neryssa, eh, how is she? Are you keeping her safe?"

Again she didn't wait for a reply and now wasn't even looking at him but tapping at a datapad.

A'den still couldn't move, just being called Clone in that tone had punched one button already and sent his anger up a notch but he couldn't act on it. He knew what she was doing, using Ryssa to try and make him lose it.

_I can't lose it now._

_She's not yours, not anymore._

He concentrated on what he could do. He regulated his breathing, finding he could breathe deeper. He swallowed, at least he wasn't dribbling.

She looked up from the datapad and gracefully stepped away from the desk to stand in front of him, hands clasped down low in front of her, relaxed. Again she said nothing but just stared at him, no, he thought not just staring, apprising him, from top to toe. He knew that look, he had seen it on various Kaminoans and others.

He took a deeper breath.

"Hmm," she shook her head and the silky red hair, moved gracefully with it. "I still do not see the attraction, why she wants you, over me. Over what I can offer her."

She leant nearer to him, right next to his ear; he focused on the wall over her shoulder, as the smell of an overpoweringly sickly sweet perfume hit him, in total contrast, to the light citrus spicy smell he remembered from Ryssa. The one that suited her so much, it was a part of her.

"She left me but I knew where she was, and I knew she would come back to me. Until you. People don't leave me unless I let them. And I had not finished with my dear Neryssa."

He could feel the heat from her body, she was so close.

"Why did you want her, Clone?"

She used the past tense.

"If you've hurt her, in any way, I'll….." it was still an effort to speak and the restraints pulled him back immediately.

He had to control his breathing again.

She had got to him. He had admitted his weakness but then she already knew it.

"Do what Clone? Look at you. You can do nothing." She smiled and waved her hand dismissively. She turned and retrieved his comlink from the desk and waved it in front of his face.

"Everything you thought you were sending back to that thug you call 'Buir' and that other Clone, the one you call 'Nair Vode' was jammed, nothing got through."

He had heard that pronunciation before, Aruetii always struggled. Ryssa struggled but she practised and practised until it was perfect, each new word perfect.

She leaned back and smiled again, triumphantly.

A'den twitched his fingers and toes, the feeling was gradually returning.

.

Kal was rushing to see Ordo, he was worried, A'den had not reported in on time, which on a long mission wasn't so much of a problem but he should be on his way back now; Kal's worry senses had gone into overdrive. He could tell Ordo was worried as well, from the conversation they just had and he wasn't sure which was worse.

"Fek!" His comlink went off again.

"Buir, we're meeting in briefing room 3 now, where are you?"

He stepped up his pace,"Two minutes away son. Any news?" He had to ask.

"No, but we'll find him."

Kal sped up, even though his ankle had chosen this day to be particularly painful; he turned the corner, took a deep breath and walked straight in, to see Ordo, Mereel and General Jusik sitting around the metal table.

"Zey's with the Jedi Council." Jusik announced "But Maze has been appraised of the situation and Zey is ok with whatever we decide to do."

As if that would make any difference.

"How much intel did we get from him?"

"He'd identified the complex, on a recce, advised he was going in and nothing since; he's been silent since and that was five standard hours ago."

"Not 'dark', definitely silent?" Asked Jusik.

"Silent." replied Ordo, no emotion showing even though it was his brother that was missing and precious time was passing.

Jusik looked around the room, at each of the occupants; given what had happened recently, he needed to know somerhing.

"I have to ask this." Everyone saw him take a deep breath before continuing. "Could he have gone AWOL?"

As much as Kal liked the kid he could have killed him at that time, his son, A'den would not have gone AWOL, he was still a Member of the GAR and SOB, sort of.

"No, never." Replied Ordo, in a voice that belied his growing concern and now showed anger.

"Who can we send in? Is there anyone near Altair 9?"

"Delta and Omega are just on their way back home, to redeploy them at this point would not be efficient and they still may not get there in time."

Kal tapped his datapad and then looked up."What about Ion squad under Climber, they're just out of an op on the Outer Rim."

"Buir? They're not Mando." Ordo practically whispered this to his Father.

"Doesn't matter son, they're still vode."

Jusik contacted Maze, who appeared on a hologram. "Sir?" He saluted, not indicating that there were any others in the room.

"Ion Team, Maze, where are they and which Jedi are they under?"

"More recently, out of Boz Pity and serving under Roan Shryne, Sir."

"Thank you, Maze."

"Anything else, sir?"

"I need you to get hold of General Shryne, in a few minutes, Captain, I'll let you know."

"Sir." Maze saluted and ended the transmission.

"What do you know about Shryne, Jusik?"

"Never met him but rumour is, he's more soldier than Jedi, at the moment; lost a Padawan at Geonosis and another one a couple of weeks ago. The Council are worried about him."

_Great_ , _a jedi who's lost his faith._

"Ion team owe me one, Buir." Mereel interrupted his thoughts; he had been quiet up till then.

"Let's go with them then, Jusik; let's extract him." Ordered Kal, as he looked around the room, all the occupants were in agreement and Jusik was already on his com to Maze.

Kal and Ordo sat quietly in the briefing room, while Jusik made the arrangements.

"It's not your fault son?"

"I sent him Buir."

"You could have sent anyone and the outcome would have been the same."

"No Buir, this mission was made for him and the timing; just after…I should have done more checks."

"Are you saying, it was a trap and you didn't see it?" As soon as Kal said that, he wished he could take it back, the expression of hurt it caused to cross his son's face.

He grabbed him in a hug; this was affecting Ordo more than he had seen before.

.

Yan Barock had taken a Com call and from the change in her demeanour, A'den deduced it was her Master; someone she was afraid of.

There is always a bigger fish, he had heard someone say.

Leaving the room, her Security team took over; their tactics more run of the mill, taking some not inconsiderable delight in practising hand to hand combat on him, as the paralytic had dissipated. He calculated that he had at least three broken or cracked ribs, bruised kidneys and various other contusions that hurt. But he'd been trained by the best and part of that training was to withstand torture and the physical pain was nothing. But he didn't think he would get away with it that lightly. She had promised she would be back.

The door opened and she walked in with the gracefulness of a twi'lek dancer. He amused himself:

_She's beautiful, graceful, highly intelligent, probably psychotic, definitely a sociopath, in fact a perfect match for me._

He smiled to himself.

"Would you like to share the joke, Clone?"

"No, thank you, I don't think you would appreciate it. I've not seen much of a sense of humour from you."

One of the three remaining Security personnel, a Weequay, stepped forward and moved to hit him but she gestured with her hand a fraction and he stopped.

"Although you've softened him up nicely, that's not going to get us anywhere, and I won't get to enjoy myself." She addressed the Weequay.

She leant closer again, the perfume again overpowering his sense of smell; "Did Neryssa like your jokes, clone?"

He stared at the wall over her shoulder, there was a tiny darker patch, three centimetres from the chronograph on the wall, it spoiled the whiteness. He studied it.

"Was that how you entrapped her, clone, with jokes?"

He studied the darker patch of wall, it looked greasy.

"My Neryssa, she didn't like men. So I cannot see that she would have come to you willingly, clone."

"Hah, you don't know her."

He estimated the darker patch to be 1.2 centimetres in Diameter.

"Did you force her, clone? My Neryssa." She motioned towards the the Weequay who pulled the remnants of his shirt off. She studied him now, walking around the chair, one finger always ouching him.

"Hmm. Impressive musculature, clone." Her finger traced an ice cold trail along his shoulders; he suppressed a shiver.

He felt something, and the image of a black tendril worming it's way into his brain came to mind; it was like being in the presence of some Jedi.

_Force Sensitive._

He concentrated on the wall again; he estimated the circumference of the darker patch, it was uneven, it could only be an estimate.

She addressed one of the human guards "You have to be impressed with the Kaminoans expertise, I was only talking to Lama Su, the other day about their first batch. The Nulls."

Turning to A'den again, "He was most upset that you were still alive. He thought you were, now what was the word he used" she put a finger to her lips in an exaggerated thought process. "defective."

Barock walked around him and stopped, bent down, coming level with his ear. "I know everything actually works, but it would have to wouldn't it, the Kaminoans wouldn't be able to engineer aggression without testosterone, now would they, clone."

She moved around to the front now. "So, my Neryssa has decided she likes men, as well as women. She was always indecisive."

Moving and facing him again, Barock, leant on the edge of the desk. He concentrated on the darker patch again; the circumference would be…..

"Didn't that just aggravate you, Clone, how indecisive she was."

….C = 2 pi r.

"Did you have to force her to make a decision."

_No, you're messing with my head._

"You forced her to make the decision to be with you; Neryssa doesn't really want you but you wore her down, you forced her."

_No, she loves me, she told me._

"Tsk, tsk, you force her, didn't you?"

"No." He answered, that much was true. She smiled; she had got through to him again.

_C = 2x3.14x0.6 = 3.768._

He scanned the wall for further imperfections.

"Tell me clone. Does she still make that little growling noise at the back of her throat, you know the one I mean." She looked at him closely, he blinked.

"Oh, yes, of course you do."

Moving closer to him, she continued. "So...she was experimenting with you, yes that's it. The Nulls, always experimental."

"Naughty Neryssa, experimenting, with a clone." She leant back on the desk, head moving from side to side as if debating, two courses of action.

"You shouldn't have wanted the divorce, I was perfectly happy to allow Neryssa to have her plaything, until she got tired of you or you did something stupid that frightened her."

His eyes flicked up to her momentarily but it was enough.

She was good at this. She smiled, that smile, the one that didn't reach the eyes.

"You did something that frightened her, tsk, tsk, naughty boy. You really shouldn't have hurt her. I don't like it when people hurt my things, especially my Neryssa."

He scanned the corners of the walls, all whiteness pure whiteness.

"You will have to be punished now. I wonder how?"

A'den now wondered what more she could actually do to him or Ryssa.


	35. Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sweet Soalie! Extract a Null. That's got to be a first. What the Fek have those spooks been up to now?"
> 
> He was Special Operations but the Nulls were definitely spooks and kriffing scary with it.
> 
> He needed to brief the team, this was going to make their day. Advise the General how long they were likely to be away, as usual Captain Ordo and Lieutenant Mereel had been thorough with their intel. He smiled and shook his head remembering the last time he had seen the Lieutenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some non Mando Commandos

Captain Climber entered the General's ready room; he had been there on numerous occasions but normally, in the presence of Commander Salvo. This time he wasn't, that was the first unusual aspect of this meeting.

General Shryne, known to be a soldier's Jedi, very much like Skywalker; he identified with his troops but wasn't as reckless, suited Climber well, it tempered Commander Salvo. He was sure something had been added to his brother clones' growth jar on Kamino, or removed from it. His attitude meant Climber was hard pressed to call him brother some of the time.

Climber's trainer had been Corellian, but he appreciated the brotherhood the Mandalorians engendered; after all his template was Mandalorian and his trainer had also ingrained in them the need for brotherhood within the squad.

_Who else will have your six?_

Climber stopped; he must be tired thinking like this. They didn't get much down time, even though the General tried to give them some.

"Sir," he came to attention and saluted. Shryne stood facing the viewport with his arms clasped behind his back. He hadn't yet recovered from the loss of his latest padawan. He blamed himself. Climber couldn't comment on that but he knew it wasn't right that children, even Jedi younglings, were being sent to fight a war.

_Ironic, given I'm only eleven._

_But I'm tall for my age, so the joke goes amongst his brothers._

The General turned around. Jedi were not supposed to have attachments but Climber thought that was droyk; he had seen how the General's recent loss and previous one still troubled him. He never seemed to do the meditation thing anymore, the thing that the other Jedi deemed so important; he didn't fit in with the flash training they received on Kamino regarding Jedi but then after Geonosis, no one was naïve about the Jedi. They could be killed and they could get you killed.

Shryne wasn't so bad.

"At ease, Captain. I have had a special request from a … General Jusik." He checked his datapad, as if he hadn't heard of this Jedi before. Climber didn't think there were that many left, "It's for an extraction. Apparently you are the nearest team." He looked at Climber, as if he was going to ask a question but then decided better of it and handed him a data pad.

This was the second unusual aspect.

"The information is already loaded for you, and I'm told you have the passcode."

Shryne looked closely at the Captain, waiting for a reaction, but he received none, which wasn't that unusual.

"Yes Sir."

"Is there anything I should know, Climber?" He had used the Captain's name indicating that this request was less formal.

"I'll let you know once I've studied the intel; if there's anything that affects the ship's company. I will tell you, General." He brought it back to a professional footing.

"Very well, Captain, dismissed." Shryne sighed, he would have to deal with Salvo alone now; he was not the easiest member of the GAR to get along with, compared to some he'd met. Climber was one of the more amenable; he was not sure if that's because he was a Commando. He'd been told they could be 'eccentric'. Shryne had found them professional and dedicated, just as the troopers under his direct command were.

Shryne appreciated Salvo's strategic competence but there was a coldness to the clone, even towards his own men, something he had never felt in any of the other clones he had worked with.

.

Climber strode through the corridors to his office, Privilege Of Rank, so they say; it was more like a cupboard but it was private. He entered, sat and opened up the datapad, studying it for a moment before he exclaimed.

"Sweet Soalie! Extract a Null. That's got to be a first. What the Fek have those spooks been up to now?"

He was Special Operations but the Nulls were definitely spooks and kriffing scary with it.

He needed to brief the team, this was going to make their day. Advise the General how long they were likely to be away, as usual Captain Ordo and Lieutenant Mereel had been thorough with their intel. He smiled and shook his head remembering the last time he had seen the Lieutenant.

"He'll get caught one day." He muttered to himself.

He headed to the squad room, where Trace, Ras and Dek, were checking over their equipment in readiness to pack, still in their fatigues.

"Suit up lads, we've got an urgent special job."

"Thought they were all 'special' jobs, sir, being as how we're 'Special' Forces." Retorted Trace.

"Very good, Trace. This one is to return a favour. We are on our way to Altair 9 to extract ARC N12." He looked at his team, waiting for the comments. They came thick and fast.

"Sergeant A'den? Fek it must be bad."

"What's he been up to now? Not dancing with another Magna droid?"

"Was he the one that climbed up above the main mess hall at Tipoca City and took potshots at Lama Su, when he was showing some dignitary around?" Asked Ras.

"That's him."

"Ooh, I missed that." Joined in Dek. "I thought you were the only one that liked climbing Cap?"

Climber gave him a 10 second stare, which seemed to work, as he quickly returned to packing his kit.

"Let's get transport organised, go through the intel and plan of action." He lit up the holograph and placed the datapad on the table; the four Republic Commando's gathered around the table to study the display.

One hour later the armoured RC's made their way to the Hangar Bay and the TIV waiting for them; as they strode across the hangar, looking larger than your average trooper in their black katarn armour, some shinies stared and nudged each other, until their sergeant pulled them up.

"Ah, Captain Climber and friends. Just as I was getting used to sleeping in my own bunk." The pilot quipped.

Climber sighed, these pilots always liked the sound of their own voices.

"Just a little jaunt, Acro, we'll be back in time for supper." Retorted Climber.

"You always say that, but we never are."

"Now when have I ever been wrong Acro?"

The pilot looked upwards "Four weeks ago, when.."

"Ok, Ok. Let's say breakfast time on Corrie."

"Ooh, you do spoil me." He chuckled to himself, "but where first."

"Altair 9." Replied Climber, at which Acro grimaced, "and no showing off."

"Republic? So we're not going to get shot at?"

"Not if I can help it." Retorted Climber.

"All aboard for the Altair Express." Intoned Acro. "Fasten ya'seat belts."

.

Yan Barock had been enjoying herself, this diversion was the most enjoyment she had had in months but it had to end. The clone wasn't going to give her any more information than she already had and she was only toying with him. The loss of the hybrid clone foetus had proved problematical for her and subsequently stopped one strand of her experiments, which had not pleased her master. She had not been able to retrieve it, even though her private intel network was much better than the Republics; her operatives were well paid and knew exactly what they had to do. They also knew exactly what would happen if they failed.

As did she.

Next she would take care of Neryssa, she thought that had happened at the droid factory, but she was lucky there; she survived and Yan adapted. Yan was good at that, and used it to her advantage. When she found out she was alive and with the Null, that opened another opportunity for her but the Zillo Beast put paid to that line of experimentation.

Ever the opportunist, she managed to get one of her subsidiaries involved in cloning the beast; the results were proving very interesting and her Master was especially pleased with that outcome. She just needed to catch up with Dr Sionver Boll to compare notes and remove that more ethical competition but the good Doctor was being elusive.

Back to the clone, he could actually be useful, a test subject, just to see how her latest product affected the enhanced clones, although there were only six of these. She knew from her sources that there were other batches and some still in production but the Kaminoans were being tight lipped about them, as ever; they had learnt from the Nulls and although they no longer deliberately made the alterations to the genome, any clones with mutations that were deemed 'desirable' were kept and you never knew with Palpatine, what exactly he was up to.

Crazy as a box of Hapen frogs doesn't come near to it; even she could say that.

He would do anything to keep power. All manner of …..things…...were being cloned despite the law.

She donned her lab coat and hazmat gloves, as the toxin could only be introduced intravenously; this is why she had needed Neryssa's Mother, to find some way of using a Droid to deliver it, to specific clones. That was what her remit had been.

That hadn't gone well, instead of working for her, Neryssa's Mother had found out what was happening somehow. Something to do with that force forsaken place, Mandalore; that leak she needed to track down and remove but that was another problem, or opportunity. She had to come up with another way, but never mind the Mother wouldn't cross her again, ever.

She smiled at that thought.

.

Yan Barock oversaw the experiment to the end.

The security team hoisted the Clone up, ready to be lowered into a preserving tank once the toxin did its work. Yan noticed that several had cut lips and held themselves, delicately; It looked as if he had proved to be a difficult subject after she left. She checked the toxin in the delivery system and set up the monitoring equipment; obtaining and working with the raw data, was still satisfying for her and this subject was especially interesting to work with.

A'den watched the woman through lidded eyes; he was still conscious just. Looked like he was going to end up like the other specimens in this place. A small smile of satisfaction flitted across his face, when he saw the Weequay had stayed down; he only wished it could have been her.

Yan walked up to the tank; she observed the clone.

"Amazing. It's still fighting the toxin."

She looked at the figures and increased the level.

"This is so, interesting."

She watched the figures climb.

"Hmmm."

Debating, she decided to leave the level at that and monitor how long it took for the clone to cease functioning. Looking back at the suspended clone, she was amazed at his resilience and further amazed that he was created from the DNA of a normal humanoid being.

"What I wouldn't give to see the cloning labs on Kamino."

It was now just a question of time and she was not needed to observe; the machines did that for her.

As she left the laboratory she noticed the Weequay lying in the corner, pity, he had been one of her better workers, never caused any problems, never questioned her orders and carried them out efficiently

"Oh dear, never mind; I'll get the refuse Droid to clean it up later."

.

"Nice planet." Commented Acro, as he swerved to take evasive action avoiding the tracking systems of the planet. He hoped the transponder worked that the Captain had given him; this was supposed to be friendly planet and he didn't really want to upset the locals. At least there was no incoming fire. He could hear the Commandos completing their last preparations and then their HUDs went live.

He put the TIV down in a densely wooded area, at least twenty clicks away from any occupied suburbs; the nearest beings were in the Research complex, 4.5 clicks away.

"Sorry it's the nearest I could get you, Captain, without setting off any sensors or alarms."

"More than good enough, Acro." He hit the door release, "See you in a while."

"Looking forward to it, ladies."

The Commandos leapt out; their T visors glowing in the darkness of the forest. They were on this; this is what they were engineered for.

.

"Kal. ION Team have landed on Altair 9 and are making their way to A'den's last known position. Captain Climber will update, when they've got something. I've notified the General, Jusik, that is."

His brothers were always in danger and this should not be any different but the thought that he may have sent his own brother into a trap continued to disturb him."

"Son, you Okay?"

Kal had spotted the moment's hesitation.

"Should we notify, Neryssa?" It still seemed odd taking her feelings into account.

Kal thought for a moment, "No, not until we know more."

He knew she back in the Treatment Room; he had checked on her for A'den and physically she was well but….well you couldn't tell with females especially after something like this. He wouldn't tell her until they had something definite. No need to worry her.

"Just keep me updated."

Ordo nodded, his hand held against the side of his tilted head. Kal thought he may even be listening in to ION Team's own coms.

.

Climber raised his clenched fist, signalling to hold; the Commandos stopped. They dropped to crouching positions.

"Dek?"

Climber waited for his coms specialist to finish scanning. They were as close as they could be without attracting unwanted attention.

"I'm reading seven, no eight life forms, all humanoid and moving…except one."

"Is it a clone?"

"Difficult to say, there's quite a bit of…..interference and that particular area is shielded in some way."

Climber brought up the image of the complex.

"If we're seen, it could cause an incident, so we make it look like Seppies."

"Yessir."

"Security cams still functioning?"

"Yessir."

On his mark they moved forward towards the front gates; their katarn armour helping to camouflage them in the undergrowth.

Whoever built this place was so intent on making it invisible, they sacrificed the security aspect of open ground in the event of an attack. Were they so confident that wouldn't happen?

"Dek, check again. Anymore security measures, beyond the fence."

Dek scanned again.

Climber didn't like this; it was too easy. They were practically inviting them in.

"Dek?"

"Still nothing sir….it just seems too easy, unless there is nothing there."

"We could do a full frontal and then destroy the evidence, make it look like an industrial accident."

"Prep for that, but in the mean time we go in with PEP blasters."

"PEP, Sir?"

"You heard me, now take out the Security Cams."

.

"Acro? Are you receiving me?"

"Yessir?"

"We need you closer, I'm transmitting the coordinates now."

"Received sir ETA, ten minutes."

"Fek, he's heavy sir."

"Is he still with us?"

"Yessir."

Dek and Ras were holding up the Null who was just barely moving his legs. Climber was leading and Trace was on their six. No one had come after them yet.

"How much longer Trace?" Climber enquired, simultaneously notifying Captain Ordo that they had his fellow Null.

"Twenty seconds."

It was the longest twenty seconds of his short life, as he made his way through the undergrowth. Finally he heard the sound of the TIV coming into land. They had surely set off some alarms by now.

What he had seen in the complex, had caused an anger that he had never felt before. His brothers body parts displayed like lab rats. N12 hoisted up ready for the same fate. it was one thing to fight and go out fighting, all clones were prepared for that but this. He tried to erase it from his mind.

Force knows what she was up to but obviously a Seppie cell.

Whump!

He felt the rush of the wind as the complex finally exploded.

"I thought you said twenty seconds."

"Give or take."

"Little less of that, thank you."

Well it wasn't going to be used by anyone else now.

.

They pulled him onto the TIV and Dek inserted a line; he was close to death. Dek scanned him.

"Some kind of toxin, Sir. I need everyones med kit."

The urgency in his voice ensured they were in his hands within seconds. Sure fingers identified all the anti toxins and he pumped the Null full of them, plus one stim shot. The rest of ION team watched, as the TIV exited the planets atmosphere. It was now a waiting game with the anti toxins and his genetically engineered constitution keeping him alive, for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find all the names of Ion squad so had to make one up and tried to find Corellian curse words. As you can see I am not good at action scenes, so didn't put much in.


	36. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ad'ika?" It was Kal.
> 
> There was an unusual pause following his normal salutation.
> 
> "Yes?" She prompted him and walked away from Fives allowing him to get dressed in peace.
> 
> "A'den's been injured."
> 
> "Where are you?" She asked, the panic already rising in her and she could hear the same in his voice; Kal was upset.
> 
> "GAR Medical Centre, West Wing, Room 4."
> 
> Toxicology.
> 
> "I'm coming now."
> 
> Tod overheard the last part of the conversation and raised an eyebrow.
> 
> "A'den's..."
> 
> "Go!"

**GAR Treatment Room:**

The comlink pinged insistently for the third time but she continued to ignore it; this was a delicate procedure, if it was to be done without inflicting too much pain. She didn't like to inflict pain, if she could at all avoid it.

It was her first day back.

She was taking it steady but was amazed how busy it had suddenly become in the aftermath of the Zillo Beast.

Ryssa pulled herself up; she wasn't going to go there.

"There," she whispered to herself, as she sprayed the area with bacta, whilst resisting the urge to slap the perfectly toned butt that faced her.

"OK, Fives, you can get up now." His face was as red as the inside of Palps office. Despite his bravado and the ARC training, he sometimes still acted like a teenager.

It was touching.

She had spent the last 15 minutes removing the barbs of the Malraux Rose plant from his backside. How he managed to get them there, nobody but Echo and Fives knew and Echo wasn't saying anything but Tod had a 'book' going on it with the 501st and some of the 212th.

Five to one that he fell whilst rappelling, four to one when he was taking a call of nature, thirty five to one, that he had found a lady friend. She smiled to herself, on hearing this, it would keep them going for weeks trying to find out exactly what happened. She wondered who would be the first to ask what she thought.

He just tripped and fell. She hadn't asked him why he didn't have his blacks on at the time. That answer would be much more interesting.

The other medics miraculously reappeared now that it was over; not that she minded but it took half an hour to get Fives to actually submit to the procedure with Echo blocking the door and then getting him to remove the lower part of his body glove, so she thought their disappearance was deliberate, to make it even more embarrassing for Fives.

Payback for some.

Fives had been distant with her since D.T.s

She removed her gloves, sanitised her hands and finally answered the comlink.

"Ad'ika?" It was Kal.

There was an unusual pause following his normal salutation.

"Yes?" She prompted him and walked away from Fives allowing him to get dressed in peace.

"A'den's been injured."

"Where are you?" She asked, the panic already rising in her and she could hear the same in his voice; Kal was upset.

"GAR Medical Centre, West Wing, Room 4."

_Toxicology._

"I'm coming now."

Tod overheard the last part of the conversation and raised an eyebrow.

"A'den's..."

"Go!"

She rushed unthinking and unseeing through the Medical Centre; she couldn't remember how she got there but finally she was in front of the door to Room 4. She hesitated, dreading what she would find. She pushed it open.

A'den looked, just as he did when he was asleep, peaceful, as he was suspended in the bacta tank; all the normal medical equipment was attached to him. Kal was with him, in front of the tank and another clone standing next to him, plus Mereel standing the other side.

She hesitated, feeling as if she was intruding but she shouldn't be, she was his wife. She had a right to be here. Finally, she recognised the one hovering over Kal as Ordo; he always looked older than all the others. Mereel was on his datapad, frantically scrolling, searching for something. The others were all on missions off planet, she assumed. Her chest was tight, she could barely breath with the panic. Kal pulled her into a hug, when she finally reached him; she squeezed him back, it felt comforting, for both of them.

"Ad'ika."

It seemed to be the only word he could say.

The room was quiet except for the hum and beep of the medical equipment in the background; A'den, she could see, was barely breathing. She was taking refuge in her medical expertise, not wanting to break down despite the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her, the helplessness.

Scanning the medical equipment and datapad, there was no diagnosis yet; the toxicology report had not been completed. The droids were unlikely to recommend termination or euthanasia...yet. Ryssa was clutching at straws. Commandos were highly skilled and relatively few, so were worth more, that thought still made her feel sick but she could not even think about the other prospect, the possibility of losing him.

Mereel's hand gently pushed her into the chair, that he moved next to the tank for her, so she sat and watched; he looked peaceful but the instruments showed the battle being fought in his body. He was fighting for his life; every reading showed anomalies. His scars, looking like green slashes on his skin were nothing compared to that and if asked, he could remember exactly when, where and from whom he got each one. The Nulls never forgot anything; she could not imagine that torture, after what they had been through as children.

She wished she could touch him, if he knew she was here, perhaps it would bring him some comfort. Perhaps he would remember that when he woke. Or was that more to comfort her. She could feel the panic rising in her again, her throat ached with tears forced down but tears would not help him; she needed to help him, she couldn't lose him, not now.

"Cyar'e. I'm here."

She whispered to him and put her hand flat on the tank willing him to open his eyes and look at her; show her that he was still in there. The Bacta was doing what it could, in keeping general infections at bay, but only the antidote, if there was one, could actually cure him.

.

Ordo was disturbed by Neryssa. She walked in, hugged his father and then sat next to where his brother was suspended in Bacta. A'den hated Bacta, especially being suspended in it; A'den, who was unconscious and dying. She had whispered to him, called him 'Cyare.' He didn't know her, had met her only once. He studied her in detail and she knew he was watching her but she didn't seem to mind. She was watching A'den, Fierfek, he was dying, his brother was dying, not in battle but in a shab'la Bacta tank fighting some unknown CIS toxin.

And losing.

He'd had enough.

He knew it wasn't logical, what he was thinking.

_The Aruetii can leave, leave him and my family alone._

He moved quickly striding towards her but before he could reach her, Mereel, equally fast, was barring his way.

"Ord'ika? What's the problem?"

Ordo felt his brother's hand on his and looked at him. Ordo blamed himself, as he had sent A'den on this mission. Not Kal, not Zey. It was his mission based on the shab'la intel from Republic Intelligence, a misnomer, if ever there was one.

Ordo was struggling with this, as he always, always protected his brothers and now he was hitting out and not using his impressive intellect, to understand the situation.

"What the Kriff, is she, doing here?"

"She's his girl, Ord'ika. You know, Ryssa. A'den's girl."

He stared at Mereel, while the realisation sank in again; he knew this, that his brother was loved by somebody other than his family, somebody who had nothing to gain by loving him and probably a lot more to lose. Finally he felt Mereel's hand dropaway.

He still watched her closely, as she sat with his brother; she never took her eyes off him, or the medical apparatus. Continually looking for the slightest change in his status; she suddenly stood up, as he had developed a fever. That shouldn't have happened, he was in Bacta for Fek's sake. The med droids didn't do anything for him just trusting the Bacta to do its job.

She argued with the med droid, pushed it out of the way, changed the Bacta tank settings, checked again, and finally sat down. Now he could see that she was silently crying, large, slow tears fell down her cheeks. He watched as Kal came over and even in his own distressed state, put a comforting hand on her shoulder; she covered it with her own. His father had the biggest heart of anyone he knew and he was proud of him. And yet as he watched, he knew what it was but emotionally he didn't understand it and irrational as he thought it was, he wished, hoped, that one day he would have someone, other than his Buir and Vode, who cared enough to cry for him, as she was.

.

Kal's comm link pinged,it was the Chief Medical Officer, Dr Cahu.

It took several attempts before Kal moved away from the tank and finally took the call.

"Sargeant Skirata, I understand you have my Medic, Neryssa Baey, with you?"

Kal looked at Neryssa and she nodded.

"Yes. Is that a problem? We have a situation here and need her expertise."

Kal lied easily but there was an element of the truth in his statement.

"Not a problem at the moment."

"I'll put in the request for her through General Zey tonight."

"OK. Thank you Sergeant. Just making sure she's alright. How long will you need her?"

"Not sure."

"Okay. I'll check in with you periodically. You realise you've got one of the best there?"

"Yes Doctor. Thank you."

Kal nodded back at Neryssa and then went back to studying his son in the tank, with Ordo now at his side.

Ryssa hadn't noticed the four Commandos, standing in the corner of the room, not until Mereel had gone over to them. She vaguely heard them have a hushed conversation with Mereel thanking them; they wished they'd gotten there earlier and wanted A'den to have a speedy recovery. They then left the room unobtrusively, leaving Ryssa's memory at the same time. She had to concentrate on A'den.

Mereel had intercepted the toxicology report sent to the med droid and read it; he called Ryssa over, even though she was loath to leave the tank and passed her the datapad. After a few minutes….

"So what do you think?"

"I'm not an expert in toxins but it looks manufactured, most are now. It's definitely not natural. You don't get those two molecules occurring naturally together. They have to be forced to combine; and it is specifically for humanoids. See that." She pointed at a cluster of molecules. "That cluster targets carbon based life forms. I can't actually see if it's targeting clones, specifically; we would need a more detailed atomic level analysis." She swallowed at that point, "But given the circumstances, it could be."

She felt better simply looking at this information, doing something; then immediately felt guilty for feeling better.

"My thoughts exactly. You're doing okay, sister. He wouldn't want you to be unhappy; you don't have to cry all the time." Mereel had this uncanny ability to understand her, as well as A'den.

"Thank you."

"Now what else can we find out."

The fact that the CIS were targeting clones with biowarfare again, was the Bantha in the room.

They pored over the report; she had left A'den comfortable but she still felt she needed to do something more than just sit. They couldn't just let it run its course. He'd had broad spectrum anti toxins but it was only slowing down its progress and not totally eradicating it from his system. She kept glancing back at him in the tank; if any of the readings beeped she was there checking.

Mereel continued to interrogate the holonet to find any similar symptoms or instances of the particular or similar toxin being used in humanoid deaths. It had not been trade marked with the Trade Federation or the Republic. The search was taking a while given how many humanoids there were in the galaxy but eventually it came up with a match. It's unique genetic makeup had shown up on another death that had been classed as "Natural Causes/ accidental." The presence of this toxin was highlighted as an anomaly, as the deceased had a history of recent poor health.

When Neryssa saw the name and occupation of the deceased she knew immediately, who had done this and that it was her fault.

The deceased was the previous President of the Revane Pharmaceutical Corporation.

Kal saw her reaction to the information on the screen and it screamed at him,

"Is there anything you would like to share with us Ad'ika?"

She breathed out slowly, looking at all the eyes that were suddenly fixed on her.

"I think…. this may be my fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about toxins and their treatment - just warning you.


	37. Investigating and planning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Mereel couldn't stop Ordo and he was in front of her, in seconds, his eyes blazing with anger. Kal moved slowly towards him, as Ryssa froze, seeing the blaster centimetres from her head.
> 
> All these men were damaged.
> 
> "Check." The order was out of Kal's mouth as soon as he saw Ordo moving. Kal paused making sure that he had Ordo's attention; he was thankful he didn't have to explain to one son what had happened to his girl at the hands of his brother.
> 
> "Ord'ika. Let's hear what she has to say; I'm interested."
> 
> The tone of Kal's voice had changed from fatherly concern to businesslike interest.

**Chapter Thirty Six**

This time Mereel couldn't stop Ordo and he was in front of her, in seconds, his eyes blazing with anger. Kal moved slowly towards him, as Ryssa froze, seeing the blaster centimetres from her head.

All these men were damaged.

"Check." The order was out of Kal's mouth as soon as he saw Ordo moving. Kal paused making sure that he had Ordo's attention; he was thankful he didn't have to explain to one son what had happened to his girl at the hands of his brother.

"Ord'ika. Let's hear what she has to say; I'm interested."

The tone of Kal's voice had changed from fatherly concern to businesslike interest.

Ordo, relaxed slightly, and lowered the blaster that had been pointed between her eyes, still watching her closely; Ryssa could feel the anger still radiating off him.

"It's my ex. Yan Barock." Mereel's eyebrow raised at that. "A'den had wanted, no insisted that I get a divorce from her. He felt she still had some hold over me and I would go back to her. She hasn't had any hold over me for years. I avoided her."

She could see them wondering why they had even bothered with it but it had upset A'den, the thought that she was still linked to her, belonged to her.

"Yan doesn't like losing, never did, not even a trivial argument." Uncomfortable memories flooded back causing her to pause, perhaps she still did have a hold over her. "If it's her toxin, she will have an antidote. She always said why have one customer when you could have two, or make the same one pay twice. Once you've done the Research and Development of the toxin, or virus, then it's easier, and cheaper, to complete the antidote at the same time."

Ordo had backed off a few steps but he was still regarding her with suspicion.

"You're right Ordo! It's my fault, all this is my fault. I should have said no to A'den, tried to persuade him about the divorce. We shouldn't have contacted her, or…I should have done it years ago, either way..."

Those memories replayed in her head.

"Ad'ika? Are you OK?" It was Kal's voice that broke through; she didn't know how long she had been standing there, shaking her head until she heard his voice.

Ryssa was part of Kal's family now; he promised A'den he would look after her and so he would. He might not be able to change everything for his sons' but he would have a damn good shot at it and do what he could. He patted her arm and she nodded in reply.

"So you think she used that toxin to murder her boss to get to her current position."

This was Mereel.

"Yes," Ryssa explained, "She rose fast at Revane, considering she only started about eight years ago, as a research chemist."

Ordo butted in, "It's not unheard of, if the person is capable enough."

"Oh, she's capable enough, but she's also not fully human and that would have been noted and the company's apparent bias towards pure humans, would have prevented her getting further. She had hit the 'transparisteel ceiling' as they say. Revane have very few non-humans at the top but when I saw her last she had changed, physically. She had some cosmetic work done to obscure the non human traits." Ryssa added. "A'den did a great deal of research before he let me meet with her. I thought he was being paranoid. But.."

"It would appear not." Finished Kal. "If she's got the anti-toxin, which seems likely, on current intel, then that's what we need."

Ryssa turned back to A'den, although the obs, indicated he was fighting the toxin, it was still an uphill battle and it was only his genetic enhancements that had kept him alive so far. They had to do something soon, the toxin was fighting the medication given him so far and the bacta was only doing so much. The med droids were also checking on him; she remembered Captain Rex and his outburst.

Her fear for him went up a notch.

She didn't trust the droids.

.

Kal, Mereel and Ordo were currently gathering intel on Yan, to check if there had been any other unexplained deaths.

Mereel had finally spliced all the intel he could get and left a little surprise in the Corporation Systems, he said. He didn't explain exactly what it was but it would give their IT techs a headache for a while.

She and Kal sat, he had reverted back to fatherly mode with her; they were waiting for Mereel to finish and he finally came back to them with the results, organised.

"This appears to be a pet project of hers. All funding and research goes through her office and not R and D. She recruited the scientists involved and they work directly to her, again through her office. All the logistics involved in setting it up and keeping it running all go through her office and are signed off by her. If you look at the Annual Reports, you won't find it, anywhere because it's all hidden in the running of her office."

"So….she's got her own little black ops division, has she?" Declared Kal.

Mereel laughed. "You could say that, Kal'buir." Ordo glared at him.

"But we specialise in that, don't we buir? And now we know, we can plan."

"Does she have the antidote?" Asked Ryssa.

"We don't know yet, but my little friend will find out soon." He patted the datapad.

Ordo's eyebrow raised, "Okay, Jaing's favourite little friend, he sent me." Mereel amended; all the brothers had been called in on this.

Ryssa went back to A'den, time was running out and this wasn't fair. She could see there were already a few stray grey ones pushing through his jet black hair and his laughter lines appeared deeper, even though he was relaxed. She just wanted to touch him and couldn't.

"Fek! It's so unfair." She muttered and leant her forehead against the glass of the Bacta tank. It was the nearest she could get to him.

.

The Null's and their sargeant, had been deep in conversation for a long time. Ryssa was so wrapped up with A'den, that she hadn't kept up with it but she heard the last part about getting to Yan.

"I could get us near her, Kal."

"No!" The answer came back quick and sharp. "No, we need you here with A'den."

"But…."

"No. I don't trust the droids but you..." he patted her arm.

"Buir, perhaps we could…."

"No." He pulled a Mereel to one side, out of her earshot. "She's not trained and if A'den wakes, and something happened…..I'm not going to tell him that."

"We have in the past." Ordo added, willing to sacrifice her for his brother.

"No."

Kal was remembering the last conversation, A'den's name, _Wrath,_ was well chosen.

Ryssa looked from one the other, realising what they meant and she sat back down. She looked down at her clothes, still wearing the dirty scrubs that she had on in the Treatment room. She had not even thought to bring her bag and coat with her. She left them talking and planning whilst she watched A'den.

"Do we need Jusik?" Kal enquired.

"Possibly, I'll see if he's nearby." Ordo said as he moved away and activated his comlink; simultaneously Mereel's datapad pinged for him.

"Ooh, a winner." He quipped."It's definitely her own research but on behalf of someone we know and love."

"Let me guess…. Palps." Kal ground the the last word out.

"Not exactly, but it's linked through various companies to one based on Naboo, which backed Palpatine when he was a Senator and a Muun, who he had dealings with way back."

Ryssa interrupted, "When I was there, she said she had a meeting with the Chancellor."

"When exactly was that?

"Few months ago."

"Now let's see what we can find out about that meeting? These additional security cams work both ways you know, very handy." Mereel's head dipped back to the datapad, he was that good.

Back with A'den; he looked no better. She rechecked his vitals and didn't want to leave him but they had tried every treatment that was available.

Time was running out for him.

The brothers continued to work on their datapads, with Kal pacing up and down, whilst on his comlink.

She felt as helpless, as she was with the Zillo Beast.

By the time Mereel had finished he knew everything about Yan Barock and Revane Industries, down to how much cleaning solution the droids used on a particular office desk. He had hacked her personal research and her personal fortune, which she had amassed over the past five years and he also found out some interesting things she was doing when she was with Ryssa. He would have to set those aside to look at later.

Ryssa jumped, the door had opened and General Jusik walked in. She had heard A'den talking about him and had met him but she was still wary of Jedi. He went straight over to Kal and started to talk to him, in hushed tones. She tried to listen.

Mereel called them over.

"We need to get into her office; we could use Ryssa, as a distraction, by getting and keeping her out of the office?"

"No! We keep her out of this."

Ryssa was listening carefully to this and took one last look and check on A'den; she had already made her mind up, irrespective of what Kal had said.

Suu had always told her to take control of her life; she was going to do just that.

"Kal, I need to get my things from the Treatment Room. I won't be long."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

Putting her hand on the Bacta tank she whispered, "Whatever I do, A'den, it's for you, believe me. I love you. Stay alive for me."

With that she walked quickly out of the room leaving the Nulls and Kal to their planning.

.

It didn't take her long to get to the Treatment Room; it was empty, all the clones returned to Barracks, the lighting dimmed. She left it at that level; retrieving her bag and coat she found her comlink and scrolled through her numbers.

"Yan would never have left this to anyone else; she would have wanted to enjoy it."

A moment of doubt crossed her mind.

_Am I really sure it was her. Was she that bad? Was I that enamoured of her that I never saw it._

"Yes, but you ignored it." Was her answer to herself, and she had brought this on A'den. She would never forgive herself that.

She found the number she needed.

"You okay there?"

The voice from nowhere startled her so much, she dropped her comlink and it clattered to the floor, the sound echoing in the empty room. The lights undimmed slowly. Tod picked up the comlink and handed it to her.

"You sure you're Okay?"

Ryssa nodded.

"How is he?"

"Bad."

"Come on tell me about it." Damn it, he liked the Null and he liked Ryssa. He also liked how Ryssa looked when she was with him, or had been with him. Somebody needed some good times in this Force forsaken war, not many of his brothers were getting that.

He guided her to a chair, brewed a Caf and pushed it in her hand. "I bet you've had nothing to eat either?" He unwrapped a ration bar and pushed at her. "It'll keep you going. You need to keep going for him."

Ryssa knew what he said was true; she took a bite and grimaced at the awful taste. Shredded flimzi, swept up off the floor came to mind. She gagged and took a drink of a Caf to make it go down.

"It's some kind of toxin; some other Commandos had to extract him. He's in a tank now but it's not working. We need the antidote."

"Kriffing Seppies." Swore Tod.

"It's my fault, Tod. Mine." She swallowed a gulp of Caf and choked.

Tod slapped her on the back; "What exactly was your fault?" She did take things to heart where A'den was concerned and Coric hadn't been back since before the Zillo beast incident. He knew that was something to do with A'den.

"Yan did this, I know she did."

"Who?"

"Yan, my ex."

This was the first Tod had known of this. "Slow down. Tell me what happened."

"I just know it was her." Ryssa took the last gulp of Caf, chewed the last bite of ration bar and jabbed herself with a stim for good measure. She needed to be fully alert.

"Hey, where did that come from? What are you doing?"

"Going to sort this out with Yan. Finally."

Tod watched, worried, as she strode out of the treatment room. This was one side of Ryssa he had never seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Hope you are keeping safe. Ordo isn't coping well with this and he’s not the only one.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Sued13.


	38. An Unexpected Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryssa makes a visit with consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled with this chapter but here goes

The slight chill of the Coruscant night hit Ryssa as she headed out, past the clones that looked so much like A'den behind their visors, just a copy of a man, some said. A'den, was so much more, they all were.

She knew.

Numerous artificial lights allowed her to make good progress away from the medical Centre, until she found a bench to sit on and flicked open the comlink. She entered a number she had not used in years.

"Yan, is that you?" her voice didn't feel like her own.

"Neryssa, how are you, my dear?"

"Can I see you?"

The pause that followed was deliberate; she often used them.

"I am very busy, my dear."

"I need to see you now." She hadn't fully planned what she was doing or where she was going with this. Just that she had to do something.

"Need….., my dear?" Yan sounded disinterested but past experience told Ryssa, that the more blasé she appeared the more interested she was.

"Can we meet?"

There was silence again and Ryssa waited patiently…..for a few seconds. "Can we?"

Silence.

"Yes, of course my dear— my new Apartment. It will be more private."

"Yes. Private." Ryssa said quietly, she continued to feel the effect of the Stims keeping her energised despite her uneasiness.

"There you are, my dear, my new address. I'll see you shortly."

"Yes." Ryssa replied as quiet as before, as she downloaded the address; she checked it and hailed a sky taxi, it was too far to walk with any haste and she needed to hurry.

Yan's building was even more opulent that her work office and definitely a step up from what they had shared when they were together. She could see the human Concierge, as she walked through the revolving doors.

"I'm here to see Yan Barock."

The Concierge's eyes looked her up and down, appraising her GAR issue scrubs; she had not even thought to change. Had she arrived without contacting Yan, she would not have got any further, the Concierge would have had her removed from the building and possibly worse. Instead a tall, impossibly shiny protocol droid appeared at Ryssa's side. Only the highest value properties had not just human help but protocol droids instead of a basic hospitality droid.

"The Droid will show you up…Miss Baey." His voice barely disguised his disdain.

"Please, follow me." The droid turned sharply and walked away silently; she followed it to the lift. Her comlink beeped—she switched it off as she entered the lift, as opulent as the rest of the building, no expense spared; Ryssa noticed the button pressed by the droid was for the Penthouse. The lift rose through the building, silently, softly; it was eerie.

It ushered Ryssa in but she would have been able to find her way, as Yan's apartment occupied the whole of the Penthouse floor.

"If you need anything, I am at your service." It intoned; it was the first time it has said anything, since the 'follow me'.

The door opened into a large gaudy, sitting room, decorated with gilt furniture and heavy tapestries, highlighted with large amounts of gold embroidery. There were ornate tables and a similar desk, plus matching silk covered seating, chairs and large sumptuous sofas. The marble floors which completed the look were plain in comparison but that was nothing compared to the floor to ceiling transparisteel windows at the far end of the room. The view was as good as any in the Senate District; Ryssa could see the four towers of the Jedi Temple rising up in the distance—they were that near the Senate building.

"The best view in all Coruscant; better than from the Chancellors office and I know."

Ryssa's long stare out of the window, had been caught by Yan and Ryssa's heard the comment on the Chancellor's view was not 'I'm told' or 'I hear' but _I know._

Yan sat at a large low table, on one of the sofa's; it almost swallowed her. The round table, set out in front of her, was covered in a selection of all the latest food crazes, and she had her datapad in her hand, working as ever. Always working.

"My dear, how good to see you." She declared not looking up from the datapad "and you have come alone." She glanced past her at this point.

It was always 'my dear or Neryssa', never Ryssa.

"Yan…" she started.

Barock held one index finger up and Ryssa stopped speaking immediately. This was worse than last time, she needed to concentrate.

"Ya…." the finger went up again.

Ryssa went silent again and waited; the habit of obedience ingrained from their relationship still controlled her.

She finally looked up from her datapad. "How can I help you, my dear."

Ryssa didn't know how to start—her mouth opened.

"A'den."

"The clone?...Yes, my dear what about him." The tone was slightly irritated.

"He's been poisoned."

"Oh dear, how unfortunate…for you both." The words were sympathetic but the tone was not.

A'den didn't have time for her to prevaricate. "It was produced by your company."

"Was it my dear?" Ryssa had her attention now, shown by the slight change in her demeanour. "And you want me to do what?"

"Help me?"

Yan took a long drink, through a straw, of the rather vibrant looking cocktail, that she was holding and carefully put it down. She pursed her lips.

"Now why would I do that my dear?"

"We have evidence."

"Do you? And what would that be? The fact that my company manufactures this…..toxin. My company produces many thousands of different type of units for various applications."

"No, the fact that you are personally responsible for it. Not the company and it's been used on Republic soldiers."

Ryssa had a bad feeling about this; she could see the look on a Yan's face change again, become harder. Ryssa's hand searched for the hold out blaster in her pocket, the one that A'den had given her for protection.

"And what do you intend to do, with this information?"

"Nothing….if you give me the antidote for him."

Ryssa was mesmerised by the way Yan calmly rose, walked slowly over to the drinks cabinet and poured herself another cocktail. She took another slow drink. Everything appeared in slow motion.

"What if I want more."

"What?" Ryssa's bad feeling heightened.

"What if there's something else I want?"

Ryssa took a deep breath, if she could supply it, she would, anything for A'den. "What is it?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, my dear…you."

"W-Why?" Ryssa was beginning to feel nauseous now. "You must know I hate you."

She had not noticed how near to her, Yan had moved; she was now within an arm's length away from her.

"We were good together; you have to admit that." She took another sip through the stainless steel straw, never taking her eyes off Ryssa.

"Why?" Ryssa asked her again; she did not believe her motive. She was not that naïve now, too much had happened to her.

"For old times sake?"

"Old times weren't good for me."

"That's the offer. Have a drink."

Yan poured a glass of the most expensive Soulean Brandy you could buy and held it out to her; it had been Ryssa's favourite when they were together. It could be her undoing. Her hand involuntarily went towards it and wrapped around it, while her mind was spinning.

.

"Son? What's the problem?" Kal recognised the medic rushing in as Tod; he had been with Ryssa in the LAATi. He owed him. Not that any clone didn't get his attention, whether they looked as worried as that or not.

"Is Ryssa here?" It was not really a question, he already thought he knew where she was but he was scanning the room, as he said it. "I'm worried she's going to do something stupid."

Tod felt responsible for her, she was his friend; his only friend who wasn't a brother.

"Ryssa?" Kal had been so engrossed in A'den's welfare, he just realised she had not returned and was worried. The Med droids were demanding to take A'den out of the Bacta, as it wasn't working. He had been arguing with them but they were prepping now having replaced one that Ordo deactivated. At least A'den was still alive, just.

"Ordo, can you track her, where is she?"

Ordo stopped his conversation with Mereel and checked.

"Oh no."

"Son?"

"Somewhere in the Senate district."

"What the Fek is she doing there?" He turned, "Tod?"

Tod squirmed under his cold gaze, immediately understanding why Kal was chosen to train Commando's.

"I think she's gone to see her ex."

Kal closed his eyes at that revelation; it was exactly what he didn't want. Ryssa blundering into something she couldn't deal with.

"Ordo, change of plans. We need to get her out of there. Get Jusik we may need his …..specific talents."

"I'll stay with A'den." Mereel interrupted.

"Thanks son." His hand automatically gripped his shoulder but he knew all of them would do this for each other.

"Tod, isn't it? You're with us."

"Yes sir." He straightened up at the request.

Ordo had spent most of the last few minutes on his Com; "Jusik is on his way and Enacca's on call. You sure about Jusik?"

"Yes….he's a good lad…." He was going to say they could trust him. He thought he could but wasn't sure how far. This would test him.

.

The kiss brought back so many memories, as Yan pulled away.

"Now my dear, you can do so much better than that. Remember, I know you so well. I know exactly what you like. Does your clone?"

Yan pulled Ryssa in for another kiss, this was deeper, forcing her tongue between Ryssa's lips. She allowed it; she needed the antidote. Hesitating, she put her arms around her, reaching up to her neck, surprised when she heard a moan from Yan. Ryssa leaned more into her, feeling Yan's hand tracing down her back to her butt before squeezing; Ryssa adjusted her stance before pulling away from the kiss. Leaving them joined at the hips.

"Better." Murmured Yan. This was the Yan, Ryssa remembered from the start of their relationship; there had been times when she couldn't believe what she had turned into and done to her. Ryssa was responding to her former lover, getting pulled in just like before. She dragged her mind back to why she was here and Yan sensed it; pulling away from her.

"You need to put him out of your mind, for good, and come back to me. We _were_ good together; you were good for me. Your clone will be dead soon and there is nothing you can do about it." Yan's fingertips traced a line down her face from her temple to her chin.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but your errand has been for nothing."

Ryssa felt warm breath on her neck, as she leant in again; a wave of confusion sweeping over her, as Yan's fingers continued to trace a pattern on her temple. It was a familiar feeling, one she often had when she was with Yan. She concentrated, pushing the confusion away.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, my dear," her low laugh filled the air, "there is no antidote. Never was and never will be. They were the instructions on the order."

Ryssa jerked herself away.

"None?"

Yan was still smiling, "None."

"But you always make one—as back-up—for extra profit."

"Not this time."

Ryssa's knee's suddenly felt rubbery and she slumped onto one of the sofa's, shaking her head.

_No! No! No! It couldn't be._

"W—why?" She stuttered, her voice sounding as if it was coming from somewhere other than her mouth.

"As I said, they were the orders — no antidote. No chance of stopping the required result." _plus she wasn't going to disobey this particular order._

"No." Ryssa's voice sounded stronger than she felt.

"So you see my dear, I am all you have left." Yan's open hand came towards her and into her sightline; Ryssa's hand wrapped around the small blaster still in her pocket, she pulled it out and on instinct—and fired.

.

The speeder screeched to a halt on the landing platform and Kal came to the conclusion all his boys loved speed, or some kind of danger, maybe it was built into them. He should know but they still surprised him, Jusik and Enacca were waiting.

"You up for this sir?" Kal addressed the slightly scruffy looking Jedi.

"Yes. Let's see what we can do." Kal and Ordo followed Jusik; he now had a slight swagger to him which ensured that his light sabre hilt was highly visible. He looked around the Reception and zoned in on the officious looking Concierge; he activated his holo recorder, displaying an image of Ryssa.

"Have you seen this woman?"

"Why, what has she done?"

"Jedi business—yes or no?"

"Yes…"

"And?" Ordo had moved forward, his voice menacing through his helmet, "It's a matter of Republic Security, highly sensitive."

"She's with one of our residents, I'll…." His hand moved towards the com, "No." interrupted Jusik, "We're acting on behalf of the Chancellor's Office."

Backing away, the suddenly concerned Concierge, pointed to the lift.

The men rode up in silence until Ordo said, "Chancellor's Office?"

Jusik shrugged.

The rest of the smooth rise to the penthouse was silent.

.

Ryssa's head whipped around as she heard the door open and shakily aimed the blaster in the direction of the footsteps; she heard a clone voice say "Kriff." Then she saw who had entered and lowered the blaster.

"Glad you did that, Ad'ika."

Ryssa saw Ordo and another clone, Tod, she thought, by his armour colours and patterns. She let her head lean back, not looking at what she had done. Kal looked at the body sprawled out a few feet from Ryssa before moving slowly towards her; she still had the blaster. He held out his hand as he came towards her.

Ryssa needed to explain, as he gently took the blaster from her hand.

"She didn't make one Kal; there's no antidote."

She vaguely heard a muffled blaster fire and Ordo calling for Enacca for clean up but it all seemed unreal, dreamlike.

"Buir, she wasn't dead." Ordo still felt he had to explain.

"Come here, Ad'ika." Kal pulled her up by the arms; she was white as a sheet and looked as if she was going to throw her guts up. She pulled away from him and headed to one of the large potted plants and did just that. He stood back until she straightened up, wiping her hand across her mouth, she looked stricken.

_Aruetii,_ Kal thought dismissively

"A'den?"

"He's still with us."

Ryssa slowly closed her eyes, breathing out.

"Here." Tod's hand, holding a water flask appeared, shakily holding it she took several deep gulps.

"I need to be with him." Kal handed her over to Tod, who gently led her away, whispering to her as they went.

"Ordo?"

"Enacca's on her way to help with clean up. I'm on the slicing. We can make everything disappear."

"The concierge?"

"Jusik."

Kal nodded. Sometimes his sons really did amaze him and what Ryssa had just done, was what he would have done anyway, after what she had told him. He wasn't even sure if he would have done it any cleaner. He would have been happy to make the scientist suffer, which wasn't like him. He walked over to check on Ryssa and pulled her in for another hug. She did her best. Jusik nodded to Kal, as he headed downstairs to take care of the concierge. Ordo was currently slicing the security system.

They were sorting it. He let out a breath. A'den was his priority now.

Enacca's speeder appeared at the landing platform, gently putting down; Ordo let her in and she grunted when she saw the mess; her and Kal went way back and this was her usual greeting. She produced a waterproof sheet, lifted the body and dumped it unceremoniously in the boot of her speeder, returning to compete the clean up, with some more disgruntled noises.

By this time Jusik had returned, "Sorted." He was beginning to sound just like Kal.

Ordo made one final sweep of the room with the instruments in his HUD; he wandered around until he was finally satisfied, "Everything cleared Buir. We're good to go." And with that they left the penthouse suite pristine.

.

As they enter the lift, Kal can see her leaning on the new lad; she had turned in on herself. That, and the vomiting made him think that this was the first time she had killed anyone, well nearly. Kal was a little nervous as they entered the Reception area, the Concierge looked up, a bland expression on his face .

"Everything in order, gentlemen."

"Yes," answered Jusik, "and as you said she wasn't in. What time did she leave?"

"About 18:30, she didn't say when she would be back." Kal couldn't say exactly what was happening but occasionally Jusik sort of waved his hand in front of his face. "Remember, no one has been here all evening. It's been quiet. No one."

"No one has been here all evening. It's been quiet. No one." Jusik waited for a few seconds as the man's face went blank and motioned them to leave. The concierge said nothing; the Protocol droid, stood deactivated, processor wiped by an EMP. Ordo clicked something in his hand as they left.

"All done Buir. They won't know anyone has been here. I've input a view of her leaving the building earlier and wiped us out; all of us." He looked at Ryssa.

Kal clasped his shoulder then heard his Com buzz; he switched it on to see Mereel, fearing the worst he turned away from everyone.

"Buir, A'den is holding his own but there's someone here looking for Ryssa." He knew every nuance of his son's voices and the voices in the back ground didn't help. "Says his name is Brud and he's a friend…he's a little overwrought."

Ryssa's head shot up, "Brud? He's there? Don't hurt him."


	39. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryssa turned back. "Can you really help? He doesn't have much time left."
> 
> Brud nodded.
> 
> Kal appeared at his side. "Nothing else has worked and he's running out of time. What's your name again?" Kal demanded.
> 
> "Brud." The droid answered.
> 
> "Kal." Ryssa put herself between them, "he doesn't like strangers."
> 
> "He's doing okay so far."
> 
> "Just let me deal with him." She noticed Jusik over Brud's shoulder just staring at them, dismissing it as something that Jedi did.
> 
> "I have completed the scans, Master Brud." The protocol droid piped up.
> 
> "Good. I set him to scan as soon as we entered. Let's see what we have."

**Coruscant Medcenter**

"You okay?" Ryssa was riveted by the numbers on the read outs for A'den when she realised Tod talking to her. Worry about A'den and then why Brud had turned up occupied her mind; she knew it was selfish but she needed to concentrate on A'den. She nodded to Tod, she wasn't truly okay but she had to be at this moment.

She could fall apart later. Turning to Brud, "It's not a good time now."

"I know. But it's why I'm here." He leaned down, his voice low, "You're upset."

Ryssa looked around, to see several people taking an interest in what they were saying; she grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side of the room.

"Just watch what you're saying." Her voice was sharp; sighing, she wanted to be kind. "It's my ….it's A'den. He's ill. He may not live. I need to be with him."

"That's why I'm here. I can help."

"Brud, I don't really have…."

"Did he say he could help?" Kal voice reached them before he pushed in. "We need any help we can get."

No one else seemed to have noticed but Jusik's gaze was fixed on the young man, the new player in this scene. As soon as he walked in, if not before his eyes followed the young, odd, scientist, who had arrived with his protocol droid which seemed to shadow him. As soon as Kal moved, so did Jusik; using it as an excuse to get nearer to the new boy.

Ryssa turned back. "Can you really help? He doesn't have much time left."

Brud nodded.

Kal appeared at his side. "Nothing else has worked and he's running out of time. What's your name again?" Kal demanded.

"Brud." The droid answered.

"Kal." Ryssa put herself between them, "he doesn't like strangers."

"He's doing okay so far."

"Just let me deal with him." She noticed Jusik over Brud's shoulder just staring at them, dismissing it as something that Jedi did.

"I have completed the scans, Master Brud." The protocol droid piped up.

"Good. I set him to scan as soon as we entered. Let's see what we have."

Brud looked comfortable, at ease, in his element, trying to solve a problem, all his attention on that; Kal gestured to Mereel. He was next to his father in seconds with his datapad. He offered it to Brud who stepped back, as the droid took and plugged into it.

"Hmm!" Ignoring everyone, he circled the room moving his hands, drawing in mid air; the droid followed apparently recording the movements.

"Go. Sit with him. I need to concentrate and he needs to be stable."

A spark of hope flickered for moment within her but afraid to let it take hold, she pushed it down. What Brud was doing may not work. She didn't think she could cope with that, not after everything else, that would be too cruel. Concentrating on the here and now, she would make him comfortable, be with him; he would not die alone like so many of his brothers. He had his family with him.

She loved him. They loved him. They would not let that happen to him.

Ryssa watched his chest rising and dropping rhythmically, aided by the breathing apparatus. The med droid had refused to activate it but Ordo prevailed, feeling any outside help would save his energy, leaving his body to fight the toxin. He was correct.

Stroking A'den's face, it felt unnaturally clammy, his eyes closed, with raspy stubble still on his chin; he looked peaceful, despite the battle being raged in his body. As she wrapped her hand around his wrist, she checked his pulse, strong and regular; the circular scar in the web between his thumb and fore finger caught her eye. He had never said how he got that one; probably doing something silly, when he was young…..younger.

Her eyes flicked over to Brud again, as he continued to walk around the room, making signs in the air. The droid was following him. Jusik had moved yet nearer. Both appeared to be in worlds of their own making. Ordo and Kal, to the side were watching them closely. Mereel was checking something on his datapad.

She sat apart, with A'den, observing this dance.

Mereel was mouthing something to himself, something she couldn't quite lip read.

"Mereel?"

His head jerked up.

"What's happening?"

"Your _boyfriend_ is very clever."

He recognised the optical daggers heading his way.

"Apologies. Not appropriate."

"No —So?" She squeezed A'den's hand, trying to tell him, to hold on. Keep fighting.

"Your friend has some very interesting ideas. I'm surprised nobody's got their teeth into him by now. Especially the Republic." Mereel watched her with his brother, a feeling he didn't really recognise curled at his guts.

"He's different, reclusive, doesn't work well with others."

"Seem's okay with Ordo and me."

"Well you're different—in a good way" she hastened to add, "and you're all very clever. You have that in common." She missed seeing Mereel's errant eyebrow raise, as she kissed A'den's hand, before placing it gently on top of the thin sheet and covering him then going to Brud.

"Can you do it?" She asked, touching his shoulder.

He continued his gesticulations, before giving her a curt nod. She put her hand on his arm in thanks and no one saw Jusik's head shoot up at the touch.

"So what are you going to use and what do we need to do?"

Brud smiled, unusually he seemed totally at ease with his surroundings and what he was going to do; Ryssa knew he was only like that when he had solved something. That spark of hope, she tried to keep extinguished, flickered again.

"The Tardigrades."

"Tardigrades?" Her voice carried. "I thought you hadn't perfected them?" she whispered.

"I haven't; it's still not ready but it's past the theoretical stage."

"Will it work?" Kal was next to them in seconds, in response to Ryssa's raised voice.

"Will _they_ work, you mean."

"What are _they_? Said Kal "lay-speak please." exasperation punctuating his voice.

Mereel came to the rescue and showed his father the datapad he had been working on. "Brud can make them feed on the toxin. Now I am not entirely sure how he does that; he's not explained that part but they're given in plasma and when they have ingested a certain amount of the toxin they switch off, and go into an almost death-like state called cryptobiosis and are filtered out in the blood transfer. Very clever — in theory."

"In theory?"

"It's never been tested on a human."

Kal turned to the eccentric scientist, who had genetically engineered the microscopic beings to hoover up toxins in the bloodstream, he was no older than Ryssa. But if it worked, Kal didn't care. One thing he did notice now was, Jusik, he was watching the man like a hawk but hadn't done or said anything. He hoped he wasn't going to put a spanner in the works.

"Is this the only way?"

"It's risky Buir, but we have nothing else."

Ryssa nodded in agreement.

Brud, assuming they would agree, had already set up the equipment and then produced the small flask.

"Is that it—them?" Kal asked, surprised.

All he received in reply was a nod, as Brud scanned A'den and plugged the scanner into the flask; he didn't explain what was happening. Then fixed the flask to the intravenous drip and they went in.

"Now we monitor and wait." He sat down and opened his datapad.

Ryssa looked around nobody else seemed to know what to say or do. She sat down, held A'den's hand and waited.

.

It worked; part of her could not believe it. Those microscopic beings had actually cleared out the toxins within hours and now he was back in the tank to help his body repair the damage.

She sank in the chair next to it, suddenly bone achingly tired, so very weary; she felt her eyes closing until a touch on her forearm jolted her back awake.

"Your friend's gone." It was Kal, "And Dr Cahu wants to see you."

Ryssa hadn't even thought about that, she had been so preoccupied with A'den.

"You were asleep."

She twisted her neck left and right, stiff from unfamiliar sleeping position. "How long?"

"A few hours. You looked as if you needed it."

Her Com pinged. "I'd better go." She didn't want Dr Cahu asking more questions. Then looked at A'den; he was stable and the med droid was making optimistic noises.

"If anything changes. I'll Com you." Kal reassured her.

.

"So, what's your explanation?"

The jovial, fatherly Cahu was showing his authoritarian side.

"They needed my help."

His eyebrows raised in a question.

"The clones."

"You work in a Clone Medical facility."

"This was unusual circunstances."

"How?"

"A toxin."

"That's not your area of expertise."

"They needed me."

"I agreed a short period to consult, not two whole days?"

"I had to be there."

"Why?"

Ryssa just hadn't realised how much time had passed; she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She couldn't risk it. If they found out. She closed her mouth without saying a word.

Cahu leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving her.

"Luckily it wasn't busy and the Clone Medics coped but it's not good enough. You need to be there."

The worst thing for Ryssa was, he wasn't shouting or raging, just voicing his disappointment and that was even harder to accept than being torn off a strip.

"I was going to put you forward for the examination on the Valorum Scholarship but you need 100% attendance to prove you have what it takes and that's gone now. If you want to take the examination to be re-registered you'll have to pay for it yourself.

"But…."

Dr Cahu interrupted, "It doesn't matter who it was. It could be the Chancellor himself that you were helping, the absence would still count against you."

She was too tired to even argue, so stared at the floor, like a disobedient child.

Dr Cahu moved around his desk and sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry. You're one of my best."

She continued to stare at the floor.

He tried again, "Is he your Father?"

"Who?"

"The older man that...Sergeant Skirata."

"No!"

"Then why was it so important to be there? I know they're GAR clones but…."

The good Doctor sat further back on his desk. "Ah." There was a pause that the Doctor seemed to want Ryssa to fill. She didn't comply, so he did. "The injured Clone was the father of your child?"

Ryssa shook her head.

"My dear. They're soldiers engineered for war. It can only end badly for you."

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes…..just... if you need to talk….you know where to find me."

"Yes."

Dr Cahu sighed; he had really wanted to help her.

"I need you back tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

He nodded.

As the door closed he pulled up his datapad.

The good Doctor tapped on his datapad, reviewing the treatment that the Clone who had caused his favourite ex- student so much trouble. He hoped he was worth it, for her sake.

He pulled up the information and scrolled down, becoming more and more engrossed in what he was reading.

"Impossible!"

He read further.

"If that's correct, it would be amazing. As good as Bacta, in some cases."

He needed to pass this information on. It could save more and more lives. He tapped a number into the Datapad.

.

Ryssa's eyes went straight to the crowd around the empty tank; as she entered the room, Mereel saw her and made room, his arm pulling her in. There in the centre of that little crowd was A'den, sitting up on the attached med bed.

She enveloped him, her face buried in his neck.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"Never."

.

"Ah Master Windu, so good to see you. Now about these Clone Intelligence operatives."

"Yes Chancellor."

Mace always preferred meeting the Chancellor with Master Yoda, or one of the other Council members but recently this had happened more infrequently and this particular meeting was about Clone Intelligence Operatives, which was Mace's area of expertise. He could have brought Arligan in with him but the man looked so tired recently he may have fallen asleep in front of the Chancellor. Mace did not want to give him any excuse to remove Clone Intelligence from under the guidance of the Jedi, it was their project and they would continue to oversee it without interference from a Chancellor who had surreptitiously increased his power and extended his time in office.

Mace wanted to take a deep breath to help him centre himself in the force, but he couldn't but just let the Force flow over him anyway.

"How can I help you?" No one would know the inner turmoil he had.

The Chancellor smiled, he could feel that Master Windu could not be called master over some of his feelings that were leaking out into the Force.

"Are they fully under control?"

"Of course. Master Zey keeps a tight rein on them and I keep a close eye on him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Chancellor." Mace had the best Sabacc face; Obi Wan had often commented on it.

"It's just that I'm getting reports about rogue Mandalorians." The Chancellor fixed him with that benevolent stare but Mace knew better; nobody survived the political arena in Coruscant for ten years by being benevolent.

"I can assure you, Clone Intelligence provides a useful service; they are currently searching for Grievous."

"How are they progressing with that? Is there any news."

"The Outer Rim is a large area to cover and we have a limited number of operatives but they are eliminating certain areas."

Mace wished Master Yoda was here he could deal with the Chancellor so much better.

"And the Mandalorians?"

"The few that we have, are loyal to the Republic and have been so for a number of years. Why? Have you heard different Chancellor?"

Mace knew that Zey was a little…. _blind,_ when it came to the Mandalorians, preferring to look at the results rather than the means. This was what the war had pushed us to.

"It's just that they are mercenaries and bounty hunters." The Chancellor put that tiny bit of naïveté in his speech that always irritated Mace but seemed to fool others, even though the man had been astute enough to stay in power for an unprecedented number of years.

"Paid for by the Republic."

"Ah yes. I do hope we are getting value for money, Master Windu."

Mace waited for the next question but it never came.

"I'm afraid I have another meeting Master Windu will you excuse me?"

Mace really had no choice but to leave and on exiting the Chancellor's office, he saw Armand Isard waiting and who was ushered in immediately.

"Ah Director, now about Clone Intelligence…."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented/Kudo’d this story since my last update. Obviously made up "Star Wars medicine".


	40. Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryssa goes to see Brud to thank him but he’s gone. His house is empty and his droids gone. Tod is by her side as always.

**Coruscant**

"You're back!" Tod's voice echoed around the almost empty med bay, as he turned and strode towards her. He stopped, a good metre away. "You okay? You don't look so good. A'den's okay isn't he? Not had a relapse?"

"He's fine. He's resting. Even out of Bacta."

"Good." He breathed out. "So what's the matter. You look like Osik—Ah. You stayed there all night." He wandered over to the Caf machine, "I'll make it GAR strength." He joked. The expected smile never came.

"Thanks."

He knew her well enough now and from the way she spoke, there was something else on her mind. He pushed the Caf in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it for her.

"So, what's wrong?"

"I've lost the place to retake my exams to be re-registered as a Doctor."

They'd already had this discussion several times and given what she, what they all did here, he could not understand the bureaucracy surrounding this re – registration process.

"The time I spent with A'den, means I was absent and I no longer qualify for the scholarship and I don't have the money to pay for it myself."

"The GAR…."

"Won't pay."

"Do you regret the time with…."

"Never. Just pissed off with Republican bureaucracy." She replied vehemently.

The more Tod heard about how the Republic worked made him question why he was here…..sometimes. He was loyal. His brothers were out there fighting, so that Republic civilians didn't have to. It was what they were born for and trained for. But sometimes, just occasionally, he wanted it recognising. A few did, but not many.

"Kriffing datapad pushing Nerf herders." He cursed before finally putting his arm around her. "Come on, it's a full day and you need that Caf and a breakfast muffin."

She blinked at him. "I didn't bring anything."

"Kal sent them over. And we have a shiny new medic from 212th coming in today."

"The 212th are in town?"

"Yep, for a few days."

"I'm surprised you aren't worse for wear yourself."

"Tonight."

"Ah. No 501st?"

"No, it's bad enough with my old vode."

"Old vode?"

"I've been posted here. Permanently. Well, as permanent as the GAR ever is." He didn't sound overly happy with it.

"That's the best news I've heard since yesterday." Ryssa perked up. "What's the shiny's name?

"Scratch".

"So, do we have to get him up to scratch?" She just couldn't resist.

"I just knew you were going to say that."

"Does he get it a lot?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to have to stop myself." She finally sipped the Caf.

"Scratch that."

"What?"

"We're both going to have to watch our Ps and Qs, or scratches."

"Come on." He pulled the chair out, she slumped in it and the treatment room was quiet again.

.

CT 1660 Clone Medic, known as Scratch to his brothers, was almost jogging along the route through Army Med that he had been given. He wasn't sure now that he was even going in the right direction, so he was over compensating. It wouldn't do to be late. He realised he had never actually left the GAR Barracks but then all the buildings merged together and this looked like one of the older buildings that they had built onto. He turned a corner.

"Ah!" He exclaimed to himself, as he saw the door at the end of the corridor. It was a bit out of the way but this was definitely the place. It announced itself on the door, _The Treatment Room._ He had heard rumours from his brothers; a female civvy ran it. "We'll see how they match up to GAR property." He muttered to himself. He hesitated as he pushed the old fashioned door ajar, his hand remaining on the handle as he heard two voices. A female giggling and a brother's laughter, very similar to his own.

"Thank you Tod, you always make me feel much better."

Scratch couldn't think what his brother had done to get that response from a civilian but he opened the door despite his uncertainty.

"CT1660 reporting for duty as ordered." His salute as crisp as they come. Even though she was not a brother, and had never seen action, technically she was his superior and he wasn't going to be slapdash with the regs, even if some of his brothers were.

He waited for the response.

The civilian looked at him, eyebrows pulled down in a frown. Then looked at his vod, who gave her a funny look and nod.

"Oh, sorry. At ease trooper. I apologise, I'm not very good at all the GAR protocol, am I Tod?"

His Vod grinned and moved towards him. "She isn't but that doesn't mean you don't work hard, especially if the 501st or 212th are in town, not always battle injuries, either, eh Ryssa?" His Vod nudged the small pale haired superior next to him. They certainly had a 'relaxed' attitude.

She held out her hand towards him, now he looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Shake it Vod, it's what civilian's do."

He pushed his hand forward and she grabbed it, shook twice and released it. He was surprised at her strong grip.

"Ma'am." He addressed her and heard a snort from his Vod.

"I don't do that either."

His jaw dropped slightly..

"I don't do Ma'am." She explained. "My name's Ryssa, what's yours?"

He noticed the quick glance to his Vod as she said this; he had a feeling there was something between these two.

"N.. n.. name, Ma'am?"

"Yes name, you do have one don't you?" Knowing full well that he did, as she walked over to the Caf machine and made one whilst waiting for him to answer. She just wanted him to be the one to tell her. "I don't do numbers and CT 's and CC's, always get them mixed up." She came back with the mug of Caf and handed it to him, waiting. He had never met a civilian before and he had found the few natborns who he had met in the navy bad enough but this seemed a step too far.

"You do have a name?" She sounded worried when she asked that and he felt his Vod move next to him.

"It's okay. She knows a lot of vode, you wouldn't believe it. Kix, Coric, some ARC's and Captain Rex. She uses their names all the time." It was a bit of a stretch for Tod because she also used people's ranks as well.

Still unsure he finally replied, "Scratch, Ma'am." He noticed one blond eyebrow raised, "…..Ryssa." He finally finished.

"Good, now we've got that out of the way. You can stow your things in the locker and Tod can give you a tour of our _facilities._ I just need to check a couple of things up."

Scratch almost saluted and then thought better of it, following Tod as he pointed out all the different equipment they had, the types of injuries that they dealt with and the protocols they followed. He desperately wanted to ask him about Ryssa. She was different to anybody else he had seen. He had never been near any superior officers above his Captain and never seen a Jedi, up close anyway and as for a female. Well, he had heard some of the older vode talk about them but it was as if they were an alien species, like Trandoshans. And she was definitely not a Trandoshan.

"Hungry?"

Scratch heard his vode that time even though he had tuned out before into his own thoughts he would have to be careful not to do that; he had got into enough trouble on Kamino, he didn't want to mess up now. His stomach growled in response and Tod offered him a couple of breakfast muffins, and chomped on one himself.

"You've landed on your feet here shiny; you'll get a good grounding in other treatments not just battlefield medicine. It'll give you chance to consolidate what you learned on Kamino because I know you're not ten years old yet. How old are you?"

"Just over nine."

Tod sighed. They were coming out younger and younger; he was glad that he had fed back to the Commander about giving the later ones some extra time training, anything would help. It may only be a couple of weeks but it was better than any thing. It helped him and he was fully ten years old when he came out. He suddenly felt very old; he was coming up for eleven.

"Make the most of it. I know you're itching to join your brothers on the battlefield but you'll be a better medic for these couple of weeks and you'll save more of them. Trust me I know."

Tod finished munching on his muffin and found the old cookies. They were't stale so they shared the last few.

.

Ryssa tried again but there was just no answer from Brud; she had thought it was her, inputting the code, she just couldn't stop her hands shaking. When she did it felt as if her whole body was shaking. She hadn't felt like this since, the planet with her Mother and more recently the Beast. Shaking the new boys hand had taken all her willpower and she was sure Tod had noticed. She just didn't have time to go into shock.

"You need to keep warm and rest."

Her head jerked up she hadn't seen or heard him enter, she was so engrossed in her thoughts.

"I don't have time."

"You can't keep ignoring it." Stepping closer he continued. "What's so urgent?"

"Brud. I can't get hold of him. I need to check on him, thank him, make sure he's okay."

She wanted, no needed to go and see him; It would have been a big thing for him to venture out like he did, even though he seemed to cope well with it all. She was just worried that he wasn't answering neither was his droid. Brud was never one for answering his Com. He had never replied to any of her texts either. But his droid did.

"You really are worried about him."

She nodded, Tod was her rock now and she would not be without him, although she knew he would get itchy feet eventually and request to be transferred back to the frontlines. It was in his nature. It was in all their natures.

"I've tried three times. Still no answer."

"Is that unusual?"

"The droid us usually answers immediately and let's me know how he is but there's no answer from either of them." She sighed. "I am very worried especially after the last few days."

"Hnnn." Tod didn't quite growl, "Yeah, difficult few days is an understatement, which is why you need to rest. But if you're that worried."

"I am."

"We could go and check on him at the end of the shift, get some take out. I'll show Scratch 79's tomorrow night."

"Oh Tod, thank you. That would help." Somehow she just felt better knowing, she could check on Brud and Tod would have her back.

Air taxi was the quickest way there but even then it dropped them at the Take out, they picked up their order and walked the rest of the way. Ryssa shivered, until she felt a small prick in her neck.

"What the—"

"Stim — small one; it'll help you for a while." He didn't hear her reply but thought it wasn't complementary. A couple of minutes later and they were there.

Tod looked at the building. It was old, not like the area near the Barracks. He hadn't been out this far before.

"This is all one dwelling?"

"Yes. They.. his family.. used to own the whole block, when I was younger. They were what was classed as 'old money' not sure why they let me even play with Brud but they did. Somehow they liked my Mother. I was surprised that Brud kept it but then he never liked change."

All these concepts went over Tod's head; he understood the language okay but couldn't relate to them. Even the not liking change. You just adapted; he did, his brothers did, continually. He said nothing.

The door looked odd, an old wooden one he thought, even older than the Treatment Room and at the side a Gatekeeper droid. Ryssa looked straight at it but nothing happened. He bent over and looked in. Still nothing. He put his hand in. It had been in worst places. No movement at at all, he grabbed and pulled, it all came out, stalk and all. It wasn't linked up. He turned, to find Ryssa looking even more worried. This day was not getting any better for her.

Ryssa gently pushed at the door; it gave, opening up. She pushed further and they were inside. It was dark outside and no automatics lights inside.

"Lights!" He instructed. Nothing. It was worth a try.

He switched on his helmet light, moving it up and down the corridor. It was dirty, and not lived in, unless you didn't clean.

"Here, use this." He handed Ryssa his spare torch.

" _This.._ isn't right. The last time I came his personal droid met me and all this was lit and clean. If Brud was here the droid just would not let this happen. His programming would just ensure that everything was done. It was his job to look after Brud."

"What's there?" Tod pointed through to the door at the end. He could see into the rooms either side, they were empty.

"His lab, he tended to spend most of his time there, with his experiments and super computer." The droid looked after him and everything else.

Ryssa went to push the door.

"No let me!" Tod was having a bad feeling about all this and Ryssa looked scared, if something had happened to her friend. Tod hadn't spent much time with him but he had seemed an odd sort of Vod, but he helped A'den, cured him when no one else could and that's all they seemed to care about except Ryssa. She had known him since they were younglings. He remembered when Brud had first come to the Medcenter he said it was because he felt that Ryssa was upset; they had some kind of bond. He undid his blaster and primed it, then pushed. It was a heavy door and resisted at first, so he pushed harder and finally it gave, as they entered the room, he felt Ryssa's hand resting on his back. Still no lights. He pushed his headlight up a few lumens and scanned the room.

"What?"

Ryssa was shocked again, this room was empty.

"This is not right." She moved around the room.

"His bed was there." Pointing to the corner, " His desk and computer over there, a tank full of his tardigrades over there, other experiments all around."

She stood, shocked.

"He wouldn't just leave."

"I'll find some lights and we'll have a good look and I'll do a scan with my HUD."

At the end of their search it was clear that the building had been emptied, even the rooms that Brud didn't use but Ryssa remembered having had old furniture in them.

"I can't just leave it like this. I need to report it to someone, people just don't disappear. What if he's been kidnapped?."

Tod could argue against that, as some of his brothers just disappeared never to be seen again but that was in battle.

"But to who, not the Guard it's not their jurisdiction, I don't think."

"CSF—Coruscant Security Force."

"Ah."

.

The CSF officer on the front desk obviously didn't believe Ryssa, but she kept giving Tod appreciative glances. He wasn't sure why, there were thousands like him but all she kept saying was that Brud was an adult and as there was no evidence of obvious foul play, so they couldn't do anything. She didn't accept an empty house as foul play as 'people moved all the time'. Ryssa had said he wasn't like other adults, he had some problems but it still didn't get them anywhere. Tod believed Ryssa, if she said he was gone and everything had changed, he believed her.

"I want to speak to your Superior, no not just your superior, whoever's in charge, and now."

The officer looked as if she was going to argue and heads had turned in their direction. Tod wasn't really listening to the officer, who was just trying to placate an increasingly angry Ryssa, whose voice was getting louder and more strident, as she was trying to put her point of view across. Something had obviously been said, as an older man with an air of authority came out of a back office. He approached the front desk, with an air of authority. Tod watched the other officers eyes follow him as if it wasn't something he did everyday, even if there was a loud woman at the front desk

"Good Evening, is there a problem?"

"Too right there's a problem."

"This… this.."

"Officer?" The man in charge was trying to be helpful but Ryssa just glared at him.

"Officer," she finally spat out, "is not listening to me."

The man indicated that they should follow him, "This way." He nodded to the officer on the front desk, indicating he was taking over. Tod was not sure how often this actually happened, as they were being watched closely. His officers obviously liked their boss.

"Take a seat." They sat in the proffered chairs. "Caf?" Ryssa shook her head. He pulled out a box of cookies and offered them to Tod. " I know our boys in white have a sweet tooth."

Tod took a few, he wasn't going to refuse food; that was inbuilt. He watched the man closely as he spoke to Ryssa. He was either really going to look into this or…..and hoped he was wrong here. He was a very, very good actor.

Jaller Obriim, he had actually given them his name and card, was going to take this on board. Tod believed him and so did Ryssa. He actually shook both their hands when they left, after telling them a story about a Republic Commando, who saved his people's lives by throwing themselves on a bomb.

Those Commando's were bonkers.

Jaller watched the clone and the young woman leave before flipping open his private Com and activating the encrypted number he had been given, 'in case we can be of further help to each other.' The Sergeant had said.

"Yes?"

"Skirata?" He asked, although he already recognised the voice, "Obrim here. There's a problem you may be interested in."


End file.
